La vida no es tan mala
by Puuly
Summary: Después reencontrarse de la peor forma, Katsuki ayuda a Ochako a ver la vida de otra forma, no todo tiene que ser tan malo como ella cree.
1. Accidente

Este no era un día como cualquier otro, al fin, después de tanto tiempo había reunido el dinero suficiente para irse a su nueva casa, años viviendo en un departamento donde solo cabía ella y su cama y donde en las noches ni siquiera se podía dormir por la contaminación acústica de la ciudad.

Su vida no había sido fácil, después de que Shigaraki y la liga de los villanos fue derrotada, cada vez aparecían menos malhechores. Pasaban los años y se notaba considerablemente la escasez de delincuencia que azotaba a la ciudad, llegando a haber solo un par de villanos al mes, los cuales no eran tal amenaza así que el atraparlos pasaba a ser trabajo de los policías. Por lo mismo, conseguir trabajo de superhéroe ya no era lo mismo de antes, obligándose, y no solo a ella, a buscar un trabajo normal. Habiendo tantos profesionales le era aun más difícil encontrar un buen trabajo que generará buen dinero.

Iba en su auto, con todas sus cosas arriba, toda su vida en unas cuantas maletas y embalajes, tenía la música a todo volumen y cantaba con todo el pulmón, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Todo era perfecto, hasta el día había estado soleado con una brisa agradable. Ya era de noche, había manejado mucho, el cambio de casa también implicaba cambio de ciudad, ella cantaba en el semáforo esperando el verde, cuando por fin cambió de color dándole paso a avanzar, Ochako hundió su pie en el acelerador para reanudar su viaje, pero de pronto sintió que todo su cuerpo se cargaba había su derecha, el tirón fue tan fuerte que de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad habría volado de su auto.

Por inercia, cuando notó que todo se distorsionó en el exterior intentó maniobrar con el volante para recuperar su marcha recta, pero fue inútil, en vez de controlar el vehículo era como si se moviera más, de pronto algo se le cruzó de frente, por la adrenalina que tenía ya veía nublado y no alcanzo a notar que era, de pronto todo se fue a negro y lo único que podía escuchar era un pitido y un olor a gasolina.

* * *

Como todas las noches, Katsuki, se dirigía de su trabajo a su departamento, era un reconocido oficial de policía, ya que desde hace 5 años que había empezado ahí jamás se había tomado un día libre y siempre hacía horas extras.

El día había pasado lento, eso había causado que su sueño y cansancio aumentaran como nunca, definitivamente este fin de semana se tomaría uno o dos días para descansar.

Iba con la música baja, realmente estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza y quería recostarse con una cerveza hasta quedarse dormido. El camino iba vacío, no había visto ningún auto desde que salió de la estación de policía.

Su celular sonó.

—Hola?

—Bakugou, ni siquiera te despediste hombre— Le dijo su jefe, al otro lado del teléfono.

—Lo busqué para decirle que me iba, pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte— Decía el rubio mientras aceleraba más para llegar lo antes posible a su cama.

—Jajaj, lo sé, me escondí para no ver tu fea cara, jajaja—Reía el hombre

A Katsuki le hirvió la sangre, en todos los años, había trabajado mucho para aprender a controlar su ira y compulsividad, tener un jefe como el que tenía podía ser muy estresante.

—Tsk— Chasqueó la lengua.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo te llamaba para avisarte de algo muy importante…— El jefe de policía se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. —En unas semanas más vendrá un abogado a dar una charla muy importante, necesito que estés aquí sí o sí, sin excusas.

—Alguna vez se las he dado?— El chico sonrió de lado, aludiendo su buena responsabilidad y compromiso.

—Exacto jajaja, la próxima semana no estaré aquí, así que te enviaré un correo con todo lo que debes de hacer en mi ausencia, eso sería todo, nos vemossss.

—Adiós jefe— Y con eso cortó la llamada, si que le aburrían las conferencias de abogados, los odiaba, él se partía el lomo buscando y arrestando villanos y malhechores para que llegara un tipo con un traje y los liberara como si no hubiese hecho nada.

Su celular volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era un mensaje, sin desacelerar lo tomó y empezó a ver lo que le tenía preparado ese hombre que tanta paciencia le gastaba, con el dedo empezó a bajar la pantalla mientras leía. Cuando terminó de revisar levantó su vista y menos de un segundo algo se le cruzó, algo a lo que no pudo hacerle el quite.

Después del fuerte tirón hacia delante que sintió con el choque solo pudo quedarse ahí, sentado, con las dos manos en el volante y su cara más sorprendida que nunca, solo podía mirar el vehículo de la otra persona, estrellado en un árbol y con el motor en llamas, no sabía que hacer.

Katsuki, como nunca, se estaba desesperando, no sabía si irse o hacer algo al respecto, nadie estaba mirando, no había nadie presente para testificar contra él o algo parecido, se abofeteó mentalmente al pensar en eso. Como oficial y mano derecha del jefe de policía, su deber era actuar bajo la ley y debía hacer lo correcto.

Salió de su auto como pudo, le tiritaban las piernas al imaginar como estaría la persona del otro auto chocado, se apresuró en llegar cuando notó que las llamas estaban creciendo, corrió hacia la puerta y la intentó abrir, estaba trabada. Se quitó su chaqueta y se enredó en el brazo para golpear el vidrio hasta romperlo, metiendo su mano y sacando el seguro de puerta la abrió, quitó el cinturón de la chica que estaba sentada frente al volante. Genial, una chica.

No era que no le gustaran, pero no las soportaba.

Al sacar a la mujer de adentro no podía pensar, tenía que llevarla a un hospital rápido, estaba tan malherida, tenía una herida en la cabeza que era la que más le preocupaba, en un acto de impulsivilidad se apresuró al auto de la afectada cuando este explotó, haciendo un estruendo tan grande que hizo que a Katsuki se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Miró a la muchacha, algo en ella le resultaba familiar, dejó de pensar en eso y la subió a su auto como si nada, era muy livianita, la recostó en los asientos de atrás y literalmente voló hacia el hospital más cercano. El sueño ya no era parte de él, manejaba como si estuviera en una carrera, de ninguna manera dejaría que ella muriera, su trabajo y su vida se irían al carajo.

Cuando llegó entró con la chica en sus brazos, aclamando por un doctor, auxiliándolo a él y ella y separándolos de sector. Estuvo un rato en cuidados, donde solo salió con una bandita en la cara por unos rasguñones, se acercó al mostrador para preguntar por la morena que había traído ahí.

—¿Usted es familiar?— Le preguntó la recepcionista.

Katsuki no supo que responder, sabía que si decía que no, no dejarían que supiera de ella, pero si decía que sí, notarían que no lo son por los apellidos.

—No, soy el novio— Dijo sin pensarlo mucho, qué más daba, solo quería saber si seguía con vida.

—Tenemos a una niña que llegó de un accidente de tránsito, está estable, pero su situación la dejó en un coma inducido, es la habitación 301— Le respondió la chica detrás del mostrador, dejándolo pasar.

Él caminaba buscando la habitación. Mierda, coma inducido, fue peor de lo que pensó, pero nadie lo sabía, así que estaba más tranquilo, solo esperaba que la chica despertara lo antes posible, cuando se detuvo frente al 301, su sorpresa fue la más grande, viendo el nombre de la persona que estaba en esa habitación, puesto al lado de la puerta.

Ochako Uraraka.

—Ura… raka?— Repitió Katsuki, casi en un susurro.

Ahora sabía de donde le parecía familiar.

* * *

 _Espero que les guste esta historia, desde hace días que no me saco de la cabeza el Kacchako y ya me decidí a esto. Espero que les guste, muy pronto estaré actualizando el próximo capitulo ya que tengo la idea lista jj, si tienen criticas, algún consejo, lo que sea haganmelo saber :)  
_

 _Nos estamos leyendo pronto!_


	2. Hospital

Estaba ahí, mirando atónito el cartelito con el nombre de la chica a la que había chocado en la carretera.

Ochako Uraraka.

¿Podía ser la misma Uraraka que él conocía? No. Ni hablar.

No veía a ninguno de los que habían sido sus compañeros hace años, el mundo había cambiado y cada uno tuvo que hacerse cargo de su vida, lo más lógico sería que la mayoría de ellos hubiese dejado la ciudad y hayan buscado algún trabajo para poder sobrevivir.

Dejó de pensar en esas cosas y se decidió a entrar, apenas tocó el pomo llegó una enfermera y lo interrumpió.

—Hola, ¿es usted pariente de esta persona?.

A Katsuki casi le dio un infarto, se dio la vuelta con la cara echa un desastre, su ceño fruncido, sus ojos blancos de la rabia que le había hecho pasar el susto y mostrando sus dientes como si tuviera rabia. Al mirar la cara de susto de la enfermera se calmó un poco, a pesar de ser tener un carácter de temer su jefe le había enseñado que debía de calmarse con algunas personas, no podía explotarle la cara a todos o el mismo lo encerraría.

—Uhm, soy el novio.

—Ahhh, ¿disculpe su nombre? — preguntó la uniformada.

—Bakugou Katsuki. — dijo cortante.

—Señor Katsuki, podría esperar un momento afuera, tengo que entrar a revisar a Ochako, enseguida lo dejaremos pasar.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y se fue a sentar en una fila de sillas que había en el pasillo.

Mientras la enfermera estaba dentro el chico se mataba mentalmente, debía buscar a algún familiar de su ex compañera de clases para avisarles de lo sucedido, pero no conocía nada de ella. Recordó cuando estaban en Yuuei, si no se equivocaba era la misma chica con la que peleó en el festival deportivo. De ser ella entonces era la misma chica que estaba todo el día con el cuatro ojos rapidin y el idiota de Deku.

Volvió a recordar esa vez que pelearon. Realmente, para ser una pequeña chica cara redonda le dio una buena pelea, después de esa vez pensó muchas veces en como pedirle una revancha, ella se había desmayado y no pudo seguir, pero realmente quería patearle el trasero.

—¿Señor?

Katsuki la miró, esa enfermera realmente le molestaba, no conforme con casi matarlo del susto cuando iba a entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba Uraraka, ahora lo interrumpía en sus pensamientos.

—Qué quieres ahora.

La uniformada le sonrió. —Puede entrar ahora.

Bakugo se paró y se adentró en la habitación, al dar el primer paso dentro realmente estaba nervioso, esperaba que la morena no estuviera tan malherida. Mala deducción.

Ochako estaba en una camilla, su cabeza vendada y su cara con rasguños y alguna que otra herida, notó uno de sus brazos vendados y en el otro tenía algunas agujas donde se podía ver el suero, también una mascarilla, como si no pudiese respirar por ella misma. La expresión de la chica mientras dormía era rara, no sabía como explicarlo.

La miró y la culpa se lo comió. Mierda. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? La verdad, ¿Cómo ella pudo salir viva? En su mente el accidente volvió a repetirse, 5 minutos más y ella habría sido cenizas junto con el vehículo en el que se encontraba.

Tomó una silla y la puso al lado de la cama, se sentó y recostó sus brazos en la cama, seguido su cabeza, pensaba en qué haría cuando ella despertara. Definitivamente tenía que despertar y él no estaría ahí en ese momento, claro que no.

La volvió a mirar, realmente ella estaba mal, no quería ni imaginar cómo se encontraba en las partes que le tapaba la frazada. ¿Qué pasaría si quedaba parapléjica? No, no podía tener tan mala suerte.

Miró una de sus manos, tan pequeñas y ahora tan dañadas, tomó una, estaba congelada y sin pensarlo puso su otra mano encima para intentar calentarla.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, quitó la mano como si esta quemara. Se paró de golpe y se quedó mirándola nuevamente. ¡Deja de mirarla! Pensó. Tomó la silla donde estaba sentado y la puso en su lugar para irse.

Al salir de la habitación, la enfermera maldita lo atrapó otra vez.

—Disculpe, señor Bakugou.

— **¡Te voy a partir la cara si me sigues molestando perra!** — Realmente le estaba molestando esa mujer

La enferma rio bajo para ella y lo miró. —Vengo a hablarle de Uraraka …— Notó la cara de interés del rubio. —Ella está mal, no sabemos cuando despertará.

A Katsuki se le heló la sangre.

—Nos preocuparemos de darle un buen servicio, por favor si nos deja su número de contacto en caso de que su novia despierte o dé indicios de algún avance, se lo agradeceríamos mucho— Siguió hablando la mujer.

El chico se estremeció al escuchar la palabra novia, pero lo pensó un momento, no quería volver ahí, Ochako ya estaba en el hospital y por lo menos estaba viva, o eso creía él. Se lo pensó un buen rato haciendo que la enfermera se pusiera nerviosa.

—Ehh, señ…— fue interrumpida.

— **Toma, si no es importante no te atrevas a llamarme.** — Dijo Bakugou gritando y enojado, dándoselo la vuelta para ir a descansar, con todo lo que había pasado esa noche había olvidado lo destruido físicamente que estaba.

Subió a su auto dispuesto a irse a su casa y nunca más volver a pisar un hospital en su vida. Tenía las manos en el volante mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido, no quería escuchar nunca más la voz de esa enfermera de demonio, pero al mismo tiempo quería que lo llamaran para avisarle que Uraraka había despertado o algo.

—¡Aaargh! ¿¡Porqué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a miii?! — Gritó mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Giró las llaves y piso más fuerte que nunca el acelerador, esta vez sin despegar la vista de la calle para dirigirse a su casa, tenía que dormir y enfriar sus pensamientos. Hace años que no se sentía tan agobiado.

Cuando llego a su departamento, abrió la puerta e hizo volar una mesa de descanso que había ahí con una explosión, no sabía si estaba enojado, estresado o qué, pero tenía que desquitarse de alguna forma.

Fue a su refrigerador, sacó una cerveza y se recostó en su sillón, apoyo su cabeza hacía atrás y recordó a Ochako en el hospital.

—Tsk, a la mierda. —Dijo borrando esa imagen de su mente.

Bebió un sorbo del frío refrigerio y volvió a recordarlo, su cara hizo una mueca de lastima, se imaginó a él mismo ahí de ser que el accidente hubiese sido al revés. A fin de cuentas la culpa había sido de él, era orgulloso, pero no estúpido, él había estado viendo el celular sin darse cuenta que pasó un rojo en el semáforo haciendo que la muchacha quedara en el estado que estaba.

Terminó su cerveza y se fue a su cama, tenía que descansar. Al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar y nadie podía sospechar de lo que había pasado. Apagó la luz y puso la alarma en su celular, 4 horas y 27 minutos, solo ese tiempo tenía para dejar de atormentarse y por fin apagar su mente

* * *

 _No se acostumbren jj, ayer subí el primer capítulo y ya dos personas la siguen y me dejaron un review ¡Yajuu! (gracias KusoYuuko, eres un sol), eso me hizo el ánimo para subir este nuevo capítulo hoy, espero que les guste, por mi parte yo los encuentro cortos pero ya no sé qué más agregarle y tampoco quiero que la historia vaya tan rápido :(_

 _Bueno me despido, criticas, consejos, apoyo, lo que sea son bienvenidos a mis reviews jj, nos estamos leyendo!_


	3. Despertar

Dos semanas ya habían pasado, 15 días para ser exactos, ya era viernes y como todos los días desde esa noche Katsuki terminaba su día laboral para irse lo antes posible al hospital.

—Oye, oye, oye...

—No puede ser.— Dijo el rubio en voz baja.

—¿A donde crees que vas eh?— Le pregunto su jefe que estaba detrás de el.

—Pues... ya termine mi turno, me voy a mi casa.

—¿Y desde cuando te vas después de tu turno? La verdad no me molesta, esta claro que puedes irte, pero me parece raro, desde hace días veo que te vas más temprano y el domingo pasado ni siquiera viniste a trabajar!— Decía el jefe, con sorpresa y duda en su mirada.

—Pues tengo vida señor.

—Desde que entraste a trabajar aquí, nunca te vi irte a la hora que debías, siempre haces horas extras y trabajas los festivos. ¿Hay algo que debería saber? ¿Hm?

—Pues tengo cosas que hacer, déjame pasar, te matare.— a Bakugou ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

—Jajaja ay Katsuki como me agradas hombre, eres tan gracioso.— Reía su jefe. —Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes decírmelo, te ayudare en lo que sea amigo.

Katsuki se quedo pensando en lo último que le dijo su jefe mientras se despedía de él y caminaba hacia su auto, ¿Debía contarle lo sucedido? La verdad si confiaba mucho en él, los años trabajando juntos hicieron efecto y a pesar de tener una relación solo laboral, él sabia que era mas que eso, siempre le encargaba las misiones mas importantes, claro, le tenía mucha confianza. Una vez hasta trabajaron juntos en secreto haciendo que el rubio se infiltrara en una mafia y así hacerlos caer, realmente se llevaban muy bien y sentía que escondiendo esto le estaba faltando a esa gran confianza que habían creado.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando el auto se puso en marcha, desde el día del accidente Bakugo visitaba a Uraraka siempre después del trabajo, esa era la razón por la cual ya no se quedaba, el horario de visita del hospital no corría hasta tan tarde como la hora que cerraba la estación de policías. Él la visitaba siempre con la esperanza de que despertara para explicarle que fue lo que pasó, estaba seguro que si no aparecía mas ahí en el hospital, nadie sabría nada ni del accidente ni de él, nadie, pero el muy estúpido le había dado sus datos a la enfermera loca la vez que se hizo pasar por el novio de la chica. Mala jugada.

Al llegar, se bajo del auto, dejando atrás sus pensamientos, cruzó la puerta y solo miro a la recepcionista, la cual le sonrío y le hizo un gesto de que podía pasar. Sin siquiera intentarlo, ella le estaba coqueteando, y así decían que los hombres eran los que molestaban a las chicas con el coqueteo.

Llegó a la habitación de Ochako y ahí estaba ella, como siempre recostada, ya no tenia tantas mangueras y cables conectados, solo uno que se anclaba a la pantallita del pulso y la mascarilla que la ayudarla a respirar.

Tomó la silla de siempre y se sentó a su lado, no sabía porqué hacía eso, osea, solo iba para poder explicarle a Ochako lo que sucedido, el porqué ella estaba ahí, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si se la pasaba así por meses? Tal vez ¿Años? ¿Qué pasaría si ella nunca despertaba? Ese pensamiento hizo que su pulso acelerara.

Miro la mano de la morena y la tomó como la primera noche, ya no estaba tan fría, ahora estaba un poco mas calientita.

Levanto la vista sin despegar su mano de la de ella y vio su cara, tenia las mejillas coloradas, como cuando eran compañeros de clases en Yuuei, ahora su cabello era mas largo, y su cara seguía siendo la misma, redonda, grande, linda, ros... Espera, ¿Linda?

En ese mismo instante sintió que algo se movió en su mano, fue un movimiento tan imperceptible pero estaba mas que seguro de lo que sintió.

Se paro tan rápido de la silla que casi se cayó, mirando fijamente y con sorpresa a la chica que estaba en la camilla.

—¿Ura...raka?— Dijo casi en un susurro, estaba un poco asustado así que se puso firme y se acerco un poco.

—Uraraka...— Repitió un poco más fuerte acercándose cada vez más.

—Uraraka— Dijo ya al lado de la camilla, estaba seguro que la sintió moverse.

La curiosidad lo estaba consumiendo, así que se acercó al rostro de la chica cuidadosamente, para ver si por dentro de sus parpados se podía notar el iris de los ojos moverse, algo que le había enseñado su jefe para ver cuando alguien estaba consiente. Pero al estar frente a frente, alguien lo interrumpió.

—¿Acaso no puedes aguantar a que este despierta? ¡No seas un pervertido!

Katsuki, casi hace explotar el edificio de no ser por su leve autocontrol, cortesía de la persona que más lo sacaba de quicio. Oh si, esa perra de la enfermera iba a morir muy pronto, como se atrevía a hablarle así, con tanta confianza, solo había estado 15 días ahí.

— **¿Q** **uieres que te mate, perra? ¿Y de paso a todos aquí?** — Le grito Katsuki, fuera de si.

—Jeje, señor lo siento.— La enfermera tosió con un tono irónico. —Debí tocar para no interrumpirlos.— Tenía la cara roja, como su hubiese visto lo más comprometedor del mundo.

El rubio sabía que esa mujer estaba jodiendolo, siempre que iba a visitar a Ochako ella estaba ahí, que molestia, pensó.

Sabía que cuando ella aparecía, él debía salir, porque tenía que bañarla o limpiarla o cambiar sabanas o quien sabe qué, tampoco era como si le importara.

Cuando la loca salió, él volvió a entrar y desde la puerta la miro fijamente, se acerco otra vez y pudo notar como el ceño de Ochako se fruncía, fue algo de menos de un segundo, cosa que lo alertó como nunca, se acerco casi encima de ella esperando otro movimiento, mirando su cara tan de cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

—Ura-raka.

Nada.

—Uraraka.— Esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero nada.

Su paciencia se acabó, podría asegurar que la vio moverse y todo, esa chica estaba jugando con él, lo sacaba de quicio y solo emitió un gruñido antes de gritar.

— **¡URARAKA!** —

Estaba enojado, gritó su nombre, haciendo que la chica moviera su cuerpo acomodándose, y como si de imanes se tratara, Bakugou, casi llego a la puerta de la habitación con un salto.

Uraraka se removio en su lugar y se dio la vuelta.

—Uhmm, aargh, dejen dormir al prójimo—Dijo durmiendo aún.

Katsuki no lo creía, al fin despertaba, después de semanas enteras ahí, ella por fin salia de su coma. Él no lo notó pero estaba sonriendo, y era una gran sonrisa.

La sonrisa se fue convirtiendo en una mueca y enojo cuando vio que Ochako ya no se movía y en lugar de eso murmuraba cosas inentendibles... ¡ELLA ESTABA DURMIENDO!

Como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente, el rubio se acerco y tomó un cachete de la morena para estirarlo.

— **O** **y, despierta maldita sea, sabes cuanto tiempo me has tenido aquí esperándote!** — Estaba enojado como la mierda, que se joda el autocontrol, esa chica iba a despertar ahora mismo y lo iba a escuchar.

—Ñyaaa, no me hagas eso, me duele.— Decía Ochako aun con los ojos cerrados.

Katsuki la soltó y ella se acomodo, se resfregó los ojos para abrirlos bien, la luz le molestaba mucho, se sentía cansada y quería dormir, ¿Porqué tenían que molestarla en lo que mas le gustaba hacer?

Bostezo y de a poco ya la luz no era tan molesta, mientras habría los ojos, su nublada vista podía ver mas nítido, y fue ahí cuando lo vio. Ese cabello desordenado y rubio, ese ceño fruncido, esa mueca de desagrado permanente y esa parada que tenia, oh no, no era nada mas ni nada menos que...

—¡¿Ba-Bakugou?!

—Nooo, soy Denki idiota, ya deja de jugar.— El chico estaba muy serio.

—¿Denki?— ¿Era posible? Como Kaminari pudo haber cambiado tanto.

—Diablos no, realmente eres una tonta, obvio que soy yo, Katsuki, ese idiota de Denki ya debe estar muerto por su estupidez!— Levantó los brazos, ¿realmente pensaba que él, Katsuki Bakugo, podría ser como Kaminari?

Claramente era Bakugou, ahora no habían dudas.

—¿Qu-qué estás haciendo aquí...— Ochako miró a su alrededor. —¿Qué estoy yo haciendo aquí?

—Estás en un hospital, ¿Qué acaso no lo notas?

—Pero que rayos estoy haciendo en un hospital?— Uraraka estaba confundida, no entendía nada.

—Cara redonda...— Oh si, claramente era Kacchan. —Estabas en un puto coma y no querías despertar.

—¿Un coma?— ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Si, un coma, sorda—

No entendía, estaba en un hospital, acostada en una camilla, con Katsuki ahí y... ahí fue cuando lo captó.

—¡¿EEEEH?! ¡¿ESTUVE EN COMA?! ¡¿CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVO ASÍ?! ¡¿CUANDO PASÓ?! ¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TODA MI VIDA HA SIDO UNA MENTIRA Y ESTOY INVALIDA?

A Katsuki se le cayo la cara, o el accidente le afecto el cerebro o ella estaba más loca aun que la enfermera.

—¡Cállate loca, no grites!— Le dijo moviendo el rubio las manos. —Fue solo hace dos semanas, nosotros... tuvimos un accidente y pues...

Fue entonces que Ochako recordó, su auto perdiendo el equilibrio y chocando contra algo, recordó el olor a gasolina y se toco la cintura, esperando el dolor muscular que tendría por el tirón del choque, la voz de Katsuki explicandole tofo se fue alejando de su capacidad auditiva y volvió a escuchar el mismo pito de esa noche.

—... Y pues, justo hoy vine y despertaste.—Terminó de decir Bakugo.

Miró a Uraraka y la vio con la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida, imaginó que estaba pensando en el accidente, así que intentó llamar su atención, pero justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la chica se destapó.

Tomó la sabana y la quitó de encima de ella para sentarse en la orilla de la cama dispuesta a pararse, pero eso hizo que le dolieran sus músculos, y al pisar el suelo, sus piernas se doblaron cayendo de rodillas.

Katsuki, al ver eso, instintivamente la ayudó a ponerse de pie, ¿porqué habría hecho tal estupidez?

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo tonta?!, ¡llevas quince días durmiendo, necesitas ejercitar antes de caminar, tus músculos no están aptos para esto, idiota!— El chico la retaba como si de una niña se tratará.

—No me hables así Kacchan, no soy una niña. Lo siento.

Bakugou sintió una combinación entre rabia y vergüenza, ¿Cómo ella podía querer tan poco su vida para atreverse a llamarlo con el estúpido apodo que le puso Deku cuando eran niños?, al mismo tiempo se sintió un poco mal, era culpa de él que ella estuviera así y más encima tenía el descaró de gritarle, así que evitó decirle algo por el apodo.

—¡Kyaaaa!, ¡Bakugou, ese día me iba a mi nuevo hogar! ¡Ya han pasado dos semanaaaas!— Gritaba Ochako, mientras lloraba escandalosamente.

—¡Cállate idiota, pensarán que te estoy haciendo algo!

—A esta fecha no creo que aún me estén esperando, ¡Y no tengo donde ir!, ¡Buaaaaa!

—Ya deja de llorar cara redonda, tienes que quedarte aquí por unos días más.— Ahora odiaba más a las chicas, todas gritonas y chillonas.

Ochako miró a Bakugou, si él la había chocado era normal que estuviera ahí, pero ya habían pasado dos semanas y no creía que justo el día que ella despertó, él había ido al hospital.

—Bakugo, ¿Has estado aquí desde el primer día?— Le preguntó, sin miedo alguno.

Katsuki se dio la vuelta para que la chica no pudiera ver su sonrojo. —No, solo he venido hoy.— Mintió.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Justo cuando desperté?— Uraraka entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba la espalda del muchacho, no le creía nada.

—¡¿Porqué me haces esas preguntas tan tontas?!— Le gritó, pero Ochako no alcanzó a responder, ya que la enfermera había entrado a la habitación.

Al ver a la chica despierta, la enfermera se alertó y llamó al Doctor, obligando a que Bakugo saliera y los dejara solos. Él sabía que con lo loca que era esa enfermera le contaría todo a la morena, así que resignó y estuvo dispuesto a decirle a la chica que sí había estado todos los días ahí con ella, esperando que despertara.

Cuando por fin pudo volver a entrar, Ochako estaba roja como tomate y Katsuki la miró curioso.

—¿Qué te pasó ahora?

—Ka-Kacchan...— hizo una pausa. —T-Tú... Yo... Nosotros... ¿Desde cuando somos novios?— Terminó de decir la muchacha.

—¿¡QUEEEEÉ?!— Gritó Bakugo, había olvidado que dijo eso para poder entrar a ver a Ochako, peor aún, si la enfermera le dijo eso, quizá cuantas más le había dicho.

—Creo que también me dio un poco de amnesia.— Dijo sonrojada.

—¡Oy cara redonda, no somos novios y jamás lo seremos!— Katsuki estaba muy rojo. —Dije eso solo para poder pasar a verte.

—Entonces, ¿porqué querías verme?

—Pues, ¡Tenía que explicarte lo sucedido!— Bakugo estaba subiendo la voz de a poco y cada vez se notaba que sus cejas se arqueaban más.

—¿Entonces si ya me explicaste todo, significa que ya no vendrás a verme?— Preguntó la morena, haciendo que el sonrojo del chico bajara y su expresión se soltara un poco.

Katsuki lo pensó, ahora que ella despertó, no era necesario venir más a esa mierda de hospital, ni ver a esa loca enfermera, ni a la perra coqueteadora de la recepcionista. Ahora podría quedarse hasta tarde nuevamente en su trabajo, pero, ya se había acostumbrado a visitar siempre a Uraraka.

—No lo sé.— Dijo secamente.

—Ahm— La chica solo pudo emitir ese suspiró.

Hubo un silencio, hasta que Ochako lo interrumpió.

—Kacchan, mi auto... ¿Donde está?

A Katsuki se le puso la piel de gallina, ¿Qué le diría? El vehículo había explotado en el accidente.

—Uhm, creo que explotó.

—Jajaja, sí claro, tú lo explotaste con tus manos, ajajaj. —Rió la chica.

Bakugo no entendió el chiste.

—Oye tonta, realmente explotó, de hecho con suerte pude sacarte de ahí antes de que te volvieras cenizas con él.— Terminó de decir el rubio, notando como la cara de Uraraka se iba transformando de la risa a la preocupación.

—No puede ser.— Dijo la chica, en ese auto llevaba toda su vida, al estar cambiándose de casa tenía su ropa, su dinero, su todo, literalmente, había perdido todo. —Kacchan... No tengo nada.

—¿Eh?— Él no había entendido, pero cuando de la cara de Ochako empezaron a caer lagrimas, se preocupo más.

—Yo llevaba todo ahí, Kacchan, me estaba cambiando de casa, me quedé sin dinero, sin ropa, sin casa, ni siquiera mi auto... No tengo absolutamente nada...— Y se tapó la cara, no quería que él la viera llorar.

Katsuki sintió que su cuerpo no pesaba y antes de darse cuenta de que estaba flotando, voló hacía fuera de la habitación y la puerta se cerró. Él intentó entrar, pero algo estaba haciendo empuje para no se pudiera abrir. No entendía que había pasado, en un momento estaba dentro de la habitación con Ochako y de pronto salió volando.

—¡Abre la puta puerta si no quieres que la bote!— Gritó el chico golpeándola.

—Puedes irte Kacchan, ya desperté, no necesitas estar aquí.— Escuchó desde el otro lado, pudo notar el temblor en la voz, así que dejó de insistir, quedándose parado al frente de la puerta, fuera de la habitación.

Por dentro, estaba la chica en su cama, sentada, abrazando sus piernas, con los años había aprendido a hacer cosas flotar y moverlas sin necesidad de tocarlas, así que al notar que caían unas lagrimas de sus ojos, sacó a Katsuki volando de la habitación, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara con el impulso, e hizo levitar algunas cosas poniéndolas en la puerta para bloquear el paso. Tenía pena, no sabia que hacer, a donde ir, ni nada. Ni siquiera sabía en que hospital estaba.

—Idiota, mañana vendré a verte, te irás a mi casa ¿Escuchaste?, ahí verás que haces con tu puta vida.— Uraraka abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Él realmente era Bakugou Katsuki? Escuchó sus pasos, se estaba yendo. Quiso parase e ir a buscarlo, para ver si realmente había escuchado bien, pero sus piernas estaban mal, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para caminar.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, dispuesta a flotar en dirección del chico, cuando alguien golpeó.

—¿Hola? Uraraka, ¿Puedes abrir por favor?.— Era la enfermera, en el fondo ella quería que fuera el rubio explosivo.

Sacó las cosas de la puerta, haciéndolas flotar y poniéndolas en su lugar, dejando pasar a la chica con una bandeja de comida.

—¿Como te sientes Uraraka? Aproveché de venir ahora que se fue tu novio, no quería interrumpirlos jiji.— Rió la enfermera. —Sabes, es un gruñón, no sé como puedes soportarlo, casi me manda a volar miles de veces cuando estuvo aquí.— Ochako, dejo escapar una pequeña risita, imaginando esa escena. —A pesar de eso, vino todos los días, pero jamás quiso hablar conmigo.— Hizo una mueca de disgusto y miró a la morena. —No te pongas celosa jaja, a pesar de ser un malvado me caía bien.

Uraraka imaginó a la enfermera lidiando con el mal genio de Katsuki todos los días y sonrió, al parecer los años lo habían cambiado y ya no era tan explosivo como antes. Mañana la vendría a ver y ella estaba dispuesta a preguntar todo tranquilamente, no como hoy que había actuado como una niña. Pensó en lo último que le dijo, ¿Ella celosa de Kacchan? Jamás en el multiverso.

La enfermera limpió un poco la habitación, ya que Ochako, al mover los muebles desordenó un poco.

—Mañana temprano empezaremos a practicar para que puedas recuperar la fuerza de tu cuerpo, hoy tienes que descansar porque ya es tarde, así que come algo y duerme.— Dijo mientras salía de la habitación. —También vendrá tu novio, ¡Así que junta fuerzas para que le des una sorpresa mañana!— Dijo asomándose en la puerta con un puño en alto.

 _'Mañana vendrá tu novio'._ Esa frase resonó en su cabeza. Ella y Bakugo novios. Cualquiera que escuchara eso no lo creería y moriría de la risa.

—Já, como si pudiera lidiar con alguien así.— Se dijo para si misma y se dispuso a dormir.

Mañana sería un nuevo día y tenía mucho que hacer.

* * *

 _Oyyy, iba a subir este capítulo ayer pero el sueño me ganó :( así que lo dejé en el borrador y hoy al revisarlo me di cuenta que estaba horrible wuajaja pero hoy lo arreglé para ustedes, quizá no suba otro capítulo esta semana porque me bombardearon con pruebas (el viernes, el sábado, ayer, hoy, mañana y el jueves tengo que hacer alguna), los profesores son diabólicos._

 _Para los que me preguntaban, en la historia los chicos tienen 24/25 años, y la liga de los villanos fue derrotada hace unos 4 años(?, la verdad eso no lo pensé jj, pero las edades de los personajes igual iban a aparecer más adelante, se los digo ahora para que se imaginen las cosas :)_

 _Espero que este capítulo les guste, si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o algo raro entiendanme :'( jj el Instituto quiere acabar con mi vida._

 _Y lo último, como les había dicho, quizá esta semana no suba otro capítulo (intentaré hacerlo), pero quiero subir dos capítulos por semana idealmente._

 _Y bueno, nos estamos leyendo, disfruten y comenten jj, juro que leo todos sus reviews y me animan a seguir la historia, amor para todos!_


	4. Percance

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Uraraka ya estaba en el salón de rehabilitación, afirmándose de unos fierros con sus brazos, intentando poder caminar bien. Sus pasos eran torpes, pero cuando nadie lo notaba ella usaba su quirk para hacer trampa.

—Oye, no creas que no lo noto. —Dijo la enfermera. —Debes hacerlo bien, no uses tus habilidades.

—Ñyaa, pero soy demasiado torpe. —Lloriqueaba la morena.

—Jajja, tranquila, fueron dos semanas, solo tienes que acostumbrar tus músculos, ya verás que hoy mismo podrás caminar bien.

Ochako lo pensó, era verdad, solo estuvo quince días en coma y se quejaba, había gente que tras accidentes así quedaban sin piernas o hasta inválidos.

—Hm, tienes razón, podré hacerlo. —Se dio ánimos, levantando un puño en el aire y sonriendo.

* * *

En otra parte, Katsuki estaba llegando a su lugar de trabajo. Ese día se levantó con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Pasó todo el día normal, hasta que, justo a la hora que debía irse todo se descontroló.

—Bakugo, te necesito. —Le gritó su jefe.

Katsuki lo supo, tenían una emergencia y debía salir a cumplir su trabajo, pero, su horario había terminado, y le había dicho a Uraraka que iría por ella el día anterior.

—Jefe, yo… —No alcanzó a terminar de decir, cuando por radio escuchó el llamado.

— _Hay tres o cuatro, tal vez cinco villanos, están destruyendo todo, necesitamos refuerzos, repito, necesitamos refuer… Argh… —_ Y no se escuchó más.

El rubio lo pensó, este era su trabajo, proteger a las personas y a sus compañeros, por esta vez Ochako debía esperar.

Y sin más, corrió a una patrulla y se dirigió a donde estaba ocurriendo la catástrofe.

* * *

Ya iban a ser las 8 de la tarde, Uraraka había practicado todo el día, a pesar de que aún no podía pisar normal y no podía irse del hospital, ella esperó a Katsuki. Por lo general, por lo que le había contado la enfermera, él llegaba siempre a eso de las 5 de la tarde, pero esta vez no lo hizo.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —Se preguntaba Ochako en su habitación, estaba preocupada, ni siquiera sabía el porqué. Sin contar el día de ayer, ella no veía al rubio desde hace 6 años ni había sabido nada de él. Tampoco era como si lo hubiese buscado, pero después de saber que él estuvo acompañándola todos esos días que ella estuvo en coma, algo se prendió en su interior.

Tock-tock, golpearon la puerta.

La morena se acomodó y se arregló el pelo, cuando la puerta se abrió, se asomó la enfermera con su comida. La chica se decepcionó un poco, esperaba que fuese otra persona.

—¿Tienes hambre? Te he traído puré con pescado, debes agradecérmelo, me lo robé para ti, esa comida que les dan a los pacientes es asquerosa, puajj. —Decía la mujer, pero cuando miró a la morena notó su tristeza. —Oye… ¿Qué pasa?

Uraraka levanto la cabeza, la miró y con una sonrisa le respondió. —No es nada, no te preocupes. Dame ese pescado, me muero de hambre jaja.

La enfermera le pasó la bandeja y se sentó en la cama donde se encontraba Ochako.

—Oye, no estés así, de seguro tuvo algo importante que hacer. No creo que te eje aquí sola por que sí, al fin y al cabo, es tu novio, ¿No?

—Mhh. —La morena solo murmuró.

La uniformada solo la miró, sentía pena por ella, pero estaba segura de que algo le había pasado a Katsuki como para que él no apareciera ese día, menos aún, teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior, él le había dicho que vendría a buscarla.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, que descanses Uraraka. —Decía la enfermera. —Y no te preocupes, de seguro que mañana estará aquí. —Terminó de decir, regalándole una sonrisa.

Ochako solo le sonrió por cortesía, estaba triste, esperaba que Bakugou llegara a verla, y quizá hasta la animaba un poco para que su recuperación fuera más rápida. Comió su comida y la encontró muy rica, debía agradecerle demasiado a esa mujer por atenderla tan bien. Cuando terminó se acomodó en su cama y por el cansancio del día, se durmió en un par de minutos.

* * *

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron tan fuertes que casi se quebraron. La recepcionista casi llegó al techo del susto, y a los uniformados que estaban por ahí casi se les escapo el corazón por lo mismo.

Un tipo rubio, con un traje de policía, todo sucio y magullado, entró jadeando al recinto, haciendo un escándalo.

— **No quiero, ninguna excusa, vengo a buscar a Ochako Uraraka, búscala ahí, rápido, si no quieres morir.** —Gritó el chico.

La recepcionista, que siempre lo veía con ojos coquetos, esta vez estaba asustada.

—N-No podemos hacer eso. —Le dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

— **¿EH?** —Katsuki la tomó del cuello de la blusa, y la acercó a él. **—Si no puedes hacerlo, entonces yo la sacaré a la fuerza de aquí**. —Su cara era un desastre, estaba enojado y cansado, si no hacían lo que él quería volaría ese hospital con él y todos adentro.

Antes de que la recepcionista pudiera decir o buscar algo, alguien interrumpió.

—Oye, que estás haciendo aquí, los horarios de visitas ya terminaron hace mucho. —Dijo la uniformada, que el chico conocía muy bien.

Se acercó a ella, prácticamente marchando, mientras más se acercaba, más miedo le daba a la enfermera.

— **Me importa una mierda, le dije que vendría hoy, y yo jamás falto a mi palabra.** —Le gritó, casi escupiéndole.

—Escucha— Intentó calmarlo. —Aunque pudiésemos hacer una excepción, ella aún no se recupera bien, no puede irse hasta que le den el alta.

—Jmm. —Solo se escuchó un bufido de parte de Bakugo. Antes de que saliera corriendo en dirección a la habitación de la chica que buscaba.

En el camino, algo hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara. Él quería caminar, pero su cuerpo no se movía, cada vez su sangre hervía más de la rabia.

Mientras intentaba moverse, la enfermera se le puso al frente y le dijo. —Mira, existen reglas, reglas que todo deben acatar, no porque vengas disfrazado de policía tendrás más derechos que otros. —Lo miraba fijamente. —Entiendo tus ganas de verla, pero debes esperar hasta mañana.

Bakugo solo la miraba con todo el odio del mundo, aunque ella tuviera razón, él se sentía con la necesidad de verla o de que ella supiera que él llegó a buscarla. La misión en la que fue con su jefe y sus compañeros se había complicado y se alargó más de lo que esperaba, apenas terminaron con ellos se dirigió, casi a 180 km/h, en su auto al hospital, cada que se topaba con un rojo su ira aumentaba más y más.

—Vuelve mañana, no te atrevas a hacer una locura ahora. —Terminó de decir la enfermera y al darse la vuelta, Katsuki al fin pudo moverse. —Si te lo preguntas, es mi quirk, no suelo usarlo mucho ya que después a mí también me empieza a doler el cuerpo, así que por favor no me hagas volver a repetir esto. —Y sin más se retiró del pasillo.

Oh, sí, ahora si que destruiría a esa mujer.

Se dispuso a irse a su departamento cuando miró su reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana, con razón no dejaron que viera a Ochako, aunque nunca lo admitiría, a veces era bastante imbécil.

Al llegar a su hogar, hizo explotar una mesita de descanso otra vez.

—Tsk, Uraraka me pagará todas estas mesas. —Se dijo, pensando que ya era la segunda que hacía polvo en menos de tres semanas por culpa de esa chica.

Prácticamente, si tiró un piquero a su cama y se durmió en un instante, la misión le había dejado muy cansado físicamente, y lo que pasó en el hospital, lo cansó más psicológicamente.

* * *

La luz le molestaba en los ojos, seguía cansado y quería seguir durmiendo, tomó su celular y miró la hora, las 8:30 de la mañana, a pesar de que la noche anterior no dejo puesta la alarma, porque ese domingo no iría a trabajar por nada del mundo, ya estaba acostumbrado a despertar temprano.

Aunque quiso, no pudo seguir durmiendo, así que se levantó y fue a la ducha. Después de ducharse, se vistió, secó su cabello, tomó desayuno y tomó las llaves de su auto. Ese día nada le impediría ir a buscar a Uraraka y no volver a pisar, nunca, jamás en la vida, ese maldito hospital.

* * *

Ochako estaba impresionada, no podía creer lo que la enfermera le estaba contando, ¿Realmente Bakugo había hecho eso? Aunque no lo aceptaba, estaba feliz. Ella pensaba que él ya no iría más, que ahora que había despertado y le había contado lo sucedido, no tenía la necesidad de ir a verla, pero llegar haciendo un escándalo a las 3 de la mañana, de verdad no lo creía.

—Te lo juro, yo estaba impresionada, llegó todo horrible jajaja, pero si que me hizo enfadar. —Le contaba a la morena. —Yo te dije que tal vez tuvo un inconveniente, y por eso no pudo venir, y por como lo vi, vaya que sí lo tuvo.

Ochako reía, después de esa noticia su cara se iluminó y se dispuso a poder caminar bien ese día para poder irse, aunque Bakugo no llegara, ella se iría de ese lugar hoy mismo.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron, y al ver de quién se trataba, la recepcionista se quiso esconder bajo el mueble.

Katsuki solo entró, lo único bueno que podía rescatar de la noche anterior es que esa tipa ya no le coquetearía más.

Se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Uraraka, pero al golpear, como no hubo respuesta, entró sin más y se dio cuenta de que nadie se encontraba ahí.

—Está en la sala de rehabilitación. —Le dijo otra enfermera que pasaba por ahí, qué, por la cara que tenía, imaginó que el bullicio que había hecho ya lo sabía todo el hospital.

Mientras caminaba al salón de rehabilitación, pensaba en que le diría Uraraka por no llegar el día de ayer, la verdad no tenía nada que reprimirle, tampoco estaba en la obligación de visitarla todos los días, y también tenía una vida, que mierda.

Aunque ella nunca le pidió eso, él iba sin que nadie se lo pidiera…

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando la vio. Ella estaba junto con la tipa loca de siempre, apoyada en unos fierros, donde se supone que se afirmaba para caminar mejor, estaba riendo de algo que la enfermera le dijo, ya no tenía esa cara de sueño que recordaba del día que despertó, su pelo estaba suelto pero esta vez peinado, le venía muy bien el cabello largo, su cara estaba iluminada, algo había cambiado en ella.

Estaba tan envuelto en sus pensamientos, cuando notó que Ochako lo miró y sonrió, esa sonrisa… Sintió como el calor le subía a la cara, así que evitó la mirada de Uraraka mirando hacia el lado.

Se intentó calmar y pensar en otras cosas mientras se acercaba a ella, notó que la enfermera se fue, genial, algo bueno al fin.

—¡Kacchan! —Dijo ella, alegremente, saludando al chico.

Él levanto el brazo en señal de saludo, le seguía molestando ese apodo, pero ahora pensaba en otra cosa, ¿Qué le diría? Nunca se imaginó en esa situación, al fin y al cabo, se supone que cuando ella despertara, él ya no iría más.

—Cara redonda, ¿Cómo te sientes? —Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, ya no necesito practicar más ¡Mira esto! —Dijo la morena, mientras se ponía de pie con los bracos estirados, demostrándole a Katsuki, que sus músculos ya se habían acostumbrado.

Al rubio le causo un poco de gracia esa escena, a pesar de que había crecido, parecía una chica de preparatoria con sus actitudes.

—Genial, ahora podrás irte de este manicomio. —Dijo con una leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—¡Sí!, al fin podré comer a las horas que yo quiera, ¡Yajuu! —Celebró la muchacha. —Aun así, todavía no sé que haré.

Bakugo notó que su mirada cambió, vaya que era bipolar.

—Oy, tonta, te dije que te irías a mi casa. —Le recriminó Katsuki, con una cara enojada.

—Jaja, lo sé, pero uhmm, no quiero molestar. —Dijo la morena, poniendo una mano en su nuca.

—Nada de eso, aunque no… —El rubio no sabía como decirlo. —Mh, aunque no… quiera admitirlo, t-todo… todo… todoestoesculpamía. —Terminó de decir, tan rápido que Ochako no entendió bien.

—¿Eh? —Le preguntó.

Katsuki se sonrojo y al mismo tiempo, no quitaba su cara de enojado, algo que a Uraraka le pareció muy… lindo.

— **¡NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO, SORDA!** —Le gritó.

Ella rio, ese era el Bakugo que recordaba, aunque ahora por lo menos hablaba con ella.

—Jajaja, Kacchan, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, jajaja.

—Oy, no me digas como ese tonto de Deku. —Le dijo con una mueca en su cara.

La cara de la morena pasó de la risa, a una sonrisa pequeña y después de eso solo agachó su cabeza y miró el suelo con una expresión triste.

Al notar eso, Katsuki, supo que la había cagado. Siempre pensó que el idiota de Deku y esa chica terminarían casados, con hijos, viviendo en la típica casa en los suburbios y esas cosas tontas.

—Oye, esta bien, dije algo tonto. —Intentó arreglarlo y cambiar de tema. —Bueno, entonces… ¿Tienes tus cosas listas? Hoy te sacaré de este infierno.

—Sí. —Se limitó a decir Uraraka, total, no tenía nada que arreglar.

—Entonces vámonos, antes de que todos estos idiotas nos contagien. —Dijo el chico explosivo, tomando la mano de Ochako, y llevándola a su habitación para que tomaran sus cosas y se fueran.

La morena miró su mano mientras caminaba, un leve rubor se depositó en su rostro tras ese acto, ella estaba fría, él estaba tan cálido que le agradaba. Llegaron a su habitación y solo tomó su ropa, invitando a Bakugou a salir para vestirse con las únicas prendas que le quedaron después del choque.

Salió de su habitación y después de despedirse de la enfermera que la acompañó todos esos días, se dirigieron al auto, él en el asiento de piloto y ella de copiloto.

—Entonces Bakugo, ¿Como será esto? —Preguntó la chica, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Primero debemos comprarte ropa. —Dijo secamente el rubio.

—No es necesario Kacchan, tengo un poco de ropa donde trabajo. —Le dijo Ochako.

Katsuki la miró extrañado, si es que tenía trabajo, ¿Porqué nadie de ahí la buscaba?

—¿Dónde trabajas? Vamos a buscar tus cosas.

—Maneja, yo te diré como llegar. —Terminó diciendo, sonriéndole al chico.

Deja de sonreírme así idiota, me terminaras matando, pensó el rubio. Y con eso, se dirigieron al lugar donde Uraraka se ganaba el dinero.

* * *

 _Pude cumplir con lo prometido y subí el segundo capítulo de la semana, aaaw al fin me puedo relajar, hoy no fui a clases jj y ya no tengo más pruebas de las que preocuparme (por lo menos hasta el próximo jueves), así que la próxima semana no hay excusa para no subir los dos capítulos._

 _Ojala les guste, gracias por todos los reviews, apenas me llegan al correo los leo y juro que se me salen corazones de la cabeza, me encanta que me les guste la historia (L)._

 _Bueno, lo de siempre, comentarios, críticas, lo que sea, dejenme un review para que mi corazón no sufra. Nos leemos!_


	5. Camino a casa

Ochako y Katsuki iban camino a donde Uraraka trabajaba, en el camino, la morena no habló nada, no sabía que decir o preguntar, solo lo miraba a veces, sin que él se diera cuenta, o eso pensaba ella.

Bakugo ya había aprendido la lección, nada de desconcentrarse en el camino mientras manejaba, pero había algo ahí que no lo dejaba concentrarse. La mirada de Ochako. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, y aunque él intentara ignorarla no podía, notaba como lo miraba y muchas veces quiso explotarle esa cara de ángel que tenía para al fin poder poner la mente en el viaje.

—Sigue mirándome y te reviento la cara.

Uraraka pegó un saltito con esa declaración. A pesar de que no lo veía hace años y notaba el cambio en la paciencia e ira del chico, aun le daba miedo, y como no, después de que ella viviera en carne propia lo que él era capaz de hacer.

—Bakugo, no seas así, solo estoy viendo cuanto has cambiado. — Dijo la morena.

Katsuki dio vuelta el rostro, aun manteniendo la atención al frente, para mirarla.

—Soy la mierda que soy, y digo lo que quiero. Y nadie me dirá que hacer, ¿Escuchaste estúpida? —Le gritó con los ojos en blanco.

Ochako se asustó y se acomodó en su asiento. Le daba miedo, no sabía que pasaría si se quedaba mucho con él, tal vez la sacaría a patadas de su casa, o peor aún, la mataría… Bueno eso no, por lo que le dijo la enfermera que la cuidaba en el hospital, él era un policía y no podría matarla.

—Oye Bakugo, ¿Es verdad que eres policía? —Preguntó la chica, con los ojos brillantes de admiraión.

—¿Uhm? Se, soy un oficial de policía muy reconocido. —Dijo el rubio. —Pero eso no evitara que te asesine si te comportas como una idiota.

A Uraraka le cayó una gotita por la cabeza, era como si él le leyera la mente.

—Ohh, eso es genial Bakugo, me alegro de que estés haciendo algo bueno en tu vida. —Dijo sonriendo.

—¿Y tú cara redonda, dónde trabajas? —Le preguntó el chico, para romper esa tención que tenían.

—Pues aquí, justo en esta esquina. —Terminó de decir la morena con una sonrisa.

Katsuki paró el auto, y miró el recinto que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Un gran espacio con un cartel gigante de luces LED, en el que se podía leer claramente 'Club Mininas' y un poco más abajo, más pequeña, la frase 'night club', algo que no le gustó para nada.

Vio como Uraraka bajaba del auto, y rogó porque se metiera en algún otro lugar que no fuera ese, pero su cara cambió al ver que la chica ingresaba a ese recinto.

Esperó un rato incómodo en su auto, no quería que lo vieran ahí, no era que no le gustaran las mujeres, pero esa clase de mujeres no le llamaban para nada la atención.

Ochako salió del lugar con un bolso en su brazo derecho, el rubio la quedó mirando fijamente, ella traía una sonrisa muy grande cuando salió de ahí y subió a su auto.

—Oy, ¿Qué te pasa, porqué estás tan feliz? —Le preguntó, ordenándole con la mirada que le respondiera.

—Kacchan, me han recontratada, ¡Yujuuu! —Exclamó la chica.

—¿Q-QUÉ? Uraraka… T-Tú, ¿Eres una prostit… —No pudo terminar la frase, ya que la morena le tapó la boca con una mano y una mirada muy enojada.

—Ni siquiera lo digas Bakugo, no, no soy prostituta.

Katsuki quedó un poco más tranquilo, imaginando que ella maquillaba a las otras mujeres de ahí o hacía el aseo o quién sabe qué, obviamente la tierna y pequeña Uraraka que él conocía no podría... Y hasta ahí quedaron sus pensamientos.

Ochako abrió el bolso, dejando ver algunos vestidos y ropa interior demasiado provocativa para alguien como ella.

El rubio no pudo evitar mirar eso, y apretó el freno con el pie tan fuerte que el sonido que generó eso, hizo que a la chica le dolieran los oídos.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA?! —Le gritó y preguntó la muchacha.

—¡Me dijiste que no eras de esas perras! —Le gritó de vuelta el chico.

—Y eso qué. ¡Es la verdad! ¡No soy prostituta, no tengo sexo con tipos por dinero! ¡Eres el idiota de los idiotas!

—¡No me mientas perra, solo mira esa ropa!

—¡Eres un prejuicioso Bakugo! ¡¿Y QUE TIENE SI LO FUERA?! —Ochako empezó a subir la voz. —¡El trabajo dignifica, y si no tuviera ninguna otra oportunidad, pues lo haría!

Katsuki esta vez guardo silencio. No la conocía bien, no sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera cuando estaban en el curso para ser héroes fueron tan unidos, él pensaba que ella era de una forma por las cosas que escuchaba de los demás, aparte de su pelea en el festival deportivo, jamás había tenido una conversación normal con ella, no sabía que le gustaba, ni qué quería hacer de su vida, no sabía nada.

No despegó la vista de la cara de Uraraka, quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué, no tenía ganas de seguir disculpándose con ella, pero tampoco quería quedase callado, sólo la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y ella hacía lo mismo con él.

Notó que ella movió la mano para abrir la puerta del auto, obviamente quería bajarse y alejarse de él, obviamente, ni siquiera la culparía, cualquier persona en estado consiente haría lo mismo, pero no, él no podía dejar que se fuera a la intemperie, le quitó su auto, su dinero, su oportunidad de una nueva casa y ta vez una nueva vida, hasta su ropa desapareció por culpa de él, y peor aún, tenía que trabajar en 'eso' para poder vivir, ¿Qué clase de vida había llevado esa chica después de que terminaran sus estudios para estar así?, y ahí pudo notarlo, mientras miraba sus ojos, vio el dolor y la decepción en ella, tenía la misma mirada que él. Así que no, no podía dejarla sola, tenía que ayudarla y en menos de un segundo tomó su mano.

—Espera… — Seguía mirándola. —Yo… lo siento Uraraka.

Ella pudo notar como su mirada pasaba del enojo a ¿Una apenada?

—¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste? —Y ella también cambio su semblante a uno menos enojado.

—¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES REPETIR ESTAS COSAS?! —A Katsuki le volvió la rabia, si le pedía perdón, su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado en el suelo, y para empeorarlo ¿Quería que se lo repitiera?

Ochako notó ese cambio, y nuevamente juntó las cejas. Le molestaba mucho que ese chico le gritara.

—Mira, si vamos a hacer esto, debes dejar de gritarme así. —Le dijo enojada.

—Jm. —Él solo soltó un bufido y acepto con la cabeza.

—No me gusta que me griten, es molesto. —Le dijo la chica mientras Katsuki empezaba a avanzar en el auto. —Yo jamás te gritaría porqué sí, Kacchan. —Empezó a sentir el rubor en su cara, tapándosela, instintivamente, con sus dos manos. —¿Sabes porqué? —Y levantó su cara para mirarlo. —Porque yo te respeto mucho, siempre te he respetado, creo que eres alguien increíble Bakugo. —Ochako terminó de decir eso y sintió su cara ardiendo, así que volvió a mirar hacia abajo y puso nuevamente sus manos en su cara, ya que al estar heladas tal vez podría calmar esa rojez.

El rubio la miró asombrado con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, jamás había pensado que ella creía eso de él, de hecho, después de su pelea pensaba que lo odiaba, un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara y giró su cabeza muy rápido al frente.

—Bien, no más gritos. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir, las palabras no le salían.

Uraraka levantó su cabeza aun con sus manos en sus mejillas y le sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña, que a Bakugo le parecío muy linday tierna, que le decía que estaba de acuerdo.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, el tiempo que Ochako esperaba para que el rubor se fuera.

—Stripper. —Dijo sin nada más.

El rubio la miro sin mover la cabeza. —¿Eh? —Le dijo, sin entender.

—Soy stripper, Kacchan.

Y, como si fuese un dejabú, volvió a pisar el freno con fuerza.

—¡¿STRI… — No terminó, la cara de Ochako tenía la frase 'gritame de nuevo y te arranco las bolas' en todas partes. —¿Stripper?

—Sí, stripper, y si te lo preguntas, yo solo bailo arriba de un escenario, si alguien llega a tocarme, puedo romperle los dedos o el brazo solo con mirarlo. —Dijo enojada. —Y ahora que lo sabes, puedes vivir tranquilo. —Y sin más se cruzó de brazos.

—No trabajarás ahí. —Le dijo el chico, sonriendo.

—¿Ehhh? ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú? JAJAJA— Rio la chica.

A Bakugou, no le hizo gracia la risa. —Pues sí, no dejaré que trabajes ahí, es peligroso.

—¿Sabes al menos cuanto llevo ahí?

—No, y no me importa, dije que no trabajaras ahí y punto.

Ochako le sonrió de lado.

—Quizá con tu novia o con tus compañeros sirva eso, pero conmigo no, ya crecí Kacchan, sé lo que hago y así como tú no quieres que te diga que hacer, tampoco lo hagas conmigo.

El chico siguió el camino a casa, quería llegar pronto y no faltaba mucho, no le dijo nada a Uraraka después de eso, la verdad nunca nadie lo había enfrentado así, y aunque jamás lo admitiera, le había gustado mucho. Lo que no le gustó, PARA NADA, fue que le hablara de novia.

Había tenido una novia hace tres años atrás pero no eran nada compatibles, de hecho él ni siquiera demostraba interés en ella, no tenía idea de cómo fue que duraron algunos meses, con el trabajo no tenía tiempo de llamarla, ni salir con ella, tampoco le interesaba que había hecho en el día, solo la llamaba y tenían relaciones algunas veces para quitarse las ganas y el estrés, un día ella lo llamó para verse y él, al no mostrarse ni un poco interesado, terminó haciendo que su, en esos tiempos novia, le terminara por teléfono, diciéndole mil cosas, a lo que él solo le cortó y se relajó al saber que por fin tendría la misma paz de antes.

Pensó en Uraraka, ¿Habría tenido novio alguna vez? ¿Qué habría pasado con el tonto de Deku y ella? Ahora que por fin la podía ver bien y hablar con ella, podía notar que era muy linda y tierna, y al mismo tiempo tenía un carácter de la mierda, que a él por lo menos le gustaba un poco… Solo su carácter, nada más.

* * *

Al fin había llegado a su hogar, bajaron del auto y subieron al departamento. Ochako quedó impresionada, era muy grande, ni comparado por el cuchitril en que ella vivía antes, todo estaba muy ordenado y limpió, le encantó.

—Kyaaaa, Kacchan, tu casa es muy bonitaaa. —Dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

—Como el dueño. —Le respondió el chico, dejando las llaves de su vehículo en una mesa cerca del televisor, debía comprar una nueva mesa de descanso.

Ochako se acomodó, la verdad no tenía más que un bolso con un poco de ropa, que la mayoría era muy provocativa, pero entre las prendas tenía algún short o falda y una polera con la que llegó un día a su trabajo.

Mientras ella revisaba el departamento de Katsuki, él hacía algo de comida, imaginó que la chica debía estar muerta por comida de verdad, después de todo, en el hospital suelen dar un pan solo y un vaso de leche sin azúcar para sobrevivir todo un día. Realmente los hospitales son diabólicos, pensó.

Hizo unos panes, con pollo, palta, tocino y queso y preparó la mesa, poniendo un par de tazas para el té y un pan en cada puesto. Ochako quedó impactada con eso, era como esas fotos de comidas que veía en revistas o restaurantes demasiado caros para ella.

Mientras se devoraba todo, Katsuki la miraba, la había mirado demasiado ese día, eso no le gustaba, necesitaba concentrarse en su trabajo y en sus cosas, no en tonterías.

—Oye Kacchan. —La morena lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué me dirás ahora?

—Solo quiero saber, ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? Solo hay una cama.

Bakugo escupió su té, como no pensó en eso antes, ¡Que estúpido! Pero ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso, solo por esta noche, y solo porque antes de ser un bruto desinteresado era caballero, le pasaría la cama ella para descansar y él dormiría en el sillón, pero no sin antes poner unas cuantas reglas, para que Uraraka no destruyera el lugar.

* * *

 _Iba a subir este cap en la tarde pero mi computador se estaba actualizando Y SE DEMORÓ AÑOS! Bueno, por lo menos esta para hoy u_u no quedó como esperaba pero aquí está._

 _Llegó la primavera y me siento muy mal, no tenía muchas ganas de escribir pero no quiero ser irresponsable con ustedes que me leen, espero les guste mucho, el próximo capítulo será esta semana, tengo mucho tiempo así que intentaré ver si subo otro de regalo jj, ya saben, lo de siempre, críticas, consejos, tomates, reviews, juro que le tengo amor a cada uno (L)._


	6. Conviviendo

Mientras Katsuki decía mil cosas, Uraraka sólo asentía con la cabeza.

Bakugo enumeraba todas las reglas de la casa, entre ellas, siempre que se usaba algo de la cocina, se lavaba, él odiaba el desorden, la ropa no podía estar tirada en el piso, nada de visitas, etc, etc, etc…

Ochako asentía a todo con la cabeza, a veces también se le escapa un ajam, pero la verdad es que en su mente nada de eso entraba, ella solo estaba concentrada en como el rubio movía su boca.

Alcanzó a escuchar hasta la parte de la ropa, cuando todo se empezó a escuchar mal, estaba pegada viendo como el chico movía su boca. Cuando eran más jóvenes, nunca le puso mucha atención, lo único que sabía de él era lo que Midoriya le contaba, qué, a pesar de no ser nada malo, ella veía a Bakugo como el mismo demonio, pero ahora que habían pasado unos días juntos no se le hacía tan horrible como ella imaginaba, es más, algo en él hacía que Ochako se sintiera bien.

—¿Te quedó claro, cara redonda? —Le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La morena dio un saltito de su silla al escuchar ese apodo que él le había dado. —S-Sí, claro Kacchan, nada de ropa. —Dijo sonriendo, esperando que él no notara su falta de atención a todo lo que dijo.

—En el suelo, tonta, nada de ropa en el suelo… Bien, no tendremos problemas así. —Terminó de decir antes de levantarse de su silla e ir a su refrigerador a sacar una cerveza.

—Oh, ¿Kacchan? —Preguntó ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres una? —Y le estiró la mano ofreciéndole el refrigerio.

Uraraka lo tomó y quedó mirando ese líquido dentro de la botella, no era que nunca había bebido, pero en el lugar que trabajaba siempre veía como el alcohol sacaba lo peor de las personas.

—Así que… ¿Te gusta mucho beber? —Se atrevió a preguntarle.

—¿Uhm? —Dejó salir un murmullo curioso. —Solo cuando tengo sed, ¿Porqué? ¿A ti no? ¿Acaso eres de esas que se emborrachan con una copa? Já. —Rio el chico.

La morena miró el suelo, se paró de su asiento y se fue a sentar al sillón del departamento. —No, no seas idiota. —Dijo dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Katsuki odiaba que ella sonriera, siempre que hacía eso, a él, el estómago se le revolvía. _'Te mataré si sigues haciendo eso'_ , pensó mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Oye, deja mirarme así, me pones nerviosa. —Le dijo la morena, sonrojándose.

Bakugo no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que la escuchó, se atoró con el sorbo que le había dado a su cerveza y el calor subió a su rostro, instintivamente giró su cabeza lo más rápido que pudo hacia otro lugar, a cualquier lugar donde esa chica no pudiera ver como sus mejillas se coloraban.

— **¡NO TE ESTABA MIRANDO A TI!** —Le gritó.

—Jajajja, tranquilo, tranquilo. —Le dijo levantando sus manos frente a ella para calmar al rubio. —Sabes, aun no te he agradecido por todo esto.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. —Le respondió en seco. —Al fin y al cabo, estás aquí por mi culpa. —Su ceño se frunció, odiaba admitirlo, pero sí, era su culpa.

—Mh, no digas eso, ¡Podemos llevarnos bien y pasarla genial juntos! —Levantó su brazo con el puño cerrado, dándole ánimo al chico, y al mismo tiempo se levantaba del sillón, para dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar otra cerveza.

Katsuki vio como la chica abría el congelador para sacar otra botella y se preguntó si había sido una buena idea ofrecerle una.

Al cabo de un rato, los dos se encontraban hablando alegremente en el sillón, bueno, por lo menos Uraraka, que a diferencia de Katsuki, que solo hablaba con una pequeña sonrisa, ella hablaba muy fuerte y su sonrisa no se borraba de su cara.

Sí, estaban ebrios.

Bakugo la miraba, él tenía buena tolerancia, ya que casi todos los días bebía una cerveza o whisky en su casa o algún bar, pero como hace rato, su estómago se le revolvía. En cambio, Ochako, a pesar de que su resistencia al alcohol no era tan baja, esa noche se dejó llevar, si el rubio fue capaz de cuidarla tanto tiempo en el hospital, claramente nada le pasaría si bebía de más esta vez, y vaya que quería hacerlo hace tiempo, después de mucho tiempo, su cabeza dejó de pensar en todas las cosas que la vida le había quitado o las cosas malas que le había dado.

Katsuki veía las mejillas rosadas de la morena mientras reía escandalosamente de algo que él había dicho, ella abrió los ojos, llorosos de tanta risa, los cuales al chico le parecieron muy grandes y bonit… no, solo grandes.

—Kacchan jajaja, me terminarás matando JAJAJ. —Reía fuertemente.

¿Matarla? Después del accidente, al ver a Ochako postrada en una cama, él no quería que nada le pasara, nunca más. La vio tan pequeña y frágil que no quería que nadie la tocara, ni siquiera él mismo. Bien sabía que de frágil no tenía nada, se lo dejó en claro aquella vez que se levantó todas las veces que él la mandaba a volar con una explosión, pero algo le decía que debía protegerla. Tal vez su espíritu de policía debía proteger a todos ¿No?

No podía dejar de mirarla y ella, al notar eso se empezó a incomodar. Las orbes rojas del chico penetraban su mirada como si quisiera leer su mente. Ochako, al sentirse incomoda, le devolvió la mirada fija, no sabía si era por el exceso de alcohol o qué, pero la imagen de Katsuki le estaba gustando, ya no era el tonto explosivo que conocía, ahora le caía bien, era más simpático y tenía más tolerancia. Bajó su mirada y miró su boca, tenía la misma mueca de siempre, bah, eso no le sorprendía. Bajó un poco más y pudo ver los brazos del chico, si antes tenía buen cuerpo ahora si que estaba bien formado, tenía la espalda grande y sus brazos, que tenían bastantes músculos, pero no tantos como para parecerle grotesco, se empezaron a levantar para ponerse detrás de su cabeza, en su nuca para ser más exactos.

—Aaah, cara redonda, espero que no me hagas enfadar o te volaré esa gran cabezota que tienes.

La chica, que se encontraba muy sonrojada por lo que admiraba hace un rato y miró su cara, tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera descansando, vio cómo su pecho se inflaba y se desinflaba al son de su respiración, esta vez sentía arder su cara, ¿Porqué pensaba en esas cosas? De seguro estaba muy ebria, pensó mientras se terminaba de tomar su cerveza.

—Ba-Bakugou...

—¿Mh? —Murmuró el rubio, sin abrir los ojos ni moverse de su posición.

La chica iba a decir algo, pero antes de que alguna palabra saliera de su boca, sintió como algo caliente subió por su garganta, y en menos de un segundo su mano tapó su boca.

Katsuki, al escuchar un pequeño quejido a su lado, abrió un ojo, y lo que vio lo alarmo. Uraraka, tenía sus dos manos en la boca, tapándosela, tenía una cara de súplica y dio un pequeño saltito, dando a entender que estaba a punto de vomitar, así que, como pudo el rubio intentó ponerla de pie, algo inútil, puesto que Ochako había bebido tanto que se tambaleaba al caminar.

En la desesperación, Bakugou la tomó por la cintura y la llevó corriendo al baño, dejándola frente al inodoro para que pudiera regurgitar todo, jamás en el mundo dejaría que le vomitara el sillón o la alfombra.

Vio como Uraraka abrazaba la taza del baño, pero no dejaba salir nada, imaginó que debía tener vergüenza, así que para que no se sintiera mal se agachó a su lado y solo atinó a acariciar su espalda de arriba a abajo.

La morena, al sentir eso, sintió que su corazón se paró. Al estar sentada frente al inodoro, su cabeza estaba un poco más clara y su timidez se apoderó de ella, el primer día que llegaba la casa del rubio que no veía hace más de 6 años y ya estaba haciendo el ridículo, tenía ganas de llorar y ni siquiera sabía porqué, pero el sentir las cálidas manos de Katsuki en su espalda se tranquilizó un poco.

—Lo siento. —Solo eso pudo soltar, y abrazó más fuerte la taza del baño.

El rubio vio como la chica se estremecía y solo le preguntó. —¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, un poco, gracias Kacchan. —Le dijo girando su cabeza hacia él y sonriéndole tímidamente.

Katsuki, al notar las mejillas rojas de Ochako sintió ganas de tomarlas y tirarlas tan fuerte hasta romperlas(*), parte del cabello de ella estaba en su cara por la locura que fue tomarla y llevarla al baño tan rápido, así que movió esos mechones con sus grandes manos, haciendo que la morena se sorprendiera.

—Debes dormir. —Y sin más la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó a su habitación para que pudiera acostarse. —Te dejaré sola, descansa. —Terminó diciendo el chico, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Uraraka que estaba parada frente a la puerta, se quedó mirándola unos segundos, hasta que su cuerpo se empezó a tambalear y se sentó casi en seco en la cama de Bakugo, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—¡Aaaah, soy una tontaaaa! De seguro Kacchan me echará mañana mismo. —Se decía a si misma, moviendo las piernas y tirándose hacia atrás para caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos. —Estúpida Uraraka, debes comportarte. —Terminó de decir mientras se acomodaba en la cama y tomaba una de las poleras de Katsuki para usar de pijama.

Mientras tanto Bakugo, que estaba recostado en su sillón pensaba en qué había hecho, llevar a una chica a vivir con él, a una chica que de no ser porque eran compañeros en la secundaria, sería una completa extraña, aunque en el rato que estuvieron conversando mientras bebían se sintió lo bastante cómodo con ella, debía aceptar que sería un problema. Y mientras pensaba en eso, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el rubio sintió como la luz le pegaba en los ojos y soltó un gruñido, la cabeza le dolía y quería seguir durmiendo, tomó su celular y apenas abrió un ojo para ver la hora, pero al notar que eran las 9:35, abrió ambos ojos y de un salto se paró del sillón.

—¡AAAAAHHH! ¡Mi jefe me matará! —Dijo mientras corría a su habitación para sacar ropa interior limpia y unas toallas. Pero al entrar ahí la vio, estaba con una polera de él, tenía los ojos cerrados, obvio, estaba durmiendo aún, pero a diferencia de cuando estaba en coma, ahora su cara resplandecía mientras lo hacía, como si por fin estuviera descansando bien, pero ohoh, no estaba bien tapada, así que el rubio alcanzó a ver parte de la ropa interior de la chica, abriendo los ojos tan grandes y sintiendo su cara arder como nunca, saco su ropa y las toallas lo más rápido que pudo y salió, cerrando la puerta de un portazo tan fuerte, que hizo despertar a Uraraka.

La chica abrió los ojos de a poco, su cuerpo le dolía y su cabeza quería explotar, tenía la peor de las resacas e intentó recordar lo de la noche anterior y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue el cuerpo de Katsuki mientras estaban en el sillón.

—Jeje. —Rio pícaramente para ella y se sentó en la cama, estirándose lo más que pudo. Se puso un short que había rescatado de su trabajo y salió de la habitación para buscar a Bakugo.

Al salir y echar una mirada rápida no lo encontró por ninguna parte, así que se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, giró el pomo de la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada y pudo escuchar el sonido del agua de la ducha. Supuso que estaba bañando así que fue a la cocina a tomar agua y buscar algo para comer.

Bajo el agua fría de la ducha, Katsuki pensaba en nuevas reglas para convivir y una de ellas era no dormir sin un pijama de dos piezas, cuando de pronto sintió sonar una canción que el reconocería en cualquier parte. Estaba sonando su celular en el living de su casa y de seguro era su jefe el que lo llamaba, se golpeaba mentalmente por olvidar poner la alarma el día anterior cuando de pronto dejó de escuchar la música.

—¿Hola? —Escuchó la voz de la morena del otro lado de la pared y sus pelos se pusieron de punta. No, no puede ser.

—¿Uhm? Bakugo, tu voz suena distinta. —Decía la voz de un hombre al teléfono.

—Jaja, no, usted habla con Uraraka. —Le respondió la chica.

—Ohhh, Uraraka. —Dijo el jefe de policías al otro lado de la línea, sonriendo pícaramente. —¿Me podrías dar con Bakugou Katsuki?

—Kacchan se está duchando en este momento, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? —Decía muy simpática la chica.

Y antes de que el jefe le respondiera, el rubio salió del baño casi rompiendo la puerta, solo con una toalla envuelta en sus caderas, y le arrebató el celular de las manos a Ochako.

—¡Señor! ¡Lo siento mucho, mi celular se apagó en la noche y mi alarma no sonó! —Decía el chico agitado.

—Jojo, no importa Katsuki, ahora entiendo porque te ibas antes de aquí, si me lo hubieses dicho no tendría problemas con dejarte con tu novia. —Dijo el jefe, con un tono de voz que hacía que al rubio le hirviera la sangre.

—¡GRRR! ¡NO ES MI NOVIA! —Le gritó al celular, haciendo que se moviera de ahí para que él no notara que se había sonrojado. —Voy para allá ahora, en 10 minutos estaré ahí. —Y cortó.

—Aaah, ¡Kacchan no te vayas! —Decía la morena, con cara de perrito.

—No jodas cara redonda, tengo que irme a trabajar. —Katsuki caminaba a su habitación para vestirse. —¡Y quién te dio permiso para dormir con mi polera, más tarde iremos a comprarte un pijama! —Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con toda su fuerza.

—Pero ni siquiera hemos desayunado. —Susurró Uraraka mirando al suelo.

Cuando Bakugo salió de su habitación vio como la chica tomaba una taza de café en la cocina, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, a lo que el rubio solo giró la cabeza y abrió la puerta para irse.

Ochako suspiró y bebió otro sorbo de su té, se encontraba sola en ese gran departamento y para remate Katsuki no tenía nada en su despensa, solo comida en polvo y alcohol.

—Ñyaaa, como me gustarían unos waffles ahora. —Se atormentaba.

De pronto se paró de la mesa y fue a la habitación, sacando un pequeño bolso y abriendo la puerta para irse a quien sabe dónde.

* * *

El rubio iba manejando su auto en dirección a su trabajo, estaba enojado, iba tarde y ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo lo molestaría su jefe con respecto a que una chica había contestado su celular y se golpeaba la frente mientras conducía.

Al llegar al lugar al que se dirigía, bajó de su auto y estando frente a la puerta principal dio un gran suspiro.

Abrió las puertas y su jefe se le lanzó encima. —Bien bien, pequeño Katsuki, ¡Ahora me lo dirás todo, ajaja! —Reía el tipo mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda abrazándolo.

Al rubio no le gustaba la idea de contarle lo sucedido, así que omitió algunas partes y solo le dijo que se había reencontrado con una vieja amiga y le hizo el favor de dejarla dormir unos días en su casa.

—Y pues, es un poco hiperactiva por eso contesto mi teléfono.

—Te veo un poco afligido chico, ¿Te encuentras bien con eso? —Le preguntó.

—La verdad es que ella me da dolor de cabeza, pero tengo que ayudarla, por eso soy policía. —Dijo quitándole importancia. —Bueno, voy a trabajar. —Terminó de decir y caminó hacía su puesto.

—Hmm, será que al fin… —Su jefe se sobaba la barbilla mientras decía esas palabras.

Al terminar el día, el chico tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su auto, ese día después de muchos, se quedó hasta tarde. Iba saliendo cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

—¡Oye Katsuki! —Le gritaba su jefe.

—¿Qué pasa? No me digas que salió otro llamado de emergencia. —Decía el chico un poco estresado.

—No no, esta vez te vengo a dar buenas noticias. —Dijo su jefe sonriendo. —¡Hoy empiezan tus vacaciones!

A Bakugo se le cayó la cara. —¡¿QUÉ?! ¡YO NO HE PEDIDO VACACIONES! —Gritó desconcertado.

—Bueno, por ley debes tomártelas, y ya llevas muchas acumuladas. —Le dijo poniéndose serio.

—¡No me las tomaré! ¡Me niego! —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Lástima que soy tu jefe y debes hacerme caso, ¡No te quiero ver aquí hasta en un mes más! —Le dijo su jefe, haciendo notar su rango superior, a lo el chico solo acepto con un gruñido y moviendo la cabeza.

Salió de la estación de policías enrabiado, no necesitaba vacaciones, menos ahora que Uraraka estaba viviendo en su casa, ni loco la dejaría cuidando su departamento mientras él se iba de viaje, y mucho menos la llevaría con él.

Mientras manejaba hacia su hogar, pasó a comprar dos pizzas, tenía hambre así que cenarían pizzas con Ochako, pero al llegar notó que las luces de su piso estaban apagadas, _debe estar durmiendo_ , pensó.

Cuando subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta y prendió las luces, había demasiado silencio.

—¡Cara redonda! —Gritó, dejando sus llaves en la mesa junto con las pizzas. —¡Oy, tonta, ¿Dónde estás? Si no vienes me comeré esto yo solo. —Gruñó.

Empezó a buscar a la chica, primero en su habitación, luego en el baño, después en la cocina y no la encontró en ninguna parte. Se empezó a preocupar, imaginándose la peor de las situaciones, pero de pronto se calmó.

—Debo pensar con la cabeza fría. —Fue a su refrigerador y saco un whisky, sirviéndose la mitad de un vaso y echándole unos hielos. —Si fuera la terca de Uraraka a donde iría… —Se preguntaba. —Mmm, ¡Claro! —Dijo chasqueando los dedos. —Tonta cara redonda. —Terminó diciendo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y tomando el líquido del vaso al seco para tomar las llaves y salir nuevamente de su casa.

Subió a su auto y piso el acelerador lo más fuerte, haciendo que sus llantas sonaran contra el pavimento de lo rápido que se movían, puso la radio del auto y dirigió al lugar donde suponía que se encontraría con la chica.

Al llegar ahí frenó de la misma manera que aceleró para empezar su recorrido y se bajó, caminando rápidamente a la entrada del lugar que lo adornaba un gran cartel con luces LED que dejaban ver la palabra ' _Mininas_ '.

La música le resonaba en los oídos y la luz oscura le molestaba en la visión, no entendía como habían tipos que se la pasaban en esos lugares, mientras se adentraba al lugar se le acercó una chica a la cual Katsuki ni siquiera la tomó en cuenta, a lo que ella dejó de molestarlo, miraba las caras de todas las mujeres que se le cruzaban intentado reconocer alguna, pero cuando no podía encontrarla, tomo a una muchacha del brazo girándola hacía él.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, guapo? —Le dijo la mujer, muy coquetamente.

—No juegues conmigo perra, dime, ¿Dónde está Uraraka? —La interrogó el rubio sin soltar su agarre.

—Ni si quiera lo intentes. —Le dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos y girándose para darle la espalda e irse. —Ella ya no trabaja aquí.

Bakugo la tiró hacia él nuevamente. —No es lo que crees, es mi amiga, la estoy buscando porque necesito hablar con ella, su nombre es… Ochako. —Dudó en decirlo, no le tenía la confianza suficiente, pero necesitaba encontrarla.

—Mm, creo que sé quién eres… —Lo analizó. —Bueno, ella, en este momento, está justo detrás de ti. —Le dijo apuntando hacia la espalda del chico.

Katsuki se dio la vuelta y su boca se abrió, miró hacia donde la chica le había apuntado y vio a una rubia bailando arriba del escenario, junto a un tubo. Ella reía mientras bailaba, como si la estuviera pasando de lo mejor, él se sonrojo, a pesar de la peluca que llevaba puesta, reconocería ese rostro y esa cabeza gigante en cualquier parte aparte de que odiaba esa sonrisa, así que debía ser ella, cuando notó a todos los tipos que estaban sentados mirándola y lanzándole dinero, sintió unas ganas inmensas de volar todo ese lugar, haciendo que de sus manos salieran unas cuantas chispas.

—Y bueno señores, esa fue nuestra querida minina, dentro de poco otra minina saldrá a cortejar sus corazones. —Decía el animador, haciendo que Uraraka saliera del escenario.

El rubio camino hacia donde entraban y salían esas mujeres, cuando notó que Ochako salía por una puerta, se iba a dirigir hacia ella pero un tipo se le cruzó a la morena, dejando al rubio alerta.

—Oye nena, te vi bailando ahí arriba y me preguntaba, ¿Cuánto me costaría un baile privado contigo? —Dijo sacando un montón de billetes.

—Uh, señor, puede preguntarle a mis compañeras, yo no hago ese tipo de cosas. —Ochako le sonrió.

—Vamos. —El hombre la tomó del brazo fuertemente. —No me digas que no o hablaré con tu jefe. —Dijo enojado.

La chica tiró su brazo soltando el agarre del tipo. —Ya le dijo que no, y si quiere hablar con el jefe vaya y prepárese para que le rompan el culo.

El hombre volvió a tomarla del brazo, esta vez con más brutalidad, Bakugo notó eso y se acercó para volarle las tripas, pero lo que vio lo dejó helado. Uraraka lo tomó del brazo con el que él la había agarrado y se lo dobló hacía atrás, girándolo y haciéndole una llave.

—Me vuelves a molestar y te lo rompo. —Le dijo la morena cerca de su rostro.

—¡Ay, ay! ¡Suelteme señorita, no la molestaré más! —Lloriqueaba el hombre.

—¿Ah? No te escucho, hay mucho ruido aquí ¿No? —Le decía la chica mientras le movía más el brazo, haciendo que la llave doliera más.

—¡AAAAHH! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Me iré en seguida, ¡Por favor suéltame! —Le rogaba.

—Bien. —Ochako lo soltó. —Mueve tu asqueroso trasero.

Y el tipo salió corriendo, Bakugo vio todo eso asombrado, sí que se sabía defender. Notó que Uraraka lo vio, ya que ella le sonrió y lo saludo con la mano mientras se acercaba.

—¡Kacchan! —Le dijo. —Pensé que no te gustaban estos lugares.

Katsuki agradeció por la luz esta vez, ya que así Ochako no podría notar su sonrojo, se veía muy bonita con la peluca rubia y ni hablar de lo que llevaba puesto.

—¡Tonta!, no vine a ver tu espectáculo, vine a buscarte, nos vamos ahora mismo.

—¡No me iré de aquí! Tengo que ganar de dinero de alguna forma. —Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Bakugo se tomó el puente de la nariz, si su jefe le hacía pasar todas las rabias y lo sacaba de quicio como nadie, Uraraka se había robado ese lugar.

—Mira. —Le planteó. —Prometo que te ayudaré a buscar un trabajo y si no encontramos nada o no te gusta, puedes seguir aquí, no te diré nada, pero por favor, vámonos.

—Si nos vamos ahora, ¡Prometes que mañana no me dejaras tomando desayuno sola? —Le preguntó Ochako.

—Me dieron vacaciones, así que me tendrás ahí todos los días, por lo menos hasta un mes. —Dijo sentensiandose.

—¡¿En serio?! Eso es genial Kacchan, por cierto, debemos ir al supermercado, no tienes nada bueno para comer.

—Sí, sí, ahora vámonos. —Dijo arrastrándola hacia afuera.

Antes de salir, Uraraka se despidió y fue a buscar sus cosas. Subieron al auto y se dirigieron al departamento de Katsuki.

En el camino, la morena no dejaba de sonreír y Bakugou no dejaba de mirarla con el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando llegaron, Ochako entró corriendo tirándose un piquero en el sillón y quitándose la peluca.

—¡Aaaah! Que cansada estoy, tengo mucha hambre.

—Tonta, te dije que compré pizza. —Dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta y quitados la chaqueta, la cual arrojó encima de Uraraka, ya que su ropa dejaba ver mucho. —Toma. —Le ofreció una caja.

—Mmm, que rico, gracias Kacchan. —Dijo con un pedazo de queso colgando de su boca.

Katsuki sonrió al ver eso, a pesar de defenderse bien y parecer toda una luchadora, era muy infantil y tierna.

Él sacó el whisky y le ofreció a la chica, a lo que ella se negó mascando otra vez el triángulo de queso, así que solo sirvió un vaso, nuevamente, con un poco de hielo. Se sentó al lado de la chica y encendió la televisión.

Bebió un sorbo y dejó el comercial de una película donde habían autos y explosiones.

—¡Qué locura! ¿Te gustan esas barbaridades Kacchan? —Le preguntó la morena.

—¿Es una broma? Esa es la mejor película de todos los tiempos, no me digas que no las has visto.

—Bueno, no veía mucha televisión. —Le dijo Ochako levantando los hombros y comiendo otro pedazo de pizza.

—Si vives acá tendrás que culturizarte.

—Bien, entonces veámosla, ¡Noche de películas! ¡Ujuuu! —Celebraba Uraraka.

—¡No seas idiota, no soy una amiguita tuya para tener noche de estupideces! —Le gritó el rubio con los ojos blancos.

—Pues entonces como me culturizaré. —Le dijo triste.

Estaba casi seguro que ella ponía esa cara cuando quería conseguir algo, porque esta vez había funcionado.

—Tsk. —Chasqueó la lengua. —Está bien, pero hoy no, ya es muy tarde, si tienes ganas Y ESTÁS EN CASA la veremos mañana.

—¡Yaaaaay! ¡Noche de películas! —Gritó la chica celebrando.

Katsuki gruñó. Terminó su vaso de whisky y comió un pedazo de pizza antes de que Ochako se la terminara toda. Estaba cansado y quería dormir.

—Bien cara redonda, es hora de descansar. —Dijo parándose y yendo al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Uraraka se paró también abrigándose con la chaqueta de Bakugou le había lanzado encima y fue hacia el baño asomándose por la puerta.

El rubio la miró extrañado. —¿Qué?

Ochako se paró en el marco de la puerta sonriéndole a chico. —Buenas noches, Kacchan, gracias por la comida. —Y sin más se fue a la habitación.

Katsuki terminó de lavarse los dientes y se fue a recostar al sillón, tenía que pensar en comprarse otra cama o algo, su espalda ya le estaba doliendo, y sin más, su sumió en el sueño.

* * *

 _Espero que le guste, con mucho amor para ustedes, ya saben lo de siempre a reviews, así me alimentan (L)_


	7. ¿Que es esto que siento?

Ochako sentía la luz entrar por la ventana, y eso hacía que no pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño, había despertado hace un rato pero para ella era muy temprano para levantarse.

—Aaargh, vamos Ochako, duermeee.— Se decía a si misma hasta que sintió ruidos en la cocina. —¿Eh? Kacchan ya debe haber despertado. —Y se puso de pie, se colocó un pequeño short y salio de la habitación.

En la cocina, Katsuki, buscaba quien sabe qué por todos los muebles.

—Mmm donde estarán esas frutas.— Decía irritado cuando Uraraka lo interrumpió gritando.

—¡Buenos días Kacchan! ¿Como dormiste?— Hablaba eufóricamente mientras entraba a la cocina. —¿Hm? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Hola cara redonda, ayúdame a buscar unas frutas que deje hace días por aquí, no las encuentro y tengo sed, necesito hacerme un jugo.

La morena se estremeció en su lugar al escuchar eso, ella se había comido esas frutas el día anterior, cuando el rubio la dejo sola, obviamente si quería seguir viviendo jamas se lo diría y era mejor cambiarle el tema.

—Oye, ayer te dije que debíamos ir al supermercado, necesitamos muchas cosas.

Bakugo dejó de darle la espalda y de buscar las frutas para mirarla de reojo, algo que a Ochako le intimidaba mucho, odiaba que hiciera eso.

—No sé porqué tengo un leve presentimiento de que tú tienes algo que ver con esto. —Le dijo mientras entrecerraba cada vez más los ojos.

Uraraka en su desesperación, tomó las llaves del auto y salió corriendo. —¡Si no bajas ahora me iré sola con tu auto!

—¡Atrévete a tocar mi volante con un pelo y morirás perra! —Le gritaba mientras salía del departamento corriendo tras la morena.

Al llegar al coche, le arrebato las llaves mientras ella reía, en eso se subieron al vehículo mientras el rubio sermoneaba a la chica.

—¡Vuelves a hacer eso Y TE ROMPO ESA CARA DE ÁNGEL!, ¿ESCUCHASTE MALDITA?

—JAJAJA Kacchan, no seas tan escandaloso, haces que la gente nos mire. —Dijo Ochako apuntando hacia afuera.

—¡AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE, ESTAMOS EN UN PUTO ESTACIONAMIENTO SUBTERRANEO!— Le gritaba el chico, muy fastidiado. —¡¿Y PORQUE LLEVAS UNA POLERA MÍA OTRA VEZ?! ¡DORMISTE CON ELLA DE NUEVO Y NI SIQUIERA ERES CAPAZ DE CAMBIÁRTELA PARA IR AL MALDITO SUPERMERCADO!

Uraraka sólo lo miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras reía de lo histérico que estaba su compañero, ya no sentía miedo con él cuando le gritaba o armaba un escándalo, ahora disfrutaba la compañía de Katsuki, vio como el empezaba a acelerar el auto y salir del estacionamiento para ir a comprar la comida con una cara de querer pasarle por encima a todos los que se le cruzaran.

—PFFF ¡JAJAJJA! —Reía fuertemente. —Oh Dios Kacchan, jajaja, tenemos que ahorrar detergente así que para que ensuciar mi ropa en dormir, aparte, ¿Quien se arregla para ir supermercado?, es algo irracional.

A Bakugo ya le salía humo por las orejas y para detonar todo, justo el semáforo le dio rojo, tiró su cabeza hacia adelante y la apoyo en el claxon, tratando de tranquilizarse sin darse cuenta de que ahora todos realmente los miraban por el ruido que hacían.

Entrando en el supermercado la morena corrió a buscar un carrito y empezó a llenarlo de todo, Katsuki por su parte fue directamente al pasillo de conservas, a lo que Ochako salió de la nada para cruzarse frente a él.

—Este pasillo esta vetado desde hoy.— Dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando el paso con el carro.

—¿Acaso te estas volviendo loca de verdad? Vuelve a cruzarte y te haré cenizas, ¡Ahora muévete!

—Ya te dije que no Kacchan, todas estas cosas son cancerígenas, y tus manos están bien, ¿Acaso no sabes hacer un poco de fideos en una sopa? ¿Eres un inútil o qué?

—¡Sal de mi camino o muere!— Katsuki subió la voz, levantando su mano amenazadoramente, dejando escapar unas cuantas chispas.

Ochako, tomó la muñeca de la misma mano que el rubio había levantado y empezó a caminar, haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas de Bakugo, llevándolo al pasillo de abarrotes.

—Mira, necesitamos arroz, fideos, aceite, huevos, ¿Mmm, lechuga? Sí, ketchup, snacks... Tal vez alguna vez nos den ganas de comer, uhhh pescado, eso no puede faltar, ¿Salsa picante?— Pregunto mirando hacía atrás donde se encontraba el rubio, mientras lo llevaba de la muñeca, a lo que él respondió que sí moviendo la cabeza resignado, Uraraka, con la otra mano tomaba las cosas tirándolas hacia atrás, haciéndolas caer en el carro que el chico llevaba con la mano que mantenía desocupada. —Debemos ir a los lácteos, ve a buscar leche y queso, necesito ir en una misión al pasillo de los postres. —Terminó diciendo antes de salir corriendo y dejando a Bakugo solo.

Katsuki, estaba echando unos yogurts al carro, cuando la morena llegó comiendo un postre de chocolate.

—Kyaaa Kacchan, debes probar esta exquisites. —Decía con un rubor en su cara el cual dejaba notar su placer al comer.

El rubio vio como la chica comía el postre dentro del supermercado sin haberlo pagado aun y se alarmó.

—Cara redonda, no puedes comer eso sin pagarlo, estas robando. —Dijo gruñendo y apuntándola con el dedo, juzgándola.

—Pero si lo pagaré, es solo que no pude aguantar, vamos pruebalo, ¡Está delicioso! —Decía la chica mientras empinaba la cuchara con el postre a la boca del rubio, el cual se movía para evitar comerlo.

—No seré cómplice de este delito, soy un policía, no puedo infligir la ley.— Katsuki se cruzó de brazos y hablaba mientras esquivaba la cuchara que la chica le ponía en la cara, notó que ésta puso una cara de pena ante lo dicho por él. —Mierda, deja de usar esa cara de ángel para conseguir las cosas.— Dijo, ya enojado.

—¿Entonces si lo probaras?— Preguntó Ochako, acercándose al brazo de Bakugou y tomándolo para que éste no se le escapara de nuevo.

Katsuki puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca desinteresado, dejando que la morena metiera la cuchara con el delicioso postre dentro. Ella lo miro buscando su aprobación pero antes de eso, ambos escucharon una voz conocida frente a ellos.

—No puede ser.

Al escuchar esto, Bakugo se puso tan nervioso que rompió la cuchara sin siquiera sacarla de su boca, dejando el mango en la mano de la morena y la otra parte dentro de su boca.

Uraraka vio a la figura que se encontraba frente a ellos y su sonrisa creció como nunca.

—¡Mina!, ¡No puedes ser tu! —La morena no lo creía.

—¿Conoces a alguien más con el mismo estilo y color que yo?

—¡AAAAAH! Gritaron ambas chicas, muy agudo, corriendo a abrazarse.

El rubio se tapó los oídos. —¡Ah! ¡Estúpidas!— Dijo mientras se tocaba mejor, para asegurarse de que sus orejas no estuviera sangrando.

—No puedo creerlo, Ochako, estás tan linda, tu pelo ha crecido bastante, ¡Pero sigues teniendo la misma cara de niña de siempre!— Decía Ashido, mientras tocaba el pelo y la cara de la morena con fascinación.

—Mina, ¡Tú estás preciosa!— Decía Uraraka, también fascinada. —Creciste mucho y... ¡Wow, no solo creciste de porte!— La morena tomó los pechos de la chica de piel rosada, y los empezó a levantar, haciendo que rebotaran. —¡Son gigantes! ¿Cuando te las hiciste?

Katsuki se puso más rojo que nunca y tomó a la chica de pelo café para ponerla tras de él, quedando al medio de las dos mujeres.

—¡Cara redonda, no puedes hacer eso en público!— Le recriminaba, con la cara hecha un desastre. —¡Y tú, depravada, no perversas a Uraraka con tus... melones gigantes!

—¿Bakugou? ¿Realmente eres tú? Cuando te vi pensé que estaba mirando mal, la verdad, pensé que ya habrías tenido problemas con alguien peor que tú y ya estabas muerto. —Ashido decía eso, poniendo una mano en barbilla, haciendo como que pensaba.

Katsuki la miró, con su típica mueca y ojos blancos. —¿Que dijiste, puta?— Le sonrió, haciendo pequeñas explosiones en su mano, dispuesto a mandarla a volar con una de esas.

Ochako se paró frente a él, y le habló despacio para calmarlo. —Kacchan, no hagas esto, no veo a Mina hace muchos años, de verdad quiero hablar con ella. —Volviendo a poner su cara de perro.

El rubio miró a la morena, y de a poco se empezó a calmar, ni siquiera lo intentó, su cuerpo solo se empezó a tranquilizar con el tacto de la morena y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa. —Tsk. —Chasqueó la lengua. —Déjale en claro a esa perra que nadie es peor que yo... —Levantó la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual que mantenía con Uraraka y miró a Ashido con la cara más demoníaca que tenía. —...Y se lo puedo demostrar.

A Mina le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo ante la mirada de Katsuki, pero este le dio la espalda para tomar el carro y dirigirse a buscar las cosas que Ochako no dejó que sacara y posterior a eso, pagar en las cajas.

—Dios Ochako, ¿Como hiciste eso?— La chica de piel rosa se le acercó expectante a la morena.

—No lo sé, creo que ya puedo lidiar con esa bestia jeje. —Decía Uraraka, rascándose la nuca con una mano.

—Nunca imaginé que tú y Bakugou, podrían llegar a llevarse bien alguna vez, kyaa chica, ¿Qué otros secretos guardas, eh?— Ashido le dio pequeños golpes con el codo a la morena. —¿Desde cuando son novios?

Ochako sintió la sangre subirle a la cara. —¡¿QUEEEÉ?! —Puso sus dos manos en su cara para calmar el calor. —¡Que cosas dices Mina, JAJA! —Y empujó levemente a Ashido para alejarla un poco de ella, ya que se encontraba muy cerca. —¿Kacchan y yo novios? JAJAJA, solo nos llevamos bien. —Murmuraba mientras reía nerviosamente y su estómago se revolvía. —Él me está ayudando un poco, ya qu...

—¡OCHAKO, BÁJAME DE AQUÍ!—

La morena escuchó la voz de su amiga gritar y miró hacia los lados, al no encontrarla miró hacia arriba y la vio hecha bolita en el aire, al ver eso, Uraraka, juntó torpemente sus manos para liberar a su amiga de la gravedad cero, la cual cayó al suelo de golpe, haciendo que los expectantes del supermercado arrugaran la cara del dolor, excluyendo a Katsuki que reía en silencio mientras veía todo desde la fila de la caja.

—Lo siento, mil perdones Ashido, me puse nerviosa y al parecer active mi quirk sin darme cuenta. —Decía la morena muy apenada, mientras hacía pequeñas reverencias.

—No te preocupes Ochako. —Mina se sobaba la cabeza mientras estaba sentada en el suelo, intentando reincorporarse. —A veces también me pasa jiji. —La morena ayudó a su amiga a ponerse de pie. —No me dolió, ¿Bien?. —Le decía a Uraraka, que tenía los ojos llorosos por la culpa que sentía y la vergüenza que estaba pasando, a lo que ella le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. —¿Y entoncessss?

A la chica nuevamente las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo. —¿Entonces qué?

—¿Tú y Bakugou?

—Solo somos amigos Mina. —Uraraka agachó la cabeza, la chica de piel rosa miró eso, intentando descifrar que significaba. —Él me está ayudando, y nos llevamos muy bien.

—Le diste comida en la boca.

—Solo quería que probara un postre, no sabes lo difícil que fue.

—Estaban muy juntos cuando los vi.

—¡Él se estaba escapando Ashido! —La morena acercó sus brazos, haciendo unos puños con las manos y moviendolos.

—Mmm, ¿Esa polera que traes puesta es de él?

—¿Eh? —La morena miró la camiseta que traía puesta, oh no, que mal momento. —Ah, este... Síp. —Dijo rodando los ojos.

—¿Y la sacaste de...?

—De... ¿Su habitación?

—Oh Dios Ochako, ¡Eres una pervertida!— Ashido chilló y Uraraka le tapó la boca.

—No pienses mal Mina, yo duermo en su habitación y él en el sillón, solo uso su polera de pijama.

—Mmm, pues no te creo nada, mañana tú y yo iremos a dar un paseo y me contarás todo, y con todo me refiero a todo jeje, ¡Tendremos que recuperar todos estos años que no nos hemos visto!

La morena rió. —Claro, espérame un segundo. —Le dijo y corrió hacia Katsuki, que se encontraba pagando las cosas que llevaban. —Préstame tu celular Kacchan. —Dijo mientras revisaba los bolsillos del recién nombrado buscando el aparato telefónico.

—¡Ah! No me toques. —Le dijo el rubio, levantando los brazos de la chica con cuidado, para poder buscar su teléfono. —¿Para que quieres esta basura?— Le dijo pasándoselo.

—Necesito guardar el número de Mina y no tengo donde.

—No jodas cara de ángel, no quiero el número de esa pervertida en mi celular. —Le hablaba fuerte.

Ochako rió. —No la llames pervertida, si me haces este favor te acompañaré en esta noche de películas, ¡Ujuuu! —Y se fue donde su amiga.

—¡Pero si esa fue tu idea, tonta!— Le gritó Katsuki desde la caja, no podía ir tras ella ya que tenía que pagar.

Uraraka llegó donde Ashido y ésta anotó su número en el celular, después de eso se despidieron ya que el rubio se estaba yendo sin ella y no tenía duda de que si no llegaba al auto antes de que se fuera la dejaría ahí sin dudarlo.

El camino a casa fue lo típico, Ochako sacando de quicio a Bakugo a propósito, en el camino la morena obligó al rubio a comprarle unos bombones, los que no pudo comer en el auto, por mucho que lo intentó, Katsuki se negó y se volvió a negar, dejandole más que claro que en su vehículo NO SE COMÍA.

Cuando entraron al departamento, la chica dejó un par de bolsas que traía con ella en la mesa, lanzándose al sillón. —¡Aaah, que viaje más agotador!

—Y me lo dices a mi. —Dijo el rubio, entrando a su hogar con 10 bolsas del supermercado llenas y una gran venita en la cabeza, dejando notar lo enojado que estaba.

Dejó las bolsas en la mesa junto con las que había dejado la muchacha segundos antes y se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar un par de cervezas, las abrió y le pasó una a Uraraka, la que la recibió y al instante tomó un sorbo.

—Mm, creo que me acostumbraré a esto, ¡Oye Kacchan! ¿Acaso tú desayunas, almuerzas y cenas alcohol?

—Idiota.

Ochako rió un poco ante la respuesta, se quedó mirando como el chico sacaba las cosas de las bolsas y las guardaba. Pensó en lo que Mina le había dicho, ¿Ella y Katsuki novios? En un principio eso era imposible, jamás en el multiverso, nunca, nunca y otra vez nunca... ¿Pero ahora? No podía negar que la pasaba super estando con Bakugo, de hecho ya ni miedo le tenía, le gustaba hacerlo enojar y estaba la mayor parte del día riendo. Recordó cuando estaban un poco ebrios y su corazón latió más fuerte, esa noche ella lo admiraba y se fijo en sus músculos, en su pecho, en su boca... ¿A qué debe saber la boca de Bakugou Katsuki?... ¡¿QUE DIABLOS?!, ¿Porqué pensaba en eso? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Y porqué se puso tan nerviosa cuando Mina le preguntó si ellos eran novios?

—Oy, cara redonda, ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que ya es hora de almorzar. —Le dijo el rubio, sacándola violentamente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? —Uraraka miró nuevamente la boca del chico, sumida en su conciencia levantó la mano poniéndola en su propia boca.

—¡OY, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

—¡¿Ehhh?!— Recién ahí volvió a la realidad. —Yo... este... yo... ¡Sí claro!

Katsuki la miró con la cara larga. —¿Al menos me escuchaste?

—Lo siento Kacchan, ¿Qué me decías? —Preguntó la chica, mirándolo tan fijamente, poniendo un poco nervioso a Bakugo.

—Almorzar, hambre, comida, ¿Quieres o también almorzaras alcohol?

—Cl-Claro, hora de almuerzo. —Dijo, levantando el brazo con el puño, intentando que el rubio no notara nada.

—Eres tan rara. —Terminó diciendole, dándose la vuelta para empezar a cocinar quién sabe qué.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos estaban sentados en la mesa, donde se encontraba un gran buffet.

—Wooow, Kacchan, ¡¿Porqué compras tanta basura si cocinas como los dioses?! —Ochako tenía corazones en sus ojos y chillaba cada vez que probaba algo de lo que estaba en la mesa.

—Neh, me da pereza, nunca estoy aquí, no tengo tiempo ni para cocinar ni para ir a los estúpidos supermercados. —Katsuki dijo, mientras ponía el codo en la mesa y se afirmaba la cabeza con la mano.

—Podrías enseñarme, yo puedo cocinarte pero no soy muy buena en eso. —Dijo mientras comía un poco de ensalada. —¡Ñyaaa, hasta un pedazo de hoja te queda delicioso!

Bakugo se sonrojó levemente ante la declaración de la chica. —¡No digas eso, te juro que si alguien se entera de esto no te salvaras!— Le gritó, mientras Uraraka solo asentía con la cabeza y la boca llena. —Y bien, ¿Qué hablaron con la tonta rosa?.

Ochako se atragantó y comenzó a toser, cuando se calmó miró al rubio y habló. —Nada importante, cosas de chicas, uno de estos días nos veremos y hablaremos de todo todo jaja —La joven hizo una pausa.— ¿Porqué te interesa, Kacchan?

—La verdad no me interesa, solo tenía curiosidad, fue muy gracioso ver a esa perra volando y cayendo al suelo, ¡JAJAJA! —Bakugu rió con toda la boca abierta, dejando ver su comida y golpeando la mesa.

—Oye, no te rías, se golpeó feo. —Uraraka recordó el momento e intentó cambiar de tema para no avergonzarse. —¿Que hay de ti? ¿Ya no hablas con los chicos? ¿Como está Kirishima?

Katsuki tragó saliva. —No y no lo sé, tomamos caminos diferentes.

—El que hayan tomado caminos diferentes no quiere decir que hayan tenido que dejar de hablar.

—Tsk. —Chasqueó la lengua, no quería hablar de ese tema. —¿Y qué contigo? ¡Me dices que no debí dejar de hablar con ellos, pero al parecer no sabías de la tonta rosa hace mucho!

—Eso es diferente Kacchan, yo me fui con mis padres un tiempo y ahí fue cuando perdí todos los contactos, créeme que al llegar aquí intenté por todos los medios recuperar mis amistades.

—Y vaya que te fue mal. —Dijo el rubio, haciendo enojar a la chica.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Si lo dices por ti, pues sí que me fue mal! —Ochako se paró de la mesa. —Ya no tengo hambre. —Y se dirigió a la habitación de Katsuki.

—¿Pero que diablos le pasa? ¿Qué dije?— Se preguntaba el muchacho.

Y así estuvieron hasta pasada la media noche, cuando Uraraka al fin se dignó a salir de la pieza.

Salió porque las ganas de ir al baño y el hambre ya eran más fuertes, aunque tampoco quería seguir enojada con el chico y al buscarlo con la mirada no lo encontró. Pasó al baño y luego a la cocina para sacar unas papas fritas de un mueble, buscó más a Katsuki y lo encontró durmiendo en el sillón, fue donde se encontraban la cabeza del chico explosivo y con un poco de miedo la levantó, se sentó y dejó caer la cabeza en sus piernas, comió algunas papas haciendo que las migajas cayeran en la cara de Bakugo, lo que hizo que éste despertara.

Katsuki abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Ochako frente a él, y de no ser porque ella lo afirmó, él se hubiera caído.

—¡¿Que crees que estás haciendo loca?! ¡¿Me quieres matar?!—Le gritó y la morena rio bajito.

—No, me vengo a disculpar, perdón por gritarte Bakugo.— Le dijo con la mirada triste.

—¡No pongas esa cara de ángel manipuladora! Y no te preocupes, yo siempre te estoy gritando, pero porque de verdad eres una tonta y te lo mereces.

—Já, tú eres un tonto Kacchan.

El rubio vio la tímida mirada de la chica al decirle tonto y su corazón se paró, Uraraka realmente era bonita, muy bonita y ya no lo negaría más, tampoco era un delito encontrar guapa a una mujer, vio que su cara estaba muy cerca y se sentó de inmediato, sentía que su corazón iba a salir volando de su pecho si seguía así. Dio vuelta su rostro para volver a mirar a la morena que se encontraba con él, ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESO QUE ESTABA SINTIENDO?! Resfrío, definitivamente se estaba enfermando.

—Oy, la película que dijimos la otra noche... —Katsuki no sabía como terminar la frase, para poder romper esa tensión que se estaba formando entre ellos.

—¿La de los autos y explosiones? —Preguntó Ochako.

—Exacto, eh... cr-creo que la darán en un rato en la tele, mhhh ¿Aun quieres... verla? —Sentía como si estuviera pidiendo matrimonio o algo, estaba bastante nervioso.

—¡Claro! ¡Noche de películas!— Gritó la chica, feliz.

—Noche de estúpidas películas. —Repitió Bakugo con una sonrisa.

Quería actualizar antes, pero en mi país se celebra su independencia cada año ¡Y ESTE AÑO FUERON 5 DÍAS! ¡5 DÍAS DE FIESTA! Les juro que aun me estoy recuperando jj, pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo nuevo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi (L)

También quería aprovechar de mandarles un gran abrazo y muchas fuerzas a mis lectores (y toda la gente en general) de México, no quiero creer esto que está pasando, estoy con el corazón en la mano, me duele mucho y de verdad que hasta he llorado deseando que no hayan más víctimas. Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón espero que puedan recuperarse pronto, si ya pudieron levantarse una vez, ahora podrán hacerlo nuevamente ¡Y con más fuerzas que nunca! Sus hermanos chilenos siempre los apoyaremos.


	8. Noche de películas

Katsuki miraba desde el rabillo del ojo a la morena que estaba en la cocina, la cual estaba echando algunos snacks en un pote para llevarlos a la mesa que estaba entre el sillón y el televisor y así poder ver la película tranquilos, mientras que él, conectaba algunos cables en el equipo de música para escuchar mejor el sonido, de repente la miraba fijo, pero cuando ella estaba a punto de darse vuelta para mirarlo él hacia como que estaba muy ocupado y concentrado en los cables.

Ochako ya había terminado, llevaba dos fuentes con comida y luego de dejarlas en la mesa fue al refrigerador para sacar dos cervezas e ir a sentarse, estirando la mano con una de ellas, ofreciéndosela a Bakugou.

Éste, tomó la cerveza y se lanzó al sillón junto a Uraraka, cambiando los canales hasta encontrar en el cual darían la película. Llegando al canal, la película aun no empezaba así que lo dejaron ahí hasta que empezara.

Estaban hablando de cualquier cosa cuando de pronto se sintió un estruendo afuera.

—¡Neee, Kachan! ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó la morena, asustada.

Katsuki se paró y camino hacía su balcón asomándose.

—Creo que fue un trueno, al parecer mañana lloverá. —Dijo Katsuki, deduciéndolo por cómo se veía el cielo.

—Aaahh, me encanta la lluvia. —Dijo feliz. —Amo como suenan las gotas y lo limpio que queda el aire, pero es muy triste pensar en los animales y la gente que no tiene hogar. —Terminó diciendo, agachando la cabeza con una expresión triste.

Ver a Ochako triste, hacía que a Bakugou le doliera algo, así que intentó cambiar el tema.

—Oy, no tomes tanta cerveza hoy.

A Uraraka le cayó una gota por la cabeza, recordó lo ocurrido la última vez que bebió demasiado con el rubio.

—Oye no digas eso… Es tu culpa por dármelas. —Le recriminó la chica.

A Bakugou se le cayó la cara.

—¡¿ES UNA BROMA?!

—Jajaja, siempre eres taaan grave Kacchan. —Reía la morena, mientras sacaba un puñado de papas fritas de una fuente. —Hoy yo solo me relajaré y me dejaré llevar. —Se hecho hacia atrás mientras se echaba las papas a la boca, apoyándose en el espaldar del sillón y empinando su cerveza.

—Eres como un vagabundo. —Le dijo el rubio con cara de disgusto. Pero al mismo tiempo se acomodó hacia atrás, también empinando su cerveza.

Estuvieron así un rato, hablando de muchas cosas, y terminando y abriendo otras cervezas hasta que la morena se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Kacchan?

—¿Qué pasa cara redonda?

—¿Algún día me contarás qué pasó con Kirishima y los demás? Siempre pensé que ustedes estarían juntos para siempre.

—Ah tonta, suena como si nos hubiésemos casado o algo. —Dijo Katsuki enojado, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema. —Ya te dije que tomamos caminos diferentes.

—Pero cueeentame, te juro que la curiosidad me está matando. —Le pedía Ochako.

—Te contaré con una condición, que sé que no te gustara.

—Sueltala, puedo aguantar lo que sea.

—Me contarás qué pasó contigo y el idiota de Deku. —Dijo secamente el chico.

A Uraraka le cambió la cara, si bien a Bakugou no le gustaba hablar de su amigo Kirishima, a ella tampoco le gustaba hablar de lo que había pasado con Midoriya, pero podía sacar ventaja de eso.

—Bien, pero tú primero. —Le dijo la chica.

Justo antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo el televisor comenzó a sonar con la canción inicial de la película que esperaban ver.

Salvado por la campana.

—Después te lo contaré. —Dijo Katsuki, mientras terminaba una cerveza y abría otra. —¡Ahora es tiempo de explosionessSS! —Jamás había estado tan feliz, de todas las veces que había visto esa película.

En el transcurso de la película, Bakugou y Uraraka decían alguno que otro comentario, ella le preguntaba algunas cosas y él respondía, comían, bebían y reían.

El rubio la estaba pasando realmente bien, hace mucho tiempo que no veía una película con alguien, había olvidado lo divertido que era. Mientras reía de algo que Ochako había opinado, la quedó mirando sin que ella lo notara, estaba demasiado sumida en la película.

Vio cómo, de vez en cuando ella reía de algo que pasaba o decían en el televisor, la sonrisa de esa chica era como un golpe en la boca del estómago, no entendía porque se sentía así, al principio solo odiaba que siempre estuviera sonriendo, pero ahora era un sentimiento demasiado raro.

Vio como la chica movió su cabeza para mirarlo, al hacer eso, notó como el sedoso cabello de ella se movió, quería tocar ese pelo y acariciarlo para ver si era tan suave como se veía, al igual que la piel de la morena, tan blanca y lisa.

Ochako le sonrió. _Por favor deja de hacer eso_ , pensó. Ésta se acomodó, recostándose sobre el sillón y apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del rubio.

—Kacchan, estoy un poco mareada jaja, ¿Puedo recostarme aquí? —Le preguntó, era obvio que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto, pero lo dejó pasar, si se embriagaba de nuevo ya daba igual, total ya le había dicho que quería relajarse.

—Pues ya lo has hecho, qué más da. —Dijo Bakugou, mirando hacia el lado para que Uraraka no notara su leve sonrojo, tenía que aprender a controlar eso.

Ella le sonrió y se dio media vuelta para seguir mirando el televisor, a diferencia de Kacchan, que encontraba más divertido mirar a la morena que ver como por décima vez esa película.

Miró como el cabello de la chica se hacía hacia el lado, dejando ver su cuello, y estaba casi seguro que sus manos calzarían perfecto ahí, bajó la mirada y se quedó mirando la pequeña cintura de la chica… Espera… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Si seguía así algo iba a despertar bajo sus pantalones y al tener a la chica recostada en sus muslos eso era muy mala idea.

Bebió el último sorbo que le quedaba de la cerveza que tenía en sus manos, y al dejarla el envase vacío a un lado, pudo ver que habían demasiadas botellas vacías, por eso Ochako se sentía mareada y él estaba pensando en tantas tonterías.

De pronto le dieron ganas de cambiar, tomó la cabeza de la morena y la levantó, quería pararse a buscar algo. Uraraka dejó de mirar la película, solo para quedársele mirando, hasta que vio que sacaba una botella de whisky de un mueble, y ella aprovecho de abrir otra cerveza.

Katsuki volvió a levantar la cabeza de la chica, se sentó y volvió a dejarla en sus piernas, bebiendo de un vaso que solo tenía whisky y hielo, ahora si se concentraría en otra cosa que no fuese la chica que tenía acostada sobre sus muslos.

Se quedaron mirando la película un buen rato en silencio, hasta que los créditos comenzaron a aparecer.

—Wow, ahora entiendo porque es tu película favorita. —Dijo la manipuladora de gravedad. —Creo que la vería un millón de veces.

—See, creo que un millón es demasiado, a mí ya me está aburriendo. —El rubio debía admitir que estaba un poco ebrio.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Fue una obra de ar… —Ochako no pudo terminar la oración, ya que un fuerte estruendo la interrumpió, haciéndola abrir sus ojos más de lo que podía y parándose en seco, tambaleándose un poco al hacerlo. —¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó, le tenía pavor a los truenos.

Bakugou se paró más tranquilo, si Uraraka estaba un poco ebria él lo estaba más, caminó hacía el balcón nuevamente y abrió el ventanal para dejar ver la lluvia cayendo.

—Al parecer la lluvia era para esta noche. —Dijo el rubio.

—No me digas Einstein. —Le contesto la morena, acercándose al balcón, tomándole el brazo al chico, haciendo que este se quedara estático. —¿Te dijo que me encanta la lluvia? —Dijo sonriendo levemente. —Pero odio los truenos, es como si el mundo nos estuviera gritando y odio que me griten. —Terminó de decir con una expresión seria.

Katsuki notó la melancolía en Ochako y le tomó la mano un poco brusco gracias a la borrachera, para salir al balcón y sentir la lluvia.

—A mi no me gusta mucho la lluvia, no me deja usar bien mi quirk. —Le confesó Bakugou. —Pero cuando no es necesario puedo disfrutarla mucho. —Esta vez sonrió, mirando hacia las nubes, dejando que el agua cayera en su cara.

Uraraka, quien aún sostenía la mano del rubio, sintió su corazón latiendo más fuerte que nunca, ver a ese chico así era un regalo de la vida. Estaba en un balcón, bajo la lluvia, tomada de la cálida mano del explosivo adolescente que conocía, que a pesar de ser un idiota, era guapísimo, no lo negaría, Katsuki estaba literalmente en su mejor forma, de no ser porque el agua que le caía encima la hacía pensar con más claridad, ya estaría encima de él besándolo. Sonrió ruborizándose por lo que pensaba, justo cuando Bakugou abrió los ojos.

—¿De qué te ríes cara de ángel? —Le preguntó el rubio, levantado una ceja.

La morena pegó un ligero salto, soltando la mano del chicho. —Nada, ¡Solo estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo Kacchan! —Dijo alegremente poniendo sus frías manos en su cara.

—Estás muy fría, no me toques con tus manos. —Le dijo quitando las manos de ella de su cara, y esta vez tomando ambas, quedando frente a frente.

Ochako miraba los intensos ojos de Katsuki, que ya la estaban poniendo nerviosa. En un arrebatamiento soltó las manos del rubio como si estas le estuvieran quemando y empezó a flotar sin darse cuenta.

—¡Kacchan! ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa! ¡No hagas eso! —Le recriminaba la morena, más que roja, que ya estaba flotando un poco más allá del balcón donde se encontraba Bakugou.

—¡No te estoy haciendo nada tonta! —Dijo Katsuki, nervioso, no se había dado cuenta de que hacía hasta que Uraraka le soltó las manos muy bruscamente, él solo miraba la boca de la chica, quería besarla, quería saber a qué sabía la boca de la chica que se estaba quedando en su departamento y que lo hacía sentir cómodo, tranquilo, y a veces, muy pocas veces feliz.

Pero al ver como la morena empezó a flotar se dio cuenta de todo, su cabeza no estaba pensando bien.

—¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo! ¡Te puedes hacer daño! —Le gritaba enojado Bakugou, apoyado en el barandal del balcón. —¡Vas a pescar un resfriado y olvida que te cuidaré!

Ochako no sabía si era el alcohol o la lluvia, pero se estaba poniendo muy melancólica. —Deja de gritarme Kacchan. —Le respondió triste y en voz baja, haciendo que el rubio apenas la oyera.

Se quedaron mirando un rato, a Uraraka le gustaba como se sentía la lluvia cayendo en su cuerpo y solo cuando Katsuki se atrevió a estirarle la mano, ella la tomó y entraron al departamento.

—Eres una tonta, ve a cambiarte ropa. —Le dijo Bakugou.

—No tengo más ropa limpia.

Katsuki la volvió a tomar de la mano, llevándola a la habitación, donde le pasó una camiseta de él lo bastante larga para que se la pusiera y no se le viera nada. Salió del lugar y se sirvió otro vaso de whisky, ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese departamento?, necesitaba aclarar la mente, con más alcohol, obviamente.

Cuando Ochako salió de la habitación, se afirmó del vano de la puerta. —¿Te gusta mi nuevo vestido? Primavera-verano, en plena lluvia, eh, ¿Qué opinas?

Katsuki soltó una media sonrisa, la camiseta le quedaba enorme pero a pesar de eso se veía bien.

—De verdad eres una tonta já.

—Jajaja, no tienes sentido del humor Kacchan. —Dijo la morena, sacando otra cerveza y destapándola mientras caminaba al sillón. —Estaba pensando y, ¿No te gustaría dormir en tu cama hoy?

Katsuki la miró fijamente. —Si es una broma te volaré esa cabeza gigante.

—AJAJAJA, deja de amenazarme maldito. —Uraraka rio fuertemente y lo dio un pequeño empujón. —Estoy hablando en serio, creo que debo ser yo la que duerma aquí si la cama es tuya.

—Si quieres, puedes dormir aquí hoy, pero no soy un cavernícola, no te dejaré durmiendo aquí. —Le contesto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Aww, Kacchan, eres un caballero jajaja. —Dijo la chica riendo, acomodándose en el sillón de mil formas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, ridícula? —La interrogó el rubio con curiosidad.

—Estoy buscando la posición correcta, daaah, ¿No lo ves? —Dijo poniendo los pies en el respaldar del sillón y la cabeza le quedó colgando donde deberían ir las piernas.

Katsuki se golpeó la frente. —Eres como una niña de 5 años, ¿Acaso no puedes quedarte quieta? —Dijo moviendo las manos a cada rato, intentando evitar una futura caída de Ochako.

—¡QUÉDATE QUIET… —No pudo terminar la frase porque se paró de golpe con los brazos estirados, intentando agarrar a la morena que se había ido de espaldas hacía adelante, intentando darse una vuelta en el sillón para quedar 'cómoda' según ella, pero al afirmarla, sus pies se enredaron, haciendo que ambos cayeran, pero alcanzó a abrazarla y darse la vuelta para que el peso del golpe no se lo llevara la chica.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, se había golpeado la cabeza fuerte y le estaba doliendo, abrió los ojos para gritarle a la morena, pero cuando lo hizo vio que sus caras estaba muy cercas y que ella no se movía, solo lo miraba.

Él no sabía que hacer, Uraraka estaba encima y no se movía, es más, lo miraba de reojo y hasta podía sentir la respiración de ella en su cara. Intentó soltar el agarre con el que la abrazaba, pero en vez de eso, solo la abrazó más fuerte, atrayéndola más a él.

Ochako, al sentir la fuerza del abrazo de Katsuki se sonrojó, quería pararse de ahí pero no podía, el abrazo del rubio hizo que su presión subiera y el estómago se le revolviera, aparte estaba tan cerca, y era ella quien tenía que moverse antes de que algo malo pasara, ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos? Tampoco era como que tuviera la experiencia en el tema del corazón, había visto unas cuentas películas en donde pasaba algo como en lo que se encontraba ella ahora, pero siempre terminaban en un beso.

 _Un beso_ , pensó la morena.

¿Sería una buena idea? Se preguntó Uraraka, ¿Debería besar a Bakugou ahora? ¿Acaso él quería eso?, pero antes de seguir pensándolo el rubio apretó más el abrazo, lo que hizo que a Ochako nuevamente se le revolviera el estómago, pero esta vez, sintió algo subir por su garganta.

El rubio, sumido en el alcohol y en el momento sólo se dejó llevar, ya no le importaba nada, tenía a la morena que estuvo en su mente toda la noche encima de él, con su boca a centímetros, solo tenía que besarla y ya, pero cuando estuvo a punto de intentarlo vio como la cara de la chica cambiaba a una angustiada, también notó que esta puso sus manos en la boca y se paró corriendo al baño.

Bakugou se quedó estático, ¿De verdad tenía tanta mala suerte? Se paró cuando escuchó los sonidos que provenían del baño, quiso entrar para ayudar a la chica, pero estaba con llave, así que golpeó suave.

—Oy, cara de ángel, ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó del otro lado de la puerta.

...

Nadie respondió.

—Oyyyy, responde tonta, no me preocupes, ¿Estás viva?

…

Nada

—¡JURO QUE BOTARÉ ESTA PUTA PUERTA SI NO ME CONTESTAS AHORA MALDITA PERRA!

….

De nuevo nada.

Katsuki odiaba que no lo tomaran en cuenta, así que con la combinación entre el enojo y la preocupación, de sus manos empezaron a salir chispas y su cara de rabia era para salir corriendo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver como Ochako se asomaba con los ojos llorosos.

—Kacchan… —Dijo en voz baja la chica. —Lo siento.

Bakugou no sabía porque se disculpaba ni porque estuvo llorando, pero eso lo dejó estupefacto, no le gustaba ver a las chicas llorando, eran tan ruidosas y por lo general siempre lo hacían por alguna estupidez, pero ver a Uraraka así, después de verla tan feliz siempre le rompía el corazón.

—¿Qué sientes? No has hecho nada malo. —Le dijo más tranquilo.

—Yo… yo… —La morena no pudo terminar de hablar porque las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Katsuki no tenía idea de qué hacer, jamás había consolado a un amigo y menos a una chica, así que solo atinó a abrazarla.

Puso una mano en la cabeza de ella y la otra en su cintura, acercándola a él y prestándole su hombro, no sabía si era una buena idea, pero al parecer estaba funcionando, porque la morena le respondió el abrazo, apretándolo y llorando.

—Deja de llorar, te ves horrible. —Le dijo alejándola un poco y tomándole una mejilla con la mano que tenía en su cabeza.

—Kacchan yo… yo… —Ella soltó una mano del agarre que le tenía al chico para limpiarse un poco las lágrimas. —Yo no alcance a llegar al retrete y dejé salir todo en el tapete. —Terminó de decir, tapándose la cara en el pecho del rubio y volviendo a llorar.

Katsuki miró dentro del baño y vio con los ojos abiertos como platos el desastre que había dentro, uso toda la tolerancia que había aprendido con los años trabajando con el idiota de su jefe y contó hasta mil para no matar a la morena que tenía abrazada.

—N-No te preocupes. —Solo eso pudo decir.

—¡Por favor no me eches a la calle, me gusta estar aquí contigo!

Ahí estaba, por eso ella lloraba, al estar ebria sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y pensaba que él la echaría a patadas de su departamento por eso, y no estaba mal, a cualquier otra persona la hubiese tirado por el balcón hacía abajo, sin importar lluvia, frío o lo que sea, pero no iba a hacerle eso a Ochako, no podía, ¿Adónde iría?

—No te echaré, puedes dejar de llorar. —Le dijo más tranquilo. —No podría.

Estuvo así por un rato cuando de pronto empezó a escuchar pequeños ronquidos, sí, Uraraka se había quedado dormida, y aparte de roncar, tenía hipo.

La llevó a su cama, no la dejaría dormir en el sillón como ella le pidió en esa condición. Por suerte ya tenía algo parecido a un pijama puesto, la tapó y antes de salir la quedó mirando, ¿Sería buena idea dejarla así? En su experiencia como policía, había visto a personas morir ahogadas con el vómito.

Lo pensó mucho antes de decidirlo. Fue al baño a limpiar, luego al living para sacar todas las botellas vacías que estaban por ahí tiradas y apagar la luz, cerró las puertas y por último se dirigió a su habitación, se sacó los zapatos y se sentó en el otro lado de la cama en donde se encontraba la morena.

La quedó mirando, se veía muy linda durmiendo, pensó en lo que había pasado esa noche, demasiado para él, tener a una chica linda que lo acompañaba bebiendo, viviendo con él tal vez no era muy buena idea, miró el cuerpo de Ochako que formaba por encima del plumón y al mismo tiempo que se sonrojó, se enojó.

Gruñó un poco y se recostó al lado de ella, no quiso quitarse la ropa, y de no ser por el frío se hubiese acostado encima de las frazadas, pero estaba lloviendo y estaba helado, algo que no le gustaba para nada.

Abrazó a Uraraka por encima del plumón, aún sonrojado y enojado por lo que estaba haciendo y la acomodó dejándola de lado, cosa que si tuviera un accidente, no se podría ahogar y aparte él estaría ahí para mandarla a volar al baño y que por nada del mundo ensuciara su cama.

Cerró los ojos para dormir al fin, cuando sintió que ella le tomaba la mano y la movía dentro de la cama para abrazarla por la cintura y sin soltarlo se quedó ahí, él se sorprendió y a la vez quería morir de la vergüenza, pero sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

* * *

 _Estoy tapada en tareas, quería subir el capítulo ayer pero me quedé hasta muy tarde haciendo un informe y moría de sueño, lo siento mucho u_u_

 _Peeeeeeeero hoy les traigo amor del weno, hace rato quería hacer un capítulo así donde estuvieran más juntitos ujuj, llegó la primavera y con ella el love jj_

 _Espero que les guste, si no fuera porque me dejan reviews se me olvidaba que tenía la historia, juro que me motivan sus comentarios y se me llena el corazón al saber que hay gente que me lee (L)_


	9. Reencuentro

Katsuki sentía tanto calor, afuera el sol estaba como nunca, ¿Qué pasaba con el clima? Una noche llueve como nunca y al otro día hay 30°, genial.

Abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente, no quería despertar, estaba muy cómodo, pero antes de poder ver claro, divisó una cabellera café frente a él, se removió un poco y se restregó los ojos para asegurarse de que eso que veía era un espejismo o algo.

Pero cuando vio claramente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba durmiendo con Uraraka.

Pero peor que estar durmiendo con Uraraka, era que la estaba abrazando y la tenía muy bien abrazada, y ella ni siquiera se inmutaba, estaba de espaldas hacia él y le tenía una mano tomada.

Bakugou no entendía, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué hice anoche?, espero que esta enana no lo recuerde. —Se decía a sí mismo mirando a la morena a su lado.

Pero a pesar de eso, no tenía ganas de levantarse, se sentía bien dormir en su cama después de tantos días. Miró el cuello descubierto de la chica y no le faltaron ganas de besarlo, al parecer estar tan concentrado en el trabajo lo hacía despejar su mente de cosas lujuriosas, pero ahora que estaba de vacaciones y para rematar, con una chica qué, a pesar de ser una boba, era linda, graciosa y había que admitirlo, podía ser muy sexy.

Se levantó de la cama sin despertar a Ochako, fue al baño a ducharse y lavarse los dientes, luego volvió a su habitación, tan solo con una toalla puesta y sacó un short y una polera, después se dirigió a la cocina para poner el hervidor y poder hacerse un café, la migraña lo mataba, hace mucho tiempo no bebía tanto.

Mientras hervía el agua, volvió a entrar a su habitación, esta vez para despertar a Uraraka.

—Oy, cara de ángel, es hora de despertar. —Le dijo mientras la movía un poquito, la chica tenía sus mejillas más coloradas de lo normal y no respondía, Katsuki levantó una ceja. —Despierta maldita vaga.

La morena se movió un poco, girándose hacia arriba lentamente, con cara de disgusto.

—No, Kacchan, me duele la cabeza, déjame cinco minutos más por favor. —Decía ella, respirando un poco más agitada.

Bakugou entrecerró los ojos, tenía el presentimiento de que Ochako podía enfermarse después de la empapada que se dio flotando bajo la lluvia la noche anterior y para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto, acercó su frente a la de ella, sintiendo el inmenso calor.

Uraraka estaba hirviendo, y no necesitaba de un maldito termómetro para darse cuenta de que estaba sobre los 40° de fiebre.

Esta, al sentir la frente de su amigo en la suya, abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con la cara del chico a centímetros.

—¿Me vas a despertar como a las princesas? —Le preguntó la morena, con una sonrisa pequeña.

El rubio se alejó rápido de ella con el ceño fruncido y un poco sonrojado.

—¡CLARO QUE NO TONTA! —Le gritó el chico enojado, esa enana si que lo sabía hacer enojar.

—Jajaja, solo son bromas Kacchan.

—Te estaba tomando la temperatura, estás muy enferma y hasta tu cara te delata. —Le decía Katsuki, gruñendo y apuntándola.

—Mh, ahora que lo dices no me siento muy bien. —Uraraka tenía los ojos semiabiertos y sentía que su cuerpo pesaba, al igual que sus parpados y su cara, no tenía ganas de hacer una mínima fuerza, y sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier segundo.

—Te dije que te resfriarías si te quedabas bajo la lluvia, ¡TON-TA!

—No me trates así. —Le pidió la chica con su típica cara de perro.

—¡PUEDES DEJAR DE HACER ESA PUTA CARA! —Le gritaba el rubio.

Ochako sólo rio un poco y luego cerró los ojos, se había vuelto a dormir, así que Katsuki no optó por nada más que ir a hacerse su preciado café.

Mientras lo bebía pensó en la noche anterior y todo lo que había pasado con la morena, recordó cuando se tomaron de las manos, cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, recordó como ella lo acompañaba con las cervezas, recordó como la miraba anoche, de no ser porque le bajaron las náuseas, esa noche quizás hubiese terminado de otra forma.

Se sonrojó levemente por pensar eso y se levantó para buscar una bandeja y en ella poner un vaso de jugo natural de naranja, un té y dos panes con palta, fue a la habitación e intentó despertar a la chica otra vez, pero al no tener suerte, solo dejó la bandeja en una cómoda y salió de la habitación.

Se sentó en su sillón, tenía que pensar muchas cosas, en especial con el tema de la Ochako, pero había algo que le rondaba en la cabeza desde que Uraraka se lo había preguntado.

¿Qué sería de Kirishima?

A pesar de todas las diferencias que tenían, podía decirse que la única persona a quién él consideraba un verdadero amigo era el pelirojo.

Tomó su celular y bajó en su lista de contactos hasta encontrar su nombre, ¿Seguiría teniendo el mismo número?, estuvo a punto de apretar el botón para llamar, pero… ¿Qué le diría? No se veían de hace años y llamarlo de la nada sería muy raro, aparte la porfiada de Ochako estaba enferma y debía cuidarla, en realidad, ¿Porqué debía cuidarla? Estaba en eso, cuando de la nada empezó a sonar su teléfono y contesto.

—¿Quién? —Respondió secamente.

—¿O-Ochako? —Preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—No.

…

Silencio.

—Ehh, ¿Bakugou? Soy Mina.

Katsuki sacó el teléfono de su oreja para ver el nombre que mostraba el celular. Ashido Mina.

—Ah, qué pasa pervertida. —Preguntó aburrido.

—¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! —Le recriminó la chica de piel rosa. —Ochako y yo teníamos planes hoy, ¿Me podrías dar con ella?

—Pues está durmiendo y no quiere despertar.

Ashido lo pensó un momento, el chico sonaba muy engreído y sabía exactamente que hacer para él hiciera lo que ella quisiera.

—Ohhh, ¿Acaso fuiste muy duro con ella, _**KACCHAN**_? —Le dijo, susurrando el apodo que la morena le decía, con tono burlo.

A Bakugou le hirvió la sangre, estaba muy enfadado.

— **¡AAARGH! ¡TE MATARÉ MALDITA PERRA! ¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO COMO TÚ! ¡ELLA ESTÁ ENFERMA!** —Le gritaba el rubio.

—¿Enferma? —Preguntó la chica. —¿Qué tiene?

—Fiebre y esas cosas, lo único que ha hecho es dormir. —Decía Katsuki aun irritado, hasta que una idea le pasó por la cabeza. —Peeero, si quieres puedes venir a verla, yo… debo ir a trabajar.

—¿EEEH? ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡No puedes dejarla así! —Le recriminaba Mina. —iré ahora mismo, ¿Dónde vives?

Bakugou le dio la dirección de su departamento y cortó, fue a su cuarto a ponerse sus zapatillas y antes de volver a salir miró a la morena, ella dormía plácidamente, aún no despertaba para comer su desayuno, la miraba muy bonita para estar enferma, miró como movía su boca al respirar, _esa boca,_ ¿Porqué le daban ganas de besar a esa chica? Teniendo miles tras él, tenía que ser ella, y no solamente quería besar su boca, definitivamente, algo malo le estaba pasando con Ochako.

Salió de la habitación, ya no quería seguir pensando tonterías, debía hablar rápido con alguien si no quería volverse loco, así que salió de su hogar, tomando las llaves de su auto y su celular, marcando el número que antes dudaba en hacerlo.

* * *

Mina llegó al departamento, y después de golpear como 50 veces la puerta, una desaliñada Uraraka le abrió, estaba toda despeinada, con la mirada cansada y una polera gigante de Katsuki puesta.

—Dios, Ochako, ¿Qué te hizo ese maldito? —Se lamentaba Ashido. —Estás horrible.

La morena sorbeteó sus mocos antes de contestar. —Lo sé, estoy enferma, solo quiero morir. —Dijo caminando, casi arrastrándose de nuevo a la cama donde estaba durmiendo y volviéndose a acostar.

La chica rosa entró al departamento siguiendo a la morena.

—Por All Might, ¿Cuánto gasta Bakugou pagándole a la sirvienta? ¡Esta casa está reluciente y hermosa! —Decía Mina asombrada.

—Nee, Kacchan es muy limpio. —Dijo la morena, mirando la bandeja con comida, era obvio que el único que pudo dejarla ahí era el rubio. —Tiene reglas muy estrictas. —Terminó de decir con una leve sonrisa, imaginando al chico haciéndole ese desayuno.

—Cada día me sorprendo más de Bakugou, quién lo diría, je. —Rio Ashido.

—Mina, ¿Puedo contarte algo?, pero es algo muy confidencial, júrame que no lo comentarás con nadie. —Decía Uraraka, que se encontraba ahora sentada en la cama, mirando las frasadas.

—Claro, ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí? —Dijo sonriente.

—Claro que sí tonta, jaja. —Rio la morena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Entonces, déjame entender. —Decía un chico, que estaba parado frente al rubio en un callejón. —No nos hablamos hace cuanto ¿5 años?, ¿Y ahora vienes a mí para hablarme sobre una chica?

A Katsuki no le gustaba nada como ese pelirojo le hablaba.

—Grr, no lo digas así inútil. —Se estaba enojando, aún estaba enojado con su antiguo amigo.

—¡Pero así es, tonto! —Le gritó, endureciendo su piel y poniéndose en postura de pelea.

Bakugou ya estaba harto de que ese idiota le hablara así, y más rabia le daba verle la cara.

— _ **¿Qué pretendes Kirishima, maldito inútil?**_ —Le dijo el rubio con la voz más rasposa, esta vez, imitando su postura, y haciendo pequeñas pero peligrosas explosiones en sus manos.

— **¡¿QUÉ PRETENDES TÚ?!** —Le gritó Kirishima, acercándose a él rápidamente y hundiendo uno de sus puños en la cara de Katsuki.

Este último salió disparado del callejón, pero ante de caer al suelo dio una vuelta y pudo caer sobre sus pies, parándose inmediatamente y corriendo (casi volando) hacia el pelirojo, mandándolo a volar con una patada tan fuerte, que, de no ser porque se había endurecido más en el último segundo le hubiese roto algo.

Kirishima se reincorporó como si nada, corriendo nuevamente hacia Bakugou, quién no lo dejó acercarse ya que empezó a hacer explosiones frente a él, con la intención de que le llegaran al pelirojo.

Pero de la nada, su antiguo amigo salió del humo golpeándolo nuevamente en el estómago, pero antes de volar nuevamente, el rubio lo tomó de la polera, haciendo que volaran juntos hacia la calle mientras seguían golpeándose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche en el departamento de Katsuki.

—Cielos Ochako, el resfriado si que te afecto. —Decía la chica rosa a su amiga.

—Lo séeee. —Se lamentaba. —No sé que me pasa, todo es culpa del tonto de Kacchan.

—Pues, por las cosas que me dices no es tan tonto, jeje. —Reía pícaramente Mina.

—No te rías, jajaja. —Rio Uraraka. —No sabes cómo la estoy pasando, vivir con él es como vivir con un león, quiero correr lejos, pero a la vez quiero abrazarlo y dormir calentita junto a él. —Había pasado de la risa a la nostalgia.

—Eres bastante bipolar chica.

—Kacchan ya me lo había dicho. —Dijo la morena, sin pensarlo.

—No puedo creer que solo pienses en 'Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan'. —Dijo Mina, imitando la voz de su amiga.

—Sabes, es muy tarde, deberías irte ya, ¿No? —Dijo Ochako molesta, no tenía ganas de que su amiga la molestara, menos con ese tema.

—Jajaja, la verdad es que sí, pero sabes que solo son bromas amiga, ajjajaja.

—Mh, sí, claro. —Dijo con un tono irónico.

—Neee, estar tanto tiempo con el gruñon de Bakugou está haciendo que seas igual de gruñona que él. —Le recriminó la chica rosa, ganándose una mirada enojada de su amiga. —Jajaj, ya me callo, solo déjame decirte, que si quieres algo lo tomes, por lo que me dices, al parecer a ese león le está dando hambre, jejeje.

—¡Mina! —La reprendió. —¡No hables así, realmente eres una pervertida!, y tampoco puedo hacer nada, si no le gusto y hago algo puede que hasta me eche de este lugar.

—Na, no lo creo. —Dijo Ashido, tomando su bolso. —Si no te quisiera aquí, conociendo a Bakugou, ya te había echado, de primera ni siquiera te hubiera dejado entrar.

—Kacchan ya no es tan malo, te sorprenderías de todas las veces que lo he molestado y solo se arma de paciencia jajaj.

—Jejeje, ¿No será por algo? —Le preguntó Mina a Uraraka mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. —Bueeeeno, es hora de irme, debo llegar a casa.

—Adiós Mina, volvamos a vernos un día, hoy no pudimos salir ya que me enfermé. —Dijo Ochako tristemente.

—No te preocupes jaja, que tal el fin de semana. —Le dijo su amiga. —Conozco un bar cerca de mi casa que es genial, puedes ir con Bakugou si quieres, yo iré con mi novio.

—¡¿EHHHH?! ¿Tienes novio y no me lo habías dicho?

—Preferiría presentarlos en persona, ji. —Dijo la chica rosa. —Bien Ochako, nos estamos viendo, cuídate ese resfrío. —Se despidió abrazando a su amiga y así salió de la habitación.

Uraraka escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse y estuvo unos minutos ahí, sentada en la cama, aclarando su mente.

¿Realmente le gustaba Katsuki como ella creía? ¿O solo era el efecto de estar viviendo juntos? Tal vez, el ayudarla y que estuviera ahí no era buena idea, o tal vez había sido la mejor idea del mundo.

No sabía que pensar, se sentía como cuando iba en la secundaria, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasar malos ratos por culpa de sus sentimientos? Estaba harta de eso.

Se levantó de la cama, por mucho cansancio que sintiera y fue a poner el hervidor, se tomaría un gran café para despejar la mente.

* * *

Estaban en el mismo callejón que hace rato, ambos tirados en el suelo, magullados, sangrando, moreteados y cansados.

Ya era de noche, específicamente las 00.45 min.

Kirishima se sentó en la fría calle y se sobó la nuca mientras le hablaba a su amigo.

—Viejo…

Katsuki solo pudo emitir un murmullo. —¿Mh? —Estaba muy cansado y adolorido, y como pudo se intentó sentar.

—¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé! —Le dijo alegremente, abrazándolo con un brazo por la espalda y acercándolo a él.

—¡Argh! —Se quejó Katsuki. —¡Yo tengo piel y músculos normales idiota! —Le gritó, el abrazo que le dio el pelirojo hizo que le doliera hasta la más pequeña entraña.

—Jjajaja, tú no cambias Bakugou, sigues igual de gruñón que siempre. —Le dijo Kirishima, feliz.

—Te sorprenderías de la paciencia que he tenido estos días.

—Pues la última vez que te vi seguías teniendo ese horrible malgenio.

—¿En serio crees que sigo siendo el mismo después de tanto tiempo? El idiota de mi jefe, literalmente me obligó como mil veces a aprender a controlar, según él, 'mi fuerte temperamento' y solo para poder joderme sin que le explote la puta cara.

—Jajajaja, oh sí, lo recuerdo, ese tipo era genial. —Dijo el pelirojo, mirando hacia el cielo.

—Y si era tan genial, ¿Por qué me dejaste solo ahí? —Le preguntó el rubio sin escrúpulos.

—Amigo, eso no era lo mío, me encanta ayudar a la gente, pero me sentía mal encerrándolos.

—Solo encerramos a la gente mala. —Dijo cortante Katsuki.

—Aun así, no podía, hay muchas más maneras de poder ayudar a la gente. —Kirishima se puso de pie, estirando su mano a Bakugou para ayudarlo, el cual la ignoró por completo para pararse sin ayuda.

—¿Y correr en una banda sin moverte es una de ellas? —Dijo el chico explosivo, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—Aunque no lo creas, el sobrepeso, la diabetes y muchas enfermedades son a causa de una mala condición física, y no sabes lo cómodo que me siento ahí con esos chicos, soy como un héroe para ellos. —El pelirojo sonreía con orgullo, haciendo que la sonrisa sarcástica del rubio se volviera una de verdad.

—Me alegro de que estés bien amigo. —Dijo Katsuki, poniendo una mano encima del hombro de su antiguo compañero.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es la desafortunada? —Le preguntó su amigo.

Bakugou suspiró —Una idiota que habla, come y sonríe demasiado. —No quería decirle que se te trataba de la morena que vivía en su casa. —Hermano, me voy a volver loco.

—¿Mi pequeño Bakugou se está enamorando? —Le dijo el pelirojo, con corazones en los ojos y las manos juntas.

Katsuki le golpeó la cabeza con poca fuerza y le gritó. —¡No digas tonterías si no quieres morir!

—No tienes porqué enojarte, en algún momento debía pasar ¿No?

—Hubiera deseado que no.

Kirishima silvó. —Esto es serio, necesitamos al maestro del amor con nosotros.

—Si sigues hablando idioteces juro que te haré pedazos. —El rubio le dio una mirada asesina. —Pero ahora ya debo irme. —Dijo mirando su teléfono, no se había dado cuenta de la hora.

—Sí, yo también, el tiempo pasa volando cuando te reencuentras con un viejo amigo. —Le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Acaso… Eres gay? —Le preguntó confuso Katsuki.

—¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡¿ACASO NO PUEDO ESTAR FELIZ DE VER A MI MEJOR AMIGO?! —Le gritaba Kirishima mientras Bakugou reía.

Ambos se despidieron y el rubio fue a su auto, prendió el motor y antes de andar se preguntó como estaría Uraraka, ¿Habría sobrevivido sola todo el día?

Piso el acelerador y se dirigió a su hogar.

* * *

Subía las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de su departamento, al poner la llave y girarla para entrar, lo primero que vio fue a la morena en una mesa llena de papeles.

—¿Qué diablos… —No alcanzó a terminar de hablar, cuando Ochako lo interrumpió, casi lanzándose encima de él.

—¡KACCHAN! —Le gritó tomando la cara con delicadeza. —¡¿ QUE TE HAN HECHO?! ¡ESTÁS TODO MORADO! ¡¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO?!

—Quítate tonta ¿Porqué siempre estas tan fría?, Tuve una pequeña pelea. —Dijo quitando las manos de la chica de su cara, sonrojándose un poco al tocarlas, eran tan suaves e inconscientemente recordaba cuando Uraraka le puso ambas manos en la cara la noche anterior.

—¡Tú siempre estás muy caliente! Y exijo saber que te ha pasado. —Dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos.

—Veo que te sientes mejor. —Katsuki intentó cambiar el tema. —¿Qué estás haciendo con todos esos papeles?

—¿Ah? —Ochako miró la mesa. —¡AAAH! ¡Es una sorpresa! ¡No veas! —Le puso las manos en los ojos.

—¡Deja de tocar mi cara con tus frías manos! ¡No lo soporto! —El rubio intentaba sacar las manos de la chica de su cara, pero esta volvía a ponerlas encima.

—¡Prometo que te dejaré ver si me ayudas!

—¡Sí sí, lo que sea, pero quítame tus manos de encima o te mataré! —Dijo Bakugou enojado, ahora tomando las manos de la chica con fuerza.

—¿Sabes matemáticas? —Le preguntó Uraraka, de la nada.

—Pfff, ¿Es en serio?

—Necesito ayuda con unas cuentas. —La morena aprovechó de que el rubio la tenía las manos tomadas para llevarlo a la mesa, pero al sentarse, Katsuki se paró al segundo, yendo a su habitación.

Ochako se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación, pensó que quizás no la quería ayudar y su cara reflejo la tristeza, eso le hacía aclarar las dudas que tenía, de qué si era mala idea haber aceptado la ayuda del rubio e ir a vivir juntos por un tiempo, le dolía la indiferencia de él y las ganas de llorar ya se estaban haciendo más grandes.

Miró las hojas que estaban encima de su mesa, dejando asomarse algunas lágrimas, pero aguantándolas con toda la fuerza del mundo, no lloraría y menos por el idiota de Katsuki.

Estaba en eso cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Miró a la persona y de la tristeza su cara pasó a la impresión, frente a ella se encontraba Bakugou, se había ido a cambiar ropa, ya que la que traía se encontraba toda sucia, se había lavado la cara, quitándose los restos de sangre y llevaba puestos unos lentes para leer.

Uraraka se sonrojo tanto que miró lo más rápido que pudo las hojas de la mesa, evitando levantar la vista por lo que fuera, si el rubio se veía extremadamente bien siempre, con esas gafas se veía más lindo aun, no sabía si era por ese toque intelectual que le daban o porque jamás se lo habría imaginado así.

Katsuki la miró extrañado.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Mmm, nop, nada. —Dijo con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal.

—¿Ok? —Le respondió el chico con curiosidad. —Entonces, ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

Uraraka cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía como si el rubio quisiera jugar con ella, no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o ella era la que pensaba cosas que no estaban pasando.

—Ehh… Ne-Necesito sacar unas cuentas. —Dijo la morena, sin levantar la vista.

—¿Deeee…? —Preguntó.

—Pues ve tú mismo. —Dijo pasándole unos papeles.

Leyéndolos, Bakugou pudo notar que se trataban de los papeles para la hacer la renuncia formal del club nocturno en el que Ochako trabajaba. Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, pero en el mismo segundo suprimió esa sonrisa, antes de que la chica que se encontraba ahí con él la notara. Sí, estaba feliz, jamás tendría que volver a ese lugar y mejor aún, jamás tendría que volver ahí para ver a la morena bailar frente a tantos pervertidos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué piensas Kacchan? —Esta vez, Uraraka levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Creo que es genial que te vayas de ese lugar. —Le dijo Katsuki, girando su cabeza también para mirarla.

—Te gustó la idea ¿eh? —Ochako le sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que al rubio se le revolviera el estómago.

—Claro, ya no tendrás que rebajart… —No quiso seguir hablando ya que sentía la pesada mirada de la morena encima de él, a punto de darle un discurso de moralidad, trabajo y dignidad, como la última vez, ahora no tenía ganas de hacerla enojar. —Quiero decir, seeeeee, genial. —Levantó sus pulgares, intentando imitar la cara de su compañera, pero el resultado de eso fue algo macabro que asusto a Uraraka.

—Ehhh… —Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza. —Bien, entonces ayúdame, necesito sacar muchas cuentas, necesito ver cuánto dinero me deben de pagar por todos los años que trabaje ahí mis vacaciones, y mis últimos días trabajados. —Dijo enumerando las cosas con sus manos.

—Bien, concéntrate aquí. —Ordenó el rubio, no solo la ayudaría, si no que aprovecharía de explicarle y enseñarle esas cosas tan básicas.

De vez en cuando miraba a Ochako por el rabillo del ojo, veía su cara de concentrada y se le escapaban pequeñas sonrisas al ver la cara de la chica cuando se equivocaba en algo. Al terminar todos los cálculos, notó como la morena se estiraba en la silla donde estaba sentada.

—Aaaaww, las matemáticas me dan sueño. —Dijo bostezando.

—No creo que sean las matemáticas, cara de ángel. —Dijo Katsuki. —¿Has visto la hora? Son las 3 de la mañana.

—¡¿QUÉEEEE?! ¡No puede seeer! ¡Valioso tiempo perdido solo para pensar en tontos números! —Decía ella mientras se tomaba la cabeza y se paraba de su asiento.

—Tonta, es hora de dormir. —Terminó de decir Bakugou, parándose de su silla y yendo al sillón.

Uraraka se le quedó viendo mientras caminaba lentamente a la habitación del rubio, entró y se puso el pijama, que consistía en alguna polera de Katsuki, se sentó en la cama y estuvo pensando un momento antes de volver a levantarse a abrir la puerta.

Apoyada en el marco, notó que el rubio miraba televisión.

—¿Porqué no duermes Kacchan?, ya es muy tarde

—No tengo sueño.

—Ahm, uhm, este… yo…

—Suéltalo cara redonda.

Ochako dejó de tartamudear y respiro hondo. —¿No quieres dormir conmigo hoy?

Bakugou abrió los ojos lo más que se podía y se dio media vuelta desde el sillón para mirar a la chica que se encontraba en la puerta de su pieza.

—¿Qué clase de bromas son esas, enana tonta? —Le preguntó examinándola con la mirada.

—No me siento bien, de verdad, no lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero dormir sola… Aparte, es tu cama, no me siento cómoda viéndote dormir en el sillón si estás en tu propia casa.

—Mh— Contestó el rubio girándose nuevamente a ver el televisor. —No lo sé.

Uraraka no quiso insistirle y entró en la habitación sin más.

El rubio explosivo solo pensaba en las miles de formas de decirle que sí, mierda, necesitaba dormir en su cama, la noche anterior pudo dormir bien después de tantos días y ni hablar de la cómoda compañía que se encontraba en ella.

Se la pensó un rato y apagó el televisor para irse de ese frío living, se paró y con toda la poca vergüenza que tenía entró a la habitación.

La morena dormía plácidamente, haciendo que, muy en el fondo, Katsuki se enterneciera. Lo mejor de ella, después de su sonrisa, era verla dormir, tan tranquila, tan callada, sin que estuviera haciendo sus malditas bromas, ni hablando de las muchas idioteces que siempre hablaba.

Se acomodó al lado de ella, en el lado al que le daba la espalda para así evitar el contacto y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes besarle la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Descansa Uraraka. —Dijo sin más y al rato se durmió, sin darse cuenta que la morena se encontraba despierta.

—Buenas noches, Kacchan. —Dijo casi susurrando, para poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 _Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, aparece mi heroe favorito :'( lkfdgj_

 _Esta semana y la otra me tienen llena de tareas y pruebas, les gusta verme sufrir en el instituto, así que si no actualizo, o solo subo un capítulo en la semana ya saben cual es la razón u_u, aun así haré lo posible por subir los dos capítulos semanales para ustedes ujuj, y bueno, lo mismo de siempre, mis reviews los esperan :)_


	10. El puto abogado

Bakugou no quería despertar, estaba tan cómodo, estaba calentito y nuevamente sentía que dormir en su cama era como dormir en una nube, tal vez era porque no tenía que despertar con el sonido de una alarma o quizá por la buena compañía…

Buena compañía.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se dio cuenta que estaba acostado hacia arriba y al lado de él, más precisamente en su pecho, Uraraka dormía plácidamente.

Hizo una mueca de sorpresa, ¿Como llegaron a esa posición si él se acostó casi en la orilla para no tocar por accidente a la morena? Peor aún, ella se veía muy cómoda encima de él y hasta lo tenía abrazado con un brazo.

Ah, y eso no podía ser todo, él también la estaba abrazando, tenía un brazo pasando por el cuello de Ochako, como si hubiese tenido la intención de atraerla hacia él.

¿Qué carajo había pasado?

Katsuki se calmó un poco, la chica seguía con su típico 'pijama' y él con su ropa, todo bien, no había pasado nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

Intentó salir de la cama sin despertar a la morena, algo así como cuando fue un policía encubierto, debía ser cuidadoso… Espera, ¿Por qué tenía que ser cuidadoso? Que se joda la chica, que despierte y deje de flojear.

La miró enojado, pero su cara se relajó y se ruborizó un poco al ver la expresión de paz que tenía ella mientras dormía, se golpeó la frente, ¿Desde cuándo era tan blando?

Se quitó la polera que llevaba para lavarla, y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, al parecer dormir con Uraraka no había sido tan buena idea. Entró al baño y se lavó bien la cara, como unas 5 veces, tomó su cepillo de dientes y se lo metió en la boca, cepilló sus dientes por 10 segundos cuando de pronto escuchó el timbre, pensó quién podría ser y no había otra opción que no fuera el cartero, así que lo dejó así y siguió lavándose los dientes.

—Hola, ¿Qué desea?

El rubio escuchó esa voz, esa voz que reconocería en cualquier parte y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, así que se asomó por la puerta para ver que tramaba esa chica.

—Traigo este telegrama para… —Dijo el cartero, sin mirar a la chica que tenía en frente. —Bakugou Katsu…ki. —Terminó de decir, subiendo la vista para ver a la morena, ella estaba despeinada, aun no lavaba su cara, bostezo mientras se restregaba un ojo y aún estaba con la polera que le quedaba gigante de su amigo, pero a pesar de estar así, se veía muy linda y sexy.

Katsuki se dio cuenta de la cara que tenía el cartero y su furia incremento, vio como le pasaba un pedazo de papel a Ochako y como intentó tocar la mano de la chica al pasárselo y se precipitó a la puerta, tomando a la morena de la cintura y poniéndola tras él, así mismo como hizo cuando Mina la acosaba con sus enormes bubis.

— **Tú, maldito depravado, ¿Quieres morir?** —Le dijo apuntándolo, aún con el cepillo de dientes en su boca y con la cara hecha un desastre, ni siquiera era necesario preguntarle que le pasaba, era cosa de ver su expresión, estaba realmente encabronado.

—¿Eh? —Al cartero se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta.

—¿Hola? — Katsuki nuevamente escuchó la voz de Uraraka dentro del departamento, miró de reojo hacia donde estaba ella para darse cuenta que hablaba por teléfono, miró nuevamente al cartero para mandarlo a volar, pero algo hizo click en su cabeza en ese momento.

—Uraraka Ochako, es un agrado escuchar nuevamente tu voz, ¡jojoj! ¡Espero que te acuerdes de mi! —Dijo el jefe del rubio al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Sí! Recuerdo muy bien su voz, lamentablemente solo sé que es el jefe de Kacchan y no sé su nombre. —Dijo la chica con un tono triste.

Katsuki miró con espuma en la boca a la chica, primero va y le abre la puerta a la primera persona que toca y para qué hablar de que ni siquiera se había vestido para eso, ¿Y ahora es capaz de tomar su teléfono y contestarle a su jefe?

—Oh, que inconciencia la mía, puedes llamarme Masaki. —Le respondió contento el jefe.

—¡Masaki! ¡Que lindo nombre! —Dijo la morena.

—Ohhh, eres un amor niñita, me alegro de que mi pequeño Katsuki esté contigo, les mandé un telegrama hace un rato, ¿Lo recibieron?

—Sí, lo estoy leyendo ahora mismo.

—Genial, bueno, nos vemos hoy en la noche entonces, ¡Será un honor conocerte Uraraka!

—¡Llameme Ochako señor! —Respondió enérgica la chica, pero antes de que el tipo al otro lado del teléfono le pudiera responder Bakugou le quitó el celular con fuerza, colgando la llamada mientras hacía explotar el celular en su mano con una explosión.

— **¡MALDITA ENANA DESGRACIADA! ¡¿PORQUÉ ABRES MI PUERTA Y CONTESTAS MI TELÉFONO SIN NIGUNA VERGÜENZA?! ¡TE MATARÉ AHORA!**

—¡Kacchan! —Le gritó enojada la chica, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo sus manos en la cintura. —Primero, no soy sorda no deberías gritarme, segundo, era tu jefe y al parecer quería hablar conmigo, no contigo…

— **¡Y PORQUE MIERDA CREES QUE ÉL QUERRÍA HABLAR CONTIGO SI ME ESTABA LLAMANDO A MI!** —La interrumpió el rubio.

—No te atrevas a volver a interrumpirme. —Le dijo la chica más enojada, haciendo que Katsuki bajara un poco la guardia, nunca nadie, jamás, le había respondido así ni habían tenido los cojones para enfrentarlo. —Te lo digo porque me habló muy bien, y tercero, es de muy mala educación no abrirle la puerta a alguien que viene a tu casa.

Uraraka tenía el ceño muy fruncido, la única vez que Bakugou la había visto así de enojada fue hace años, cuando se enfrentaron en el festival deportivo, a pesar de que era una tonta y sabía que lo que ella le decía no tenía coherencia, la entendía, debía ser difícil mantenerse tranquila y feliz siempre.

—Bien. —Le dijo el rubio.

—¿Bien? ¿Es todo lo que me dirás?

—¿Y qué más quieres que te diga cara redonda? ¿Acaso quieres seguir buscándome pelea?

—Hmm, jamás podré entenderte Kacchan. —Dijo la chica, dándose la vuelta para ir al dormitorio a cambiarse ropa. —Y por cierto, Masaki te envió esto.

Tiró la hoja al aire, no quería pasársela al rubio en la mano, si él podía ser un idiota pues ella también.

Katsuki fue y agarró la carta, era de su jefe y lo estaba invitando a un evento ese mismo día en la noche, ya que un famoso abogado iría a dar una conferencia, recordó que su jefe le había hablado de eso hace unas semanas atrás, pero si mal no recordaba la charla sería en la estación de policías, no en un salón de eventos como decía la carta.

Pero lo peor aún no llegaba, al final del telegrama se podía leer 'Es obligatorio venir al evento con un acompañante, recordemos que siempre hay que prevenir y siempre será de conveniencia tener un amigo para testificar en caso de cualquier cosa :D', su jefe era un grandísimo idiota, sabía que lo había hecho a propósito.

Pasaron unos minutos y Ochako salió de la habitación con una falda y una polera puesta, se dirigía al baño a peinarse y lavarse la cara, aun con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oy, cara redonda! —La llamó, pero no recibió respuesta a cambio. —Oy, no me ignores cuando te hablo. —Dijo más enojado, ya se estaba marcando una venita en la cabeza y el puente de su nariz se empezaba a arrugar.

Al no tener respuesta se paró y fue al baño a encarar a la chica, abriendo la puerta violentamente.

—¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?

Katsuki se mordió la lengua para no responderle volándole la cabeza. —D-Debemos ir a comprarte un vestido, en la noche tenemos que salir.

—¿Eh? —Ochako dejó su ceño fruncido en el olvido, haciendo ahora una expresión de asombro. —¿A-A que quieres llegar con eso? ¿Acaso es una broma, Kacchan? —Se volvió a enojar.

—No lo repetiré, el estúpido de mi jefe quiere que vaya contigo a la conferencia de un estúpido abogado de mierda y es mi obligación ir contigo, estoy muy cagado ahora mismo, así que arréglate y vámonos ahora.

Uraraka pestañeó con curiosidad, estaba segura que había escuchado mal, hace unos minutos atrás el rubio quería matarla y ¿Ahora la estaba invitando a salir?

—No me gustan esas bromas Kacchan, y tampoco necesito un vestido, es lo que más tengo.

—¡NO ES UNA PUTA BROMA! ¡Y NI DE JODA IRÁS CON UNO DE ESOS TRAJES, IREMOS POR UNO DECENTE!

Ochako le dio una mirada asesina.

El rubio sabía que si quería que la morena le hiciera caso debía tratarla de otra forma, así que salió del baño encabronado, yendo hacia su sillón para tomar un vaso de whisky y enfriar la mente.

Pasó un rato y Uraraka salió del baño, se quedó ahí pensando en que Katsuki le dijo que había sido su jefe el que lo estaba obligando a ir con ella a una conferencia, se lo dijo muy enojado y ella le estaba haciendo todo más difícil, también entendía que él era un idiota y jamás iba a entender que lo que ella hacía antes no era más que otro trabajo cualquiera, pero no le pediría más a un hombre con una actitud como la de Bakugou.

Lo vio en el sillón recostado y se acercó a él, le iba a decir que aceptaba acompañarlo e ir a comprar el vestido que él quisiera, pero cuando lo vio de frente lo encontró durmiendo con la boca abierta y roncando como si nada, notó el vaso de whisky en el suelo y supuso que se había dormido bebiéndolo.

—Jjj. —Rio bajito. —Kacchan se ve muy gracioso cuando duerme así. —Quitó el vaso del suelo y lo llevó a la cocina, luego fue al cuarto del rubio a buscar unas toallas, se daría una buena ducha, ella no se enojaba nunca así que tenía que calmar un poco la mente.

Katsuki abrió los ojos, ¿Cuánto había dormido?, busco su celular para ver la hora.

—¡No puede ser! —Gritó fuertemente, eran las 7 de la tarde, había dormido todo el maldito día y Uraraka ni siquiera fue capaz de despertarlo. —Me quedan 3 horas para convencer a la idiota cara de ángel de que acompañe e ir a comprarle un vestido, arreglarme y llegar, ¡Puta mierda, como odio vivir! —Se lamentaba.

Se paró y rápidamente comenzó a buscar a la morena, fue a su habitación y no la encontró, pero se dio cuenta de que la luz del baño estaba encendida.

Fue hacia ahí y abrió la puerta sin siquiera golpear.

—Estúpida cara redonda, porque no me despertas… —No pudo terminar la oración, Ochako estaba frente al espejo intentando peinarse y al sentir que abrían la puerta se dio vuelta, estaba levemente maquillada, tenía un delineado suave, y el rubio no entendía como sus pestañas habían crecido tanto, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más grandes de lo que ya eran y también haciendo que su mirada fuera más tierna de lo normal. Ella llevaba un vestido negro que no era tan extravagante, tenía los hombros caídos y le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, pero era ajustado y hacía que las curvas de la chica se marcaran como nunca las había visto y sus zapatos de tacón, también negros llevaban una pequeña rosita encima. Bakugou la examinó de pies a cabeza antes de poder terminar lo que quería decir. —…te.

—Pues, el mejor momento del día es cuando estás durmiendo, Kacchan. —Dijo Uraraka riendo, molestándolo, al parecer ya se le había pasado el enojo, así que el rubio evito cualquier respuesta ante lo dicho por ella para evitar cualquier percance.

—Entonces… ¿Sí me acompañas, cara de ángel? —Le preguntó el chico, tenía que controlarse un poco, ya estaba sintiendo como la sangre le corría por la nariz.

—Nooo, obviamente me puse mi vestido más decente para ir al mercado, tonto. —Ochako rodó los ojos. —¿Y tú? Ve a lavarte la cara, aún tienes baba pegada.

Bakugou volvió a la realidad ante lo dicho y se pasó la mano por la cara, si era verdad que aún tenía baba eso sería tan vergonzoso.

Salió del baño para ir a su habitación a ponerse su traje y peinarse, también debía pensar en algo para que su jefe no lo jodiera por el resto de su vida después de esa noche.

Ya faltaban 30 minutos para llegar al lugar donde se haría el evento y ellos aun no salían del departamento, Uraraka estuvo mucho rato intentando peinarse adecuadamente según ella y Katsuki solo quería entrar al baño a hacer del 1, pero la chica nunca salía.

—¡Espero que estés feliz cara redonda! —Decía encabronado Bakugou mientras bajaban al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivían.

—Pues sí que estoy feliz, Kacchan me invitó a salir jajaa. —Reía para molestarlo.

—Grrr, te estás buscando una muerte horrible, tú, maldita estúpida. —Le gruñía el rubio.

Subieron al auto y Katsuki casi rompió el acelerador para llegar lo más rápido posible al lugar.

—Kacchan, no manejes tan rápido, es muy peligroso. —Le dijo la morena, haciendo que él recordara el día en que la chocó, haciendo que quitara un poco de fuerza en el acelerador.

—Te estás volviendo menos torpe, ¿Eh?

—¿A que te refieres con eso?

—Nada, olvídalo idiota. —Le terminó de decir Katsuki, al parecer la chica estaba empezando a ser más cuidadosa.

Encendió la radio y puso música para hacer su viaje más ameno.

Al llegar al lugar, la morena estaba impresionada, era todo muy bonito y todos iban muy arreglados.

—¡Kacchan! —Lo llamó Ochako, haciendo que este la mirara apenas bajaba de su vehículo. —¿Estoy acorde a todo? —Le preguntó levantando los brazos. —Todas se ven muy bonitas, no quiero opacarte.

Al rubio, la pregunta le causo ternura, ella ni siquiera se imaginaba lo guapa y sexy que se veía, hasta le molestaba que cualquier idiota se atreviera a mirarla con deseo o algo, los mataría a todos si fuera necesario.

—¿De qué hablas tonta? Te ves bien, ahora ven aquí, salgamos de esto rápido. —La tomó de la mano y entraron al salón frente a ellos, tenía que buscar a su jefe, quería explicaciones y en algún momento debía presentarle a Uraraka para terminar con su sufrimiento lo antes posible.

Dentro todo estaba muy ordenado y decorado, había un bar abierto que llamó la atención del rubio y de la morena, entre toda la gente le sería difícil encontrar a Misaki, así que qué mejor idea de que él los encontrara a ellos.

—Cara redonda. —La llamó y ella lo miró. —¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —Le preguntó, indicándole el bar con la cabeza.

—¡Ohhhh sí! —Dijo Ochako, levantando los brazos. —¡Alcohol gratis! —Y ahora era ella la que lo tomaba de la mano para dirigirse a ese lugar.

Había pasado un rato y habían bebido un par de cervezas cada uno, nada fuera de lo normal.

—Aquí estás, mi escurridizo chico estrella. —Dijo una voz conocida atrás de Bakugou.

Él se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con dueño de esa voz.

—Ah jefe, lo estábamos buscando. —Dijo el rubio, parándose de su asiento para saludarlo.

—Si no estás de turno puedes llamarme Misaki, Katsuki jojo, y dime, ¿Dónde está tu chica?

—No es mi chica señor. —Dijo encabronado.

—Pues no aún, jaja. —Respondió Uraraka desde atrás de él. —¡Señor Misaki! —Gritó al ver al tipo, corriendo a saludarlo. —Al fin nos conocemos, es un honor, gracias por mantener esta ciudad en paz. —Le dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

Katsuki se tapó la cara, esa chica lo volvería loco y si perdía su trabajo por culpa de ella, esta vez de verdad la mataría.

—¡Uraraka! Sabía que mi mano derecha tenía un muy buen gusto, ¡Eres muy bonita! —Le dijo el jefe. —El honor es mío. —Ambos reían y Katsuki solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara. —Querida, ¿Me dejas hablar un momento con el gruñón?

—¡Sí, claro! —La morena miró al rubio que estaba tras ella, intentando esconderse. Fue hacia él para decirle que su jefe quería hablarle y mientras ellos estaban en eso se quedó en el bar.

—¿Qué pasó, señor? —Bakugou le preguntó a Misaki.

—Pues, necesito que conozcas al abogado que vendrá hoy, es un tipo genial, de 20 casos gana 19, la idea es que mi mejor policía se haga amigo de él o algo y así tenerlo de nuestro lado, aunque nunca encerremos a nadie que no sea inocente siempre es bueno tener al mejor para que los malditos se pudran en la cárcel.

—Bien, pero no le aseguro nada, si es un imbécil lo mataré.

—Hoy no matarás a nadie, luego de que hable en el escenario quiero que lo busques y hagas lo que debes hacer.

—Copiado jefe, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. —Le dijo el rubio, chocando los puños con el hombre.

—Y oye. —Agregó algo más, poniendo una cara de Katsuki jamás había visto. —Ella es muy linda, no seas un idiota o te despido.

A Bakugou se le pusieron los pelos de punta, pero aun así fue al bar y se sentó al lado de la chica.

—¿Qué pasa, Kacchan? —Le preguntó ella, bebiendo un vaso de mojito.

—Nada, no te preocupes cara redonda. —Le respondió. —¡Oy! —Llamó al bartender. —Dame un whisky, con 3 hielos.

—Recuerda que tenemos que devolvernos manejando, prometo no hacerlo si tú tampoco lo haces. —Le dijo Uraraka, sonriéndole.

Katsuki sentía que se mente se volvía loca cuando ella le sonreía así, le daban ganas de golpearla en la cara para que no lo volviera a hacer, pero al mismo tiempo le daban ganas de tomarla y besarla hasta que no pudieran respirar.

Eso estaba muy mal.

—Lo sé, definitivamente este será mi último trago. —Dijo recibiéndolo.

—Já, si es así pues también es mi último trago, ¡Salud por eso! —Gritó emocionada, chocando los vasos.

Estaban conversando y riendo con algunos compañeros de trabajo del rubio, cuando de pronto Ochako notó algo que no le gusto para nada.

Frente a ellos, en otro grupo notó una cabeza con cabello entre rojo y blanco, definitivamente debían ser ellos.

Apretó el brazo de Bakugou inconscientemente, haciendo que este tomara guardia.

—¿Uraraka? —La llamó, notó que la chica miraba un punto fijo con cara de preocupación mientras apretaba el brazo del chico. —¿Te sientes bien?

—No. —Respondió ella fríamente. —Vámonos de aquí, por favor. —Esta vez lo miró, y él pudo notar la súplica en su mirada.

La tomó de la mano y sin preguntar nada, empezó a caminar a la salida del lugar, pero de pronto sintió que alguien lo llamaba.

—¡¿Kacchan?!

Era la voz que menos quería escuchar, la estúpida voz del idiota que le jodía la vida en su infancia y adolescencia, el idiota que hacía todo bien y que pensaba que podía ser mejor que él.

Era el idiota de Deku.

Intentó ignorarlo, caminando más rápido, pero lo volvió a llamar.

—¡Kacchan! ¡Soy yo, Midoriya! —Dijo el chico, esta vez acercándose a él y tomando el hombre del rubio.

Katsuki se giró, con su cara de encabronado, él era la única persona con la que no se quería encontrar nuevamente en su vida, y el destino era tan cabrón de ponerlo justo ahí, donde tenía que cumplir una misión.

—¡¿Qué quieres idiota?! —Le gritó, dándose la vuelta para mirar al peliverde.

—¡Kacchan, soy yo, Deku! —Le dijo el chico feliz.

—Sí, ya lo sé idiota, ¡No me vuelvas a llamar Kacchan o te mato aquí mismo! ¿Qué mierda quieres?

—¿Eh? Sólo quería saludarte, hace años que no te veo, ¡Te ves genial! —Le decía Izuku mientras sonreía. —Me enteré de que eres un policía muy reconoci…do.

Midoriya no pudo evitar arrastras las palabras al ver a la chica que se encontraba casi escondida tras el rubio.

—¿URARAKA? ¿Eres tú? —Preguntó el pelinegro, moviéndose para ver mejor si se trataba de ella.

—¡Hola Deku! —Dijo Ochako alegre. —Wow, jamás pensé verte de nuevo, ¡Mírate, estás tan grande!

Bakugou notó el cambio de ánimo de la chica y se confundió, de verdad que era muy bipolar, pero recordó cómo se puso la última vez que le preguntó sobre el idiota de pelo negro y algo no le cuadraba.

—Sí jajaja, he crecido mucho, ahora soy abogado y hoy me toca dar una charla en este lugar. —Dijo Izuku, poniendo alerta al rubio.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Tú eres el puto abogado? —Preguntó con rabia Katsuki.

—Kacchan, no lo llames así. —Le recriminó la morena.

—Jajjaja, no te preocupes Uraraka, pero sí Kacchan, soy abogado y pues, creo que soy el abogado al que te refieres, jeje. —Dijo Midoriya, sobándose la nuca con timidez.

—¿Pasa algo, Izuku? ¿Te estás metiendo en problemas de nuevo?

—Oh, claro que no Todoroki, ¿Recuerdas a Kacchan y Uraraka? —El pelinegro se movió para que el chico de cabello rojo y blanco pudiera ver y saludar a los recién nombrados.

—Claro, como olvidarte Uraraka. —Dijo mientras la saludaba, y ella, qué no había quitado las manos del brazo de Bakugou lo saludo tímidamente, dándole más agarre al rubio.

Él sintió eso y al mirar a Ochako notó su cara de incomodidad, algo pasaba ahí y él no pensaba quedarse para que ella se sintiera incomoda.

—Bien, bien, que lindo reencuentro, nosotros tenemos que irnos, vamos cara redonda. —Dijo tomándole la mano, intentando moverse.

—Espera Bakugou. —Dijo Shouto. —¿Ya se van? Si la fiesta aún está empezando.

—Es cierto. —Dijo esta vez Izuku. —Vamos a tomarnos algo para que me cuenten de ustedes, por cierto, ¿Qué hacen aquí juntos? Juraría que Kacchan odiaba a todos, jajaja.

—¡No hables de mi como si me conocieras, maldito nerd! —Le gritó Katsuki, quería irse de ahí lo antes posible, no quería que la morena se sintiera incomoda, el que lo hubiese acompañado era algo que no se esperaba así que no estaba en sus planos hacerla sentir mal. —¡Te voy a matar, idiota! —Dijo sacando pequeñas chispas de sus manos, haciendo que Todoroki se pusiera frente a Midoriya.

—Atrévete a hacerle algo y todo se quemará aquí. —Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo, mitad y mitad bastardo? —Le preguntó Bakugou, sonriendo.

—Deberías. —Terminó diciendo Shouto, pero Izuku lo movió desde atrás.

—No deberías hacer esto aquí, Shou. —Lo calmaba el pelinegro.

—Tiene razón Kacchan, ¿Qué tal si vamos por unas cervezas? —Ochako también intentó calmar al rubio.

—¡Sí, es una buena idea! —Dijo Izuku. —¡Vamos! —Salió de atrás de Todoroki y lo tomó del brazo para ir al bar.

Katsuki miró a Uraraka mientras el otro par se alejaba, como preguntándole que mierda estaba pasando, pero ella solo lo miró y sonrió, tomándolo de la mano para ir al bar.

Sentado ahí, Ochako y Midoriya hablaban enérgicamente de cualquier cosa, mientras Bakugou y Todoroki estaban callados bebiendo.

—Y Deku, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal fue conocer a Endeavor como suegro? Jajja. —La morena rio y el pelinegro se sonrojo, pero alguien más escuchó eso.

El rubio escupió todo el trago que tenía en la boca. — **¡¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR CARA REDONDA?!** —Esperaba haber escuchado mal. —No me jodas Deku, tú y el idiota del mitad y mitad son unos put…— La chica le pegó un codazo por debajo de la mesa.

—Cuida tus palabras Kacchan. —Le recriminó.

—Jaja, no sé si esa sea la palabra adecuada, pero uhmm…—Midoriya no sabía cómo decirlo.

—Sí Bakugou, Izuku y yo somos novios, ¿Acaso eso te importa? —Le respondió Shouto del otro lado de la mesa.

Katsuki se sobaba el estómago donde su querida amiga lo había golpeado. Ahora entendía todo, el estúpido de Todoroki era tan gay como Deku, y era más que obvio que Uraraka estaba babosa por él nerd de pelo negro.

Todoroki lo volvió super gay y se lo robó.

Todo tenía sentido ahora.


	11. El puto abogado, pt 2

Todoroki lo volvió super gay y se lo robó.

Todo tenía sentido ahora.

—Claro que no, porque debería importarme el que les guste por el culo. —Dijo Katsuki.

—¡Kacchan! —Le gritó Ochako, con la cara roja.

Midoriya estaba todo rojo y Todoroki estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando sonó su celular.

—¿Hola? Mmm, sí, ok, vamos para allá. —Decía por celular. —Izuku. —Lo llamó.

—¿Qué pasa Shouto?

—Tenemos que irnos, es hora de que hagas la conferencia.

—Oh, bien. —Respondió el pelinegro. —¡Nos vemos luego Uraraka! Volveremos después de que hable, me intriga saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí, jaja. —Reía el chico mientras se iba con su pareja.

La morena suspiró. **—¡¿QUÉ PRETENDES KACCHAN?!**

—¿Qué pretendes tú? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que esos dos eran unos putos? ¿Y que fue ese cambio de humor cuando llegó el idiota de Deku y el mitad y mitad?

—No tengo porqué contarte sobre las cosas privadas de mis amigos.

—Pues, no te veías muy feliz con tu amigo… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Ese tonto de cabello rojo y blanco.

—Todoroki. —Dijo la chica, con cierta incomodidad en su voz.

—¡Ahí está! Ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese maldito idiota? —Pregunto Bakugou.

—Uhm… —Uraraka no hablaba. —Este… No sé de qué hablas.

—¡Sueltalo ya, cara redonda!

—Está bien, pero antes necesito un trago.

Bakugou gruñó y llamó al chico del bar, quién después de un pequeño rato le llevó un mojito a la morena y un whisky al rubio.

—Ya tienes tu trago cara redonda, ahora dímelo todo.

—Antes que nada, debes saber que yo no siento nada por Deku, quizás en el pasado lo admiraba por su determinación y tal vez me llamaba un poco la atención. —Decía Ochako, mientras Katsuki ponía los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, no sé en qué momento ellos dos se empezaron a hacer muy amigos y Deku se empezó a alejar de mi y de Iida, y… uhm, intenté acercarme a él de nuevo al pasar el tiempo, pero siento que Todoroki está encima de mí siempre.

—¿Cómo es eso de encima de ti siempre? —Preguntó el rubio.

—Así como, no lo sé. —Uraraka se tomó la cabeza. —Yo pienso que él debe pensar que me gusta Deku y quizá solo defiende lo que es suyo.

—Entonces, ¿ya no te gusta el imbécil de Deku?

—¿Ehhh? ¡Claro que no! Solo somos buenos amigos, pero ni siquiera puedo hablar con él, ya que el maldito de Todoroki no nos deja en paz, o por lo menos a mi. —Decía la chica, con cara de pena. —Recuerdo que apenas comenzaron él me dijo que no me quitaría los ojos de encima y que tuviera cuidado.

—Tsk. —Bakugou chasqueó la lengua. —Es un idiota.

—Lo sé, siempre están juntos, muchas veces quise hablar con Deku de algunas cosas, cosas que le cuentas a tus amigos, pero jamás estuvo para mi después de que se hizo novio de Todoroki. —La chica tenía una cara de pena, que Katsuki caso sintió un poco de lastima por ella.

Él estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la gente empezó a aplaudir y notó que Midoriya se bajaba del escenario.

—Ni siquiera escuché a ese tonto. —Dijo el rubio, girando el líquido que se encontraba dentro de su vaso.

—Pues yo menos, ni siquiera entiendo de leyes. —Le respondió la morena.

Estuvieron ahí en silencio mirando sus vasos por un rato, hasta que el pelinegro y el chico de cabello bicolor llegaron nuevamente al bar donde se encontraban los chicos.

—Y bien mitad y mitad bastardo, ¿Eres como la niñera del idiota o qué? ¿Acaso no puedes dejarlo solo en algún momento? —Dijo Katsuki.

—Me estás colmando la paciencia Bakugou. —Dijo el chico de quirk mitad hielo-mitad fuego.

—Me vale.

—Chicos, por favor no peleen. —Decía Midoriya, sentado en medio de los dos.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eres el escolta de Uraraka? ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos aquí? —Pregunto Shouto.

—¿Ehh? Este… —Ochako no sabía que responder.

—¡¿Y qué carajos te importa, idiota?! —Respondió Katsuki por ella.

—Es cierto Uraraka, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora? —Preguntaba Izuku, poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a la chica.

—Ehhh, yo… yo…

El rubio pudo notar lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga, así que pensó en cómo ayudarla y lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¡Deja de molestarla, Deku idiota! ¡Ella es mi novia y me acompañó ya que soy un oficial muy importante! —Le gritó el rubio, poniéndose de pie y apoyando uno de sus brazos por encima de la cabeza de la chica que se encontraba sentada a su lado y apuntándose a él mismo con el otro. —Vive conmigo, obviamente, y ¡Qué mierda te importa a ti lo que ella haga con su vida! ¡Tenía un gran trabajo, pero era demasiado buena para ellos! —Seguía gritando.

Todoroki escuchaba lo que el rubio decía y miraba como Ochako se ponía más roja que un tomate y miraba atónita al chico que se encontraba a su lado.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo? —Preguntó Izuku.

—¿Qué acaso estás celoso, imbécil? —Le preguntó el chico explosivo.

—De qué hablas idiota, no digas tonterías. —Le dijo Shouto, bebiendo un trago de su vaso.

—Cállate tú, ¿Por qué no vas a llenarle el biberón a este tonto?

—¡Bakugou, te estás pasando! —Todoroki se puso de pie y miró fijamente al rubio que se encontraba de pie al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Quieres pelear bastardo? Puedo volver a ganarte.

Uraraka se puso de pie y tocó a ambos chicos para hacerlos flotar, en el aire ellos empezaron a decir cosas que ni ella ni Midoriya entendían.

—Si no se callan los haré volar más arriba del espacio.

Katsuki cerró la boca, ya sabía que la morena había aprendido a dominar mejor su quirk y se lo había dejado en claro la vez que lo sacó volando de su habitación en el hospital.

—Bajame ahora, Uraraka, o esto se pondrá feo. —Decía Todoroki desde lo alto.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarle así, mitad y mitad bastardo! —Le gritó Bakugou, a su lado, enojado.

Uraraka miró fijamente a Shouto y este empezó a darse vueltas en el aire.

—Ya no soy la chica de la secundaria Todoroki, ahora me puedo defender muy bien. —Dijo seria. —Si no se calman en este instante, juro de verdad que los sacaré volando de aquí.

Ambos chicos se callaron, el rubio estaba cruzado de brazos y el de pelo bicolor miraba a Ochako con odio. Pasaron 5 segundos en silencio y la morena los bajo, cayendo ambos en sus pies.

—¡Si vuelves a hacer eso juro que te mataré! —Le dijo Bakugou, mientras el pelinegro tomaba a Todoroki y lo apartaba para ver si se encontraba bien.

—Lo siento Kacchan, me estaban sacando de quicio con sus peleas. —Le respondió Uraraka, juntando sus manos y haciendo pequeñas reverencias. —¿Puedes dejar de pelear? Pensé que vendríamos a pasarla bien.

—Sí, pues yo venía a cumplir una misión y creo que no podré hacerlo. —Dijo Katsuki, casi para él mismo.

—¿Qué misión? —Le chica se le acercó demasiado, poniendo nervioso al rubio.

—Ehhh… Nada que te interesa cara redonda, aléjate de mi. —Dijo corriendo un poco a Ochako de su cara.

—No seas Kacchan, dímelo, no le puedes esconder cosas a tu novia, ¿O sí? —Dijo ella, poniendo cara de victoriosa, haciendo que Bakugou se sonrojara.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡Solo dije eso para ayudarte idiota! Espero que ahora ese bastardo no te joda más.

—¿Osea que te preocupas de mi? ¿Aunque sea para hablar con Deku? —La morena lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Okey, estás demasiado ebria, es hora de irnos a casa.

—¡No estoy ebria tonto! Solo estaba bromeando contigo. —Uraraka reía, hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

—Lamento interrumpir su divertida charla. —Decía Midoriya con una gran sonrisa. —Pero nosotros ya nos vamos, fue un gusto verlos nuevamente, Uraraka, debo decir que te has puesto muy bonita después de todo este tiempo. —Terminó de decir el chico, haciendo que Katsuki se atorara con el último sorbo que le dio a su vaso.

—Igualmente Deku. —Dijo Ochako, devolviéndole la sonrisa y sonrojándose un poco. —Me disculpo por esto, pero debo ir al baño, así que despídete de Todoroki por mi. —Y sin más se fue.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero tu guardaespaldas solo me estuvo jodiendo. —Katsuki se apoyó en la mesa y bebió un sorbo de su séptimo vaso de whisky.

—Kacchan... —Le habló Izuku, sentándose del otro lado del rubio para poder hablar más despacio.

—No me llames así o te mato. —Dijo el rubio, sin dejar de beber de su vaso.

—No pretendo que nos llevemos bien. —Dijo el pelinegro seriamente, logrando captar la atención del rubio. —Es muy bien sabido que los oficiales de policía no se llevan con los abogados.

—No me digas, idiota. —Bakugou bebió otro sorbo. —Dime tú, si estás noche tras noche buscando a un hijo de puta que violó o asesinó a miles de personas, al encontrarlo no puedes encerrarlo porque un maldito dice que no hay pruebas, ¿Acaso te pones a saltar en un pie de felicidad?

—Pues yo no soy así, siempre he velado por el bien de las personas, y de verdad, si necesitas de mi ayuda o algo puedes hablarme siempre. —Decía Izuku.

—No creo que sea tan fácil con mami Shouto ahí.

Midoriya se sonrojo un poco, no estaba acostumbrado que alguien más que no fuese él llamara a su novio por su primer nombre.

—Sh-Shouto no es tan malo, solo me cuida.

—¿Acaso el sucesor de All Might necesitan que lo cuiden? —Preguntó.

—Desde que él murió, solo Todoroki pudo llenar ese vacío.

Katsuki dejó de mirar su vaso para darle una mirada fría al chico a su lado.

—Tal vez, si hubieses visto más allá de ese bastardo te hubieras dado cuenta que no era el único idiota que estaba contigo, Deku, imbécil.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Midoriya se quedó pensando.

—Nada, nada, olvídalo estúpido, es mejor que te vayas de aquí.

—Sí, debemos irnos ya. —Izuku se paró de su asiento. —Pero no lo olvides Kacchan, ¡Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea!

—Midoriya. —Todoroki lo llamó.

—Tú mami te llama, vete ya.

—Él es como tú con Uraraka. —Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del rubio. —Tal vez me equivoco al decir esto, pero pude notar como no dejabas de cuidarla, sigue así Kacchan, me hace muy feliz que ella este bien. —Y se fue corriendo, antes de que una explosión apareciera en su cara.

—¡Deku, maldito idiota, voy a matarte! —Katsuki se había puesto de pie, botando la silla y haciendo pequeñas explosiones con sus manos.

—¡No hagas otro escándalo Kacchan! —Dijo Ochako, quien llegó de la nada.

—¿Y tú, donde estabas, cara de ángel? —Le preguntó Bakugou, intentándose calmar un poco.

—Dije que iba al baño, ¿Deku ya se fue? —Preguntó la chica.

—Sí, al fin se fueron. —Y sin más se sentó a terminarse su vaso, a final de cuentas no le había ido tan mal en su misión, pero le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

—Genial, ahora si podremos disfrutar la fiesta, jajaja. —Uraraka rio, como si hubiese contado el chiste más gracioso de su vida.

—Por favor, nunca vuelvas a decir un chiste. —El rubio la miró con cara de aburrido, dejando escapar un pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de enfado de la chica.

—Eres un idiota Kacchan.

—Lo sé. —Dijo él, sonriendo y apoyándose en la espalda de la silla. —Disfruta lo que queda de evento porque pronto nos iremos a casa.

—¿A nuestra casa? —Preguntó la morena.

—¿A qué otra parte te quieres ir? Obvio que a nuestra casa. —Le dijo Bakugou mirándola.

Ochako se sonrojo un poco y se tapó la cara con las manos, tenía claras las cosas que estaba empezando a sentir por el rubio, y que él le dijera ese tipo de cosas hacía que corazón latiera más rápido, quizá el no se había dado cuenta, pero el decir que la casa era de ambos ahora era como una patada en el estómago de la morena.

Katsuki vio como Uraraka se tomaba la cara y sonreía con sus ojos cerrado y sus mejillas rojas, eso le parecía bastante bonito, no entendía cómo esa chica podía ser tan terca y tierna a la vez, pero no le importaba entender, solo quería pasar más tiempo con ella, a pesar de sacarlo más de quicio que el idiota de su jefe, él se sentía bien cuando ella estaba a su lado, como si calmara toda esa negatividad que tanto lo identificaba.

Notó que la morena no dejaba de hacer esa cara tan rara y le empezó a molestar.

—¡Oy! ¿Qué te pasa idiota? Pareces una tonta con esa cara.

—¿¡Eehhhh? —Ochako no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que Bakugou le habló. _Qué vergüenza,_ pensó.

—Bien, ahora si estás muy ebria, debemos ir a casa.

—A nuestra casa. —Dijo Uraraka, con la misma cara.

Katsuki rio. —Estás loca.

La tomó de la mano y se dio cuenta que él también estaba ebrio, no podía manejar así, pensó en que podía hacer y fue adentro del salón de eventos para buscar a su jefe.

—Jefe. —Lo llamó cuando lo encontró.

—Ohhh, mi pequeño Katsukiiii. —Dijo, dándose y caminando donde el rubio, tambaleándose. —Llamame Misssaki, Mi sa ki, la M es de el mejor…

Genial, todos estaban ebrios.

—Jefe, no puedo irme, pensé que usted podría cuidar de mi auto hasta mañana.

—No te preocupesssss mi chico, oye, ¿Dónde está tu chica? Es muy bonita, no debes dejarla sola o pueden quitártela.

Bakugou se apretó el puente de la nariz, ya le dolía la cabeza y su jefe estaba haciendo que fuese peor.

—¡Misaki! —Gritó la morena de atrás del rubio.

—¡Ochakooooo! —Le respondió el tipo.

—Misaki, debemos irnos, cuida el auto por nosotros.

—Claro, claro, ¡Todo por mis niños! ¡Saludddddd! —Dijo el jefe, levantando el vaso que tenía en la mano.

Uraraka aprovechó y tomó de la mano al rubio para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, si bien ella estaba un poco ebria ya le estaba molestando estar entre tanta gente borracha, no podían ni caminar dentro del salón porque los demás no eran capaces de mantener su equilibrio de lo borracho que estaban.

Salieron y dejó a Bakugou en la vereda.

—¿Me dejarás aquí, cara redonda?

—No, idiota jajaja. —La chica rio, ver a su amigo parado solo en la vereda de la calle, con esa cara de serio y borracho al mismo tiempo era lo mejor. —Si solo me ven a mi, será más fácil que pare un taxi.

—Así que le sacas provecho a tu lado femenino ¿eh?, si solo te vieran despertando en las mañanas.

—No molestes Kacchan, o te dejaré aquí solo. —Dijo ella, dándole una mirada asesina.

Un taxi paró y ambos subieron, el camino a casa no era el más corto y el dolor de cabeza de Katsuki ya lo tenía mal, así que él apoyo su cabeza en la cabeza de la chica e intentó descansar, quedándose dormido.

Ochako sonrió al sentir el peso, tomando la cabeza del rubio, quitándole peso y recostándolo en sus piernas.

Mientras el taxi se encaminaba al departamento, ella acariciaba el cabello de él, pensando en lo que le pasaba y en todas las cosas que había dicho esa noche.

Cuando contestó que ella era su novia casi se le escapa el corazón de la boca, quería morir de la vergüenza, pero cuando dijo que ella era demasiado para su antiguo trabajo todo se congelo, jamás pensó escuchar a Bakugou Katsuki hablar bien de alguien.

Sonrió al pensar eso, la habían pasado muy bien, y tal vez ahora si podría ser amiga de Deku, sin que Todoroki tuviera que estar encima de ellos siempre, al final, él ahora pensaría que ella estaba enamorada del rubio y no del tonto de su novio.

—Señorita, ¿Es aquí? —Preguntó el chofer.

Uraraka miró hacia afuera y reconoció el departamento que compartían con el chico que dormía en sus muslos.

—Sip, aquí es. —Dijo, sacando la billetera del bolsillo de Katsuki, con toda la vergüenza del mundo y pasándole el dinero al que manejaba el taxi.

No quería despertar a Bakugou, así que volvió a usar su quirk para quitarle peso y lo tomó en brazos, bajando del vehículo y subiendo al departamento.

Encendió las luces y llevó al rubio a la habitación, pero al recostarlo en la cama no supo que hacer.

Katsuki llevaba traje y obviamente no podía dormir con ese incómodo atuendo, intentó despertarlo, fallando en el proceso.

Respiró todo el aire que pudo, se puso su 'pijama' y sin más se dispuso a quitarle los zapatos al rubio, luego el saco, luego la camisa… Por All Might, que hacía ese chico para tener ese cuerpo, Uraraka se quería morir mientras lo desvestía, no existía un rojo más fuerte que el que ella tenía en su rostro.

Se tapó la cara con la camisa del chico, intentando calmarse, pero el agradable olor que tenía la pieza de ropa le hacía peor.

Se fue quitando la camisa de la cara, dejando sus ojos descubiertos solo para ver la figura del chico, se veía demasiado bien durmiendo, a pesar de que tenía la boca abierta y con sus dientes parecía una trampa de oso, su espalda, sus brazos y su torso eran como hechos a mano.

Uraraka se fue a lavar la cara, estaba demasiado desconcentrada, el alcohol le estaba haciendo más efecto ahora que en la fiesta.

Volvió a la habitación, dispuesta a quitarle el pantalón al chico, para poder acostarse y dormir al fin.

Le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó el cierre, con el corazón a mil latidos por segundo y los bajo, dejando solo en boxers al chico.

No podía estar más roja.

Intentó evitar ver la zona íntima de él por respeto y lo tapó casi entero, pensaba si era buena idea acostarse en la misma cama si Bakugou estaba así.

Pensó en todas las veces que ella dormía solo con una polera de él, y en los días anteriores, estuvo vulnerable muchas veces, pero siempre la respetó y nunca le hizo nada, así que qué más daba si dormían juntos de nuevo.

Apagó las luces y se recostó al lado, aún roja, pero feliz por lo sucedido ese día.

Había vuelto a ver a su amigo Deku, Todoroki ya no la molestaría más, había visto lo mejor de la anatomía humana y había bebido como quería, oh sí, que buena noche.


	12. Un mal día para Bakugou

Katsuki besaba con fuerza y lujuria la boca de la morena que estaba recostada a su lado, tenía una de sus grandes manos en la nuca de ella y la otra pasó del cuello a su cintura, tocando esa piel tan suave, sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría una explosión involuntaria por el descontrol en su mente.

Apretó un poco más el agarre en la nuca de Ochako, acercándola con más fuerza hacia él y gruñendo antes de besarla con más fuerza y subiéndola encima de él, pasando a rozar su parte íntima y haciendo que el rubio perdiera cada vez más el control.

Uraraka pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello del chico y el otro lo pasó por su gran espalda, apretando un poco con sus uñas.

Bakugou se sentó en la cama con la chica aun encima de él, y la mano que tenía en su cintura la empezó a subir por su torso, bajo la polera que usaba de pijama, pero al hacer ese contacto, la morena le dio más agarre a su abrazo y el rubio volvió a gruñir.

Supuso que con ese agarre fuerte que le dio la chica, le estaba dando permiso para subir más su mano y alcanzar uno de sus pechos, no entendía como, cuando eran compañeros de curso jamás imagino que la pequeña cara de ángel, que no contaba con un gran cuerpo, se convertiría en la delgada mujer de grandes curvas que era ahora.

Tomó y jugueteó con uno de los pechos de ella, haciendo que soltara pequeños chillidos, algo que le causo gracia, riendo en medio del beso que los unía.

—¡Kacchan! ¡No te reías! —Dijo ella, mirándolo con su cara sonrojada, algo que a Katsuki le parecía muy tierno y sexy al mismo tiempo.

Sonrió y la volvió a besar con fuerza, tomando su labio inferior en el acto, casi sintió que se lo había roto, pero en ese momento poco le importaba.

Se puso de pie, tomando a Uraraka con él y la lanzó a la cama, la miro bien, de pies a cabeza y sintió como su miembro palpitaba bajo sus boxers, así que se puso encima de ella y empezó a besar su cuello.

—¡K-Ka-Kacchan! ¡No! ¡Deja de… Deja de hacer eso! —Escuchaba decir a la guapa morena con la que se encontraba, ella le tomaba la cabeza para que dejara de besar su cuello, pero escucharla con tal éxtasis en su voz lo obligaba a hacer todo lo contrario.

Se separó de ella solo para quitarle esa maldita polera que los separaba de sentir sus cuerpos y de inmediato tomó el otro pecho de Ochako y lo beso, acomodándose de nuevo sobre ella, pero esta vez ambas partes íntimas se podían sentir por encima de la ropa interior.

Bakugou gruñó y tomando el cuello de la morena, la acercó para volver a besarla, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y ver la cara que tenía Uraraka no ayudaba en nada.

Bajó su mano para acariciar la zona baja de la morena, haciéndola temblar al contacto, dándose cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba, algo que le encantó.

—Ura-raka… —La llamó en medio de su beso.

—K-Kacchan, no.

Jugó con la parte de Ochako, haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño y cerrara los ojos con fuerza, e instintivamente bajara su mano para tocar el miembro del rubio.

Bakugou sintió las frías manos de la morena por encima de sus boxers.

—Ura-raka, t-tienes las manos f-frías. —Le decía el chico, ya no aguantaba más.

—Ka-Kacchan…

Ya no aguantó más y cuando tomó las bragas de la chica sintió como un sonido entraba por su ventana.

—¿Qué rayos? —Se preguntó el rubio.

Pero el sonido volvió a resonar en su habitación, haciendo que todo se pusiera cada vez más borroso.

—Kacchan… —Escuchó la voz de la morena lejos, la miró y ella le tomó la nariz. —¡DESPIERTA! —Le gritó.

Katsuki no entendía nada, pero al segundo Ochako volvió a tomarle la nariz, volviéndole a gritar.

Todo se puso cada vez más borroso y de pronto una luz le molestó en la vista.

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Todo fue un sueño.

Un tonto y maldito sueño.

UN TONTO, MALDITO Y DESGRACIADO SUEÑO.

—Ehh… ¿Kacchan? —Susurró la chica a su lado.

Bakugou casi saltó del susto si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba muy abrazado de la morena en la cama, tenía uno de sus brazos por debajo de su almohada y el otro abrazaba a Uraraka por la cintura, apegándolo a él.

Pero el detalle era que ella solo llevaba su pijama y él estaba en boxers.

¿Cómo mierda se había acostado en boxers? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

Pero no recordaba haberse quitado la ropa, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa… ¿Acaso estaba muy, muy, muy ebrio, tanto que no recordaba nada?

—¿Kacchan? —Habló un poquito más fuerte.

Había olvidado que ella lo estaba llamando.

—Hm. —Un gruñido fue todo lo pudo responder.

—Kacchan, ehhh… ¿Abajo?.

Le costó un momento entender, ¿Abajo? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

De pronto lo captó, solo un pequeño movimiento de cadera, alejándose, por parte de Ochako bastó para que se diera cuenta de que su miembro estaba levantado, pero ¡Vaya que estaba grande!

La subió toda la sangre a la cara después de que se había puesto más pálido que el blanco, ¡¿Por qué mierda le pasaba eso a él?!

Se paró casi en medio segundo, con humo saliéndole por las orejas, tomó una toalla rápido y se fue casi corriendo al baño.

Uraraka estaba casi tan roja como Katsuki, sabía que no sería buena idea dormir así, pero en el fondo le divertía todo lo sucedido, rio un poco por lo bajo y se sentó en la cama, aun sintiendo un cosquilleo en su espalda, el mismo que sintió cuando Bakugou la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, el mismo que había tenido después que al acercarse más, sintió la parte íntima del rubio, ese mismo cosquilleo era el que sentía.

Tomó un short y una polera, afuera hacía frío, quería ponerse pantalones, pero solo tenía unas faldas y un short que pudo rescatar de su antiguo trabajo, tenía que ir de compras y hoy era el día, así que debía hablar con su amigo explosivo para que la ayudara.

Katsuki por otra parte solo pensaba en evitar a Ochako por el resto de su vida.

Había pasado la peor vergüenza del mundo y para empeorar todo, ¡Estaba soñando con ella misma!

Maldito sueño, maldito subconsciente, maldita cara redonda, ¡MALDITO TODO!

Estaba harto.

Dio el agua fría de la ducha, necesitaba despertar como nunca, se metió a la fría agua, la odiaba, sentía como su quirk se debilitaba.

Estuvo un rato ahí, despejando su mente. Salió de la ducha y se secó un poco el cabello mientras se miraba al espejo, tenía que entender qué le estaba pasando.

Se enrolló la toalla a la cadera y abrió un poco la puerta, mirando bien antes de salir, su misión era evitar a la cara de ángel fuese como fuese.

—¿Qué miras Kacchan? —Preguntó la morena, asomándose frente al pequeño espacio que el rubio abrió de la puerta, asustándolo.

—¡AAAAHH! ¡MALDITA CARA REDONDA, TE PATEARÉ EL TRASERO! —Le gritó mientras se tiraba hacia atrás por inercia del susto.

—¡Oye, nadie me pateará el trasero! —Le dijo enojada. —Necesito que me prestes dinero. —Terminó de decir, apoyando sus manos en cada esquina de la puerta, bloqueando el paso de la puerta.

—¡No jodas cara redonda, déjame salir si no quieres morir! —Le gritaba, nuevamente con toda la cara roja.

—¡Vamos! Prometo que te la pagaré. —Dijo, sacando las manos del marco de la puerta y acercándose al rubio. —Necesito ropa para abrigarme.

—¡AAAHH! ¡No te acerques! —La dijo, ahora poniéndose de pie y acomodando sus manos frente a él, a la defensiva. —¡Te daré el dinero, pero fuera de mi camino!

—¡Qué te pasa! No te haré nada.

—¡Eres una tonta cara de ángel, eso me pasa! —Dijo y avanzó, moviendo de un ligero empujón a la morena que ya estaba casi frente a él, y a paso rápido, casi corriendo, entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Ochako no entendía lo que le pasaba a Bakugou, pero decidió dejarlo solo, quizá tenía resaca, y lo entendía porque ella también estaba con resaca.

Katsuki quería explotar, estaba en su habitación y se puso su ropa, unos pantalones, botines, una polera y una camisa de franela, afuera hacía frío y definitivamente no estaría en casa con Uraraka, claro que no, debía hablar de esto con alguien, pero el día anterior había hecho explotar su celular así que no tenía como comunicarse con su amigo.

No había otra que ir a verlo.

Salió de su habitación, mirando hacia ambos lados antes, camino lento, no quería que la morena se le tirará nuevamente encima.

Todo iba bien hasta que la vio, ella estaba sentada tomando un café en la cocina, tenía una manta encima y el rubio notó como la piel de sus piernas de ponía de gallina por el frío.

Había olvidado que le había pedido dinero prestado, le dijo que era para comprar ropa, se sintió un poco mal, la chica ya no tenía su ropa por culpa del accidente, solo tenía esos trajes raros de cuando era stripper.

—Oy, cara de ángel. —La llamó.

Ella lo miró, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta que él estaba ahí, de pronto sintió como algo le caía encima.

—Kacchan, ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó mientras se quitaba lo que el chico le había arrojado.

—Póntela, te llevaré al centro comercial y te dejaré dentro para que no pases tanto frío.

Uraraka tomó la camisa de franela que Katsuki le había lanzada, estaba calentita y olía a él, sonrió y se la puso feliz.

—¡Gracias Kacchan! —Le dijo.

—Bien. —Dijo mientras volvía a su habitación para ponerse un polerón. —Vámonos ya.

—¡Sí! —Dijo Ochako poniéndose de pie y bebiendo lo que le quedaba de café al seco. —¡Vamos de compras! —Se limpió el resto de líquido que le quedó en la boca y tenía una gran sonrisa estampada en la cara.

—Sí, vamos. —Dijo el rubio. —Y deja de sonreír así, tonta. —Terminó de decir, casi susurrando solo para él.

Bajaron al estacionamiento para subir al auto del rubio y salieron del edificio.

De pronto Katsuki recordó que la chica llevaba unos pantalones puesto el día del accidente y cuando le habían dado de alta en el hospital.

—Oy, ¿No llevabas unos pantalones cuando recién llegaste a mi casa? —Le preguntó sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Ohh, es verdad, ¿Dónde estarán?

—¿Cómo que donde estarán? ¿Acaso no sabes donde dejas tus cosas? —Bakugou ahora la miró, dejando ver sus dientes, odiaba que ella le tomara el pelo.

—¿De qué hablas Kacchan? —Le preguntó enojada. —Hace mucho no los veo, quizá alguna chica que llevaste a dormir a casa se confundió y se los llevó. —Dijo, inflando las mejillas y girando la cabeza, evitando mirar a su amigo.

—¡¿QUÉ DICES CARA REDONDA?! —Le gritó. —¡EN QUÉ MOMENTO PUDE HABER TRAÍDO A ALGUIEN SI ESTÁS ENCIMA DE MI TODO EL TIEMPO!

—No lo sé, los hombres tienen sus secretos. —Dijo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, indignada.

—Tonta. —Katsuki la miró con cara seria, antes de volver a mirar al frente.

Estuvieron así todo el camino, ignorándose, hasta que llegaron al centro comercial.

—¿Um? ¿No irás conmigo Kacchan?

—Sí que eres bipolar, cara redonda. —Le dijo con una ceja levantada. —No puedo, tengo algo que hacer.

—¡¿Eeehhh?! ¿Y qué pasa si me hacen algo? —Ochako puso cara de perro.

—¡No pongas esa cara! ¡Ya no funciona conmigo! —Le gritó. —Escucha, necesito comprar un celular, solo iré a una tienda y compraré dos, luego me iré y te dejaré aquí, tú compra tus cosas y cuando estés lista llámame, yo vendré a buscarte.

—Puedo irme sola Kacchan, y no necesito un teléfono, me gusta más usar el tuyo. —Le dijo, sonriéndole.

Bakugou se golpeó la frente, de verdad, no entendía cómo una chica podía sacarlo tanto de quicio.

—Bien, llámame de un teléfono público, da igual, pero no te vayas sola. —Le dijo rascándose la cabeza, estaba harto.

Desabrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad y bajaron del auto, fueron a una tienda de electrónica y al tener el celular, el rubio le pasó su número.

Uraraka lo acompañó hasta la salida del centro comercial, para verlo irse. Antes de que Katsuki pudiera irse, ella lo llamó.

—¡Kacchan! ¡No me diste tu número!

—Mierda, es verdad. —Se dijo para él mismo. —¿Dónde rayos tengo la cabeza?

Tomó un lápiz que encontró en la guantera, y al no encontrar papel le anotó el número en la mano, al terminar de escribir Ochako le arrebató el lápiz rápidamente y tomó la mano de él para escribirle algo también.

Al terminar se despidió de él, quedándose ahí de pie hasta que el auto se fue.

—Bien, es hora de las compras. —Dijo la morena, suspirando y adentrándose a las tiendas.

Bakugou por otra parte iba gruñendo en su auto.

—Maldita cara redonda, ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? —Se decía, mientras apretaba el volante con ambas manos, notó la tinta negra por fuera de su palma, en el momento en que ella le escribió algo lo ignoró, pero ahora la curiosidad le ganó y notó las ordenadas letritas.

'¡Suerte donde quiera que vayas, Kacchan!'

Para rematar todo, al final había puesto un corazoncito.

Se sonrojó al leer eso, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tierna y estúpida al mismo tiempo?

—¡MALDITA URARAKA! —Gritó, golpeando la bocina del vehículo con rabia, aun sonrojado.

Apresuró el paso y se detuvo frente a un gimnasio.

Se bajó del auto y entro en este, buscando entre todos a su amigo.

Camino un poco, evitando a todos los tipos musculosos y a las chicas que se le cruzaban, pero de pronto vio esa cabeza roja asomarse entre tanta gente.

—¡Tú puedes amigo! Solo tienes que esforzarte un poco más. —Le decía un pelirojo a un joven pasadito de peso que hacía abdominales con su ayuda.

—Ajj, me voy de aquí. —Dijo el adolescente antes de levantarse y empujar hacia un lado a Kirishima para salir del gimnasio enojado.

—¿Mal día? —El pelirojo escuchó la voz de su amigo y miró hacia arriba.

—Y que lo digas, estos chicos no entienden la importancia de una vida sana. —Le respondió.

—Si te sirve de algo siempre serás bienvenido en la estación de policía, no me vendría mal un compañero. —Le dijo Katsuki, apoyándose en una pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ya te lo he dicho amigo, me gusta ayudar a la gente, pero es triste ver como otros se pudren en la cárcel. —Kirishima se puso de pie y le dio la mano al rubio.

—Hm, sí, pues se lo merecen. —Dijo Bakugou respondiendo el saludo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Acaso me extrañabas? ¿A qué se debe esta repentina visita? —El pelirojo le sonrió.

—Necesito hablar contigo, siento que me volveré loco.

—Ajá, déjame adivinar, ¿Problemas con chicas?

—Odio que me sonría, quiero volarle la cara. —Katsuki agachó la cabeza y miró su mano estirada por un momento antes de volverla un puño y bajarla.

—¿Es la misma de la que hablamos la última vez?

—¿Acaso crees que ando jugando con más de una chica? —Le pregunto el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—Jeje, no te enojes amigo, quién sabe, a mi parecer todas estas de aquí están babeando por ti.

Bakugou subió la vista, viendo como las mujeres que se ejercitaban ahí lo miraban coqueteándole.

—Tsk. —Chasqueó la lengua. —Malditas perras, las odio.

—Jajjaja. —Kirishima rio a carcajadas. —Amigo eres muy gracioso.

—¿Cuál es el chiste idiota?

—No te enojes Bakugou. —Le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Y bien, ¿Me dirás quién es la pobre chica ahora?

—Eso no importa, necesito saber cómo dejar de pensar en ella.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso te hace daño? ¿Tiene novio?

—Mh, pues que yo sepa no, si lo tuviera lo mataría y claro que no me hace daño, pero odio que me sonría, odio su voz, odio su maldita cara redonda, odio que siempre esté alegre. —El rubio gruñó. —En verdad la odio, hace que se me revuelva el estómago. —Tenía el ceño fruncido y golpeó la pared donde estaba apoyado.

—Fiuuu. —Kirishima silvó. —Eso es una enfermedad.

—¿Es en serio? —Katsuki miro al pelirojo rápidamente. —Dime, ¿Cuál es la puta cura!

—Jajajja, bro, solo bromeó, eso se llama estar enamorado. —A Bakugou se le deformó la cara al escuchar a su amigo. —En tu caso, si la odias tanto, solo te gusta.

—¿Qué idioteces estas diciendo maldito? —Kirishima sintió un escalofrío.

—Alguien tiene que decirte la verdad, viejo. —Levantó los brazos como si le restara importancia a la situación, algo que al rubio le molestó mucho.

—Te mataré.

—Que no sea hoy, ¡Tengo una cita con mi chica! —Dijo el pelirojo, apuntándose con el pulgar y sentándose en una colchoneta.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso alguien te puede soportar? —Le preguntó Katsuki.

—Je, te hago la misma pregunta, me da mucha lastima esa chica de la que hablas, no sé cómo puede estar cerca de ti.

—Si la conocieras sentirías lastima por mi, de verdad es un dolor en el culo.

—Amigo… —Kirishima se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio, poniendo una mano en su hombre y la otra en el pecho de él. —Mi Bakugou ha crecido tanto. —Dijo, secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

—¡AAAHHH! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! —Le gritó, tomándolo del cuello de la polera.

—Jajajajja, en verdad te extrañaba. —El pelirojo rio y se soltó del agarre. —Bueno, solo puedo decirte que no huyas de esa enfermedad, tal vez puede hacerte muy feliz.

—Eres un puto asco. —Le dijo Katsuki, pasándose una mano por la cara, iba a decir algo más cuando su nuevo teléfono sonó. —¿Hola?

—¡Kacchan! Ya he comprado todo lo necesario, estoy lista. —Dijo la voz de la morena al otro lado de la línea.

—Okey, voy para allá, espérame ahí. —Y cortó.

—¿Tu novia? —Le preguntó Kirishima.

—¡QUÉ NO ES MI PUTA NOVIA! ¡¿PORQUÉ TODOS ME JODEN CON ESO?! —Gritó enojado.

—Jejeje, no lo sé, no se me ocurre nada.

—Ajj, me vale, me largo de aquí. —Dijo Bakugou, dejando la pared y acercándose a su amigo para darle la mano en señal de despedida.

—Adios viej… Espera, ¿Qué es esto? —El pelirojo tomó la palma de Katsuki y leyó lo que Ochako le había escrito. —¡Woooooo, suerte Kacchan! ¡Y un corazón! Ay, esto es tan romántico.

—¡Ahh idiota! —El rubio tenía los ojos blancos y el ceño más fruncido que nunca, le mostraba las encías y los dientes a su amigo pelirojo. —¡Te mataré, juro que te mataré bastardo!

Kirishima rio a carcajadas otra vez, solo un rato con su amigo era necesario para subirle el ánimo, el nulo sentido del humor y la falta de conciencia de su amigo le hacían mucha gracia, se sentía feliz de que al fin él estuviera sintiendo algo por alguien, pensaba que el trabajo lo consumiría por completo y no sería capaz de tener una vida con más pasión.

Pero ahora había cambiado, había una chica que hacía que su amigo se sonrojara y eso lo hacía feliz.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras hoy, y hablando de eso, llegaste un poco tarde, tengo que ir a casa a arreglarme ¡Porque esta noche es mía! —Decía el pelirojo, mientras movía las manos como bailando.

—Eres un idiota, yo también me tengo que ir. —Esta vez sí se despidieron bien y Bakugou salió del gimnasio para subir a su auto, debía ir al centro comercial a buscar a Uraraka, con el frío que hacía se imaginaba que se estaba congelando.

En cambio, en el centro comercial, Ochako estaba con unos jeans azules, una chaqueta verde y una bufanda roja, estaba tomando un batido y en su otra mano llevaba como 10 bolsas de tiendas diferentes.

Estuvo un rato esperando, mirando el cielo, las nubes amenazaban con llover y a pesar de que le encantaba sentir el agua caer, los truenos le aterraban.

De pronto pudo notar el auto rojo al que últimamente subía mucho, Katsuki había llegado a buscarla.

El rubio frenó el auto y se asomó por la ventana, buscando a la morena sin éxito.

—Oiga señor, aquí está prohibido estacionarse. —Escuchó por la otra ventana, dándose media vuelta para encarar al imbécil que tenía ganas de morir ese día.

—No me jodas maldito bastar… —No terminó la frase, ya que la persona que le había dicho eso era Uraraka.

—Jajaja, Kacchan, eres un gruñón. —Dijo la chica riendo, abriendo las puertas de atrás para dejar las bolsas y luego subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

—Mh. —Bakugou gruñó.

—Eso solo me da la razón, toma. —Le estiro la mano con dinero. —No lo gasté todo y eso que también me compré comida.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay con todas esas bolsas? ¿Acaso las robaste? Sabes que debo llevarte detenida en ese caso.

—¡Lléveme, oficial Kacchan! —Ochako se recostó ligeramente en los muslos de Katsuki, levantando los brazos, haciendo burla de lo que el chico acababa de decir.

— **¿ME QUIERES JODER, PERRA?**

—¡Kacchan! —Le recriminó Uraraka enojada. —No me digas así.

—¡Tú te lo buscas! No me jodas y lleva la fiesta en paz, tonta. —Bakugou piso el acelerador, haciendo girar a la chica por sobre las piernas de él para hacerla caer.

—¡Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Me lastime la pierna. —Le dijo, aun con el ceño fruncido y tocándose la rodilla.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —Katsuki puso cara de preocupado, soltando el volante para ver si su amiga estaba bien.

—Sí, pero no me toques, me puedes hacer más daño. —Giró su cabeza, haciéndole el mismo gesto de ignorancia que cuando iban camino al centro comercial.

—Juro que algún día te mandaré a volar, cara redonda. —Y sin más piso el acelerador para irse a casa.

En el camino Ochako movía la cabeza al ritmo de una canción que sonaba en la radio y la tarareaba despacio.

Bakugou a veces la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y sonreía, esa tonta que tanto lo sacaba de quicio también podía hacerlo sentir bien, de tan solo verla sin que ella se diera cuenta cuando hacía esas cosas tan raras, él se sentía feliz, pero jamás se lo demostraría, Kirishima estaba loco si pensaba que él estaba enamorado.

—Kacchan. —La morena lo llamó.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Le preguntó él.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —Uraraka miró sus manos, las tenía apoyadas en sus piernas y jugaba con sus dedos.

—¿Dime?

—Sinceramente, espero un no por respuesta, pero no tengo ganas de salir sola. —Decía mientras miraba el cielo, si llovía y habían truenos quería estar segura de tener a alguien en quien apoyarse.

—¿Me dirás o solo te quedarás con esa respuesta? —Le volvió a preguntar.

—Bueno, cuando Mina me fue a ver a tu departamento me invitó a salir hoy y… —No sabía cómo terminar.

—¿Y…?

—Pues ya lo sabes, no me hagas decirlo. —Le dijo Ochako, con las mejillas coloradas.

—Si no me lo pides no entenderé.

—¡Ajj! ¿Puedes acompañarme? Ella irá con su novio e iremos a un bar. —Dijo rápidamente.

—¿Y todo este escándalo para eso? —Katsuki la miró arqueando las cejas.

Uraraka le golpeó el hombro despacio. —Idiota.

—Já, claro, ¿por qué no? Siempre es bueno ir a algún bar.

La morena abrió los ojos fuertemente.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me acompañarás?

—Tú me acompañaste al evento de mi trabajo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. —Decía como si nada.

—¡AH! ¡Kacchan! ¡Eres el mejor! —Le gritó, abrazándolo, haciendo que el rubio perdiera el control del vehículo por un segundo.

—Bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. —La retó, enojado.

—Como ordene, comisario. —Le dijo, poniendo una mano firme en su frente.

Llegaron a casa, comieron algo y conversaron de lo que había hecho Ochako en el centro comercial, pasó el rato y se abrigaron más para salir, ya estaba empezando a chispear.

Subieron al auto y se fueron al bar en el que Ashido y Uraraka habían quedado.

Se sentaron en la barra y pidieron una cerveza para cada uno mientras esperaban.

—Aaah, tengo muchas ganas de conocer al novio de Mina. —Decía la morena.

Bakugou la miró con el puente de la nariz arrugado. —Ne, debe ser un tonto igual que ella.

—No le digas tonta, Ashido es genial.

—Sí, lo que digas. —Katsuki bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza.

—Um, ¿Dónde estará? —Dijo preocupada.

—¿Acaso no puedes disfrutar si ella no está? —El rubio golpeó su botella en la mesa. —Estamos en un bar y tenemos cerveza, no necesitamos nada más. —Bebió otro sorbo.

—Ñyaaa, Kacchan, a veces eres muy lindo. —Ochako le sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

 _Maldita sonrisa, le volaré los dientes a ver si deja de hacer eso_. Pensó Bakugou, ignorando a la chica, ya que no sabía que decirle.

De pronto Uraraka giró en su silla para ver si encontraba a su amiga, puso su mano arriba de sus ojos, como si eso le sirviera para ver mejor, pero mágicamente apareció una cabellera rosa con unos cuernos amarillos.

—¡Minaaaa! —Ochako se paró de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a la chica que estaba llegando.

—¡Ochakoooo! —La chica rosa le devolvió el abrazo. —¿Cómo estás? Te ves mucho mejor que la última vez.

—Sí, jaja, ya me siento mejor, ¡Adivina quién me acompañó! —Decía la morena moviendo sus brazos y corriéndose a un lado, dejando ver al rubio que tenía cara de nada, mientras bebía su cerveza.

—Ya lo veo, increíble Ochako, ¡Como lo puedes manejar! —Le dijo Ashido.

—Todo está controlado, aprendí a domar al león, jajaja. —Dijo Uraraka, haciendo que a Bakugou se le marcara una vena de rabia en la cabeza.

—Jajaja, oye, quiero presentarte a alguien, aunque ya lo conoces, jí. —Mina se movió y dejó ver a su novio, que se encontraba tras ella.

—No lo puedo creer, ¡Kirishima! ¿Eres tú? —La morena se lanzó encima del pelirojo para abrazarlo, hace años que no lo veía y recordaba que en Yuuei se llevaban muy bien.

—¿Uraraka? ¿Realmente eres tú? ¡Vaya, estás muy bonita! —Decía el pelirojo, que aún no se daba cuenta del rubio que le daba la espalda en la cantina.

—Jaja, gracias Kirishima, ahora uso el cabello largo. —Dijo mientras se tocaba el pelo. —Tengo que mostrarte a alguien.

Fue hacia la parte donde se encontraba Katsuki y lo abrazo por atrás, haciendo que él se estremeciera.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso sin avisar tonta, ¿Acaso quieres que te mate por accidente?

—Kacchan, a que no adivinas esto, ¡Mira! —Le tomó la cabeza y lo juró, haciendo que ambos chicos chocaran miradas.

Ese día había estado mal desde la mañana y ahora iba a empeorar.

—¿Ki-Kirishima? —Bakugou miró al pelirojo, luego a Ochako y después volvió a mirar a su amigo.

—¿Baku-gou? —Kirishima lo miró, frotándose los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo mal, miró a la morena y luego volvió a mirar al rubio, dejando ver sus colmillos en una sonrisa de lado.

—Mierda. —Ahora el bastardo de Eijirou sabía quién era la maldita chica que tanto lo hacía odiar.

* * *

 _Quiero darle las gracias a los que me dejan un review, juro que me hacen muy feliz, me motivo mucho a escribir al saber que alguien me lee,_

 _me llenan el corazón jj, gracias totales de verdad (L)._

 _Subí este capítulo rápido para Kirana Retsu, que con su último review hizo que me escapara un gritito de emoción y todos mis nuevos seguidores,_

 _no creo que entiendan mi emoción:( ¡Estoy muy feliz en serio! ¡Amor para todos! ¡Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y no me maten por el principio ujuj_


	13. Una extraña noche

Kirishima prácticamente se lanzó al asiento del lado de su amigo, tomándolo del cuello con un brazo en un intento de abrazo y acortando el espacio entre ellos, para poder hablarle sin que las chicas que estaban ahí escucharan.

—Así que Uraraka, ¿eh?

—No jodas. —Le dijo Katsuki, quitando el abrazo de su amigo con su mano.

—Ahora sí me lo contarás todo, te la tenías bien escondida amigo. —Eijiro lo miraba pícaramente.

—Aléjate de mi, no te conozco.

Era como que el mundo había confabulado en su contra ese día.

Las chicas estaban paradas tras ellos, mirando las espaldas de los chicos, preguntándose de que cosa estarían hablando.

—Es mejor dejarlos solos, de igual forma no se ven hace mucho, ¿no? —Preguntó la morena.

—Tienes razón, deben tener cosas de chicos de las cuales deben hablar. —Mina le restó importancia. —Oye Ochako, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero debe ser en secreto.

—Ahora que lo dices, yo también debo contarte algo. —El color rojo subió a las mejillas de la chica gravedad.

—Ajajay, esa cara me lo dice todo, ven, vamos al baño. —Ashido tomó la mano de la chica. —¡Kirikiri, vamos al baño y volvemos! —Gritó la chica de piel rosa, a su novio que estaba en la barra.

—¡Claro, no hay problema! —Le respondió el pelirojo, girándose. —Ahora que me fijo bien, Uraraka ha crecido bastante, se ve más linda y radiante que antes. —Decía Kirishima, mirando a la morena que se iba con su novia.

Katsuki pusó la palma de su mano en la cara de su amigo, tirándolo hacia atrás, sentándolo como antes.

—¡No la mires demasiado, idiota! —El rubio estaba enojado, iba a golpear a su amigo en cualquier momento.

—Ajá, no te pongas celoso, mi chica va caminando junto a ella. —Eijiro volvió a abrazar a su amigo. —¡Esto es increíble, jamás te hubiese imaginado con Uraraka!

—Sigue diciéndolo y te mataré. —Bakugou bebió el último sorbo de su cerveza y se quedó mirando la botella.

—¿Qué pasa? No te veo muy animado para estar en un bar.

—Si no fueras tan estúpido te lo contaría. —Le dijo el rubio, girando la cabeza para al fin mirar al pelirojo.

—¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no confías en mi? Pues no te queda de otra, nadie más te soportaría como yo.

—Já. —Katsuki sonrió ligeramente. —Idiota. —Lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Ya suéltalo, aquí está tu padre para apoyarte.

Esta vez Bakugou lo golpeó más fuerte.

—Verás… Esta mañana desperté y esa tonta estaba acostada conmigo… —Bakugou no pudo terminar.

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?! OH DIOS, BAKUGOU, MI PEQUEÑO YA HA CRECIDO. —Kirishima lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Si me vas a joder me largo, te estoy hablando algo serio. —Las arrugas entre las cejas del rubio se hicieron notar, al igual que sus dientes, Eijiro notó que estaba cabreado, así que lo dejó en paz esta vez y solo lo escuchó.

—Bien, lo siento, es que no sabes cuánto me emociona esto. —El pelirojo se rascó la nuca.

—Mh, bien, la parte de dormir juntos no es lo peor, últimamente siempre lo hacemos. —Kirishima se sonrojó y puso una mano en su boca, hubiese dicho algo si el rubio no le hubiese dado una mirada asesina. —Bueno, veras… Ayer tuve un evento de trabajo y bebí demasiado alcohol, no recuerdo como llegue a casa. —Katsuki se aclaró la garganta. —Y… uhm, cuando desperté estaba en ropa interior, abrazando a esa tonta y yo…

—¿Tuuuú? —Eijiro lo animó para que terminara su historia.

—Pues, yo…

—¿Acaso ustedes dos? —El pelirojo le dijo todo con solo mirarlo.

—¡No seas imbécil, soy un caballero! —El rubio le gritó. —Ella estaba igual de ebria y cuando desperté pues… —Katsuki miró hacia abajo, cosa que su amigo imitó. —Alguien se despertó antes y estaba molestando a la tonta Cara Redonda.

—¡BUAJAJAJAJA! —Kirishima rio fuerte. —¡Pero viejo, eso es normal! Mi amigo despierta a cada hora que veo a Mina.

—Ella es tu novia idiota, Uraraka y yo solo somos amigos, lo peor es que ella me jode siempre, es como si le gustara verme mal. —Bakugou giró la cabeza y pidió un vaso con agua.

—¿Qué quieres decir con mal? —Preguntó Eijiro.

—¡No lo seeeé! —El rubio se apoyó en la mesa del bar y se agarró los pelos de su cabeza. —Me jode siempre, me pone nervioso, me habla y me dan ganas de hacerla volar en pedazos.

—Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación.

—Tú no lo entiendes idiota, para mi esto es muy extraño, nunca me había gustado tanto una chica antes.

—¿Entonces admites que te gusta? —El pelirojo lo miró con los ojos humedos.

—Ya que más da.

—Aaaaw, estoy tan orgulloso de ti. —Kirishima intentó abrazar a su amigo.

—No me toques imbécil, te estás ganando un pasaje a tu muerte. —Katsuki evitaba el abrazo.

Mientras tanto las chicas conversaban en el baño.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡No lo puedo creer! —Gritaba Mina.

—¡No, y lo peor es que me gustó! ¡Minaaa, soy una degenerada! —Ochako miraba a su amiga por el espejo, ambas reían como nunca, la morena le había contado lo que había pasado esa mañana con el rubio.

—De eso se vive querida, y dime ¿Qué tal va en tamaño? —Ashido se acercó a Uraraka tomándola por los brazos.

—Pues… Quedé bastante sorprendida, jajaja. —La morena reía con su amiga. —Y bien, ahora dime, ¿Qué me ibas a decir a mi?

—Oh sísí, es verdad, lo siento pero lo tuyo fue oro puro, ¡Amo como se ven! —La chica rosa se tocaba la cara, estaba ruborizada y contenta. —Bien bien, me calmo, aunque tal vez ahora no te interese mucho lo que tengo que decir.

—Ya suéltalo.

—A que no adivinas quién me hablo esta mañana, preguntando por ti. —Mina se quedó mirando a su amiga con una ligera sonrisa.

—Ehh, no lo sé, tal vez Iida, debería ir a visitarlo, hace mucho que n…

—Midoriya.

Ochako se quedó callada, ¿Habia escuchado bien? ¿Midoriya? ¿El mismo Midoriya que ellas dos conocían? ¿Deku?

—Espera, ¿qué dijist…

—Midoriya Izuku, y eso no es lo peor. —Ashido se acercó a su amiga. —Sí, Deku.

—Debes dejar de interrumpirme. —Uraraka la miraba, no sabía que responder a eso. —Uhm, bien, y… ¿Qué te dijo?

—Me preguntó si tenía tu número y le dije que no, y este… Le dije que solo me comunicaba contigo por el teléfono de Bakugou, espero no te moleste.

—¿Por qué debería molestarme Mina? Es la verdad jaja. —La morena reía nerviosa, hace solo 24 horas atrás había visto al chico que pensaba que le gustaba en la secundaria, con su no muy amigable novio y Katsuki les había dicho que él y ella eran pareja, ¿Qué pretendía Deku ahora?

—No lo sé, pero no quise decirte nada por el celular de Bakugou, preferí decírtelo así y si quieres puedo responderle por ti.

Ochako se lo pensó un rato, definitivamente al rubio no le iba a gustar la idea de que ella y Deku se vieran, pero la curiosidad de saber lo que el pelinegro quería la estaba matando por dentro, tal vez, solo tal vez no sería mala idea hablar con él a solas después de tantos años, quería decirle unas cuantas cosas, el único inconveniente era Bakugou.

—No sé si a Kacchan le guste mucho la idea.

—Y qué importa, él no debe enterarse de esto, ¿O sí? —Mina golpeó las costillas de la morena con su codo.

—La verdad es que no, pero… —Lo había decidido, ella y Katsuki no eran nada más que amigos y no debía decirle nada por querer ver a otro amigo, aunque era mejor idea que no se enterara. —Bien, dile que el lunes nos veremos en el centro comercial a las 5, en ese café que está en la entrada.

—Okey querida. —Ashido no quiso agregar nada más. —Creo que ya deberíamos ir a ver a los chicos, le hemos dado bastante tiempo para que hablen, ¿no?

—Tienes razón, espero que aun sigan ahí jajaja.

Y ambas chicas salieron del baño para ir a ver a Kirishima y Bakugou, quienes seguían hablando de la morena.

—Debes tomar cartas en el asunto, ya asumiste que te gusta, ahora solo debes dejar de comportarte como una quinceañera. —El pelirojo le hablaba animadamente a su amigo rubio, que estaba con la peor cara.

—Te mataré, no digas eso. —Katsuki se estaba quemando las manos para no explotar al idiota de Eijiro.

—Espero que ahora sea más fácil para ti viejo. —Kirishima puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, dándole a entender que lo apoyaría, ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

—Oigaaaan, no empiecen con sus homosexualidades. —Dijo Ashido, poniéndose entre ambos chicos.

—¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! —El rubio estuvo a punto de hacerla explotar.

—Mina tiene razón, yo tengo hambre, vamos a una mesa y pidamos algo para comer. —Dijo Uraraka, llegando tras ella.

—Siempre tienes hambre Cara Redonda. —Le contestó Bakugou, poniéndose de pie.

—Kacchan, no seas tan malo. —Ochako frunció el ceño.

—Bien, hoy las parejas no pelean. —Dijo Kirishima, parándose también y empujando a sus tres amigos a una mesa.

Ya sentados en esta, Kirishima y Mina por un lado y Uraraka y Bakugou por el otro, los cuatro chicos hablaban de cualquier tipo de cosas, mientras bebían de algunas botellas de cerveza.

—Espero no molestar con esta pregunta, pero, ¿Por qué ustedes dos dejaron de ser amigos? —Preguntó la morena de la nada.

Katsuki solo miró a Kirishima, indicándole que él iba a ser el que respondiera esa pregunta.

—Ehh, bien, antes que nada, nunca dejamos de ser amigos. —Respondió el pelirojo.

—¿Oh? Pero Kacchan… —No pudo terminar, ya que el rubio le había dado una patada ligera por debajo de la mesa.

—No es bueno interrumpir a los demás cuando hablan, Cara de Ángel. —Le dijo Bakugou, casi susurrándole.

—Bueno… —Eijiro prosiguió. —La verdad es que al salir de Yueei fuimos compañeros un tiempo en la misma agencia de héroes, pero ya sabes cómo estaban las cosas… Después de eso, como teníamos las mismas convicciones nos anotamos para la policía.

—Eso es genial Kirishima. —Lo animó Uraraka. —¡Gracias a ustedes la cuidad es tan tranquila ahora!

—Oy, te dije que era de mala educación interrumpir a las personas. —Bakugou la miró feo.

—Tú no me hables de educación Kacchan, eres el menos indicado. —Ochako le devolvió el gesto.

—Jajaja, son muy graciosos. —Los interrumpió el pelirojo. —Pero no, Uraraka, verás… A diferencia de Bakugou, que tiene ese carácter de mierda, yo no pude seguir ahí, no soy muy fan de encerrar a la gente para que se pudra en su miseria.

—Oy, solo lo hacemos con los malditos imbéciles que se lo merecen. —Dijo el rubio.

—Oye, no interrumpas a Kirishima. —Le dijo la morena, haciendo gruñir a Katsuki.

—JJAJAJA, Uraraka, no tenía idea de que era tan graciosa, jajaja. —El pelirojo limpió una ligrimita que se le escapaba de tanto reír. —Bien, como sea, yo creo que toda persona debe tener una oportunidad para redimirse, y por eso no pude seguir ahí, no era lo mío.

—¿Entonces a que te dedicas ahora? —Preguntó la chica.

—Soy un entrenador personal, jeje. —El chico dejó mostrar todos sus colmillos en una gran sonrisa.

—¡Eso es genial! Ayudas a la gente a vivir de una forma más sana. —Ochako se puso de pie, con ambas manos en la mesa, entusiasmada.

—¡Exacto, eso es lo que hago! —Eijiro imitó a su amiga, estaba feliz de que alguien se emocionara tanto con su trabajo.

—Oigan, par de idiotas, siéntense y dejen de hacerme pasar vergüenzas. —Dijo Katsuki, tirando de la chaqueta de la morena para que esta se sentara.

—Ah, hermano, deberías compartir la emoción de Uraraka. —Dijo el pelirojo a su amigo. —¡Había olvidado lo genial que eras! —Esta vez se refería a la chica.

—Jaja, gracias Kirishima. —La morena se sonrojó un poco y Bakugou chasqueó la lengua.

—De nada, ¿Qué hay de ti Uraraka? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todos estos años?

—¿Eh, yo? —Ochako se apuntó a sí misma con su dedo.

—Sí, no supimos nada de ti en muchos años. —Le decía Eijiro.

La chica bebió un sorbo de su cerveza antes de responder.

—Uhm, pues fui Stripper por mucho tiempo. —Dijo como si nada.

El rubio escupió todo el último sorbo que había bebido de su segunda cerveza, mientras que Kirishima abría los ojos asombrado y Ashido solo miraba la pantalla de su celular.

—¡No lo digas así tonta! —Bakugou le gritó.

—¡Kacchan! No me digas que hacer, a diferencia de ti imagino de Kirishima es un poco menos idiota. —Dijo, sacándole la lengua a su amigo.

—P-Pues, cada quién con lo suyo, ¿no? —El pelirojo no sabía que decir.

—No dormía con tipos extraños si te lo preguntas, por lo general muchos lo confunden, solo bailaba y lo hago muy bien. —Uraraka explicaba todo sin ningún pudor. —De hecho, deberían verme un día.

Katsuki recordó la vez que la encontró bailando en el escenario de su antiguo trabajo, con la peluca rubia, había que admitir que se sabía mover, pero pensar en todos los bastardos que la veían hacia que le ardiera la sangre.

—Wow, eso es… Inusual. —Dijo Kirishima, mirando a Bakugou. —Y… ¿Has sabido algo de Midoriya?

La morena y el rubio se miraron un segundo ante la pregunta.

—Viejo, ah que no sabes lo gracioso de esto. —Katsuki dejó mostrar sus dientes en una sonrisa maliciosa. —El maldito de Deku es un p… —Esta vez fue él el que no pudo terminar la frase porque una patada lo golpeó por debajo de la mesa, miró a su amiga sentada a su lado con cara asesina, pero esta le devolvía la mirada con una de desaprobación, bien, si ella quería jugar así, pues él jugaría mejor.

—El maldito de Deku es un gran abogado. —Dijo ella, mirando aun con desaprobación al rubio. —Hace poco lo vimos y Todoroki al parecer es su asistente personal. —Esta vez había girado su cabeza al pelirojo, respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

—Genial, al parecer todos se están reencontrando, a todo esto, ¿Ustedes dos? ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir juntos? —Preguntó Eijiro.

Esta vez Bakugou posó su mano en el muslo de Ochako, la morena dio un pequeño saltito del susto y miró al rubio, este, con cara seria se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Eehhhh. —a Uraraka la voz le salió más aguda de lo normal.

—La idiota tuvo un accidente. —Dijo Katsuki, apretando un poco más el agarre de su mano, acariciando levemente el muslo de su compañera. —Y por suerte yo estaba ahí para ayudarla.

La morena lo miró feo. —Claro, y el gran héroe estuvo conmigo todos los días que estuve en coma.

—Eso es taaaaaan romántico. —Dijo Ashido, de la nada. —Aunque lamento mucho lo que te pasó Ochako.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy bbbb…ien. —La chica miró nuevamente asustada al rubio, que cada vez subía más su mano, se puso nerviosa y bebió todo lo que quedaba de su cerveza al seco. —¿Qué pasa contigo Kacchan, acaso hoy no beberás? —Le preguntó, intentando cambiar el tema y hablándole a él para ver si dejaba de tocarla.

—¿No ves que lo estoy haciendo? —Le respondió, sin dejar de mirarla con esa intensa mirada.

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! Con suerte haz tomado un poco. —La morena apuntó la botella de Katsuki

Bakugou dejó de mirarla para mirar su cerveza, el día anterior había bebido demasiado, sin poder manejar y olvidando todo, si no fuera porque, a pesar de que Uraraka era una torpe en potencia, era inteligente y sabía cuidarse, no quería ni imaginarse lo hubiese sucedido esa noche. Así que esta vez decidió no beber, no estaba en sus planos volver a dormir en ropa interior con la morena que no salía de su mente.

—Uhm, no tengo muchas ganas de beber hoy. —Dijo tomando la botella.

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?! —Kirishima y Ochako sonaron en coro, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

—¡¿Acaso creen que soy un borracho?! Estoy manejando, no puedo beber. —Dijo calmándose un poco.

—En ese caso tienes razón, me enorgulleces comisario Bakugou. —Dijo Eijiro a su amigo.

—Pero nosotros no estamos manejando, ¡Así que sigamos bebiendo! —Dijo Ashido, levantando un puño.

Siguieron hablando y bebiendo por el resto de la noche. Katsuki miraba a Uraraka, al fin había admitido que esa idiota le gustaba, aun así tenía que ordenar algunas cosas en su mente, no sabía qué hacer en esos casos, tenía entendido que para conquistar a las chicas debía comprarles flores y chocolates y debía ver películas de amor con ellas, pero él no era así ni pensaba serlo de ninguna manera, se lamentaba mentalmente por lo difícil que era vivir así, pero ahora no sería el tonto que estuvo siendo todos los días, ahora tomaría el control en todo.

Ochako en cambio, estaba muy feliz, hace mucho tiempo no la pasaba tan bien con sus amigos, a pesar de que no eran tan cercana a Kirishima y Bakugou en la secundaria, ahora era como si siempre hubiesen sido los mejores amigos, reían y hablaban de cosas muy graciosas, miró al rubio y notó como la miraba, ella le sonrió y el miró hacia otro lado, pero no le importó, la verdad en ese momento nada le importaba, literalmente nada, su mente estaba en una nube.

Bakugou vio como Uraraka casi cayó de la silla por una gran carcajada que dio y supo que era el momento de irse, ya eran pasada las 3 de la mañana y no era necesario esforzarse para notar que los tres chicos que lo acompañaban estaban más que ebrios.

—Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. —Dijo serio.

—Ñya, Kacchan, no seas así, quedémonos cinco minutos más. —Dijo la morena, con los ojos cerrados, sonriéndole bobamente.

—Sí, Kacchan. —Dijo el pelirojo, que abrazaba a la chica de su lado. —No seas aguafiestas.

— **¡VUELVE A LLAMARME ASÍ Y TE MUERES AQUÍ MISMO, MALDITO IMBÉCIL!** —Le gritó Bakugou, con una gran vena en su cabeza, estaba encabronado, odiaba ese apodo y no entendía en que momento había dejado que Ochako lo llamara así, dejó de tomarle importancia cuando la miró y ella solo reía. —Tsk. —Chasqueó la lengua y la tomó de la cintura, subiéndola a su hombro para sacarla de ahí. —Dije que nos vamos.

—¡Adiós Kirishima, Mina, nos vemoooos! —Se despedía la morena mientras el rubio la sacaba del bar en brazo.

—¡Adiós Uraraka! —Dijeron ambos en coro, despidiéndose de su amiga.

—Eres un dolor de cabeza, ¿Lo sabes? —Le dijo Bakugou mientras caminaban a la salida.

Ella solo le sonreía. —Puedes bajarme ya Kacchan.

El rubio salió del lugar, dejando a la chica en el suelo, dándose cuenta que llovía sin piedad y que su auto no estaba tan cerca.

Miró como Ochako intentaba pararse derecha y se golpeó la frente, abrió su abrigo y estiró su parte derecha, dejando un espacio.

—Oy, Cara de Ángel. —La llamó.

—Dímelo todo Kacchan. —Le respondió, mirándolo con esa maldita y boba sonrisa de borracha que tenía.

—Eres una tonta, ven aquí. —La tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacía él, haciendo que ella se tambaleara un poco, pero cuando la tuvo a su lado la acomodó, metiéndola dentro de su abrigo y abrazándola para que no le costara tanto trabajo caminar derecha.

Empezaron a caminar y Uraraka no podía dejar de mirarlo, era más alto que ella así que debía inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba, algo que no pasaba desapercibido para el rubio, que iba con cara de molestia.

—Qué lindo, Kacchan. —Dijo sin más, volviéndole a sonreír y abrazándolo más. Sentía como el frío pasaba por debajo de la tela del pantalón, pero no le molestaba que la lluvia cayera encima de ella por unos cuantos minutos, aun así, no se alejó, estar con Katsuki dentro de ese abrigo tan calientito era lo más cómodo del mundo para ella en ese momento.

—Idiota, no me sirve que te vuelvas a enfermar. —Le dijo, mirando hacia otro lado para no dejar ver su sonrojo.

Llegaron al auto y le abrió la puerta para que ella entrara, cosa que lo irritó demasiado, ya que se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso.

Ya dentro, la chica se acomodó de lado, mirando el asiento del piloto.

—Ponte cinturón de seguridad. —Le dijo el rubio cuando subió al vehículo.

—Ne. —Dijo ella, ahora mirándolo a él.

—Me das dolor de cabeza. —Dijo sin más, pasándole el cinturón por encima por encima de la morena. —Me siento como un padre yendo a buscar a su hija borracha a la fiesta.

—Eres un padre muy bonito, Kacchan. —Dijo la chica, cerrando los ojos intentando descansar, debía aceptar que había bebido más de la cuenta, estaba diciendo cosas sin pensar.

—¡Cállate, cierra la boca! —Le dijo, pero al mirarla ella no respondió, solo tenía esa tonta sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Imaginó que estaba durmiendo así que puso la radio baja mientras manejaba a casa.

—¡Wuaaa! ¡Amo esa canción! —Gritó de la nada Ochako, subiéndole a la radio y asustando a Bakugou.

— **¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ MALDITA! ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!** —Le gritó el chico, pero Uraraka lo ignoró y solo se movía en un intento de baile.

El camino fue así hasta que llegaron al departamento, ambos bajaron del auto y su hogar, Katsuki subía las escaleras mientras la morena solo flotaba torpemente al lado del rubio, en posición horizontal, con las manos en la nuca.

—Kacchan. —Lo llamó mientras él abría la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

Ella se le puso al frente, aun flotando.

—¿Eres gay? —Le preguntó, acercando su cara a de él.

—¿De qué estás hablando tonta? —Le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Ella se alejó y flotó de la misma forma que cuando subían las escaleras. —Sólo es una pregunta, no te alteres.

—No preguntes estupideces. —Dijo Katsuki, dejando las llaves del auto en la mesa y caminando al baño.

—¿Crees que soy guapa?

Bakugou sintió como si le cayera un bunker encima, ¿Por qué mierda le preguntaba esas cosas ahora?

—Te dije que no me preguntaras idioteces. —Dijo antes de darse la vuelta, encontrándose nuevamente con la cara de Ochako cerca de la suya.

—¿Por qué no me respondes?

—Deja de joder. —La empujo despacio hacia atrás en un intento de alejarla, pero ella flotó nuevamente a su lado.

—Ok, pero respóndeme una última cosa. —Ella lo miraba demasiado, no entendía que estaba haciendo, pero tampoco le importaba en ese momento, más importante era no caer al suelo.

—Bien, pero deja de flotar, me estás mareando.

La morena pensó un segundo para elegir las mejores palabras, se acercó y cerró la puerta de baño, apoyando su espalda ahí para no caerse.

—Tú… ¿Me besarías?

Katsuki abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Definitivamente el alcohol le había hecho demasiado efecto.

—¿Yo? —Dijo apuntándose, frunció el ceño inconscientemente.

Ella solo lo miraba, no podía moverse porque sentía que sus pies no respondían y de no ser porque estaba apoyada en la superficie plana de su espalda lo más probable es que se tambalearía, pero desde hace ya varios días atrás se preguntaba cómo sería besar a Bakugou Katsuki, y hoy, más específicamente, ese momento, era el indicado para hacerlo.

Vio como el rubio se acercaba a ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca notó que su nariz estaba muy arrugada, estaba enojado.

Bakugou se acercó, esa chica quería joderlo como siempre, ya se había acostumbrado un poco a las bromas de la morena, pero no le gustaba para nada que jugara con eso, tal vez para ella no significaba nada, pero para él sí, tenía unas ganas patéticas de besarla hace días y ella venía y le preguntaba si la besaría como si fuera lo más normal.

Tenía rabia, tenía tanta rabia, quería golpear a Uraraka por jugar con él, quería golpear esa gran cabezota que tenía la Cara Redonda, pero al mismo tiempo sí quería besarla, mierda que lo quería, desde hace bastante tiempo.

Levantó su brazo y golpeó la pared, al lado de la cara de la morena, dejando un hoyo por el fuerte golpe y al mismo tiempo un poco quemado, dejando escapar un poco de humo entre la pared y su puño.

—¡¿Acaso quieres jugar conmigo, estúpida?! —Le gritó. —Si quieres joder con alguien ve y busc… —No terminó la frase.

Ochako se asustó mucho al sentir el golpe a su lado, miró a Katsuki con terror esperando lo peor, pero al ver esas orbes rojas tan cerca de sus ojos no aguanto más, todas las palabras del rubio se volvieron murmullos, y solo se concentró en como movía su boca mientras decía quizá que cosa.

Tomó las mejillas de Bakugou con ambas manos y lo acercó a ella, cerrando los ojos y besándolo apasionadamente, no le importaba nada, ni siquiera estaba pensando que era lo que estaba haciendo, prácticamente sus manos y su impulso de besarlo actuaron solos.

Katsuki abrió los ojos más grandes nunca, ¿QUÉ-DIABLOS-ESTABA-PASANDO?

Un tick apareció en su ojo derecho y de no ser porque él estaba sobrio, ambos hubieran caído, ya que Uraraka al tomarle la cara e impulsarse hacia delante para besarlo casi hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y por inercia afirmó a la chica de la cintura.

—Quema. —Dijo Ochako, alejándose un poco para mirar a Katsuki con los ojos entreabiertos, pero luego volvió a besarlo.

El rubio sacó sus manos de la cintura de ella, dándose cuenta de que cuando golpeó la pared, con la rabia que tenía, dejó escapar algo de sus explosiones, dejando sus manos hirviendo.

Se tranquilizó en menos de un segundo y cerró los ojos, esperando que sus manos se enfriaran un poco para tomar bien a la chica que lo estaba besando.

Ahora ya no tenía rabia, su pulso aceleró al igual que los latidos de su corazón, Uraraka lo había tomado por sorpresa y quizá no en el mejor momento.

Se dejó llevar y abrió la boca, profundizando el beso y medio segundo después la tomó fuerte de las caderas acercándola a él con rudeza.

Ella movió sus manos de la cara de Katsuki y lo abrazó por el cuello, poniéndose de puntillas, pero no pasó mucho antes de que el rubio la acorralara en la pared donde hace rato se apoyaba, sonrió en medio del beso cuando sintió la pared en su espalda.

Despacio empujó el abrigo de Bakugou por sus brazos para quitarlo y mientras este caía al suelo, él la tomó de sus muslos y la subió, haciendo que las piernas de Ochako se enredaran en su cadera.

Mientras se besaban, el rubio pensaba si eso que estaba pasando era buena idea, aun había tiempo para retractarse, pero se dio cuenta de que su mente y su cuerpo no conectaban en el momento que estaba quitando la chaqueta que llevaba puesta la morena.

Katsuki la quitó de la pared y así mismo como estaban la llevó a la habitación, tropezando con el sillón en el camino, algo no tan malo, ya que la chica había caído encima de los cojines y él encima.

Uraraka no dejó de abrazarlo al caer, pero si se separó de su boca para reír.

—Kacchan, es muy divertido. —Dijo con su sonrisa.

—Deja de sonreírme. —Le respondió para tomar la nuca de la morena y volver a besarla, más apasionadamente que la vez anterior.

Ella acarició los cabellos del rubio, y siguió el beso, bajó sus manos, tomando el polerón que él llevaba y quitándose.

Él, al sentir como su polerón era quitado, se quedó mirando a la chica que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo.

Se veía muy bonita, estaba levemente despeinada y sus mejillas estaban más rosas de lo normal.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó, poniendo una cara demasiado linda para ese momento, según Katsuki.

—Eso es injusto. —Dijo, bajando el cierre del polerón de ella, dejándola solo con una blusa.

Ochako rio y volvió a tomar a Bakugou del cuello, acercándolo a ella para seguir besándolo, pero antes de alcanzar su boca sintió como él la levantaba, en la misma posición que estaba antes de caer al sillón.

Ahora era él el que tomaba su boca sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, algo que no le importaba, es más, le gustaba.

Llegaron a la habitación y cayeron de la misma forma que en el sillón, ahora Uraraka metió ambas manos por debajo de la musculosa de Katsuki, tocando su gran espalda con sus manos frías.

El rubio gruñó en medio de beso al sentir las frías manos de la morena, odiaba que lo tocara cuando estaba helada, ella lo acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo, pero esta vez poco le importaba.

Ella le quitó la polera y tocó el pecho de él, mordiendo su labio inferior, Katsuki notó eso y se desesperó, ya hace rato que su amigo quería despertar, pero algo lo frenaba.

Le quitó la blusa a Ochako, dejándola solo con su brasier y sus pantalones, pero se quedó ahí, mirando el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de la morena.

La miró a la cara y ella lo miraba con interrogación, pensó que quizá se preguntaba que estaba pasando.

Bakugou se alejó un poco de ella, sin dejar de mirarla, tal vez su mente estaba mal, pero esta vez se veía más bonita que todos los otros días.

Se paró de la cama sin decir nada, solo se miraban.

—¿Qué sucede Kacchan? —Uraraka se sentó.

—Debo ir al baño un segundo, espérame aquí. —Dijo empezando a caminar fuera de la habitación, pero antes de salir sintió como lo tomaban del pantalón.

Era Ochako, lo miraba como preguntándole que rayos estaba pasando, pero no estaba seguro, la cara de la chica era una incógnita.

Él sonrió de lado y se devolvió solo para darle un pequeño beso en la frente a la morena, luego salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño.

Dio el agua de la llave y se lavó la cara, al fin, después de varias charlas idiotas con el maldito de Kirishima, después de tantos días preguntándose como besaría la tonta Cara Redonda, después de tantas cosas estúpidas que le habían pasado por los nervios de tener a esa chica tan cerca, después de todo eso, al fin la estaba besando y podía terminar mucho mejor.

Pero, siempre están los peros.

Ella estaba borracha, lo más probable era que quizá no sabía lo que hacía, lo más probable era que mañana ella, tal vez, ni siquiera se acordaría de esto, podía estar muy cagado, pero no iba a hacerle eso a Uraraka, no se aprovecharía de ella.

Se miró en el espejo.

—Eres un maldito idiota, Bakugou. —Se dijo a sí mismo.

Apagó la luz y salió del baño, con miedo de lo que podría encontrar en su habitación. Caminó despacio y se asomó para que hacía Ochako.

No le causó gran sorpresa verla roncando encima de la cama, se había quedado dormida.

Él sonrió un poco, se veía bastante linda durmiendo así que no quiso despertarla.

Le quitó las zapatillas y la tapó con las frazadas, le acarició el cabello y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, por esta noche dormiría en el sillón.

Pero antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó la voz de la morena.

—Kacchan. —Lo llamó despacio. —No te vayas.

Ella aun dormía, tal vez estaba soñando o se encontraba media consciente, pero debía aceptar qué, que le dijera eso era algo que lo puso feliz.

Sonrió de lado y se quitó las zapatillas para meterse a la cama junto con ella.

Esta vez fue él quien la abrazó y ella se acomodó en su pecho con los ojos cerrados.

Y así se quedó dormido, escuchando como la lluvia caía afuera.


	14. Un extraño día

Era de mañana y afuera las aves cantaban despertando a Katsuki, había despertado, pero no había abierto los ojos, se sentía bien apreciar algunas cosas en silencio a veces.

Arrugo las cejas cuando un pequeño ronquido a su lado interrumpió su descanso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente ya que la luz le molestaba un poco y divisó la cabellera café que descansaba en su pecho aun, notó que esa enredadera de pelo olía demasiado bien para haber bebido y permanecido en lugar donde hasta fumaban por toda la noche anterior.

Puso una mano en la cabeza de la morena y la acarició levemente mientras pensaba en lo sucedido en esa misma habitación hace unas cuantas horas.

Bakugou no era del tipo 'conozco a una tipa y me la cojo', pero tampoco era un idiota que no disfrutaba del sexo, a veces cuando necesitaba despejar la mente (y desquitarse obviamente), había conocido a una que otra chica en algún bar y se la llevaba a la cama, pero más allá de eso nada, simplemente se levantaba por las mañanas y se iba a trabajar, las dejaba ahí y para cuando despertaran se fueran de su departamento, sin romanticismo, sin números de teléfonos y otras veces hasta sin nombre. Tampoco, jamás se había retractado estando ahí mismo, a punto de tener sexo.

Pero con Uraraka no fue así, con ella no, Uraraka era otra cosa. Por suerte no había bebido esa noche y lo recordaba todo, lo que hizo fue todo lo contrario a lo que siempre hacía y por qué no decirlo, a lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Se pasó la mano que tenía libre por su cara y su cabello, ahora que lo recordaba bien, habían pasado muchas cosas, pero una que recordó como balde de agua fría fue cuando hablaba con Kirishima en el bar, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que admitió que Ochako le gustaba, más que gustarle, esa maldita le encantaba, su maldito cabello que era suave y olía horriblemente bien, su maldita cara con forma de bola, esa maldita sonrisa que no quitaba de su rostro nunca, todo eso y más le encantaba de ella.

Odiaba admitirlo, aunque nunca nadie se enteraría de eso, claramente, pero había algo bueno de todo eso; tomaría el control en la situación, ya no actuaría como una puta quinceañera, como le había dicho su amigo, y no dejaría que Uraraka lo jodiera más.

Se volvió a pasar la mano por la cara y luego estiró el brazo para tomar su celular y ver la hora.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, las ocho de la mañana de un día domingo, y él se sentía con más ánimo que nunca, no sabía porqué, pero no le interesaba, ya no tenía sueño e iba a levantarse.

Quitó a la morena no muy delicadamente de encima de él y se puso de pie rápidamente, estaba con su pantalón y sus calcetines. Giró su cabeza para ver a Ochako e hizo una mueca entre asco y risa al ver como ella estaba vuelta un bollo con las sabanas y las frazadas, con la boca abierta y babeando.

—Tonta.

Salió de la habitación al baño para lavarse la cara, y cuando llegó ahí se miró al espejo y se estiró, un pequeño dolor en las piernas le hiso pensar, ¿Hace cuánto, desde que su jefe lo obligó a tomarse vacaciones, no se había ejercitado? ¿Había pasado por lo menos 7 días?, sentía que habían sido semanas, ya que el tener que compartir con Uraraka por tantos días y tanto tiempo, hacía que le pasara algo interesante o extraño todos los días.

Se sonrió a él mismo por el espejo, este era el día.

Fue a la habitación llamando a la chica que aun dormía ahí.

—¡Oi, Cara Redonda! ¡Despierta!

—…

Se acercó a la cama y la empezó a mover.

—¡Despierta, maldita floja!

—…

La movió más fuerte.

—¡Te dije que despiertes, maldita sea!

—…

Bakugou no se estresó y tomó el colchón de un lado, levantándolo y haciendo rodar a la chica por este.

—¡Levanta ese enorme trasero y ponte algo! —El rubio le lanzó una camisa, que fue lo primero que tomó y le lanzó a Ochako, ella solo llevaba un jeans y brasier.

—Aaahh, eres el demonio, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Le preguntó ella, sentándose y sobándose la cabeza.

—Espero que hayas comprado un buzo o algo más cómodo, iremos a correr. —Katsuki empezó a caminar a la puerta de la habitación. —Yo por mientras iré a preparar el desayuno.

—¿Desayuno? ¿Qué dijiste? —Dijo Uraraka, ya despertando bien, pero fue en vano ya que Bakugou dio un portazo saliendo del cuarto. —Uhm.

El rubio estaba terminando unos hotcakes cuando la morena apareció en la cocina.

—Ve a lavarte la cara, pareces un zombie.

—No me jodas Kacchan, me duele la cabeza, hiciste que me golpeara feo. —La morena que seguía sobándose la cabeza.

—No me culpes a mi, eso se llama resaca. —Dijo Katsuki, mientras ponía los hotcakes en un plato que estaba en la mesa.

—No digas eso, ni siquiera bebí tanto. —Ochako hablaba bajito.

Desde que había despertado el rubio pensaba que ella no recordaría nada de lo sucedido cuando llegaron, así que al escuchar eso, casi se le dio vuelta la salsa que le echaba los hotcakes.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? —Después de decirlo se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado. Qué idiota.

Uraraka miró a Bakugou a los ojos, poniéndolo alerta, otra vez actuaba como una tonta quinceañera.

—Bueno… —La morena bajó la mirada. —La verdad no mucho, esto es muy vergonzoso, ¿No hice nada estúpido? —Preguntó la morena.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —Katsuki entrecerró los ojos.

—Uhm, osea no es que no recuerde nada, fue una noche genial. —Ochako sonrió ampliamente. —Pero el haberme dormido en el auto fue algo tonto, espero no haberte causado muchas molestias por eso.

Definitivamente ella no recordaba lo que había pasado al llegar al departamento.

—Eres una borracha. —El rubio se puso de pie. —Hoy termina esto.

Fue a su refrigerador y lo abrió, dejando ver las botellas de cerveza que dominaban el espacio por mucho. Las tomó todas y las llevó al lavamanos, abriéndolas y vertiendo todo el líquido de estas por las tuberías.

—Kacchan… ¿Qué rayos estÁS **HACIENDO**?! —La morena terminó gritando.

—El alcohol saca lo peor de la gente. —Dijo Bakugou, pero en realidad ya estaba harto, la última vez que bebió ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a casa, y para qué hablar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—¡Estás loco!

—Sabes, hoy desperté con más ánimos y energía que nunca. Katsuki sonrió de lado. —Hoy, dejaré el alcohol.

Sabía que esas sensaciones eran causadas porque después de muchos años, anoche había sido la primera sin beber. Esa mañana no sentía el cuerpo cansado, no sentía resaca, no tenía sed, no le dolía la cabeza, no sentía nada de todas las molestias con las que por lo general despertaba.

Pero más importante, era porque no quería que el alcohol fuera causante de alguna cosa que pasara entre ellos.

—Me estás jodiendo. —Bakugou la miró, era raro escucharla decir palabrotas. —Kacchan, definitivamente estás loco. —Ella sonrió. —Si así lo quieres. —Fue y tomó dos botellas de whisky que estaban ahí.

El rubio vio como Uraraka se acercaba a su lado con ambas botellas, mirándolas con pena.

—…

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso esto corre solo con las cervezas? —Preguntó la morena.

—¡MALDITA CARA REDONDA, TRAE ESAS MIERDAS AQUÍ Y VACIALAS ANTES DE QUEME ARREPIENTA! —Le gritó él, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella rio y se posó a su lado, girando las botellas con ganas, le gustaba ver al rubio enojado.

—¡Vaciemos todo! —Gritó Ochako, lanzando las botellas de whisky a un lado y tomando otras de cerveza para seguir botando su líquido.

Pasaron un buen rato ahí, vaciando y pensando en qué hacer con las botellas vacías, Bakugou solo las tiraría a algún basurero pero Uraraka lo convenció para que fuera a reciclarlas.

—Oy, iremos luego, ahora debemos hacer otra cosa. —Le dijo Katsuki a la chica que ya estaba metiendo las botellas en una bolsa grande.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué haremos? —Le preguntó ella. —¿Te has dado cuenta de que son las 8 de la mañana?

—Ponte zapatillas y algún pantalón cómodo, ya te lo diré.

Ochako le hizo caso y puso un buzo que había comprado el día que él le prestó dinero.

—¿Y bien? —Le preguntó mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—Vamos a ejercitar las piernas. —Le dijo él, estirándose cuando salieron a la calle.

—¿EEEEHHH? No es verdad, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto joderme? ¡Maldita sea! —Bakugou sonrió un poco al escucharla decir eso, al parecer ya se le estaba pegando su mal carácter.

—Si no puedes seguirme el paso, te mueres. No pienso dejar de hacer mis cosas por ti, tonta. —Le dijo él, mientras preparaba sus músculos de las piernas.

—Aaaahhh, eres el mismo demonio. —Dijo la morena, avanzando lentamente tras el chico que ya había empezado a trotar.

El rubio llevaba un paso firme, no bajaba ni aumentaba su velocidad en el trote, inhalaba por su nariz el aire y exhalaba por la boca, dándole una buena respiración que combinaba perfectamente con cada paso que daba.

El hacer ejercicio lo hacía volver a la vida, el sudar hacía que sintiera más poder en su quirk.

Ochako en cambio, iba metros más atrás, respiraba mal y sentía que le estaba dando un ataque al corazón.

—¡Kacchaaaaan! ¡Llama a una ambulancia, creo que moriré! —Le gritaba desde atrás, como si el la escuchara.

Intentaba seguirle el paso, pero le dolía su diafragma, sudaba más de lo que quería y sus pasos cada vez eran más flojos, así que al no aguantar más, prácticamente se lanzó al césped que había al lado de la pista para correr.

Katsuki, al no sentir sus gritos se preocupó y miró hacia atrás, viéndola tirada en el pasto. Se asustó y corrió hacia ella.

—Oi, qué te pasa, ¿Acaso ya has muerto? —Le preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Eres un maldito Kacchan, un maldito, no entiendo porque me haces pasar por todo este sufrimiento. —Le dijo ella, tocándose el pecho, sentía su respiración fría.

—Ni siquiera hemos recorrido 100 metros, levanta tu maldito trasero alguna vez en serio y ponte a correr. —El rubio tenía cara de enojado.

—¿Acaso crees que eres mi padre? No pienso levantarme de aquí. —Dijo sentándose en el césped y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Como es que eres tan delgada si comes tanto y no haces nada de ejercicio? —Katsuki se sentó a su lado. —Recuerdo que en la UA eras más rellenita. —Apretó un pedazo del estómago de la morena.

—¿Acaso no conoces el Pole Dance? —Le preguntó. —Ponme un fierro en frente y te haré el ejercicio que quieras.

—La depravada no es Ashido, eres tú. —Bakugou la apuntó.

Ella le tomó el dedo enojada, con la intención de quebrárselo. —Hoy has estado demasiado bromista Kacchan.

—Já, ridícula, ponte de pie, ya has descansado lo suficiente. —Le tomó la mano para pararla y ambos empezaron a trotar mientras Ochako se quejaba.

El rubio no iba tan rápido esta vez, intentaba seguirle el paso a la morena, pero esta lo sacaba de quicio siempre que se lanzaba al suelo porque estaba cansada.

Ya no aguantaba más, intentó ser un poco comprensivo por ella, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando. La miró como se sentaba en el suelo nuevamente y su cara se transformó.

—¡MALDITA SEAS CARA REDONDA, ME TIENES HARTO! —Le gritó.

—Kacchan… —Uraraka no le contestó, solo se afirmaba el pecho en el suelo, intentando controlar su respiración.

—Tsk. —Chasqueó la lengua.

Ella vio como él daba media vuelta y seguía su trote, esta vez parecía que corría mientras murmuraba alguna que otra grosería, haciendo explotar varios árboles que se cruzaban por su camino.

Arqueó las cejas, se sintió un estorbo estando así, se puso de pie y se fue a sentar una banca que estaba ahí mismo.

Se concentró en respirar bien, sus piernas le tiritaban y su diafragma dolía a más no poder.

Miró el suelo y sintió como un pequeño hilo de agua resbalaba por su mejilla, estaba triste, los últimos días con el rubio habían sido geniales, pero esa mañana él había despertado un poco extraño, quizá había hecho algo estúpido la noche anterior, aunque no lo creía, estaba segura que cuando subió al auto aún estaba consciente y solo al entrar en el vehículo se atrevió a dormirse al fin.

Levantó la vista y vio como el humo de algún árbol explotado se asomaba de lejos, suspiró profundamente, no podía seguir ese ritmo, Bakugou era muy distinto a ella, muy distinto, demasiado.

Ella era alegre y él era un gruñón, a ella le gustaba lo dulce y a él lo picante, ella era bailarina y él un policía, prácticamente él, o los policías en general, odiaban esos lugares donde ella se ganaba la vida, siempre había tráfico y gente ebria.

Se limpió rápidamente la mejilla y se preguntó cómo sería ser algo más que amigos con el rubio, ya que eran como polos opuestos lo más probable es que no podrían llevarse, él no era el tipo de chicos que a ella le gustaban, pero como el mundo la odiaba, ahora a ella le gustaba él.

Fue en vano secarse esa lágrima que se le había escapado, ya que esta vez muchas más salían de sus ojos, sin que ella quisiera.

—Diablos Ochako, compórtate. —Se dijo a sí misma, pasándose las mangas de su camiseta por la cara.

¿Porque tenía que gustarle él? ¿Porque debía gustarle el maldito rubio que no sabía controlarse? Se puso a pensar, a pesar de ser un idiota, él la cuidaba, él la fue a buscar y prácticamente 'rescatar' del lugar donde ella trabajaba, él estuvo con ella todos los días que pasó en coma, la aceptó en su hogar y hasta salió con ella y su amiga sin saber que Kirishima estaría ahí.

¿Acaso era posible que él sintiera algo más por ella? Se preguntó.

Ningún amigo podía ser tan atento y mucho menos Katsuki, definitivamente él no. Debía dejar de pensar que podía pasar algo entre ellos, pero mientras más pensaba, más se confundía.

Estaba ahí sentada pensando, sin darse cuenta que el rubio ya trotaba de vuelta.

—Oye tonta. —La llamó.

—¿Ah? —Ochako levantó la vista, sin darse cuenta que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos e hinchados.

Bakugou la miró como si hubiese visto lo peor.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Quién fue el maldito idiota? ¡LO MATARÉ! —Dijo mientras chocaba sus puños con algunas explosiones, pensando que le habían hecho algo a la morena y que por eso había llorado.

—¿De qué hablas Kacchan? —Notó el tono melancólico en su voz.

—Uhm, ¿qué te ha pasado? —Le dijo levantando una ceja, tranquilizándose.

—Nada, solo estuve pensando demasiadas cosas. —Intentó sonreír, algo que al rubio le pareció muy tierno y triste al mismo tiempo.

—Mh, bien, ya no es hora de pensar, vamos a casa.

—No pienso trotar nunca más. —Ella arrugó la frente.

—Idiota, iremos caminando, ya he trotado lo suficiente, ahora necesito descansar. —Le dijo Katsuki, caminando ya. Se sentía mal, tenía un presentimiento de que ella había llorado porque la había dejado sola.

El camino de vuelta al departamento fue silencioso, demasiado silencio, tanto que ya se volvía incómodo.

Bakugou pensaba en que la había cagado, a pesar de que estaba dispuesto a cambiar todo y no dejar que ella tuviera más poder sobre él poniéndolo nervioso, todo estaba saliendo mal, pero una idea llegó a su cabeza como cuando se prende una ampolleta.

Comida.

Si algo hacía feliz a la idiota, era la comida.

—Oi, piernas flojas.

—No me inventes más sobrenombres Kacchan, hoy has estado demasiado malvado conmigo. —Le dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista para mirarlo.

—Vamos a comer pizza. —Le dijo sin más.

—¿Qué? No es momento para bromas. —Le dijo, esta vez mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo vamos, es la hora de almorzar. —Katsuki cambió el rumbo a casa y dobló en una esquina por la que iban pasando.

—Oye, espérame. —Le dijo ella, caminando rápido para llegar a su lado, estaba harta, solo quería llegar a casa a darse una buena ducha. —¡Bakugou!

Rara vez Uraraka lo llamaba por su nombre, por lo general era porque estaba encabronada o porque le recriminaría algo.

—¿Hm? —El rubio solo giró un poco su cara, iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ya no se estresaría más, suspiró y forzó una sonrisa. —Vamos por esa pizza.

Él sonrió al dar vuelta su cara para que Ochako no lo notara.

Ya en la pizzería se sentaron en una mesa mientras esperaban, la morena apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y puso su cara sobre estos frente a la mirada de duda de Katsuki.

Se la quedó mirando, esperando que levantara la cabeza hasta que sintió un pequeño ronquido saliendo de debajo de sus brazos.

Se golpeó la frente al darse cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida ahí en menos de 5 minutos.

—Oi, despierta, me estás avergonzando. —Le dijo mientras la movía ligeramente.

Ella gruñó y se asomó un poco. —Tú me obligaste a levantarme temprano, ahora no tienes derecho a decirme nada.

—Estamos en un lugar público idiota.

—Lo has hecho a propósito para molestarme, yo solo quería llegar y dormir, nadie sale a correr y luego va por una pizza para almorzar. —Volvió a esconder su cara entre sus brazos.

—Ahh, eres una malagradecida, te traje a comer pizza porque sé que te gusta y solo te quejas. —El rubio estaba empezando a enojarse.

—Pues hoy no tengo ganas de comer pizza, solo quiero dormir.

—Bien. —Dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie. —Entonces vámonos, si eso es lo que quieres.

Ella levantó la vista de sus brazos para mirarlo, se iba a levantar para responderle, pero justo en ese momento un trabajador llegó con la pizza, poniéndola en la mesa.

—Aquí está su pedido, ¡Disfrútenlo! —Dijo y se retiró.

Ambos chicos miraban la pizza, veían como el queso derretido y caliente hacía que saliera vapor de esa masa. Levantaron la vista y se miraron fijamente.

—Solo por esta vez, Bakugou, aceptaré esta exquisitez. —Ochako tomó un pedazo de la masa, metiéndosela a la boca y saboreándola. —Uhmmm, ¿Por qué pizza? ¿Por qué eres tan deliciosa?

No entendía esos cambios de ánimo, esa chica era demasiado bipolar, pero al recordar a su madre y a todas las mujeres con las que había convivido en algún momento supuso que era algo normal.

Se sentó al fin y tomó en triangulo de la pizza, también comiéndola y pensando lo mismo que Uraraka había dicho unos segundo antes.

Llegaron al departamento y la morena se encerró en el baño, se daría una ducha relajante, debía calmar sus pensamientos y no había nada mejor para eso.

Giró la llave y se metió dentro cuando el agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente.

Sus músculos se relajaron, necesitaba eso desde que había despertado, al fin paz, pensó, pero ni eso hacia que pudiera sacar al rubio de su mente.

¿Desde cuándo empezó a pensar tanto en él? ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su cabeza? Diablos, ¿Qué haría Deku en una situación como esta? Pensó.

Deku…

Mañana sería lunes y debía verlo en el café del centro a las 5.

Se preguntó si sería buena idea ir, obviamente no le diría nada al rubio o lo más probable es que le echara a patadas de ahí.

¿Pero qué clase de persona podía ser así? Bakugou le abrió las puertas de su casa y ella le estaba escondiendo cosas, quería avisarle que vería a Midoriya y quería que al decírselo él la entendiera.

Jamás supo bien el por qué Katsuki odiaba a Izuku, pero ya no era tiempo de preguntar.

Se hundió en el agua, estaba en un dilema y no sabía qué hacer.

¿Debía aprovechar la oportunidad de ver a Deku a solas después de tanto tiempo o debía dejarlo plantado y quedarse con Bakugou ese día?

Bakugou.

El muy maldito la estaba haciendo enojar demasiado ese día, no sabía por qué se comportaba así, estaba siendo igual de imbécil que cuando estaba en Yueei.

Pero aun así ella quería estar con él.

Quería quedarse con el rubio gruñón, aunque la tratara mal.

Aunque viniendo de él tampoco es que la tratara mal, solo estaba siendo igual que siempre, que haya sido más pacífico y empático con ella durante los primeros días no significaba nada, tampoco debía impresionarle, era más probable que él fuera así por el tema del accidente.

Pero a pesar de todo, no era tonta, sabía que algo estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

Se quedó ahí por unas horas y cuando notó que la piel de sus dedos se arrugó se levantó y salió de la ducha, envolviéndose en una toalla y saliendo del baño.

Katsuki vio como ella cruzaba la puerta con la toalla y se sonrojó, pero también notó la expresión triste que Ochako llevaba en su cara desde la mañana.

¿Le pasaba algo?

Por un momento pensó que recordaba lo sucedido anoche, pero lo descartó automáticamente sabiendo que ella lo estaría jodiendo con eso desde la mañana si se acordara.

Suspiró pesado y se dirigió a la habitación.

Golpeó la puerta y esperó sin recibir respuesta, así que solo la abrió.

Al entrar vio a Uraraka solo con una polera de él sentada en la cama, de no estar acostumbrado a verla así lo más probable era que le hubiese sangrado la nariz, aunque poco le faltó. Estaba peinándose para poder secarse el cabello cuando levantó la vista para chocarla con los intensos ojos rojos del rubio.

—¿Con qué me vienes a molestar ahora, _Bakugou_?

A pesar de que odiaba que le dijera 'Kacchan', escucharla decir su apellido con tal veneno en la palabra era como una patada en las bolas.

—No vengo a molestarte, quiero hablar contigo.

—Habla ya y déjame en paz.

—Oi, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me odias? —Le preguntó, arrugando las cejas.

—Nadie te odia, solo quiero que me dejes en paz. —Ella conectó el secador de pelo en un enchufe, botándolo sin querer.

Katsuki se acercó y le quitó el secador, enchufándolo y posicionándose atrás de ella, sentándose en la cama también.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Prendió el artefacto y comenzó a secar cada mechón del cabello de la chica.

Ochako se sonrojó como nunca cuando sintió que el rubio tomaba sus mechones de pelo, pero por suerte no podía verle la cara.

—¿Qué pretendes Kacchan? —Le preguntó.

Escucharla decir Kacchan, con ese tono tan dulce hacía que el corazón le saltara. —No pretendo nada estúpida, solo te estoy ayudando.

—Sabes que no me refiero a esto.

—Entonces no sé qué quieres decir. —Le dijo mientras seguía moviendo el cabello de la morena para secarlo bien.

—Uhm. —Ella prefirió callar. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, Uraraka disfrutaba que el rubio le tocara el pelo, la relajaba y así pudo olvidar todas las cosas que estuvo pensando hace unos minutos.

Bakugou apagó el secador de pelo, ya había terminado, ni siquiera sabía porque había hecho eso.

Miro el suave cabello, que se veía más sedoso que antes ya que estaba muy limpio por la ducha y no pudo evitar acercarse para olerlo.

Cerró los ojos y apoyo su nariz y su boca en el cráneo de la morena, disfrutando el buen aroma y por qué no decirlo, disfrutando simplemente el estar cerca de ella.

—¿Ka-Kacchan? —Lo llamó nerviosa. —¿Q-Qué estás hacie…

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué? —Ochako no había escuchado bien, en ninguna vida Bakugou Katsuki se disculparía.

Él solo la abrazó de atrás, en la misma posición que se encontraba, sin quitar su cara del cabello de ella.

—Lo siento, Uraraka. —Dijo y levanto su cabeza para apoyar su barbilla en la cabeza de la morena, asustándola.

Ochako estaba asustada, pero se quedó ahí un momento cerrando los ojos, disfrutaba tenerlo cerca y más aún cuando él era capaz de demostrar un poco de humanidad.

Como esa vez que le preparó el desayuno cuando estaba enferma, o cuando la puso bajo su abrigo para que no se mojara tanto con la lluvia, o esa vez qué…

Abrió los ojos con fuerza, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ese no era Kacchan, él nunca la llamaba por su apellido y mucho menos se disculpaba.

Se paró como si la cama la quemara y se dio media vuelta mirando al rubio.

—¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Kacchan? —Le dijo, tomando el secador en el momento y apuntándolo con este, como si de un arma se tratara.

Katsuki parpadeo dos veces y su cara se transformó.

— **¡ERES UNA IMBÉCIL, NUNCA MÁS MOSTRARÉ PIEDAD CONTIGO MALDITA PERRA**! —Le gritó enojado, como nunca aceptó su error de que ese día había sido un idiota, y la muy tonta lo tomaba para la broma.

—Mh, muy creíble, pero aun así no te creo, ¡Dime donde está Kacchan!

—¡Grrrrraahhj! —Gruñó y se puso de pie lanzándose encima de Uraraka para quitarle el secador y tomarle una mejilla de ella para estirarla. —¡Tonta!, ¡Eres una tonta!, ¡No volveré a disculparme nunca más! ¡Te mataré!

—¡Ñyaaa, déjame ya Kacchan! —Dijo la morena, tocándolo para hacerlo flotar y así la dejara en paz.

—Bajame ahora, ¡Juro que voy a matarte! —Decía Bakugou encabronado.

Ochako lo acercó al balcón. —Deja de ser un idiota Kacchan. —Ahora Katsuki flotaba fuera del balcón. Algo peligroso teniendo en cuenta de que estaban en un 6° piso. —¡Yo voy a matarte primero!

Bakugou hizo una que otra explosión antes de tranquilizarse y pedirle a regañadientes que lo bajara.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se apoyó en las barandas del balcón, después de unos segundos que al rubio le parecieron horas lo bajó al lado de ella.

—Tonta.

—¿Es una bonita noche, no crees Kacchan? —Dijo Uraraka mientras miraba el horizonte desde el balcón.

—Mh, sí, es una lástima que la esté pasando contigo.

Ochako le pegó un codazo en el estómago.

—Te dije que dejaras de ser un idiota. —Le recriminó con el ceño fruncido.

Bakugou dejó escapar una leve risa, que pasó desapercibida con el já que dio. —Bien, es un alago pasar esta bonita noche contigo, piernas flojas.

Ella lo miró feo, pero luego volvió a mirar la gran escena que les regalaba esa noche.

—Tampoco te creas tanto, no eres mi tipo. —Dijo de broma, sonriéndole simpáticamente.

Katsuki le dio un leve empujón, haciéndole entender que entendía la broma (esperaba que fuera una broma).

Luego de un rato fue a la cocina para hacer unas tazas de café, ya era hora de la cena así que dejó a la morena sola con sus pensamientos.

Ella miraba el negro cielo que tenía frente a sus ojos, con la preocupación reflejada en rostro, mientras en su cabeza no había otra cosa que la duda entre ir o no ir a ver a Midoriya el próximo día.

Mentirle a Kacchan para ver a Deku o dejarlo plantado y quedarse con el rubio ese día.

No sabía qué hacer.

* * *

 _Merezco sus tomates y abucheos :( me he demorado demasiado en actualizar, pero no es mi culpaaaaaaaaa, estuve muchos días fuera de casa y estoy mal con el trabajo, el instituto y cosas familiares, por un momento quise tirar todo alv, pero no, aquí estamos escribiendo un nuevo capítulo jj, extrañaba esto u_u_

 _Espero que les guste y no les baje el ánimo con el capítulo, esta muy sad ser Uraraka y se vienen emociones juertes._

 _Sin nada más que agregar me despido, el jueves me iré a quedar unos días donde mi novio, así que estaré actualizando entre martes o miércoles de la próxima semana como mucho, mil perdones ):_

 _Gracias totales por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz entre tanta basura que he tenido que aguantar (L)_


	15. Malas decisiones

Ochako miraba la oscura noche mientras se seguía preguntando qué es lo que haría al siguiente día.

—Oi, ¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó el rubio de la nada, sacándola de sus pensamientos con el susto que le dio.

—¿Eh? N-No, nada Kacchan. —Le respondió dándose la vuelta, apoyando su espalda en el balcón para mirar al chico que sostenía dos tazas de café.

—Uhm. —Bakugou murmuró y le estiró la mano dándole su café.

Uraraka miró dentro de la taza, encontrándose con algunos marshmellows flotando en el líquido café.

—¿Kacchan? —Lo llamó, mientras seguía mirando como las sustancias flotaban.

—Imaginé que te gustarían. —Se limitó a decir este, apoyándose en el balcón junto a la morena y mirando la nada, dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Está muy rico. —Dijo ella, sonriéndole, después de darle un sorbo.

—Uhm.

Ella lo miraba de repente, notaba un poco de preocupación en su mirada, pero, por esta vez, optó por no preguntarle nada.

Ya había ido demasiado lejos, últimamente estaba muy cómoda en esa casa y hacía lo que quería sin pensar en lo que Bakugou podría pensar, más que mal estaba en el departamento de él y tenía que acatar reglas, pero a pesar de que muchas veces no las cumplía, él no le decía nada, ni la echaba, ni siquiera la amenazaba.

Ochako se dio media vuelta para mirar la ciudad y la noche que los acompañaba, quedando en la misma posición que Katsuki en ese momento.

—Kacchan.

—¿Qué pasa, Cara Redonda?

Volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia él y sonrió más ampliamente.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo?

—Siempre y cuando dejes de sonreír como una tonta. —Le dijo sin dejar de mirar la vista que le otorgaba el balcón.

—Uhm… —Balbuceó, con cara de incomodidad.

—Oi, solo era una broma, suéltalo.

—Sabes… En el transcurso de mi vida he tomado muchas malas decisiones… —Decía Uraraka.

—Solo es cosa de ver al idiota que elegiste para que perder en el tiempo en la UA. —La interrumpió el rubio.

—Tonto, no digas eso. Deku era un gran amigo mío. —Dijo ella, empujándolo levemente con su cuerpo.

—Já, sí, que grandes amigos, era el único imbécil que no se daba cuenta como babeabas por él. —Dijo Bakugou, dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Kacchan, ya basta, no es algo que me guste recordar. —Dijo molesta.

—Bien, bien, solo debes saber que es un idiota, no puedo creer que te haya gustado y que el muy imbécil no haya hecho nada.

La morena rio ante la sutil declaración del chico explosivo, pero nuevamente prefirió callar.

—A veces dices cosas muy lindas Kacchan. —Uraraka se acercó un poco a Katsuki, rozando el cuerpo de él con el de ella.

—Hm, entonces, ¿Qué me ibas a decir? —Ahora él la miró, con sus intensos ojos rojos.

—Ehhh… Pues… —Ella se sonrojó, a pesar de que llevaban juntos muchos días, seguía poniéndose nerviosa cuando él la miraba de esa forma. —Yo… —Suspiró fuertemente, dejando el nerviosismo de lado para mostrar una gran sonrisa. —Yo estoy muy feliz de vivir contigo.

Katsuki levantó una ceja sin entender. —¿Ah?

—Kacchan, muchas veces he tomado horribles decisiones, pe-pero, definitivamente venir acá a vivir contigo estos días ha sido lo mejor que he hecho. —Bakugou la quedó mirando como si le hubiese dado una noticia para morir. —Estar contigo me hace muy feliz, Kacchan.

No sabía que decir, no era que se le estuviese declarando o algo, pero algo en él le decía que había una leve intención.

Si bien no entendía a las mujeres, tampoco era que no supiera nada de ellas, sabía que eran tontas y no eran capaces de decir las cosas directamente.

Ochako al no recibir respuesta dejo de mirarlo y su semblante cambio de la felicidad y placer al nerviosismo y miedo.

Ser rechazada por Bakugou Katsuki sería lo peor.

Miró su café, desesperándose por el silencio de su amigo hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás y apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

No era necesario darse la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba, en ese departamento no había nadie más que ellos dos.

—Uraraka.

Ella se estremeció, aun no se acostumbraba por completo que él la llamara por su apellido.

—D-Dime. —No salían más palabras de su boca.

—Tú también me haces muy feliz.

Las palabras sonaban con la misma voz y el mismo tono que el de Katsuki, pero aun así ella se asomó un poco para ver si realmente se trataba de él.

Debía de ser una broma, el rubio ni siquiera por muy borracho, era capaz de decir cosas tan amables.

Se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente con él, sin darse cuenta qué, Bakugou, no dejaba de abrazarla.

—No sé si asustarme o sentirme feliz con eso, jaja. —Rio nerviosa.

—Siéntete feliz y aprecia esto, jamás volverás a escucharlo de mi. —Lo dijo con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada.

Ochako se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello con fuerza, haciéndolo encorvarse un poco ya que ella era más baja.

Cuando lo tuvo a su altura y al lado de su cara, la movió para depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico.

Él la miró con los ojos más que abiertos y un poco sonrojado, aunque tener a Uraraka cerca lo ponía un poco nervioso ya no era lo mismo de antes, desde que asumió que ella le gustaba más de lo normal, aprendió a controlar sus nervios.

La morena notó la duda en la mirada de Bakugou, así que se limitó a sonreír y buscar alguna escusa ante su impulsividad.

—Los amigos cercanos se pueden besar en la mejilla. —Ni siquiera ella estaba convencida de eso que había dicho, pero no se le ocurrió algo mejor.

—En la mejilla, eh, eso es muy infantil Cara de Ángel. —Ochako miró el suelo, aun abrazándolo por el cuello, haciendo que sus frentes permanecieran juntas. —¿Qué tal en la boca?

—¡Kacchan! —Ella miró rápidamente hacia arriba, encontrándose con la cara de Katsuki demasiado cerca. —¡U-Un beso en la boca s-solo debe hacerse con la persona que te gusta!

—¿Ah? ¿Entonces no te gusto? —Le preguntó él como si nada.

Uraraka sentía que su cara ardía de la vergüenza, no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero a fin de cuentas tampoco le sorprendía tanto, a ella le gustaba Bakugou y que a él le gustara ella podía ser una opción.

Así que dejó de actuar como una tonta y se puso firme.

—¡Te equivocas! —Le gritó. —¡Me gusta Kacchan! ¡Porque a pesar de ser un idiota agresivo también es tierno, amable y genial! —Terminó diciendo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Katsuki no entendía, no sabía a qué tipo de 'gustar' se estaba refiriendo Ochako en ese momento.

—¿Entonces…?

Ella se acercó y beso torpe y lentamente los labios del rubio, dejándolo atónito.

Él había besado a la morena antes, una vez en un sueño degenerado que tuvo y la otra vez en una locura de la chica estando borracha, pero esta vez era diferente, a pesar de que fue un beso estúpido le pareció el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida.

Pestañeó dos veces después de quedarse mirando a la chica como un bobo y levantarla de la cintura mientras la volvía a besar, depositándola en el barandal del balcón, abrazándola para que no cayera al instante. Ella, con el susto se separó de él y al mismo tiempo se aferraba de su torso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡¿Qué haces, estás loco?! —Le gritó Uraraka.

—Cállate. —Le dijo volviendo a tomar su boca.

La morena reaccionó de inmediato pero el que Bakugou al fin la estuviera besando era como un sueño, así que decidió aprovechar el momento y disfrutarlo un poco más antes de volver a reclamarle.

—Me vas a botar. —Le dijo, separándose un poco de él.

—Aun así podrías volar, tramposa. —Ella sonrió de lado al escuchar eso, estaba tan desconcentrada con todo lo que estaba pasando que había olvidado su quirk.

Bakugou se acercó a ella, pero esta vez no fue para besarla, la envolvió en un abrazo un poco apretado para el gusto de Ochako, y pegó su boca al oído de esta.

—Kacchan, ¿Qué te pas…

—Katsuki.

A Uraraka le volvió el rojo a la cara, —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Llámame por mi jodido nombre. —Le dijo sin más, estaba harto de que lo llamara de la misma forma que el maldito nerd.

—Ka-Ka-Kacchan… No puedo…

—Bien, somos tan amigos como para que me estés besando, ¿Pero no puedes llamarme por mi maldito nombre? —Dijo el rubio, levantando los brazos.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no te estoy besando! ¡Tú me obligaste a hacerlo! —La morena lo apuntó con el dedo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo, maldita Cara Redonda? ¡Yo no te he obligado a nada!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Vienes aquí a seducirme con tus frases idiotas y me quieres dejar mal a mi! —Ochako se cruzó de brazos. —¿Te das cuenta del momento que acabas de arruinar?

Bakugou entrecerró los ojos mientras la observaba, estiró sus brazos empujándola del balcón y dándose media vuelta.

Ella gritó y cayó, pero de inmediato apareció flotando y entrando al departamento, lanzándose encima del chico.

—¡Ah! Ve a correr, estás pesada. —Le dijo, intentando quitársela de encima.

—¡Eres un idiota, Kacchan! —Le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba con sus bracitos.

—Es Katsuki, ya te lo dije.

Uraraka se puso de pie, sonrojada totalmente. —Cállate, no digas nada. Me voy a dormir. —Y se fue caminando a la habitación.

—Qué pesada eres. —Dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

Fue al balcón a buscar las tazas de café, y al llegar ahí pasó sus manos por las barandas de este, sonriendo pícaramente y recordando lo sucedido hace un rato.

Besar a Ochako era increíble, si fue increíble hacerlo cuando estaba borracha, ahora que estaba totalmente consciente lo era aún más, estuvieron sincronizados y sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces.

Quería besar cada parte de ella, estaba seguro que todo sería igual de suave y dulce que su boca.

Se quedó un poco más ahí, pensando y sintiendo el aire de la cálida noche, antes de ir a la cocina para lavar las tazas y posterior a eso, irse a la habitación a dormir con la idiota que le gustaba.

Entró y se dio cuenta de que la morena al parecer ya dormía así que se quitó los pantalones y la polera. Estaba seguro que ella estaría durmiendo con alguna polera de él y nada más, así que solo se puso lo más cómodo que pudo y entró en la cama, que más daba, ya habían dormido de todas las formas posibles.

La abrazó y la acercó a él, dejándola apoyada en su pecho, ella se acomodó.

—No me vengas a seducir de nuevo, Kacchan. —Dijo media dormida.

Él sonrió un poco forzosamente y la besó en la frente.

—Dime Katsuki, tonta, Katsuki.

Y se durmieron.

Al otro día, Bakugou despertó primero, como siempre.

Se sentó en la cama y se estiró, el dejar de beber lo estaba empezando a hacer sentir de lo mejor, y eso que apenas llevaba dos días.

Miró a su lado a la morena que dormía mientras abrazaba a una almohada.

Se puso un buzo y unas pantuflas solamente y se fue a hacer el desayuno.

Mientras preparaba todo pensaba en cómo reaccionaría Uraraka por lo sucedido la noche anterior, era como un deja-bú, tenía que dejar de pensar en esa chica.

Sintió un bostezo acercándose a la cocina y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

—Me despertó un olor delicioso. —Dijo Ochako mientras se frotaba el ojo con la mano para quitarse algunas lagañas.

—Ve a lavarte la cara.

—Aww, amo que siempre haya desayuno en este lugar, ¿Por qué no te vuelves mi esposa, Kacchan?

— **¡TE DIJE QUE FUERAS A LAVARTE LA CARA! ¡Y ESTE NO ES UN PUTO HOTEL PARA QUE DIGAS ESAS COSAS! ¡DESDE HOY NO PIENSO SERVIRTE NI SIQUIERA UN VASO CON AGUA!** —Le gritó, mientras ella corría al baño.

—¡Dele mis saludos al cheff! —Le gritó desde el baño, haciendo que a Katsuki le saliera humo por las orejas.

Se sentaron a comer y el rubio no dejaba de mirarla. Ayer había dado un gran paso y ahora solo tenía que hacer una última cosa, debía decirle a la tonta que le gustaba, tenía que formalizar eso o hacerla saber que quería que solo fuera de él.

El solo pensar que otro imbécil se le podía adelantar hacía que sus manos hirvieran.

—¡RRGHH! —Bakugou gruñía mientras comía por las cosas que pensaba, sin darse cuenta de que la morena lo miraba raro.

Ella no sabía si eso la asustaba o le enternecía, pero algo más abrumaba su mente ese día, se supone que a las 5 debería juntarse con Deku en el centro comercial, pero ahora no quería arruinar las cosas con el rubio.

Había tenido una noche genial y sentía la necesidad de pasar el resto del día con él. Se volvió a concentrar en el chico que comía como un animal mientras gruñía, mientras más lo miraba más lindo le parecía.

—Qué lindo. —Dijo sin darse cuenta.

Él la escuchó y levantó su mirada, poniéndola alerta, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué pensaba en voz alta?

—¡¿EH?! —Le dijo él.

—N-No, n-nada, yo no dije nada. —Decía Uraraka mientras movía las manos.

Bakugou la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Hoy tengo que ocuparme de algo.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué tienes que hacer? —Le preguntó.

—Debo ir a un lugar.

—¿Es en serio, Kacchan? —Y ella que quería pasar el día con él.

—Sí, es de suma importancia.

—Uhm, bien, yo también tengo algo que hacer.

—Bien, ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? —Le preguntó.

—Puedo irme yo sola.

—No te dejaré ir sola, Cara Redonda. —Se acercó a ella y la separó de la mesa, agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura. —¿Qué pasa si sucede algo y no sé dónde estás?

—¿Acaso te estás preocupando por mi? —Le dijo ella levantando una ceja y sonriendo triunfante.

Él se puso de pie rápidamente. —No confundas las cosas, soy policía, debo proteger a los ciudadanos.

Ella rio, pero en fondo no sabía bien que estaba haciendo, quería estar con él, había decidido dejar plantado a Midoriya pero no serviría de nada si el rubio salía, más que mal a Ochako no le gustaba estar ahí sola, así que en un pensamiento impulsivo dijo eso, diablos, debía empezar a practicar el pensar antes de hablar.

Pasó un rato hasta que dieron las 4, él tomó las llaves de su auto y llamó a la morena para avisarle que saldría.

—Bien Kacchan, nos vemos luego. —Le dijo asomándose por la puerta del baño mientras se arreglaba.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que te lleve? ¿Por qué te estás arreglando tanto?

—No me estoy arreglando, solo me estoy tomando el cabello. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras lo miraba.

—Mh, bien, no te molestaré más, me voy. —Se acercó a ella y le depositó un besito en la frente. —Nos vemos a la cena. —Y sin más, Katsuki salió.

A Uraraka le parecía tierno que le avisara que saldría y que volvería para cenar, era como si fueran una pareja de novios, rio ante ese pensamiento.

Terminó de peinarse el cabello y suspiró pesado, no sabía si era una buena idea, pero ya estaba ahí, lista para salir y encontrarse con Izuku.

Le dieron las 4.50pm y estaba recién saliendo del departamento, se supone que habían quedado a las 5 en el café, pero ella iba lento, sentía un mal presentimiento con todo esto.

Llegó al café a eso de las 5.20pm y vio desde afuera el cabello negro con verde de su mejor amigo de Yuuei.

Entró, haciendo sonar una campanita y Deku se dio media vuelta para ver quien entraba al lugar. Sonrió ante la presencia de su amiga.

—¡Uraraka! —La llamó.

—Deku…

Por otro lado, Bakugou, se dirigía al gimnasio donde su mejor amigo trabajaba.

—¡Oi, Cabello Puntiaguado, ¿Dónde estás?! —Entró gritando, haciendo que todos los que se ejercitaban ahí se le quedaran mirando. —¿Eh? ¡¿Qué miran ustedes?!, ¡Malditos, muevan ese trasero gordo que les cuelga y dejen de mirarme!

—Oye, no le grites así a la gente. —Dijo el pelirojo que aparecía de la nada.

—Ahí estás, necesito tu ayuda. —Le dijo este, acercándose a Eijirou. —Necesito que me ayudes a hacer mía a Uraraka.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —Kirishima había entendido mal.

—Las cosas marchan bien y no quiero que otro idiota se le acerque, necesito que sea mía. —El rubio se apuntó a si mismo y hablaba de lo más serio, haciendo que su amigo entendiera un poco.

—Mmhh, bien, ¿Te refieres a que quieres que sea tu novia? —Le preguntó, un poco dudoso.

—Ayer me beso, y bueno yo…

—Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿Ustedes dos se besaron?

—Uhm, sí. —Dijo Katsuki, haciendo que su amigo gritara y se emocionara.

—Bakugou, me haces sentir orgulloso. —Dijo entre lágrimas, mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

—Déjame en paz y dime, como puedo hacer que sea mía.

—JAJAJA, oye tonto, todas las chicas tienen gustos diferentes, yo hice que Mina fuera mi novia invitándola a una cita y confesándome, simplemente.

—¿Quieres que la invite a una cita? —Dijo Bakugou, mirándolo feo.

—No si eso te sirva, dado que prácticamente viven juntos. —Dijo Eijirou, tocándose la barbilla.

—¡ENTONCES QUE HAGO, MALDITO IDIOTA! —El rubio lo tomó de la musculosa que usaba.

—Cálmate viejo, pues yo creo que entre ustedes solo basta que le digas lo que sientes. —Le dijo su amigo, tomándole las manos para que lo soltara.

—No, no, eso no servirá, es muy torpe y encontrará algo para joderme. —Bakugou se dio media vuelta y camino, luego se volvió a dar media vuelta y camino de nuevo, pensando.

Kirishima vio a su amigo y sonrió, lo hacía feliz que él y Uraraka al fin se entendieran, la había pasado genial la noche que salieron los 4 y no estaría mal pasar otras noches así.

—Amigo, de verdad, creo que solo basta con decírselo. —Le tomó el hombro y levantó su pulgar. —Tal vez dale unas flores o un chocolate, eso es lo que les gusta, ¿no?

—Tienes razón, pero no le daré un puto chocolate, ya está bien con tanto dulce que come.

—Es algo tierno que te preocupes por su alimentación, así se hace, ¡No dejes que le suba el colesterol! —El pelirojo sonreía ampliamente, con su pulgar arriba dándole la aprobación a Bakugou.

—Bien, me voy al centro comercial, debo comprar unas jodidas flores. —Dijo golpeando su puño en su mano y despidiéndose de su amigo.

—Nos vemos bro, que tengas suerte con tu chica. —El rubio salía del gimnacio, todo colorado ya que todos escuchaban lo que su amigo le gritaba.

Tomó su auto y se dirigió al centro en busca de unas flores para la morena, pero en ese lugar, casi en la entrada se encontraban unos chicos charlando.

—Entonces, él me dijo que lo disculparas, ya sabes, me contó lo sucedido en la UA. —Le decía Midoriya a Ochako.

—No te preocupes Deku, entiendo a Todoroki, aunque fue muy maleducado cuando éramos más jóvenes. —Uraraka bebió un sorbo de un café que había pedido.

—Sí, él pensaba que tú y yo teníamos algo y por eso reaccionaba así antes. —Decía Izuku un poco incómodo. —Pero sabes, no es tan malo como parece, es un chico genial, imagino que me entiendes, siendo novia de Kacchan, jajaja.

—Uhm, sí, hablando de eso, nosotros no somos novios. —La chica se sentía en confianza, a pesar de que en un principio no quería ver a Midoriya, el conversar con él por un rato era divertido, ahora recordaba porqué se llevaban tan bien.

—¿Es en serio? Realmente parecían una pareja ese día. —Deku estaba asombrado, de verdad pensaba que esos dos eran novios.

—Jajaja, sí, creo que lo hizo para que Todoroki no me molestara, pero… —Ella se quedó mirando la taza.

—¿A ti de verdad te gusta? —Deku puso una mano encima de la de la morena para hacerle notar que la apoyaba y estaba con ella.

Ochako sonrió. —Sí jajaja, es un estúpido, pero de alguna forma, ese estúpido pudo llamar mi atención, no me imagino pasando un día lejos de él.

Izuku le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pues, dile lo que sientes, Kacchan es increíble. Y hablando de, necesito pedirte perdón Uraraka.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Ella se preguntaba que pudo haber hecho él para pedirle disculpas.

—Ese día en el evento, él me dijo algo… 'Tal vez, si hubieses visto más allá de ese bastardo te hubieras dado cuenta que no era el único idiota que estaba contigo, Deku, imbécil' JAJJAA. —Midoriya rió. —No lo entendí en ese momento, pero luego sí, cuando All Might murió me alejé de muchos de ustedes, incluyendo tu e Iida, que eran mis mejores amigos. —El pelinegro agachó la cabeza. —Solo dejé que Shouto me apoyara y a ustedes los dejé de lado, sin ninguna explicación, por más que quisieron ayudarme yo… yo…—

La morena tomó ambas manos del chico con las de ella, sonriéndole.

—No te preocupes por eso Deku, imagino que fue algo horrible y cada quien afronta las cosas como puede.

Midoriya se le quedó mirando, recordaba por qué había sido su mejor amiga, esa chica era genial y demostraba un amor especial por sus amigos. Le sonrió.

Pero ellos no reparaban en que un rubio estaría por el mismo lugar caminando con un ramo de flores en las manos, se dirigía a su auto cuando notó una cabellera parecida a la de su chica en una café por el cual acababa de pasar, se devolvió a donde la había visto para fijarse mejor wn caso de que se tratara de ella, y ahí fue cuando la vio.

La vio ahí, tomada de la mano con el maldito imbécil de Deku, y sonriéndole.

De pronto, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba le empezó a asquear.

Maldito Deku, ¿Acaso no era un gay desgraciado? ¿Entonces qué hacía ahí con la morena que tanto le gustaba?

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando sintió un gran estruendo cerca y su celular comenzó a sonar.

Todos miraron hacia afuera por el ruido, incluyendo Izuku y Ochako, notando la cara de odio y rabia con la que los miraba Bakugou mientras contestaba el teléfono.

—Diga.

—Katsuki, ¿Dónde estás? Lamento interrumpir tus vacaciones, pero te necesitamos en este momento, ¡Tenemos un gran problema! —Era Misaki, su jefe.


	16. Palabras que duelen

—¡Kacchan! —Gritó la morena, parándose de su asiento bruscamente, moviendo la mesa y dando vuelta el café que tomaba Izuku encima de él.

—¡Uraraka! —La llamó Deku, tomándola del brazo antes de que pudiera salir corriendo donde Katsuki.

El rubio frunció el ceño y su cara se transformó, desde que Midoriya y Ochako lo conocían, jamás habían visto esa cara en él. La rabia lo inundaba y se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Bakugou estaba enojadísimo.

Pero eso no le importaba en este momento, ya que volvió a escuchar el estruendo de hace rato, su jefe lo había llamado para pedirle ayuda, necesitaban a todos los que pudieran ayudar en ese momento.

Se trataba de un villano que estaba destruyendo la ciudad y al mismo tiempo asesinando a todos los que se anteponían a sus pasos.

Se trataba de un tipo de 100 metros, básicamente un gigante, que tenía el poder de levantar cosas y darles el triple del peso al soltarlas. Esto hacía que lanzara y pateara todo lo que se le cruzara.

El rubio dejo de mirar a los chicos que se encontraban en el café cuando toda la gente empezó a correr.

Él también corrió, pero hacia el otro lado, iría a asesinar a ese tipo que causaba tantos problemas, lo mataría sin duda y así podría desestresarse un poco.

La morena se soltó del agarre de Izuku cuando una avalancha de gente pasó por su lado, haciendo que el pelinegro saliera detrás de ella.

—¡Déjame Deku, debo ir con Kacchan! —Le dijo cuando el chico la volvió a tomar del brazo, parando su paso.

—¡Uraraka! ¡Debemos irnos de aquí! ¡Kacchan es policía, déjalo trabajar! —La gritaba Midoriya, ya que todos a su alrededor gritaban del miedo y no se podía escuchar bien.

—Jodete Deku. —Le dijo ella, con una mirada enojada. —Debo hablar con él ahora mismo, tú no entenderías. —Volvió a soltar el agarre.

—¡No! —Izuku la volvió a tomar. —Es muy peligroso, vámonos de aquí. —Él habló tranquilo para calmar un poco a su amiga, no podía dejar que fuera a arriesgar su vida.

—¡Suéltame! —La morena se soltó bruscamente. —Necesito hacer esto. —Ella lo miró, intentando ignorar la cara de súplica que tenía el pelinegro se dio media vuelta y corrió en la dirección que el rubio se fue.

—Uraraka… —Susurró Midoriya antes de ir por más ayuda.

La morena corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras buscaba a su chico explosivo podía ver como algunas personas corrían escapando de la capa de humo que había más adelante, algunas lloraban mientras lo hacían y otras ayudaban a los que estaban más heridos.

La apenaba ver todo eso, hace tiempo que no veían un escándalo de tal magnitud, en realidad hace mucho tiempo que algún villano no hacía algo y si es que lo hacían nunca era algo tan grande.

Se había cansado de correr y de ver gente herida, en el camino, a la rápida, ayudaba a una que otra persona herida, quitándole peso para que no fuera tan difícil cargarlos. Cuando ya no se veía mucha cantidad de gente se dispuso a flotar, ya que la enorme capa de humo no la estaba dejando ver muy bien.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio, vio al gigante que tomaba todo lo que podía, lanzándolo a cualquier parte, sin imaginar todo el daño que hacía.

De no ser porque la chica estaba tan concentrada en encontrar a Katsuki, se habría desesperado tanto que estaría en el suelo llorando, pero no, necesitaba hallarlo.

En el aire, se lanzó hacía el humo, con dificultad veía como las pocas personas que quedaban escapaban de ahí.

Cerró los ojos, ya que le dolían de tanto polvo, intentando agudizar sus sentidos y escuchar algo que la ayudara.

Más concentrada que nunca, pudo escuchar una gran explosión cerca de ahí. Abrió los ojos y flotó lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde el ruido se centraba.

—¡KACCHAN! —Gritaba, con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero era en vano.

—¡Kacchan! —Gritaba, esperando que alguien le respondiera. —Kacchan… —Miraba con dolor, sus ojos le ardían por el polvo y respiraba rasposo. —¿Dónde estás? Katsuki… —Lo llamó por última vez, casi en un murmullo.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, cuando de pronto sintió una brisa y un leve olor a pólvora.

Pólvora.

Ese debía ser Bakugou.

Corrió, como último intento a donde la brisa había salido, con la esperanza de encontrar al rubio.

—¡MUERE! —Escuchó de lejos, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su cara.

—¡Kacchan! —Gritó nuevamente, corriendo hacía donde la voz sonaba.

Y lo encontró, arriba de un acopio de escombros, jadeando y con una mirada asesina.

Vio como el chico tomaba impulso y saltaba para acercarse al villano, saltando cada vez más alto con ayuda de sus explosiones, ella flotó al mismo tiempo, para asegurarse de que el gigante no le hiciera daño a su amigo, pero no fue necesario ya que Bakugou había soltado una gran explosión cerca de la cara del malhechor.

El tipo gritó mientras Katsuki le avisaba a viva voz a sus compañeros que hicieran algo.

Ochako notó como desde la espalda del gigante le lanzaban un tipo de balas y unas redes intentando encerrarlo, pero todo era en vano cuando este se movía un poco, el peso, la fuerza y la altura hacía que todo fuera más difícil.

Ella se estaba desesperando, veía como todos intentaban ayudar a atrapar al villano y no podía hacer nada, si bien había conseguido su licencia de héroe, los tiempos habían cambiado y ahora todo dependía de los policías, es decir, sin una autorización del jefe de policías no podía hacer nada.

Veía orgullosa como Bakugou peleaba con el gigante, dando a notar que pronto la pelea terminaría, pero algo pasó.

El rubio estaba parado entre un montón de escombros, cansado, jadeando del dolor en su cuerpo, pero nada lo pararía, mataría a ese imbécil a como dé lugar.

Saltó, evadiendo un trozo de hormigón que iba hacia él y aprovechó el impulso para lanzar una gran explosión en el lado derecho del gigante, haciendo que este se quejara tan fuerte que le dolieron los oídos.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, se desequilibró, cayendo de rodillas, pero parándose al instante. Cuando al fin pudo recobrar su postura se puso en posición de defensa, viendo como el villano tomaba un gran trozo de cemento lanzándoselo.

—¡Kacchan! —Escuchó de pronto, mirando a la chica que lo había llamado.

Al verla su ira aumento, volvió la vista hacia el gran pedazo de hormigón que avanzaba hacia él y lo freno con una gran explosión.

—Mierda… —Susurró ante lo ocurrido, su mano le dolió, más específicamente el tendón de la muñeca, ya estaba cansado, ese gran tipo era muy duro. Volvió a mirar a donde se encontraba la morena. —¡Cara Redonda! ¡Vete de aquí!

Ella escuchó lo dicho por el rubio, sintiéndose mal, pero sin hacerle caso.

—¡NO! ¡No pienso moverme de aquí! —Le respondió.

—¡AAARGHH! —Gruño fuerte, Bakugou estaba cansado y lo que menos quería era ver la cara de Uraraka, después de ver como el maldito nerd de Deku le tomaba la mano o como ambos reían todo el amor que sentía por ella se había vuelto odio.

Él volvió a destruir un gran pedazo de escombro lanzado por el villano gigante, usando con más fuerza su quirk, mientras más pensaba en Ochako más rabia sentía, y mientras más rabia sentía usaba su quirk con más fuerza, causando que sus manos doliera más aún.

La morena notó la molestia en la cara de Katsuki y su cuerpo se movió solo, flotó hacia él, con un presentimiento horrible, sabía que algo le sucedería al chico que tanto le gustaba si no lo ayudaba.

Pero justo antes de llegar pudo ver como un pedazo de cemento, prácticamente de 2 metros de espesor, caía encima del rubio, aplastándolo, causando un ruido horrible.

—¡BAKUGOU! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Katsuki! —Escuchó la voz de Masaki a lo lejos.

Uraraka lo vio de cerca, estaba a solo 3 metros, un poco más y ese pedazo de escombro también hubiese caído sobre ella.

Vio como Bakugou hacía un último esfuerzo en evitar que el cemento le cayera encima, pero antes de poder activar su quirk y hacer una explosión desaparecía debajo de eso.

Escuchó como se quejó por última vez y también como se rompían los huesos del chico, por suerte se acercó a él antes y en menos de 5 segundos ya estaba levantando el escombro de encima del rubio.

Soltó el pedazo de hormigón al lado del cuerpo de su amigo y lo tomó en sus brazos, podía ver cómo le sangraba la boca y la nariz, al levantarlo los brazos y piernas no le reaccionaban, estaba todo sucio, lleno de polvo y sudor, pero lo que más la asustaba era un gran charco de sangre que había dejado su cabeza.

Ochako estaba en shock.

—Kacchan… —Susurró. —Kacchan, no, por favor no… —Las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de ella caían sobre el cuerpo del rubio. —Despierta, Kacchan, despierta por favor, ¡Despierta! —Comenzó a gritar, moviendo bruscamente el cuerpo inerte de Katsuki. —¡No me hagas esto Kacchan! ¡Debes terminar de pelear! ¡Tú no puedes perder! —No tenía la menor idea de donde sacaba fuerzas para gritar, sentía un nudo en la garganta y ganas de vomitar. —No puedes dejarme así, te necesito conmigo, yo… ni siquiera pude decirte… todo lo que me gusta de ti.

Estaba abrazando a Bakugou mientras lloraba y murmuraba algunas cosas, olvidando por completo donde se encontraba, hasta que escuchó su nombre.

—¡Ochako! ¡Salgan de ahí! —Era Masaki, quien le indicaba desde el otro lado de donde estaba en villano que se movieran, ya que era peligroso mantenerse ahí mientras el gigante seguía de pie.

Uraraka levantó la vista, haciendo que al jefe del rubio le diera un escalofrío, tenía una mirada jamás vista en ella, una mirada de odio y miedo, una mirada asesina, parecida a la de Katsuki.

Se puso de pie, dejando atrás de ella por un momento el cuerpo del rubio, empezó a respirar pesado y de pronto todos los pequeños escombros que se encontraban a su alrededor empezaron a levantarse de la nada.

Puso sus manos en posición frente a ella y todos esos pequeños pedazos de escombro que habían empezado a levitar de la nada fueron lanzados con fuerza hacia el gigante.

Él solo los evitaba tapándose con el brazo, pero de pronto miró a la chica que los lanzaba y pudo darse cuenta de que ya no se trataban de pequeños escombros, más bien empezaban a caer grandes pedazos de cemento, dificultándolo para taparse.

Era como si una lluvia de escombros lo atacaran, lanzados con fuerza como si fueran balas, era peor con los grandes.

De pronto sintió como su cuerpo empezó a perder fuerza y no se dio cuenta cuándo estaba flotando.

Todos los policías veían con asombro lo que estaba sucediendo, al lado de la morena y del chico explosivo ya no había nada más para lanzar, así que, Ochako, no encontró nada mejor que hacer levitar al villano que los atacaba.

Con el transcurso de los años, Uraraka había aprendido a controlar su quirk y al mismo tiempo a sacarle mejoras, ya no era necesario tocar las cosas para hacerlas flotar, tan solo con tenerlas a la vista podía hacer lo que quisiera con ello.

Nunca había estado más concentrada, jamás había sentido tal poder, al estar 100% centrada en su poder y en cómo lo ejercía sobre el maldito que había dejado a Bakugou como estaba, podía sentir el peso del tipo, podía sentir los músculos y los huesos, podía sentir hasta como latía su corazón.

—Ochako… —Dijo despacio Masaki.

Se empezó a marear, pero no le importaba. Su estómago comenzó a darle vueltas, causándole nauseas, pero tampoco le importaba. Su nariz de arrugó y sin dejar de mirar al villano que tenía flotando empezaron a caerle unas cuantas lágrimas.

El gigante se quejaba de una manera sombría en el aire, al parecer no hablaba, pero gruñía y gritaba como si de un animal maltratado se tratara.

De pronto todos empezaron a escuchar como sus huesos se rompían, los crujidos eran difíciles de ignorar y peor aún eran los alaridos que daba.

Vieron en el cielo, como lentamente una mitad del cuerpo de él giraba hacia un lado y la otra mitad hacia el otro. Todos estaban estupefactos ante eso, hasta para Masaki, que había visto los peores asesinatos en el transcurso de su vida fue demasiado.

Una lluvia de sangre comenzó a caer cuando Uraraka separó ambas partes del villano, partiendo por la mitad todo su sistema.

Sólo ahí, cuando al fin pudo ver como el asesino de Bakugou era ejecutado se pudo calmar. Sus piernas cayeron al suelo y no dejaba de llorar, vomitaba mientras se quejaba del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo.

Masaki y algunos compañeros de Katsuki llegaron a su lado, auxiliándola a ella y llevándose al rubio de urgencias al hospital, le habían tomado el pulso y se dieron cuenta de que aún seguía con vida.

El jefe de policías ayudó a Uraraka a recobrar la compostura, ayudándola y subiéndola a su auto para llevarla al hospital también.

Estuvo ahí aproximadamente una hora, en una sala mientras le tomaban la presión y le curaban unas cuantas heridas hasta que la dejaron salir.

De inmediato fue al mostrador a preguntar por el rubio.

—Necesito saber ahora mismo donde se encuentra Bakugou Katsuki. —Decía con rapidez.

—Sala 445, pero está en observaciones, no es posible que pueda recibir visitas. —Le decía la chica que trabaja ahí.

A la morena poco le importó, ella solo quería saber si Katsuki estaba estable, así que, casi corriendo, llegó a la habitación indicada.

Se paró fuera de la puerta por un buen rato, hasta que Masaki llegó ahí también.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ochako? Katsuki no puede recibir visitas. —Le dijo él.

—Masaki… —Uraraka lo llamó. —¿Esto es mi culpa?

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Claro que no! A veces pasan estas cosas.

—Pero a Kacchan no, a él nunca le pasan estas cosas.

—Mira, Katsuki siempre ha arriesgado su vida para esto, le gusta, él lo escogió así. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar que se recupere para que podamos verlo. Cambia esa cara de pena, debemos agradecer que siga con vida… —Decía el jefe con una sonrisa forzada. —Debemos agradecerte por estar ahí y ayudarlo, Ochako, no sé qué sería de mi si esto hubiese sido peor. —Terminó de decir.

—Masaki… —La morena estaba empezando a llorar nuevamente. —No puedo, duele tanto.

—No, Ochako, ven aquí. —Abrazó a chica de cabellos color chocolate, acunándola como si de una hija se tratara, entendía bien el sufrimiento por el que ella estaba pasando, sabía que entre ellos dos había algo y se sentía triste por todo. —Yo ahora solo puedo ayudarte con una cosa, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que nos ayudaras a derrotar a ese imbécil gigante, pero lo que hiciste es ilegal.

—Y-Yo… Yo lo sient…

—Pero si nadie lo sabe, podemos decir que todo fue obra de nosotros, no recibirás crédito de nada.

—Como si me importara. —Dijo ella secamente, secándose las lágrimas.

—Bien, ahora debes calmarte, yo tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas, es mejor que vayas a casa a descansar un rato, debes estar muy cansada. —Le dijo sin más Masaki, caminando, yéndose de ahí.

Uraraka se fue a sentar a unos asientos del pasillo, ni loca se iría casa sin Bakugou, o por lo menos sin verlo.

Pasó el día y la noche sin que la morena se moviera de ese lugar, mirando fijamente la puerta, durmiendo a ratos, siempre que alguien entraba la habitación y volvían a salir ella se acercaba para preguntar qué tal iba el rubio.

Por suerte todos le decían que se iba estabilizando, y ya al tercer día de dormir en una silla y comer mal en la cafetería del hospital la dejaron entrar para ver a su chico.

Ochako, más emocionada que nunca, giró el pomo de la puerta, sintiendo que su corazón le saldría por la boca.

Se le apretó el pecho cuando lo vio, el diagnostico eran muchos huesos quebrados y un TEC abierto, algo que pudo notar por todas las vendas que Katsuki tenía en el cuerpo y en la cabeza. También notó todos los rasguños y heridas que tenía.

Se acercó y cuando tomó la mano del rubio vio como esta estaba quemada e hinchada por un tendón inflamado en su muñeca, la acarició y nuevamente volvió a llorar, pero esta vez en silencio.

—Kacchan, lo siento, lo siento tanto. —Lloraba mientras escondía su cara en la mano de Katsuki, la cual aún mantenía tomada. —Si hubiese llegado 2 segundos antes te hubiese podido ayudar y nada de esto estaría pasando.

Se mantuvo ahí un rato hasta que un enfermero le indicaba que era hora de irse, aun debían estabilizar mejor a Bakugou, pero ya lo había visto, así que salió de la habitación y del hospital, yéndose al departamento con la intensión de dormir, más no pudo ni siquiera pestañear en toda la noche.

Así pasaron los días, seis para ser exactos.

Uraraka se dirigía al hospital como todos los días, esperaba con ansias el día en el que Katsuki despertara, así que siempre estaba ahí desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde, con la esperanza de que le dieran tal noticia.

Se sentía cansada, no podía dormir bien y de tanto llorar el nudo que tenía en la garganta no la dejaba comer bien, se le notaba en la cara que ya no tenía los ánimos de antes ni las fuerzas para sonreír.

Llegó a la sala de espera encontrándose con Kirishima.

—¡Uraraka! —La llamó este.

—Kirishima, hola, ¿Qué tal? —Lo saludó.

—Uhm, pues, no muy bien, me he enterado de lo que pasó antes de ayer y recién hoy pude venir. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Pues, así como me ves. —Intentó sonreír. —Yo he venido todos los días y aun no me dicen nada concreto.

El pelirojo pudo notar el cambio de ánimo en la chica, era cosa de verle la cara, tenía grandes ojeras y estaba más palida, no era nada a lo que recordaba de esa noche en donde estaban los cuatro.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó con algo de seriedad en su voz.

—No me preguntes eso Kirishima. —Dijo ella, bajando la cabeza, para que Eijirou no pudiera notar como los ojos se le humedecían.

Caminó a la habitación del rubio sin decir nada más, evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera que se le cruzara, y cuando llegó a la pieza del chico giró el pomo, adentrándose ahí, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

Bakugou estaba acostado en la cama, con los brazos, aun vendados, apoyados en su nuca, mirando el techo con cara de nada.

—K-Ka-Kach… —La voz no le salía, no podía creer lo que veía. —¿Kac-chan?

Katsuki movió los ojos para mirarla, sin dejar su posición.

—¿Kacchan? —Ella lo llamó.

—Kacchan, ¿Estás bien? —Se atrevió a preguntar, el silencio de su amigo la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le dijo él, secamente, sin ningún tipo de suavidad.

—¿Ah? Yo solo… Yo solo vine a ver como estab…

—Vete.

—¿Eh? —Pensó que había escuchado mal.

—Vete de aquí, Cara Redonda.

—Pe-Pero…

—He dicho que te vayas, no quiero volver a ver tu redonda cara nunca más.

Uraraka sintió como su corazón se rompía ante tal frialdad, no, él no podía ser el Katsuki con el que había compartido tantos días y tantas cosas lindas.

—No, Kacchan, yo…

—No me importa lo que quieras decir, vete de aquí ahora, vete con tu estúpido Deku.

Deku…

Con que de eso se trataba.

Ahí lo recordó, lo último que Bakugou vio fue a ella y a Midoriya en el café, y por la cara que el rubio había puesto cuando ambos lo vieron, era obvio que había pensado mal.

—Kacchan, estás malinterpretando las cosas. —Dijo la morena, acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba el chico.

—¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi! ¡Te he dicho que te vayas! ¡¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?! —Katsuki ahora sí se movió, se sentó en la cama y miró a Ochako con odio.

—Yo… ¡No me iré! ¡Antes me vas a escuchar, entre yo y Deku no hay n…

—¡Uraraka! —Ella guardó silencio ante el gritó, que la llamara así siempre la había puesto nerviosa. —¡No me importa! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo o con el nerd! ¡Piérdanse! ¡Váyanse lejos! ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero nunca más, en mi puta existencia quiero volver a ver sus caras!

—No… Kacchan…

—¡No tenías por qué esconderme las cosas! ¡Si tanto te gustaba Deku para escabullirte con él, jamás debiste joder conmigo! ¡Mierda, Cara Redonda! ¡Eres una desgraciada! ¡Eres igual que todas las malditas perras! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué te gustaba tanto trabajar en ese lugar!

—… —Ochako no era capaz de decir algo.

—¡Nunca debí involucrarme contigo!

—¡Bakugou, basta! —Le gritó, haciéndolo callar por un momento. —Entre Deku y yo no hay nada, ¡Nada, maldita sea! ¡Eres tú el que no me quiere escuchar! ¡Entre tú y yo hay algo y no dejaré que esto lo acabe!

El rubio se quedó mirándola, estaba claro que entre ellos pasaba algo, pero ahora no tenía ganas de ver a la morena. —Solo vete de aquí.

Era oficial, Bakugou ahora la odiaba, no había caso alguno.

No podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión ni mucho menos explicarle lo sucedido, después de todo lo que él le había dicho, estaba claro.

Ella no lo soportó más y salió de la habitación llorando, pero sin que el chico que estaba ahí pudiera notarlo.

Katsuki tenía razón, jamás debieron haberse involucrado, jamás debió empezar a sentir algo por él, desde un principio sabía que sería una mala idea dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que tenía por el rubio, ella sabía que en algún momento estaría sufriendo, dado su temperamento y su forma de ser.

Lo sabía, tenía claro que podía sufrir por él.

Pero jamás pensó que dolería tanto.


	17. ¿Donde estás, Uraraka?

Dolía.

Mierda, como dolía.

Tenía el pecho apretado y le costaba respirar, había salido corriendo de la habitación donde Katsuki se encontraba justo antes de que las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos amenazaran con salir, no le daría en el gusto de verla llorando por él.

Al salir de ahí corriendo Kirishima la llamó y ella, por inercia, giró la cabeza, pero al darse cuenta de que se trataba del mejor amigo del rubio siguió corriendo, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar.

Corrió hasta que no pudo más, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba, quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de Bakugou.

Sus pies dolían y empezó a caminar, encontrándose con una plaza y del cansancio que sentía se fue a sentar, debía calmarse, tenía que controlarse un poco y secarse la cara.

Tocó la banca fría con la mano y se sentó en ella, levantando los pies y abrazando sus rodillas, se sentía morir, si Katsuki no quería volver a verla ella debía olvidarse de él. Conocía al chico, sabía que si se centraba en algo no había como hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así que ya estaba todo claro.

Ella debía olvidarlo, pero por más que lo intentara solo podía pensar en sus ojos rojos como la sangre, su cabello rubio, su cuerpo, sus abrazos, sus besos…

Por más que lo intentaba no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Apretó con más fuerza el abrazo a sus piernas y escondió su cara en ellas, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

Estaba harta, no tenía ganas de seguir derramando lágrimas, pero era inevitable, le dolía el corazón, literalmente. No entendía como, no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos como para sentirse así, para encariñarse de tal forma, para sentir tanto por él.

¿Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo pudo llegar a amarlo?

Sí, amarlo.

Tenía que admitirlo, más que gustarle, amaba a ese rubio desgraciado, no estaría sufriendo de tal forma si no fuese así.

—Estúpido Kacchan. —Dijo, llorando aún más.

Soltó el agarre que tenía de sus piernas con las manos para ponerlas en su boca, la pena era tanta que estaba empezando a sollozar.

Las palabras que Bakugou empezaron a resonar en su cabeza nuevamente.

' _No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo…', 'Vayanse lejos', Nunca más en mi puta existencia quiero volver a ver sus caras', 'Jamás debiste joder conmigo', 'Eres una desgraciada', 'Eres igual que todas las malditas perras', 'Nunca debí involucrarme contigo'._

Quitó las manos de su boca para ponerlas en su pecho, apretándolo, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ¿Como era posible que le doliera tanto? ¿Cómo?

Se quedó ahí todo el día, llorando y lamentándose, todo había sido culpa de ella, arruinó lo mejor que le había pasado en años por una estupidez.

Ya siendo de noche el frío la atacó, se puso de pie como pudo, sentía que sus fuerzas disminuían y no podía concentrarse para usar su quirk en ella misma.

No sabía si volver a la casa del rubio para poder descansar sería una buena idea, pero cuando ya no lo soportó más no le importó y se fue al departamento que ambos compartían.

Subió las escaleras y sacó una copia de las llaves que Bakugou le dejaba siempre bajo el tapete, él pensaba en todo, ella era muy distraída y no la dejaba llevárselas de ahí o las perdería.

—Siempre pensando en todo, idiota. —Dijo para ella misma, pero sin ninguna mueca en su cara, ese brillo que tenía ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

Entró y prácticamente se arrastró a la cama, ni siquiera se quitó la ropa, solo tomó el cobertor y lo puso sobre ella, haciendo bolita, sintiendo la cama enorme, ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con él.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo, ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? Ya no quería seguir sufriendo, sollozaba abrazando la almohada que no estaba ocupando y así mismo pudo quedarse dormida al fin.

Katsuki en cambio, cuando Uraraka salió de la habitación, se volvió a recostar en la camilla, acomodándose de la misma forma en la que la morena lo había encontrado y mirar el techo era lo más entretenido que podía hacer en ese momento.

No iba a pensar en ella, no sufriría por esa idiota que jugó con él.

Gruñó un poco, arrugando el puente de la nariz, antes de que sintiera la puerta abriéndose, genial, ¿Ahora quién iba a joderlo?

Kirishima entró ahí, pensando que el rubio seguía durmiendo, desde el accidente que había tenido con el gran villano que no despertaba.

El pelirojo entró con cara seria luego de ver como Ochako se marchaba corriendo y, si no se equivocaba, podría decir que estaba llorando. Pero dejó ese pensamiento de lado cuando su amigo lo quedó mirando, levantando una ceja.

—¿Ba-kugou? —Preguntó sin creer lo que veía.

—¿Qué quieres, Cabello Puntiagudo? —Le respondió el chico que se encontraba recostado.

—¡Estás depierto! —Gritó, corriendo a abrazarlo. —No puedo creerlo, a pesar de tus lesiones puedes moverte bien, ¡Hombre, eres increíble! —Le decía emocionado.

—¡Ahh! ¡Si me duele idiota! ¡Sueltame! —Decía el rubio con cara de enojado, intentando quitarse de encima a su amigo.

Cuando ya estuvieron calmados Eijirou se atrevió a preguntar por la morena.

—Oye, ¿Qué pasó con Uraraka? La vi yéndose corriendo y no se veía muy bien.

—Uhm.

—¡Vamos! ¿Problemas en el paraíso? Puedes contarlo a tu Dr. Amor aquí. —El pelirojo se apuntó a sí mismo con el dedo.

—¿Qué te importa idiota? Es una tonta, no me sorprende que se haya ido corriendo. —Dijo Katsuki.

Kirishima casi sentía el veneno en las palabras de su amigo si no fuera porque siempre hablaba de todos con ese tono de voz.

—Oye, ¿no crees que eres un poco duro con ella? Así jamás podrán tener algo, si yo fuera Uraraka no podría tomart…

—¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE?! —Le gritó el rubio, ya harto. —Le dije que se fuera, no quiero volver a ver su redonda cara, me da nauseas.

—¿Eh? —El pelirojo no entendía nada, el mismo día que tuvo el accidente, él había ido por unas rosas para la chica, ¿Y ahora la odiaba? —No estoy entendiendo bien.

—Mira, fui por las estúpidas flores que me dijiste y en un puto café la encontré con el maldito nerd de Deku. —Dijo rápido.

—¿Deku? —Preguntó Eijirou. —¿El mismo Deku que yo conozco?

—¿Y quién más podría ponerse ese estúpido nombre?

—Rayos amigo, y… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Estaban ahí, riendo, de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de explotar todo. —Bakugou gruñó, creando unas pequeñas chispas seguidas de un poco de humo en sus manos, pero le dolieron al instante. —Arghhh…

—Espera… ¿solo reían? —Preguntó el pelirojo.

—Mh, pues… Ella le estaba tomando las manos y… lo miraba con una cara de...

—Bakugou, ¿Acaso eres idiota? —Su amigo lo interrumpió.

—¡¿HUH?! —Katsuki lo miró con mala cara, de no ser porque estaba en pésimas condiciones habría golpeado al chico que lo acompañaba.

—Viejo, Deku y Uraraka son grandes amigos, es normal que salgan y rían, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, también se abrazan, también comparten cosas, y te aseguro que si ella lo tomaba de la mano no eran por las razones que crees, por favor, las chicas hasta se besan cuando son amigas. —Kirishima se había puesto de pie. —¿Acaso notaste la cara de Uraraka hoy? Hermano, ella ha estado aquí contigo desde el primer día, ni siquiera yo he sido capaz de eso, durmió aquí todos los días, Dios, Bakugou, eres el idiota más grande que he conocido. —Se puso una mano en la cara y camino por la habitación, imaginaba que Katsuki era más inteligente.

El rubio lo miraba atónito, ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil para hablarle así? —¿Kirishima? ¿Quieres morir?

Eijirou estaba medio enojado con su amigo, debía hacer algo por él, después de todos los años que habían pasado sin verse, al momento de reencontrarse pudo notar el cambio en su amigo, el tener a Uraraka cerca le hacía bien.

—Idiota, me voy. —Le dijo sin más, sacando su celular.

Katsuki se quedó solo en la habitación, mirando el techo, no necesitaba que viniera el imbécil de Kirishima para darle consejos, el sabía lo que hacía y lo que no hacía con su vida. Frunció el ceño.

Y así pasó la tarde, pensando.

Ya no era hora de recibir visitas, así que le llevaron su cena y se preparaba para dormir, pero justo antes de adentrarse en el sueño un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

¿En qué estará Uraraka ahora?

La mañana siguiente fue tranquila, algunos compañeros de trabajo lo habían ido a visitar y le llavaban algunas cosas, comida, globos (que Bakugou encontraba demasiado innecesario, no era un tonta chica para que le llevaran esas cosas), cartas con mensajes para que se recuperara pronto, etc... Pasó el día y ya era la hora de dormir, y a diferencia de todos los días anteriores, esta vez ella no llegó.

Al otro día a Bakugou lo despertó algo repugnante, más bien alguien.

—¡Bakugou! —Era Midoriya.

—¿HUH? Deku... ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?! —Le gritó el rubio, sentándose inmediatamente en la camilla.

—No le harás nada. —Dijo un chico de cabellos rojos y blancos por detrás de Izuku.

—Ustedes... ¿Qué ray...

—Kacchan. —Lo llamó el pelinegro. —Vengo a hablar contigo. —Esta vez toc+o el hombro de Todoroki, dándole a entender que podía salir de la habitación para hablar a solas con el chico.

Cuando Shouto salió, Midoriya miró seriamente a Katsuki.

—¿Que quieres idiota? ¿No te basta con lo que ya me has hecho? —Le preguntó Bakugou, con la rabia reflejada en su cara.

—¡Kacchan, eres un idiota! —El rubio se sorprendió, pero no dejaría que ese imbécil le hablara así. —Yo no te he quitado nada. Kirishima me ha llamado y me ha contado lo que pasó.

—... —Por esta vez el chico que se encontraba en la camilla calló, la vez que Ochako intentó explicarle lo sucedido él ni siquiera la dejó hablar y le había dicho cosas horribles, ahora estaba un poco más calmado después de lo que Eijirou le había dicho, así que escucharía a ese idiota de pelo negro.

—Fui yo quién quería ver a Uraraka, yo le pedí que me acompañara y fue solamente para conversar de algunas cosas que teníamos pendientes. Sabes que estoy con Shouto, ¿por qué tendría otras intenciones con ella? ¿Más aun si ustedes dos son novios? —Deku sabía que no eran pareja, la morena se lo había dicho, pero le quería sacar provecho a la situación. —Uraraka y yo solo somos grandes amigos, ¡Y si no puedes aceptar eso entonces no la mereces!

—Deku... ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?! —Le gritó, enojado. —Dime, ¿Quién crees que eres para venir a darme un sermón como ese?

—¡Solo quiero que te des cuenta de lo idiota que estás siendo, Uraraka salió detrás de ti ese día, por más que le dije que no lo hiciera, que podía salir herida, por más que le dijera que no debía interferir en tu trabajo, ella fue tras de ti!

Bakugou arrugó la nariz.

—¿Estás bien Izuku? —Dijo Todoroki, abriendo la puerta y asomándose. —Están gritando demasiado.

—Sí, ya terminamos. —Respondió el pelinegro, mirando al rubio con cara seria, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de miedo, hace muchos años que no enfrentaba así a Katsuki.

—Sí, vete ya Deku.

Midoriya empezó a caminar a la puerta para irse, no había caso con ese chico. —Kacchan.

—No me llames así.

—No cometas un error. —Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Bakugou se quedó pensando en lo que el pelinegro le había dicho, era algo parecido a lo que le había dicho Kirishima, ¿Acaso esta vez se había equivocado? No, jamás se equivocaba, pero en su cabeza no dejaba de aparecer la imagen de la morena cuando le dijo todas esas palabras.

¿Debía disculparse con ella?

Bien, si ese día aparecía tal vez podrían hablar un poco, pero, como el día anterior, nuevamente no apareció.

Pasaron un par de días más y él ya estaba harto, quería irse, quería dormir en su cama, quería estar en su casa y comer lo que quisiera, pero más que nada, quería ver a esa tonta morena que no salía de su cabeza, pero ella no se aparecía desde esa vez, esa vez que ni siquiera quería recordar.

Era otro día y el rubio caminaba por toda su habitación.

—¡AAAHH! ¡Cuando podré irme de aquíiiii! —Se lamentaba, cuando alguien abrió su puerta.

—¡Hola, hola! —Decía la persona que entraba en ese momento.

—Jefe.

—Dime Masaki, Katsuki. —Dijo el tipo mientras tomaba una silla y la acercaba a la cama. —Ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo, te tengo buenas noticias.

Bakugou se acercó a la cama, acomodándose para hablar con su jefe, que también era su amigo.

—Bien, habla ya viejo.

Masaki lo miró feo y procedió a hablar. —Bueno, lo más importante y quizá lo que más te interese es que hoy te darán de alta.

—¡Genial, al fin podré irme de este lugar! —Decía alegre el rubio.

—Sí jaja, vengo a disculparme también, no había podido venir a verte, la última vez que estuve aquí estabas en observaciones aún, solo me encontré con Ochako.

 _Ochako..._

Le gustaba su nombre.

—Ochako...

El jefe de policías se sonrojo un poco ante el tono con el cual el chico decía el nombre de la morena. —Es una buena chica, se complementan muy bien. ¿Quieres saber algo? Aunque no sé si te guste escucharlo.

—Sueltalo. —Estaba seguro que era algo sobre ella, tal vez le diría como se encontraba.

—Ochako... Te salvó la vida. —Masaki quedó mirando a su mano derecha, que tenía cara de interrogación.

—¿Eh? —Bakugou no entendía.

—Ella te salvó la vida, cuando ese villano te atacó y no pudiste defenderte, ella estaba ahí y en menos de 5 segundos pudo quitarte ese gran pedazo de cemento de encima, si no lo hubiese hecho, si ella no hubiese estado ahí, nosotros tal vez no estaríamos hablando ahora.

Katsuki estaba en shock, él estaba vivo gracias a ella, Deku le había dicho que la morena salió tras él y más encima lo había ayudado. Lo peor de todo era que él, sin saber nada eso, la había tratado de lo peor.

—Diablos. —Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasa, Katsuki? —Le preguntó su jefe.

—Yo... la he cagado. —Dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente. —Debo arreglar esto.

—¿Eh?

—Tsk. —Chsaqueó la lengua. —No te preocupes Masaki, gracias por venir a contarme esto.

—Jaja, no te preocupes, es más debería pedirte disculpas también por el no haber hecho nada, es más, fue ella quién venció al vilano, pero nadie puede saberlo, es ilegal que ejerza su quirk sin permiso, y... digamos que fue un poco sádica para hacerlo.

—¿Es en serio? Bien, no diré nada.

—Genial. —Masaki sonrió. —Si la ves dile que quiero hablar con ella, he estado pensando y nos haría de buena ayuda alguien con un quirk así en la estación.

El rubio pestañeó rápido. —¿Qué?

—Es algo que debo hablar con Ochako, no contigo.

—Uhmm... —Bakugou gruñó. —Bien, ¿Entonces ahora puedo irme de este basurero? —Dijo serio.

—Claro, debemos llenar algunos papeles y esta tarde ya estarás descansando en tu casa, debo darte unos días más de vacaciones para que te recuperes mejor. ¿No te molesta?

—Ajj, da igual lo que diga, aun así harás lo que quieres.

—Jeje, me conoces bien pequeño Katsuki. —El jefe le puso una mano en la cabeza y sonrió, de inmediato se puso de pie y junto con Bakugou fueron a preparar todo para irse de ahí.

Ya más tarde, el rubio al fin salía de ese gran edificio blanco, odiaba los hospitales y el estar ahí tantos días lo irritaba a más no poder.

Masaki se ofreció a pagarle un taxi a su casa, ya que él tenía que irse a la estación de policías a trabajar, Katsuki aceptó, estaba emocionado, por fin podría arreglar las cosas con Uraraka.

Se bajó del vehículo cuando llegaron a su departamento, subió las escaleras y sacó la llave que se encontraba bajo el tapete, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con un silencio que no le gustó para nada.

—¿Cara Redonda? —La llamó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Dejó el bolso que tría al lado de la puerta y la empezó a buscar.

Fue a la cocina, a su habitación, al baño, a todas partes pero no la veía por ningún lado.

Se preguntaba donde podría estar, ella no tenía a donde ir, tal vez estaría con Mina, pensó, pero vio algo en la mesa que le llamó la atención.

Se acercó y vio unos cuantos billetes bajo una pequeña notita, que no decía nada más que 'Gracias', era la letra de Uraraka, la recordaba de esa vez que le escribió en la mano cuando le prestó dinero para comprarse en el centro comercial.

 _Le prestó dinero..._

Ese dinero que estaba ahí era la misma cantidad que él le había prestado, se lo estaba devolviendo de alguna manera.

—Cara Redonda... —Tomó su celular y marcó el numero de Ashido, cortesía de Uraraka.

—¿Hola? —Dijo una voz al otro lado.

—Ashido, pasame a Uraraka. —Dijo sin más.

—¿Uh? ¿Bakugou, eres tú?

—¡Pasame con Uraraka!

—¿Uraraka? No la veo desde esa vez que estuvimos en el bar.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Pues eso, no la he visto, pensé que estaría contigo.

Y Katsuki cortó, si ella no estaba con Mina, ¿con quién carajo estaría? El rubio se quebraba la cabeza pensando, ¿Tal vez en su antiguo trabajo? Sí, definitivamente, si no estaba en el departamento ni donde su amiga, definitivamente estaría ahí, más aun si estaba enojada por lo que él le había dicho, lo haría solo para joderlo.

Salió corriendo al subterráneo del departamento para tomar su auto y salir volando a ese lugar.

Hundía con fuerza el pie en el acelerador, si no estaba hí ya no sabría donde buscarla, ¿Que tal si estaba en la calle sola? Tal vez tenía frío o hambre, ¿Y si alguien le hacía algo? Oh no, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Estacionó su vehículo fuera de ese lugar que lo adornaba un gran cartel con luces led, entrando con cuidado de que nadie lo viera. Ya dentro empezó a buscar a alguna morena o rubia, tomando en cuenta de la peluca que usaba.

Divisó un cabello rubio a lejos y corrió para tomarle el brazo, pero cuando la chica se dio vuelta, Katsuki se desilusionó, no era OChako, de hecho, era la misma chica que le indicó donde se encontraba la morena la última que había estado ahí.

—¿Tú otra vez? —Dijo la rubia con cara de molestia.

—Sí perra, soy yo, y estoy buscando Uraraka.

—Pues no sé de quien hablas. —Ella se dio media vuelta ignorándolo.

Bakugou suspiró y le tomó el brazo. —Sabes de quién hablo, Uraraka, pequeña, cabello castaño, habla y come mucho, sonríe siempre y tiene una voz ridícula.

—Idiota, sé quien es Uraraka, pero no hablamos de las chicas así como así con cualquier cliente.

—¡NO SOY UN CLIENTE MALDITA SEA! ¡VIVO CON ELLA Y NO SÉ DONDE MIERDA ESTA! —Gritó, asustando a la rubia. —Mira, no la encuentro y estoy preocupado, por favor ayúdame.

Ella lo quedó mirando, la morena ya le había contado un par de veces sobre él así que se decidió a hablar. —Bien, ella vino hace unos días aquí, pero vino a cobrar lo que le debían solamente y se fue, no dijo nada más, pero se veía algo... triste.

Al rubio se le heló la sangre, no podía imaginar a su chica triste y era obvio que era por culpa de él, pero más horrible era, el saber que no estaba ahí, que no estaba con Mina, que no estaba en su departamento.

Salió de ese lugar y se fue a su departamento, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y estaba cansado.

Cuando entró se tiró en su cama y puso un brazo encima de su cara.

Debía dejar de atormentarse y usar bien la cabeza, debía encontrarla, le daba miedo pensar que estaría caminando sola por las calles y que le podía pasar algo, si bien era capaz de defenderse muy bien, Katsuki, se ponía en el peor de los casos.

—¿Donde estas, maldita tonta? —Dijo por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar al fin en su cama, cama que después de varios días, le pareció demasiado grande y fría, ya no era tan cómoda como antes.


	18. ¿Donde estas, Uraraka? pt 2

Esa mañana Katsuki despertó sin ánimos, los ojos le pesaban y no quería levantarse. Se estiró en la cama, pasando por las 2 plazas que abarcaba el colchón y nuevamente pensó en lo grande que era para que solo durmiera una persona ahí.

Se puso se pie y si dirigió al baño, mirando nuevamente por toda la casa a ver si alguna cabellera café se asomaba por el lugar, pero no, no había nada más que un silencio en ese gran departamento.

Solo ahí notó lo vacío y silencioso que era todo, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de la calidez y luz con la Uraraka inundaba ese lugar.

—Diablos.—Bakugou gruñó, quería verla, quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Pensaba en lo que la ex compañera de trabajo le había dicho, 'vino a cobrar lo que le debían solamente y se fue, no dijo nada más, pero se veía algo... triste'.

Triste.

Le daba dolor de cabeza imaginar la cara de la morena, si siempre estaba sonriendo y de buen humor, para que notaran que estaba triste debía de notarsele demasiado.

Le dolía pensar que ella podía estar tan triste y más aun por culpa de él.

Fue a la cocina para poner el hervidor y tomarse un café, debía calmarse, debía esperar, ella era tan torpe y no tenía donde ir, lo más probable es que en un par de días volvería ahí con él y podría disculparse, besarla y no dejarla ir nunca más.

Y así pasaron los días, siete para ser exactos, una semana en la Katsuki se mataba mentalmente por saber donde se encontraba la pequeña tonta que lo tenía desesperado, el pensamiento de que le había pasado algo y nadie sabía de ella hacía que le hirviera la sangre. ¿Como era posible que nadie la haya visto? Pensó en los padres de la chica, y en que ella no le había hablado nada de ellos, tal vez se llevaban mal, era un opción, dado que prefirió quedarse con el chico explosivo de su antigua clase antes de ir por ayuda con ellos luego del accidente.

Ya no podía más y fue por respuestas.

La primera parada era la oficina de policías, necesitaba la ayuda de su jefe.

—¡Masakiiiiii! —Abrió la puerta de una patada con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Oh? ¡Katsuki! Qué placer tenerte con nosotros, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras mejor? —Le preguntó su jefe, poniéndose de pie.

—Oi, viejo, necesito tu ayuda.—Le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.—Necesito que ubiques a una persona.

—¿A quién?—Preguntó curioso el hombre, ladeando la cabeza.

—¡A quién más! ¡A la idiota Cara Redonda!—Gritó enojado ya, todo lo que había aprendido sobre manejo de ira se estaba yendo al carajo.

—¿A Ochako?—Le volvió a preguntar, levantando la ceja, no entendía que estaba pasando.

—¡Claro que sí! —El rubio levantó los brazos.—¡Maldita sea, Masaki, dime a quién más podría importarme!

El jefe de policías se acercó a su mano derecha y lo tomó de los brazos.—Debes calmarte un poco, vamos a mi oficina.—A lo que Bakugou aceptó.

Ambos chicos entraron a la no muy grande pero cómoda oficina del hombre, Katsuki se sentó en una silla y se desesperó cuando su jefe fue a servir unos tragos de whisky.

—No vine aquí a beber.—Soltó sin más.—Dejé el alcohol hace algunas semanas.

—Deberías relajarte mi chico, estás muy tenso, ahora cuentame, ¿Qué pasó con la adorable Ochako?

—Pues no lo sé, de un día a otro ella dejó de ir a verme al hospital y cuando llegué a casa ya no estaba, por eso he venido, Masaki, por favor ayúdame a encontrarla.

—Uhm, ¿y no has pensado que si no estaba en tu departamento es porque no quiere estar ahí?

—¡No me importa! ¡Solo quiero saber si esta bien! ¡Si esta viva! —Bakugou puso ambas manos en la mesa con fuerza, levantándose al mismo tiempo, su jefe no lo estaba ayudando en nada.

—Tranquilo siéntate, no he dicho que no te ayudaré.—Habló calmado.—Solo te digo que si ella no está contigo es porque no quiere, no creo que se haya ido solo porque sí, y de ser así, no deberías obligarla ni hostigarla.

—¿Huh?

—¿Le habrás dicho o hecho algo que no le gustó? Tal vez soltaste un comentario que la hizo enojar, tú sabes, las chicas son algo sensibles.—Masaki bebió un poco de su whisky, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Acaso tú sabes algo de chicas? Si eres un viejo sin remedios.—El rubio frunció el ceño, ese hombre lo hacía enojar tanto.

—Oye, no me trates así, también fui joven.—Decía con los ojos llorosos.—Bien, en realidad eso no importa, entonces, ¿Cuando fue la última vez que viste a la chica?

Katsuki se lo pensó un poco.—Uhmm, creo que fue el día que desperté.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y esperas hasta ahora para buscarla?! ¿Has hablado con los padres de ella o algún familiar? ¿Amigo? ¿Alguien?

—¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡NO SABES COMO ME COMIDO LA CABEZA PENSANDO EN QUIÉN PODRÍA SABER ALGO! ¡HE IDO A LOS LUGARES MÁS HORRIBLES PARA OBTENER INFORMACIÓN!—El chico estaba enojado.

—Jejeje, no te alteres hombre, bien, empezaré con mi investigación, dame toda la información que tengas y te ayudaré.—Su jefe le sonrió de una manera que calmó un poco su enojo.

—Bien, te diré todo lo que quieras.—Dijo bajando la vista.

—No te preocupes Katsuki, la vamos a encontrar, más que mal, yo igual necesito de ella.

Y así estuvieron hablando por unas largas horas, el rubio le contó todo lo que sabía de la chica y lo sucedido en el hospital, luego de unos retos y consejos que nadie pidió por parte de su jefe, Bakugou salía de la estación de policías, un poco más tranquilo que antes.

Se subió a su vehículo y fue a una cafetería que estaba por ahí cerca, últimamente estaba bebiendo demasiado café.

Mientras esperaba la taza con el líquido oscuro, en su mente pasaban miles de ideas, pero algo que si le molestaba era la forma en como se lamentaba por lo que había hecho.

Por lo general nadie toleraba el mal humor de él, las personas siempre corrían sin siquiera conocerlo solo por la impresión que daba, que a pesar de ser un histérico que no se sabe controlar, también podía ser una buena persona (o eso pensaba), pero ella, esa tonta, siempre se quedaba a su lado.

A pesar de que la había tratado pésimo, a pesar que todas las cosas horribles que le dijo, por muy mal que siempre la tratara, por todas las veces que le gritó y le hizo algún comentario o broma fea, Uraraka siempre se mantuvo con él.

Pero no pudo verlo hasta ese momento, después de decirle todo lo que dijo y de dejarla irse llorando, después de todo ese daño que creo en la morena, solo ahí pudo darse cuenta de que era momento de quedarse al lado de la esa chica y no dejarla ir, así mismo como ella lo hacía con él... pero no lo hizo.

—Cara Redonda, lo siento tanto.

Se puso la mano en la frente, ella le había salvado la vida, literalmente hablando del villano que casi lo mató, pero ahora no pensaba en eso, ella lo salvó, le había enseñado a vivir de nuevo, le devolvió la alegría y lo sacó de la monotonía del trabajo, antes de Ochako, él solo despertaba para ir a trabajar y volvía para beber algo y dormir, y así se repetían todos los días en su vida desde hace 5 años atrás.

Hasta ese día, ese accidente, donde todo había cambiado, dejó de beber, empezó a comer comida real, se reencontró con su mejor amigo, reía de las idioteces que Uraraka decía o hacía, se había enamorado...

Sí, se había enamorado de esa idiota, si no, no la estaría buscando por todos lados como un loco, si no, no estaría desesperado pensado en que algo malo le había sucedido, si no, no estaría pensando en su cara estúpida cada 5 minutos, en su maldita sonrisa, oh sí, extrañaba despertar y ver esa sonrisa ahí a su lado.

Pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos rubios justo antes de que llegara su taza de café... café, café como su suave cabello, recordó esa vez que la morena se había enojado con él por hacerla salir a correr y luego como dejó que él secara su cabello después de la ducha de 4 horas que tuvo, olía tan rico, era tan sedoso y suave...

Suave como los besos de esa tonta.

Esa vez que la besó sintió por primera vez como era que el corazón te saltara de la emoción, se sintió tan bien, tenerla así de cerca y abrazarla como si siempre hubiese sido de él, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí para él, pero ahora no estaba y todo era por su culpa.

—¡Aaahh, mierda! ¡Todo por mi maldita culpa!—Dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar, sin siquiera haber probado un poco de su café.

Se subió al auto emputado, tomando con fuerza el volante y hundiendo con fuerza su pie en el acelerador, no sabía donde ir, pero su mente se iluminó en ese momento.

Si había alguien que tenía que saber algo de Uraraka era Ashido, no podía ser cierto que ella no le hablara ni le dijera algo sobre donde se iría, eran super amigas y la chica con cuernos reaccionó demasiado tranquila cuando Bakugou la había llamado por teléfono.

Recordó aquella vez que salieron los 4 a un bar y ella había dicho su dirección, no la recordaba exactamente bien pero no le importó.

Al llegar al lugar donde pensaba que vivía Mina salió de su vehículo y corrió a la puerta, golpeándola fuertemente.

—¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, OJOS NEGROS, SI NO QUIERES QUE LA BOTE AHORA MISMO! ¡TE MATARÉ!—Gritaba desde afuera mientras creaba una explosión para tirar ese pedazo de madera.

—¡Qué pasa! ¿Quién es?—Decía la chica, abriendo la puerta, quedando extrañada ante el rubio que estaba parado frente a ella.—¿Ba-Bakugou?

El recién mencionado la tomó del cuello de la polera que estaba usando con la mano contraria a la que estaba a punto de explotar.—¡Dime donde se fue la maldita tonta!

—¡Bakugou! ¡No sé de qué hablas! —La pelirosa puso sus manos frente a ella, por un reflejo en intentar tapar la explosión.

—¡Dime donde se fue! ¡Dímelo o morirás!—Le gritó por última vez.

—¡Hih!—Ashido cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo peor, pero de pronto sintió como caía sobre el suelo de la entrada de su casa, abriendo los ojos inmediatamente y viendo como el pelirojo de su novio se lanzaba encima del rubio.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, imbécil?! —Kirishima se había vuelto duro, frenando la explosión que iba dirigida hacia Mina.

—¡ESA PERRA SABE DONDE ESTÁ URARAKA!—Le gritó Bakugou, fuera de sí, creando dos nuevas explosiones en ambas manos.

—¿De que estás...—Eijirou miró hacía atrás, fijando la mirada en su novia, entrecerró los ojos, dando a entender que quería saber si aquello era verdad, pero ella le movió la cabeza de lado a lado, diciendo que no.—¡De qué estás hablando! ¿Te volviste loco?

Dos nuevas explosiones volvieron a frenarse en el cuerpo del pelirojo, mientras este afirmaba a su amigo en el suelo, quién gritaba unas cuantas (bastantes) groserías.

—¡Esa perra lo sabe, Kirishima, déjame en paz! ¡La haré hablar de una puta vez! ¡¿Acaso te imaginas lo que debe estar pasando la otra idiota sola?! ¡Déjame ya!—Katsuki gritaba mientras creaba más y más explosiones en sus manos, reventandolas encima del chico que estaba encima de él.

—¡Amigo tranquilízate!—A Eijirou ya le dolía el cuerpo, estaba siendo demasiado para él.

—¡No me pidas que me calme, maldita sea! ¡No sabes lo que estoy sintiendo! ¡Mierda, no sabes lo enojado que estoy! —El pelirojo sentía como cada vez la fuerza de las explosiones que tanto le estaban empezando a doler bajaban su intensidad.—¡No sabes... ¡Tú, no sabes... no... sabes... lo mal que me siento!—Terminó de decir Bakugou, ahora solo golpeando sin fuerza alguna las costillas de su amigo, poniendo una casi imperceptible cara de pena.

—¿Te sientes un poco mejor ahora?—Le preguntó el chico de cabellos puntiagudos.

Katsuki asintió, apretando la boca y sintiendo como el agarre de su amigo dejaba de apretarle, Kirishima, que estaba encima de él se puso de pie y le estiró la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, el rubio la aceptó y al estar frente a frente, lo tomó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo imbécil?—Preguntó Bakugou, poniendo sus manos en frente, alejando al otro chico.

—Amigo, es un abrazo, eso haces cuando alguien necesita tranquilidad.—Decía el de cabello rojo, levantando los hombros.—Ahora que te has desahogado pensé que querías uno.

—Deja de ser tan jodidamente homosexual.

—Creo que los regaños de Uraraka han hecho efecto, me impresiona que hayas dicho homosexual en vez de marica, puto, mariquita, o trol...

—No intentes desviarme, puede que me haya desahogado, pero esa maldita perra tiene que decirme donde está mi Cara Redonda.—Decía Katsuki mientras apuntaba la casa de Ashido.

—Amigo, ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando?—Le preguntó sin más, Eijirou no entendía nada.

El rubio se sentó en la vereda que estaba fuera de la casa de la chica rosa, poniendo sus manos en su mentón.—Yo... —Suspiro. —No sé como empezar...

—Bueno, pues por lo que has dicho ahora, imagino que Uraraka se fue y no sabes donde está.

—Uhm, sí, algo así.—Dijo mirando el suelo.

Kirishima puso una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo mientras se sentaba junto a él.—¿La extrañas demasiado?

—No te imaginas cuanto. —Bakugou volvió a suspirar.

—Ella regresará viejo, y si no, nosotros la vamos a encontrar.—El pelirojo sonreía ampliamente.

—Gracias amigo.—Le devolvió la sonrisa.—Pero no creo que regrese, ya han pasado semanas, debo saber donde está, debo disculparme con ella.

—¿Ves como la cagas por pensar que a Midoriya le gustan las chicas?—Dijo Eijirou, riendo ante lo dicho.

—Es un puto mariquita.—Ahora el rubio también reía.

Ashido que estaba por el otro lado de la puerta, escuchando y viendo todo lo que pasaba frunció el ceño y se adentró en la casa, que feo era como hablaban así de Deku, más aun Kirishima, ya que ella le había contado como secreto, luego de que Ochako le contara sobre su relación con Todoroki.

—Bien Bakugou, amigo, levántate, conozco a una persona que nos podría ayudar con esto.—El pelirojo se puso de pie entusiasta.

—¿Es en serio?

—Claro, es más, tú también lo conoces, es un detective increíble, pero al parecer trabaja solo, muy pocos saben de él.

Katsuki y Kirishima fueron al vehículo del rubio sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de avisarle a Mina, se subieron en el y el pelirojo marcó un número en su celular.

—¿Hola? Sí, soy yo, ¿Donde estás? Claro, necesito tu ayuda, bien bien, voy para allá.

—¿Me dirás con quién acabas de hablar?—Preguntó Bakugou, mientras empezaba a manejar.

—Tú solo conduce en la dirección que yo te indique, ya verás de quién se trata.

Ambos chicos llegaron a un callejón más alejado de la ciudad, se bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar dentro del lugar.

A Katsuki un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no entendía que hacía ahí, es más, si de algo turbio se tratara no le importaba tomar a esa 'tal persona' de quién tanto fanfarroneaba su amigo y encerrarla tras las rejas.

Miró como Eijirou, que lo acompañaba, mantenía un temple tranquilo y sonreía, como si de una broma se tratara.

Si era una broma lo mataría, no estaba para chistes en esos momentos.

—Oi, ¿Me dirás que está pasando aquí? Esto no me gusta para nada.

—Tú tranquilo yo nervioso, debería de aparecer en cualquier momento.—El pelirojo le mostró sus dientes puntiagudos.

Bakugou iba a responderle pero en un segundo sintió como una sombra pasaba por encima de ellos rápidamente, más específicamente por los techos de ese lugar.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

—No me dijiste que vendrías con compañía.—Escucho de pronto el rubio, esa voz le parecía familiar pero no sabía de donde.

—Muestrate ya viejo amigo, Bakugou no es el mismo de antes, no hará nada.—Dijo Kirishima.

—¿Huh? ¡Bien, si no me lo dices ahora haré un gran escándalo!—Katsuki se puso en modo de defensa.

De pronto una gran sombra se apareció frente a ellos, había bajado de un salto desde el techo hasta la calle donde ambos chicos estaban.

—¡No ayudaré a esa bestia!—En ese momento la persona detrás de la sombra se dejó ver.

—Eres el... ¿Pajaro?—El rubio se sorprendió, no sabía como llamarlo, nunca se aprendió su nombre, pero en menos de un segundo el detective privado estaba corriendo hacia el otro lado, subiendo de un salto a la techumbre que se encontraba cerca para alejarse de ellos.

—¡Tokoyami, espera!—Gritó el pelirojo, justo antes de correr atrás del chico de la sombra.

—Oh no, no escaparás maldito.—Ahora todo tenía sentido, mientras estaba trabajando de policía, había escuchado sobre un tipo que decían vivía entre las sombras y era un gran detective, a pesar de colaborar muchas veces con ellos, jamás quiso ser parte de la organización, más bien prefería trabajar solo desde la oscuridad, en su momento el rubio no le tomó importancia, pero si era tan bueno para investigar con la policía, debería ser lo suficientemente bueno para encontrar a una persona.—¡Me ayudarás a encontrarla!—Gritó, subiendo a un techo de un salto también, ayudándose por sus explosiones.

Fumikage vio como Bakugou lo seguía con rapidez y se sobresalto, ese chico no le caía bien, hacía que Dark Shadow se pusiera nervioso.

—¡Aléjate de mi!—Gritó, cubriéndose con su sombra, desviando la atención del rubio que lo seguía.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Donde te metiste desgraciado?!

—¡Bakugou! ¡Baja de ahí! ¡No nos ayudará si haces eso?—Le gritó Kirishima desde el callejón.

—¡No me digas que hacer idiota! ¡Si este imbécil no me ayuda, lo obligaré a hacerlo!

—¡Ven aquí, maldito estúpido!

—¡No me llames así, maldito idiota!

Tokoyami escuchaba escondido como ambos amigos se gritaban, a pesar de que no quería ayudarles, le causaba curiosidad pensar para qué Katsuki lo buscaría a él, era obvio que necesitaba de sus dotes de detective, para qué más, pero sabía que trabajaba en la estación de policías y era uno muy reconocido, entonces ¿Porqué lo necesitaría teniendo la ayuda de toda la institución si quisiera, más aún del jefe Masaki?

Miró nuevamente y se encontró con que el rubio ya había bajado de los techos para quedar en la calle junto con el pelirojo, suspiró profundamente sintiendo un poco de alivio y también fue ahí.

—A pesar de que mis intenciones jamás sería ayudarlos, la curiosidad de saber porqué me necesitan es mayor.—Dijo sin más, aterrizando frente a ellos otra vez.

—Tokoyami, eres el único que podría ayudarnos en esto.—Eijirou se puso frente a su amigo rubio para hablar el con detective sin que este se sintiera amenazado.

—Bien, hablen ya, veamos de que se trata.

Bakugou movió a Kirishima de enfrente y su posicionó para hablarle a su antiguo compañero de clase. —Se trata de la Cara Redonda.

—¿Cara... Redonda?—Fumikage repitió sin entender.

—Uraraka, Uraraka Ochako, ella... necesito encontrarla.—El rubio miró hacia el suelo, por más que odiaba pedir ayuda a otros tontos, ahora necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera. —¡Y SI NO ME AYUDAS JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!

_

 _Oigan, estuve leyendo un comic que se llama 'Power Puff Girls Doujinshi' (o algo así jj), y quedé muy pegada, ES PEDAZO DE CROSSOVER!!! y necesito saber si hay algún fanfic de eso aquí o en wattpad, NECESITO A BURBUJA Y BOOMER BESANDOSE O VOY A MORIR AAAAA_

 _En fin, si saben de alguno me avisan via msje o review porfavor u.u.u.u y eso, espero que les guste el capítulo, en lo personal Tokoyami es de mis personajes fav así que debía ponerlo en mi historia jeje, espero les guste el drama y echen tanto de menos a Uraraka como yo ;n;_


	19. El valor de la amistad

—¿Uraraka? ¿La misma Uraraka de la clase 1-A? —Preguntó curioso Tokoyami.

—¿Acaso conoces a alguien más con ese maldito nombre? —Le respondió Katsuki.

—Oye viejo, no deberías hablarle así. —Kirishima tenía una cara extraña, el aire estaba tan tenso en ese momento.

—¡Cállate cabello puntiagudo! —Le gritó el rubio a su amigo. —¡No me digas que debo hacer!

Fumikage se quedó mirando fijamente al chico que acababa de gritar y este le respondía de la misma forma, prácticamente tenían una guerra de miradas en la que Eijirou solo se ponía más nervioso.

El hombre que poseía el quirk de la sombra pensó en si sería buena idea ayudar a ambos chicos, el pelirojo le agradaba y Ochako había sido una gran persona con él, pero definitivamente Bakugou no era alguien con quien se llevaba bien y que en la cotidianidad ayudaría.

—Bien.

—¿Huh? —Ambos amigos respondieron al mismo tiempo sin entender.

—Los ayudaré. —Dijo al fin Tokoyami. —Pero que quede claro que esto es más por Uraraka y Kirishima que por ti. —Apuntó al rubio.

—¿Eh? ¿Porqué tengo que ser yo el malo? —Bakugou se apuntó a sí mismo con la cara más seria que nunca, a pesar de que por dentro estaba muy feliz por la ayuda de ese idiota, no dejaría que ellos supieran esos.

—Pues, a Dark Shadow no le agradas. —Dijo finalmente, acariciando a la pequeña sombrita que se asomaba por su espalda con cara de pena, quién recordaba la última pelea que tuvo con Katsuki en el festival deportivo.

—Tsk. —Chasqueó la lengua.

El pelirojo temió por su amigo, conociéndolo, no quería que hiciera alguna estupidez. —Bien, genial, ¿entonces sí nos ayudarás, Tokoyami?

—Sí, pero no trabajo gratis.

—Ajj, ¿Cuánto quieres? Te daré más si trabajas rápido. —Bakugou estaba harto.

Los tres se quedaron un rato más conversando, más que nada Eijirou, que le contaba los detalles a Fumikage sobre la última vez que se supo sobre la chica morena y parte de lo que sucedió entre ella y su rubio amigo.

Habían acordado que en una semana se juntarían y si Tokoyami sabía de algo antes lo informaría lo más rápido posible, pero a pesar de toda la ayuda de ese detective, la policía y Kirishima, Katsuki tenía el mal presentimiento de que jamás la volvería a ver.

Iban en el auto de vuelta a la casa de Ashido, ambos en silencio, ninguno sabía qué decir, pero el pelirojo notó la cara afligida de su amigo y decidió romper la tensión.

—Oye, debes tranquilizarte, te prometí que la encontraríamos. —Sonrió mirando a Bakugou.

—Estoy tranquilo. —Respondió cortante, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

—No deberías mentirle a tu mejor amigo.

—¿Y quién dice que estoy mintiendo? —El malestar se notaba en la voz del rubio.

—Hermano, sé que quieres hallar a Uraraka pero…

—¡¿PERO QUÉ?! —Gritó de la nada.

—¿Eh? —Kirishima no entendía.

—Vamos, no me ves ni sabes nada de mi desde hace 5 años, ¿Y crees que sabrás cuándo estoy afligido o enojado? ¡SI NO QUIERES VERME REALMENTE ENOJADO CIERRA TU GRAN BOCOTA!

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando, idiota? ¿Porqué me estás hablando así?

—Me tienes harto, imbécil. —Katsuki frenó el vehículo y miró a su amigo. —¡Tú y tu maldito optimismo me tienen hasta la mierda, deja de decir que la encontraremos!

—Y-Yo… ¡Yo solo trato de ayudarte! ¡Deja ese mal carácter alguna puta vez!

—¡Pues ya no más! ¡No quiero más de tu ayuda! ¡Si ese idiota del pájaro no encuentra nada de ella pues no sé qué otra maldita cosa puedo hacer! —Bakugou apretó el acelerador con fuerza.

—Amigo, deberías bajar la velocidad.

—¡Todos me tienen harto! ¡Si esa maldita tonta no se me hubiese cruzado en el camino nada de esto estaría pasando! ¡Yo no estaría así de idiota ni tendría que pedirle ayuda a unos tontos!

—¿Así que se trata de eso? —Preguntó más tranquilo Eijirou. —¿Se trata de pedir ayuda?

El rubio apretó los dientes y solo bajó la velocidad al sentir la mano de su compañero en si hombro.

—No necesito ayuda de nadie, tal vez, debería dejarla en paz.

—Viejo, soy tu amigo, el hecho de habernos separado por 5 años no significa que nuestra amistad se haya dañado o algo por el estilo. —Decía el pelirojo. —Siempre que necesites ayuda, aunque sea para buscar a una chica, estaré para ti, aunque no lo quieras, eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Katsuki miró a Kirishima sin decir nada, las palabras de su amigo le resonaban en la cabeza, si ese idiota seguía con él y lo acompañaba a pesar de todas las estupideces que hacía, tal vez, solo tal vez había una posibilidad de que Ochako pensara igual. A veces el optimismo y las palabras de apoyo del tonto de su amigo servían para algo, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que si no podían hallar a esa chica, al menos tendría un mejor amigo que no lo dejaría solo.

—No puedo dejar de pensar que eres un maldito homosexual. —Le respondió al fin el rubio.

—Ahhh, por favor ¿Es en serio?

El resto del camino fue más tranquilo, el tema se cambió y ellos iban haciéndose bromas o comentando cualquier cosa que veían, por lo menos por parte de Eijirou, para no hacer que Bakugou pensara en las cosas que estaban pasando.

Llegando a casa de Mina, el pelirojo se bajó del auto. —¿No quieres cenar con nosotros?

—No, quiero ir a casa, necesito descansar. —Le respondió su amigo.

—Bien, como quieras, pero ya sabes, si necesit…

—Sí, sí, adiós. —El rubio se dio media vuelta para irse y levanto la mano en señal de despedida antes de que Kirishima le dijera algo emotivo de nuevo.

Se subió a su auto y se marchó a su departamento, en el cual se recostó en su cama y después de pensar en mil cosas, al fin pudo dormir.

Y así pasaron los días y la semana.

Fumikage se contactó con los dos amigos para informales que no pudo encontrar nada, pero que seguiría intentándolo, el jefe de policías, Masaki, tampoco supo nada de la chica, era como si se hubiese esfumado de la nada, había desaparecido y nadie sabía nada, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Pasó otra semana y Katsuki se dirigía a la casa de Ashido, ya que ahí se encontraba Kirishima, quién lo había citado para hablar.

Cuando el rubio llegó a la casa de la pelirosa se bajó de su vehículo y tocó la puerta, encontrándose con su amigo, quien a diferencia de siempre, esta vez no llevaba esa gran sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué me llamaste? —Preguntó Katsuki.

—Entra, debemos hablar. —Respondió secamente.

Bakugou entró, más temeroso que curioso, y solo con ver que dentro de la casa estaba el pájaro sentado su cara cambió. —¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Bakugou. —Habló Tokoyami. —Yo, he fallado.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con… eso? ¿No me digas que…

—Sí Bakugou, nadie sabe nada de Uraraka. —Le dijo ya sin más el pelirojo. —Es como si ella hubiese desaparecido de la existencia.

—No hay registros de nada, no hay registros de sus padres, no hay registros de algún vehículo, ni licencia, ni tarjetas, ni nada. —Le terminó Fumikage.

—¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER ESO?! ¡MALDITO PAJARO! ¡TE PAGUÉ PARA ESTO, NO ME DIGAS QUE NO TIENES NADA!

—Nada, Bakugou. —El portador de la sombra oscura agachó la cabeza.

—Maldita sea, ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡HAN PASADO CUATRO SEMANAS! ¡CUATRO MALDITAS SEMANAS DESDE QUE NO LA VEO, MALDITA SEA! —Gritaba Katsuki, poniéndose de pie. —¡UN PUTO MES EN EL QUE NO SÉ NADA DE ELLA!

—Bakugou… —Kirishima iba a decirle algo.

—Si ella estuviera muerta, ¿Lo sabrías verdad? —El rubio le dirigió una mirada asesina a Tokoyami.

—S-sí.

Eso lo tranquilizaba un poco más, por lo menos estaba viva, pero al mismo tiempo lo enfurecía, ¿acaso esa tonta creía que él no se preocuparía por ella? Maldita malagradecida.

Pasó un rato en el que ambos chicos intentaron calmar un poco a Katsuki, cuando lo lograron, Fumikage, intentó devolverle el dinero o parte del que le había pagado el rubio, pero este no lo aceptó, así que no le quedó más que retirarse.

Hubo un silencio de parte de Bakugou y Eijirou, hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar.

—Masaki tampoco sabe nada. —Dijo el chico explosivo. —Mi jefe, el jefe de policías ni el mejor detective pudieron encontrarla.

—Viejo… —El pelirojo no pudo terminar su frase.

—¿Kirishima, crees que debería superarla? —El portador del quirk de dureza sentía la pena en la voz de su amigo, pena que le contagiaba.

—Bakugou… yo…

Mina, quién observaba y escuchaba todo desde la cocina mientras preparaba alguna merienda, tenía una cara indescriptible, después de ver como su pareja y el mejor amigo de él se mataban buscando a su amiga no pudo evitarlo más y se acercó a ellos.

—Chicos… —Los llamó, sentándose en frente de su pareja y mirándolo a los ojos. —Kirishima, espero que me puedas perdonar después de esto. —Esta vez miró a Katsuki. —Yo… yo… —Cerró los ojos con fuerzas. —Yo sé dónde está Ochako.

No lo podían creer, después de pasar semanas buscando ayuda para saber algo de Uraraka, la persona que sabía del paradero de ella siempre estuvo ahí.

Eijirou miró a su amigo por reflejo, recordó el día en que el rubio apareció ahí diciendo que Mina sabía todo, él la defendió para nada. —Mina, dime que es una broma.

—No, no lo es, lo siento tanto. —La pelirosa se puso las manos en la cara, tenía tantas ganas de llorar. —Ella me hizo prometerle que no le diría a nadie ¡y mucho menos a ti! —Dijo apuntando a Bakugou. —¡No puedo creer que le hayas dicho todo eso, eres lo peor, es por eso que no te dije donde se había ido! Pero después de ver todo lo que han hecho para saber algo de ella y lo preocupado que has estado ya no pude soportarlo más… Yo creo que Ochako también debe estar sufriendo ahora y… lo mejor sería que hablaran las cosas, ya que ha pas…

—¡MALDITA PERRA! —Katsuki estaba hecho una furia, él sabía que esa tonta sabía algo de Uraraka, era más que obvio que habían hablado antes de que ella desapareciera y era estúpido que no se preocupara por su amiga, él lo sabía y la muy maldita lo había negado todo. —¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ! —Se lanzó hacia Ashido con la intensión de explotarle la cara, tenía tanta rabia.

—¡Bakugou espera! —Su amigo y novio de la chica se lanzó encima de ambos, intentando quitar al rubio de encima de su pareja. —¡Déjala en paz, ni siquiera te ha dicho donde está, no seas idiota! —Lo tomó y lo sacó de ahí, afirmándolo por los brazos.

De no ser por las palabras de su amigo, Katsuki, la hubiera asesinado. —Agradece que este tonto está aquí ¡O ESTARÍAS MUERTA, MALDITA IDIOTA!

—¡Deja de gritarme! ¡Te mereces esto, Bakugou! ¡Fuiste un desgraciado con Ochako, si tan solo la hubieras visto! ¡Ni siquiera debí decirte que lo sabía! —Mina le gritaba mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba arreglarse.

—¡VOY A MATARTE!

—¡Si sigues así no te lo diré!

Ahí fue cuando a Bakugou algo le hizo click en la cabeza, esa tonta pelirosa era la única que sabía donde se encontraba su amada, debía decírselo hoy mismo, pero no sacaría nada con gritarle, si no se lo dijo antes esta vez debía comportarse.

—Tsk. —Chasqueó la lengua, separándose del agarre en el que el pelirojo lo tenía. —Bien, me calmo.

—Muy bien, Bakugou, ahora siéntate, me vas a escuchar antes. —Le dijo Mina, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No te pases tampoco, idiota! —Le respondió.

Cuando los tres se hallaron sentados y tranquilos, Ashido empezó a hablar.

—Bien, antes que nada, si vas para allá, lo que es más que obvio, por favor no le sigas que fui yo la que te dijo donde estaba. —Pidió, juntando las manos frente a ella en señal de petición.

—Sí sí lo que sea.

—Ok, otra cosa más si es que vas donde ella, ¡No-te-atrevas-a-volver-a-gritarle! ¡¿Me has entendido?!

—Seeeee, ¿Puedes decirme donde está ya?

—Y por último, no hagas un escándalo al llegar ahí, esto es lo más importante.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Escúpelo ya, ojos negros!

Mina suspiró, no había caso con ese rubio histérico. —Anota la dirección y vete de aquí pronto.

Apenas Bakugo tuvo la dirección de donde se encontraba Uraraka salió disparado a su auto con una sonrisa que daba miedo, cuando se encontraba sentado ya en el asiento del piloto a punto de salir volando de ahí, Kirishima se apoyó en la ventana.

—Buena suerte, idiota. —Dijo levantando el pulgar. —Y lo siento por lo de la última vez, jamás imaginé que Mina me podría mentir.

—No necesito suerte y está bien, dale su merecido.

—Jajaja, eres un imbécil, bueno, te dejo, espero que la encuentres y puedan resolver las cosas. —Apenas el pelirojo se alejó de la ventana del vehículo, este salió disparado en dirección a la carretera, tenía un largo viaje, debía manejar todo ese día y la noche, ¿Porqué se había ido tan lejos?

Ni siquiera pasó a su departamento por ropa o dinero, solo se fue de la casa de sus amigos en la dirección que tenía escrita en un papel, solo conocía por nombre la ciudad a la que se había ido la morena, así que prefirió poner el gps, rogaba a quien fuera que la batería de su celular no fuera a acabarse en medio del camino.

Y así fue como pasó el dí, su corazón estaba acelerado, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ver la cara de esa tonta, quería ver su sonrisa de nuevo, esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba, bien, tenía que dejar de pensar que eso era odio, la sonrisa de esa Ochako le encantaba, pero le costaba un poco admitirlo.

Pasó por una bencinera y aprovecho de comprar algunas cosas para comer, aún debía manejar toda la noche.

En el trayecto una idea pasó por su cabeza, ¿Qué tal si la idiota de Ashido le mintió? Llevaba semanas saliendo con Kirishima buscando algo que lo ayudara a encontrar a Uraraka, ¿Y si eso le molestaba? Tal vez solo se quería deshacer de él.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y apretó más aun su pie en el acelerador, estaba entrando en pánico, no tendría piedad por esa idiota si se trataba de una broma, oh no, claro que no.

En la oscuridad de la noche y por la velocidad en la que iba recordó el día que la vio, después de tantos años, quizás no fue el mejor reencuentro, de hecho, fue horrible, pero debía agradecer que ella saliera ilesa de ese accidente que tuvieron y de haberle dado alojo en su departamento.

Bajó la velocidad mientras pensaba en ella, no quería causar otro accidente de ese calibre, así que se calmó un poco poniendo la radio, pero no, mala decisión, ya que en ella estaba sonando la misma canción que Ochako dijo que le encantaba esa vez que estaba borracha y casi lo violó en su hogar.

Era extraño pensar en esa noche, se sonrojó de solo recordar la cara y el cuerpo semidesnudo de la morena, sonrió.

De verdad la extrañaba, quería verla y abrazarla, y, por más que intentaba evitar pensar en eso, también quería disculparse, le iba a costar, desde que había salido de la casa de la novia de su amigo que se iba matando mentalmente por como lo haría. Pero nada de eso serviría si Ojos Negros le hubiese mentido.

Miró el gps, tenía marcada la dirección, no creía que Ashido podía ser tan perra para buscar una dirección falsa y dársela, menos si era tan lejos y mucho menos después de ver como la buscó por todas partes, casi como un maldito loco.

No, no podía, al fin y al cabo, él tampoco era tan malo, no lo merecía, desde que Uraraka llegó a su departamento que la trató como mejor pudo, a pesar de que algunas veces se le pasaba la mano con la chica, siempre intentó ser un caballero y hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible, aunque con eso último la tonta se había pasado un poco.

Ensuciaba platos y no los lavaba, tomaba sus poleras para dormir y prácticamente se paseaba por todo el lugar solo con ellas, contestaba su teléfono y le abría la puerta a todo el mundo, ¡hasta le había vomitado el tapete del baño!

Pero no le importada demasiado, la verdad, limpiaría el tapete de nuevo con tal de tenerla metida en su hogar otra vez, pero ella lavaría los platos, definitivamente.

Pasó la noche entera manejando mientras pensaba en esas tonterías, y cuando ya estaba casi saliendo el sol se adentraba en un pequeño pueblito, lleno de árboles y pasto, era muy bonito y todas las casas estaban alejadas, la mayoría estaba situadas en el centro de un gran terreno verde, con vacas y gallinas, otras con caballos, cerdos y algunas tenían grandes huertas. Todo era muy bonito y campestre, un lugar tranquilo.

Aquí estaba Ochako, en este agradable lugar se encontraba su chica, miró el gps y aceleró un poco para encontrar lo antes posible la dirección que buscaba, estaba muy cerca, solo frenó cuando su teléfono sonaba con la alarma que indicaba que ahí mismo donde estaba era el lugar.

—Al fin te encontré, tonta Cara Redonda. —Dijo antes de bajar del auto.

Se adentró en el terreno y cuando vio la casa no dudo en tocar la puerta.

—Oi, ¿hay alguien aquí? —Dijo fuerte, cuando nadie le abrió.

—¡Ya voy! —Escuchó la voz de una mujer.

—…

No era Uraraka, esa voz le pareció familiar, ¿acaso era…

—¿Hola, sí? Oh, eres tu Bakugou, ribbit. —La maldita rana.

' _No hagas un escándalo al llegar ahí, esto es lo más importante…'_ Recordó las palabras de la idiota color rosa —Ehhhhhh… Rana, ¿Dónde está?

Tsuyu se quedó mirando al rubio que estaba frente a ella, lo conocía muy bien, Bakugou Katsuki, compañero de su antigua clase 1-A en Yuuei, hace años que no lo veía.

—¿Quieres pasar? —Le preguntó, ignorando lo que le acababa de preguntar.

—No vine a hacer vida social, dime donde está la tonta. —Le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

—Ven conmigo, puedes descansar aquí por un momento. —Asui se dio media vuelta y entró nuevamente a su casa.

—¡Oi, no te vayas! —Katsuki no encontró otro remedio que entrar a ese lugar, recordaba a esa rana idiota, en clases siempre la veía con Ochako y el imbécil de Deku, eran amigas, si no se equivocaba podría decir que mejores amigas, todo era lógico ahora.

Uraraka se estuvo quedando con Tsuyu todo este tiempo.

* * *

 _Lamento mucho si hay alguna falta de ortografía o una palabra mal o ustedes ya saben, son casi las 5am en mi país y estoy en época de exámenes en el instituto, solo quiero dormir y hacerme bolita jj, espero les guste este capítulo y gracias por todos los reviews(L) Extraño a Ochako en el fic :( pero por fin Katsuki la encontró -w-_

 _Ahora me gustaría que me respondieran una cosita, ¿Les gustaría lemon en este fanfic? osea, en una parte ya salió un poco, pero solo fue un sueño y fue resuave, bueno los dejo a criterio de ustedes._


	20. Al fin te encontré

Uraraka se estuvo quedando con Tsuyu todo este tiempo.

—Oye maldita Rana, si no me dices ahora mismo donde está la idiota juro que quemaré todo este… —Bakugou no pudo terminar su frase ya que unos gritos agudos lo interrumpieron.

—¡Mamaaaá!, ¡Mamiiiii!

—¿Ma… má? —El rubio giró la cabeza para ver a los dueños de esos gritos, era un pequeño niño de cabello negro, de tal vez 3 años y una niña un poco más grande, los cuales eran prácticamente una copia de Tsuyu, pero tenían un parecido a alguien más, pero no lograba recordarlo, aunque tampoco le importaba.

—Ribbit, ¿Qué sucede mis niños? ¿Chiasa, has estado molestando a tu hermano otra vez? —Asui reprochaba a la niña con cierta pasividad.

—OÍ, MALDITA SEA, NO ME IGNORES, ¡VAYANSE DE AQUÍ MOCOSOS! —Gritó de pronto Katsuki enojado, no había viajado tantas horas para ver como la estúpida rana retaba a unos enanos.

—Bakugou, no grites por favor. —La pelinegra miró con un suave ceño fruncido al chico.

—¡No me pidas que no grite si no me has respondido la puta pregunta que te hice!

—Má, ¿Qué es una puta pregunta? —Preguntó el pequeño.

—¡Akemi! ¡No repitas esas palabras! —Asui reprochó al niño, el cual respondió con un puchero y salió corriendo. —Gracias por eso Bakugou.

El rubio se puso la mano en la nuca, tal vez no debía decir groserías frente a niños tan pequeños. —Uhm, bien, me iré pero por favor necesito que…

—¿Quieres un poco de té? —La pelinegra sacó una tetera de la nada.

—Oh, por All Might…

Katsuki podía ser impulsivo e impaciente, pero no era idiota ni tonto, sabía que Tsuyu no le quería decir donde estaba Uraraka porque obviamente estaba ahí, o por lo menos en ese pueblito, así que aceptó la taza y se armó de paciencia para que la tonta rana se dignara a hablar.

Muchas veces estuvo a punto de explotar mientras los pequeños hijos de Asui corrían por la casa gritando o jugando, como los odiaba.

—Entonces Bakugou, ¿Porqué has venido a visitarnos?

—¡¿ACASO ES UNA PUTA BROMA?! —No lo creía, esa chica quería sacarlo de quicio.

—Te agradecería que evites decir tantas palabrotas, los niños repiten todo lo que escuchan. —Dijo la pelinegra.

—Lo haré cuando me digas ¿DONDE-MIERDA-ESTÁ-LA-MALDITA-IDIOTA? —Katsuki hizo énfasis en la palabra mierda y maldita.

—¿Te refieres a Ochako? —Dijo por fin Tsuyu.

—¡Claro que sí, Rana tonta! No sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí. —El rubio se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

—Ella ha salido un rato, si quieres puedo decirte donde se fue, ribbit. —La chica rana puso un dedo en su boca como lo hacía cuando eran compañeros de clase.

—¿Huh? ¿En serio? ¿Es así de fácil? —El rubio levantó una ceja, ¿en serio esta vez no habrían complicaciones?

—Claro, ¿porqué lo preguntas? —La pelinegra no entendía.

—Eh, bueno, tal vez haya sido un poco difícil conseguir algo de información sobre la tonta Cara Redonda, en serio Rana, ¿Me vas a decir la verdad cierto? —Katsuki la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

Asui cambió su cara a una más seria, aunque era poco notorio. —Sí Bakugou, ¿Quieres saber algo? Ochako me contó todo y pues, yo entiendo que estabas enojado, a pesar de las cosas malas que le dijiste, por lo que me dijo se nota que tú la quieres mucho, ribbit. —El chico se sonrojo, ¿quién se creía esa para hablarle con tanta confianza? —Aparte, no sé si deba decirte esto, pero ella ha sufrido mucho sin ti.

—¿Q-Qué? —Pensó que había escuchado mal y se sonrojó un poco más.

—Ochako, desde que llegó, no ha parado de llorar, tal vez lo que sucedió con ustedes y el estar aquí le afectan demasiado.

—¿Puedes explicarte, Rana desgraciada?

—Pues, ella antes de irse a vivir a la ciudad vivía en este pueblo con sus padres, pero… Tuvo que independizarse y aunque no me lo diga, yo sé que estar cerca de ellos le duele mucho. —Tsuyu puso una cara pena.

—Rana, de verdad no lo entiendo.

—¿Acaso Ochako no te contó sobre sus… —Ahí fue cuando la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que la morena no le había hablado de ese tema al chico que se encontraba ahí con ella.

—¡Sobre sus qué! ¡Maldita sea! —Katsuki se estaba desesperando.

—Sobre sus padres, Bakugou, ribbit.

El rubio abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, algo hizo click en su cabeza, según Tokoyami y Masaki le habían comentado sobre la nula información sobre sus padres, imaginó que quizá no estaban en el país, o tal vez habían cambiado sus identidades, quién sabe, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que ellos habían… muerto…

Bien, tal vez estaban separados o peleados y a Uraraka le dolía eso, la idiota era muy sentimental, o quizá podría ser cualquier cosa, no debía sacar conclusiones rápidas.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con sus padres? ¡Esa idiota jamás me habló de ellos! ¡Rana, dímelo todo ahora mismo! —Katsuki se estaba desesperando.

—Bien, bien, cálmate, espero que Ochako me perdone por esto. —Asui suspiró. —Bueno, ella siempre quiso mucho a sus padres, los amaba con la vida y ellos a ella, siempre buscaban que Uraraka estuviera feliz, pero un año después de salir de Yueei, ella y sus padres se vinieron a vivir a este pueblo, ellos trabajaban en una construcción, eran buenas personas, siempre se sacrificaban por los demás. —La pelinegra sonrió recordando a los nombrados. —Bueno, pues, ellos trabajaban en una construcción y en resumidas cuentas tuvieron un accidente, accidente en el cual Ochako estuvo presente, accidente en el cual ellos murieron, los internaron en…

En ese momento Bakugou empezó a escuchar lejana a Tsuyu, sólo le resonaba la última frase que había dicho _'accidente en el cual Ochako estuvo presente, accidente en el cual ellos murieron'…_ Diablos, ¿por qué esa idiota no se lo había dicho? Ahora entendía porqué aceptó su ayuda cuando él la había chocado, ahora entendía el porqué de la nula información de sus padres, ahora entendía porqué ella no pudo optar a algo mejor después de que dejaron de ser rentables los héroes.

Osea, sin ningún apoyo, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Al menos él tenía a su mejor amigo Kirishima cerca, y hasta a sus mismos padres, que a pesar de no mantener una buena y constante comunicación siempre iban a estar ahí para él. ¿Pero ella qué? No tenía a su amiga Tsuyu cerca ya que vivía casi a 24 horas en vehículo, no tenía familiares, ni siquiera tenía al maldito y puto de su amigo Midoriya, mierda, y él que le hizo tanto escándalo por que volvían a hablar, se sentía tan culpable.

—¡DIABLOS! —Gritó, poniéndose de pie y golpeando fuertemente la mesa, asustando a Tsuyu. —¡Maldita rana, quiero saber ahora mismo donde está!

—Uhm, ella está a unos cuentos metros de aquí, en el cementerio, va todos los días, ribbit.

Asui le indicó como llegar al lugar y el rubio se fue casi corriendo de esa casita para subirse a su auto e ir en la dirección indicada.

Se fue pensando en lo que la chica rana le había dicho, ¿Cuánto podía sufrir una persona en la vida? Era un poco injusto, sin padres tan joven, sin aspiraciones y sin trabajo, por eso vivía de bailar en un club nocturno, por eso entró en pánico cuando supo que su auto había explotado con su dinero y todas sus cosas dentro, por eso todas las cosas, ahora todo cobraba sentido, esa idiota había estado sola por mucho tiempo y la única persona que le brindo un poco de apoyo y algo de esperanza en la vida le dijo las peores cosas que le pueden decir a una chica, y más aún a una chica que sabes que le gustas, estaba rota y él la terminó de destrozar.

—¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTAAAA! —Se golpeaba la cabeza en el manubrio. —¿Cómo puedo ser tan jodidamente idiota? ¡MIERDAAAA!

Estuvo así hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando al cementerio, lo notó por una reja de metal que se levantaba sobre un terreno lleno de pasto, en el cual se apreciaban unas pequeñas lapidas en el piso.

Se bajó de su vehículo y antes de entrar compró un ramo de flores fuera de ahí, si iba a ver a los padres de la chica que amaba, mínimo debía dejarles un pequeño presente.

El lugar era gigante pero no había tanta gente, lo que le facilitó encontrar una cabellera chocolate que se asomaba a lo lejos.

—Ahora sí te he encontrado, tonta Cara Redonda, no podrás escapar de mi nuevamente.

Corrió a donde se encontraba Uraraka, escondiéndose tras de un árbol que estaba muy cerca de ella, no sabía qué decir ni como, tenía el presentimiento de que si la morena lo veía podía mandarlo a volar a 10km de ahí sin dificultad.

Se quebraba la cabeza pensando con que moral iba a aparecerse, ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Si se supone que la familia es la única que no te abandona, ¿porqué ustedes se tuvieron que ir?

Escuchó la voz de Ochako, esa voz, como la extrañaba, era como música para sus oídos, así que no pudo aguantar más, debía verla a la cara.

—Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo, Cara Redonda. —Dijo sin más, saliendo de su escondite, haciendo que la morena girara su cabeza en la dirección que él se encontraba.

La chica que estaba recostada sobre el césped al lado de las lapidas de sus padres se puso de pie casi en un segundo y se quedó mirando fijamente a la persona que estaba ahí frente a ella, se refregó los ojos, pensando que tal vez estaba viendo mal, pero no, esa persona estaba ahí.

—No puede ser, como es que tú… —Uraraka no lo creía.

—Pues reclámale a Ojos Negros y a la Rana, idiota, ¿porqué tuviste que irte así? —El rubio caminó un poco donde se encontraba la chica.

—Kacchan… —Katsuki nunca había sido tan feliz de escuchar ese maldito apodo.

—Cara Redonda, por favor no me mandes a volar, solo vine a hablar contigo.

—Yo… Yo no quiero… Kacchan, vete por favor. —Se dio media vuelta, girando su rostro de los primeros, el tema con el rubio aún le dolía y no quería que él la viera llorar.

—No lo haré, no sabes cuánto he tenido que aguantar para llegar hasta aquí. —Bakugou se seguía acercando a pesar de que ella le había dicho que no, aunque iba lento, tenía un poco de miedo, claro, cualquiera lo tendría si ven o les cuentan como una tierna y pequeña chica parte por la mitad a un gigante sin siquiera tocarlo. —Cara Redonda, escúchame, yo…

—¡NO! —Katsuki frenó su paso. —¡¿Qué pretendes, idiota?! Crees que puedes tratarme como lo hiciste y después de un maldito mes venir y hablarme como si nada hubiese pasado?! —El rubio no tenía palabras. —¿Te imaginas como me sentí? ¿Acaso puedes darte una puta idea? ¡Pues no! ¡No la tienes, imbécil! Si pensabas que era una perra, ¿porqué me hiciste renunciar a mi trabajo? ¿porqué me hiciste vivir contigo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿porqué tenías que ilusionarme y jugar conmigo?! —Uraraka se dio media vuelta, enfrentando a su antiguo amigo, con lágrimas en los ojos, ya no le importaba que la viera.

El chico explosivo tenía muy claro que Ochako le diría algunas cosas así, bien se las merecía, lo tenía claro, pero sí que le dolía ver a la morena que le encantaba llorando, y peor aún, llorando por la culpa de él.

—Yo… no quise decirte esas cosas, estaba enojado… y…

—Genial, es genial como reaccionas cuando estás enojado, ojalá yo también fuera como tú. —Uraraka se dio media vuelta nuevamente, abrazándose a sí misma y tratando de contenerse, ya no le dirigiría más la palabra.

Katsuki no podía arreglar nada así, no había palabras para expresar las disculpas que le debía a su chica, así que con paso firme avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda con fuerza, tomándola por sorpresa.

La morena no reaccionó, solo abrió los ojos, se quería mover pero su cuerpo no tenía la misma intención, ese abrazo hacía que recordara muchas cosas, ya que más que los besos de ese rubio imbécil, amaba sus abrazos, tan cálidos, tan apretados, se sentía segura en los grandes brazos del idiota de Bakugou.

Pero no, debía ser fuerte, aunque le costara y por más que quería volver con él a su departamento, no debía caer. Pero que difícil era, desde el primer día que se había ido del hospital ya lo estaba empezando a extrañar, se había acostumbrado a dormir con él abrazada y calentita, se había acostumbrado a levantarse y que le tuvieran el desayuno preparado, extrañaba que él la reprochara cuando hacía algo malo, extrañaba hacerle bromas, extrañaba la distinguida tranquilidad del rubio, no era que en el hogar de Tsuyu no estuviera tranquilo, pero a veces los niños de ella la estresaban tanto que tenía que salir todo el día, aun así adoraba a esos pequeños, pero no era lo mismo que con ese idiota.

—Ochako… —Si el martirio de la morena estaba siendo horrible mientras la mantenía abrazada, que la llamara por su primer nombre desató el infierno, vaya tramposo que era Katsuki.

—Hm… —Solo pudo emitir un murmuro, tenía la garganta demasiado apretada y se tenía que morder la lengua para no gritarle.

—Hay algo que no cura, pero muchas veces ayuda. —Bakugou apretó un poco más el abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro, casi llegando al cuello de la chica. —Lo siento mucho, nunca quise hacerte daño.

Era definitivo, ese tonto quería matarla, estaba a punto de darle un ataque al corazón, se tuvo que llevar las manos a la boca para no chillar, no podía llamarla por su primer nombre, abrazarla de esa forma, hablarle tan lindo y esperar que no hiciera nada.

Solo por instinto se alejó de él agresivamente.

—¿Quieres que te mate, maldito idiota? —Esta vez su tono de voz no sonaba enojado, es más, a pesar de que su cara estaba toda mojada por las lágrimas, era como si un río fuese a salir por sus ojos.

El rubio volvió a abrazarla, pero ahora de frente.

—Por favor perdóname, soy un idiota, no me di cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo hasta que no te vi conmigo, te extraño, mierda, como te extraño. —Dijo, escondiendo y moviendo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de la morena.

Uraraka estaba shockeada escuchándolo, jamás imaginó que alguien como Katsuki podía decir palabras como esas, tenía pena porque ella también lo extraña y tenía rabia por lo idiota que había sido, pero en el fondo quería perdonarlo.

Ella levantó sus brazos lentamente hacía el torso del rubio, pasando ambos brazos lenta y tímidamente alrededor de él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTAAA! —Dijo golpeándolo con cabezazos suaves.

—¿Sabes cuantas veces me he dicho lo mismo este mes? —Le preguntó, pero ahora sonaba un poco más calmado, aunque algo serio. —Estuve muy preocupado, pensé que te había pasado algo, si vuelves a hacer algo así, voy a matarte.

Ochako rio bajito, también extrañaba eso de Bakugou. —Te lo merecías. —Murmuró para ellos dos.

—Qué graciosa. —Dijo Katsuki, separando cuidadosamente el abrazo que mantenían. —Ahora sin rodeos, ¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre esto? —Movió la cabeza hacia las tumbas de sus padres.

—Oh sí, bueno, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar. —La morena miró hacia otro lado. —¿Les traes esas flores de ahí? —Apuntó a un ramo de claveles.

—¿Huh? Sí, son para ellos. —El chico caminó a buscar las flores.

—Así que Tsuyu te lo dijo, ¿eh? —Ella sonrió, cuando llegó a la casa de su mejor amiga, golpeó la puerta y apenas Tsuyu la abrió, Uraraka saltó encima de ella a llorar y desahogarse, cuando por fin le contó toda la historia, Asui le explicó su punto de vista, haciéndole saber que algunas personas ante la ira reaccionaban de forma distinta, y aunque no fuera algo bueno, si se trataba de Katsuki, era entendible.

—Sí, tus amigas son unas boconas. —Dijo el rubio, que se sentaba frente a las lapidas de los fallecidos padres de la chica que estaba junto a él. —Pero de algo que sirva, de no ser por esas tontas jamás sabría sobre esto. —Puso el ramo en un pequeño florero que ya se encontraba ahí, con dos rosas.

—Uhm, sí.

Y ahí se quedaron, pasaron toda la tarde sentados frente a las dos tumbas, así que como ya era hora de cerrar el cementerio se pudieron de pie y emprendieron camino al auto del rubio.

—Oi Ochako. —A la recién mencionada se le puso la piel de gallina, era extraño que la llamara así. —Te quería preguntar algo desde hace ya un rato.

—Dime, Kacchan.

—T-Tú, volverás al departamento conmigo, ¿no?

—¡¿Eeehhhh?! ¿Es en serio, Kacchan? No puedo irme así como así de la casa de Tsuyu, ella me ha alojado por todo este tiempo, por lo menos debo pasar esta noche aquí.

—No puede ser, pero si he viajado por tantas horas, estoy muy cansado, no he dormido nada y tengo hambre, ¿Porqué no me puedes hacer este favor?

—En ese caso, deberías quedarte tú, conmigo, en la casa de Tsu, estarán felices de recibirte, puedo hacer la cena si quieres. —Uraraka miró a Bakugou y sonrió.

¡Por un demonio! Eso era lo que más extrañaba Katsuki, esa sonrisa encantadora, era lo que más deseaba volver a ver.

Llegaron al vehículo y se fueron rumbo a casa de la pelinegra, ya estaba oscuro, el rubio en ese caso, y con el cansancio que tenía en el cuerpo, imaginó que tal vez no era tan mala idea quedarse con la morena ahí, siempre y cuando no tuvieran que dormir con los mocosos.

El camino era corto, pero fue lo suficientemente acogedor para que ambos se sintieran bien, disfrutando el silencio, pensando en lo bueno que era volverse a ver y hablar.

Apenas llegaron la morena se bajó y fue a la entrada de la casita que se encontraba en medio de tanto césped.

—¡Tsu, he llegado! —Golpeó.

La pelinegra abrió un poquito la puerta de su hogar y habló despacio. —Ochako, pensé que estarías con…

—Viene atrás. —La chica que acababa de llegar le respondió antes, también susurrando. —Está muy cansado, así que lo invité a pasar la noche aquí, ¿Crees que es mucho problema?

—Yo no, ribbit, pero hay alguien a quién no creo que le guste la idea. —Las dos chicas miraron hacia dentro de la casa.

—Oigan ustedes dos, que haces ahí cuchicheando. —Katsuki se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos. —Yo también quiero ver. —Movió suavemente a Uraraka y se puso al lado de ella.

—Asui, ¿Quién busca en la puerta? ¿Acaso es Uraraka? —Alguien abrió la puerta entera desde más arriba y tres pares de ojos se posaron en esa persona.

—Cariño, sí, es Uraraka… y un invitado especial. —Dijo Tsuyu, con cara larga, ya se esperaba lo que venía.

—H-Hola, mira, he traído a Kacchan, y pasará la noche con nosotros, ¿No te molesta, verdad, Iida?

* * *

 _De primera me vengo a disculpar por no actualizar, pero estoy cerrando el semestre en el instituto y me llueven los exámenes y los trabajos finales, estaba full estrés pero ya he terminado varios ramos y al fin vuelvo a tener vida social._

 _Para mi tiene un sentimiento especial (L), así que espero que lo disfruten mucho, son las 4:30 de la mañana en mi país y lo terminé hace poco, así que si hay muchos errores ortográficos o cosas así, no me juzguen, xoxo._


	21. Noche en casa de Iida

—Uraraka, ¿qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta? —Iida estaba frente al marco de la puerta junto a Tsuyu.

—¿Broma? No Iida, no es una broma, ¿te acuerdas de Kacchan? ¿Bakugou Katsuki? Fue nuestro compañero en Yueei, en la clase 1-A. —Ochako sonreía ampliamente, aunque en el fondo sabía que todo saldría mal.

—Oh sí, claro, como voy a olvidar al tipo que te rompió el corazón. —Tenya tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, también bloqueaba la entrada de su casa con su cuerpo.

La morena lo tenía claro, el primer día que llegó ahí, después de su pelea con el rubio, se lanzó encima de Asui a llorar, e Iida, como su mejor amigo, le tomó un gran odio a Bakugou por el hecho de tratar de la peor forma a su amiga de años.

—¿De qué hablas Cuatro Ojos? Ochako y yo estamos de lo más bien. —Katsuki tenía el ceño fruncido al igual que el chico que estaba frente a él, enfrentándolo. —Es más, mañana mismo se irá conmigo a la ciudad, no jodas. —Esta vez el rubio abrazó por los hombros a Uraraka, apegándola a él.

—¡Uwaaa! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla por su nombre?! ¡Suéltala en este instante! ¡Uraraka, ¿eso es verdad?! —A Iida se le pararon los pelos de la cabeza por el atrevimiento del rubio.

—¡Iida, no! Osea, es claro que en algún momento debo irme de aquí. —Ochako miró al suelo, le daba un poco de pena la situación.

Bakugou por otro lado no dejaba de tener una guerra de miradas con el dueño de casa, se sentía la tensión en el aire.

—Bueno, ya es tarde, no creo que deban irse con esta oscuridad, es peligroso. —Tsuyu habló. —Iida, por favor, ribbit. —La dueña de casa se puso frente al pelinegro, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos.

—Uhm, bien, pero no apoyo esto. —Tenya se fue de la puerta directo al sillón, donde tomó a su hijo menor en brazos para seguir dándole la comida.

—Uff, eso estuvo demasiado intenso. —Uraraka suspiró.

Asui sonrío y se movió para dejar pasar a Katsuki y Ochako, la morena tomó a su amiga antes de que esta fuera a la cocina para preparar la cena.

—Gracias Tsuyu, esta noche yo haré la cena para agradecértelo, ve a jugar con tus niños. —La morena sonrió y la azabache le devolvió la sonrisa antes de ir a sentarse junto a Iida. —Y tú Kacchan, me ayudarás a hacerla. —Dijo apuntando al recién nombrado.

—¿Ehhh? ¿Porqué yo? —Bakugou se apuntó a él mismo.

—Porque de alguna forma debes agradecer que te den alojo, y aparte porque cocinas muy rico. —Uraraka abrazó al rubio, casi montándose por su espalda al decir lo último.

—Uhm, bien, vamos.

—¿Sabes cuánto he extrañado tu comida? Jiji.

Ambos chicos fueron a la cocina de la acogedora casita, tomaron algunas verduras, carne y otras cosas para empezar a cocinar, mientras Katsuki pelaba una zanahoria se atrevió a preguntarle a Ochako sobre lo ocurrido al llegar ahí.

—Oi, Cara Redonda, ¿Qué fue eso que pasó cuando llegamos? ¿A qué se refería ese idiota?

—¿Eh? ¿Iida? Bueno, ustedes jamás han tenido una relación muy buena, ¿no? —Uraraka miró al rubio.

—¿Pero quién carajo se cree para hablarme así? Lo mataré con esta cosa. —Bakugou ahora cortaba la zanahoria con ira.

—Jajaja, no lo hagas por favor, bueno, en parte también creo que fue por lo sucedido entre nosotros. —La chica puso una cara triste que pasó desapercibida por Katsuki, ya que este estaba muy concentrado picando las verduras con rabia.

—Esa no es excusa.

—Kacchan, tú no lo conoces, él ha sido una persona muy importante para mi, desde que Deku se alejó de nosotros yo e Iida hemos sido muy grandes amigos, me ha acompañado en los peores momentos y aunque no lo diga, yo notó como siempre me está cuidando. —Ahora la morena sonreía, en su cabeza pasaron muchos momentos que compartió con su amigo.

—¿Huh? No sonrías así mientras me hablas de ese imbécil. —El rubio dejo de concentrarse en picar la zanahoria para tomar una de las mejillas de la morena y tirarla.

—Ahhh, no hagas eso y termina con esa zanahoria de una vez. —Ochako lo alejó de un empujón, estaba enojada pero al mismo tiempo reía, extrañaba compartir con ese idiota. —Y aparte no puedo no sonreír, cuando llegué aquí estaba tan triste e Iida me acunó como si de un padre se tratara, necesitaba algo así y pues yo creo que reaccionó de esa manera por lo mismo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Es como un padre celoso? Eso sí que es patético. —Bakugou sonrió burlonamente.

—¡Kacchan, qué malo eres! ¡Si sigues así no me iré a ninguna parte! —Ahora sí estaba enojada.

—Bien bien, ya no hablaré mal de ese idiota. —El rubio bufó.

Siguieron hablando y cocinando por un buen rato, para ambos era extraño estar así después de tanto tiempo que no se veían, era extraño, sí, pero agradable, se sentían bien, felices y hambrientos más que nada.

Terminaron la cena, Uraraka prácticamente no hizo mucho, el que manejaba la cocina era Katsuki, pero ella limpiaba y picaba algunas cosas mientras él se preocupaba de aliñar, echar al fuego y ver los sabores. Al tener todo listo la morena se dispuso a poner los platos en la mesa y avisarles a los dueños de casa que ya estaba servido.

—Tsuyuuu, Iida, vengan ya, está todo listo. —Los nombrados fueron a la mesa y se sentaron.

Cuando ya estuvo todo servido, Ochako, Asui y Bakugou devoraban la comida.

—Ochako, Bakugou, está muy rico, gracias por hacer la cena hoy. —La chica rana se sonrojaba ante el sabor de la comida. —Cariño, ¿no vas a probar nada?

—No tengo hambre. —El azabache estaba sentado, sin haber probado nada de lo que tenía servido en el plato.

—Iida, no seas tan terco, come algo, lo preparé con mucho cariño. —Dijo la morena.

—Jm, está bien, pero solo un poco. —Tomó un trozo de carne y se lo metió a la boca, sus papilas gustativas reaccionaron de inmediato, esa comida estaba deliciosa. —Hm, está muy rico Uraraka.

—Es claro que esta delicioso, si yo cociné todo. —El rubio sonreía arrogante mientras miraba a Tenya.

—Bakugou, no digas mentiras, Uraraka ha dicho que ella lo ha cocinado con mucho cariño. —El pelinegro apuntó al rubio con la boca llena de comida.

—Cara Redonda, porque te quieres llevar todo el crédito. —Miró a la chica. —Yo he cocinado todo, maldita sea, esta niña ni siquiera sabe hacer un huevo.

—¡Kacchan!

—¡No permitiré que hables así de ella! —Definitivamente Iida no soportaba a Katsuki. —Si sigues te sacaré de aquí a la fuerza. —Se pudo de pie.

—¿Quieres pelear, Cuatro Ojos? Puedo golpear tu maldito el culo con los ojos cerrados. —El chico explosivo repitió la acción del dueño de casa y también se puso de pie.

—¡Maldito culo! —Escucharon de pronto, era Akemi, el hijo menor de los dueños de casa.

—¡Akemi! —Le reprendió el pelinegro. —¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocas, Bakugou? Ese comportamiento no es apropiado aquí y no lo acepto.

—Pues me vale, no me iré sin esta tonta. —El rubio apuntó a la morena.

—¡Ya paren los dos! — Ochako gritó, ya no los soportaba. —¡Parecen niños de 10 años, maduren de una vez, cállense y coman en silencio!

Ambos chicos miraron con odio a Uraraka por interrumpirlos, pero la mirada que ella les daba era aún peor, así que ambos cerraron la boca y cenaron tranquilos, aunque lo único que querían era decirse un par de cosas.

Tsuyu se paró de la mesa cuando su hijo, Akemi, dijo la palabra 'culo'. Ambos padres no eran tan estrictos, pero teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de su esposo, era mejor mantenerlos con una buena educación y comportamiento, o si no, estaba segura que a Tenya le explotaría la cabeza, como ahora.

Cuando ya todos cenaron, el pelinegro de lentes llevó a sus dos hijos a descansar mientras Katsuki y Ochako se quedaron conversando con Asui.

—Bakugou, ¿estás bien durmiendo junto a Ochako? No tenemos más habitaciones para ofrecerte algo cómodo, ribbit. —Tsuyu se sobaba la cabeza, se sentía mal por no ofrecerle algo mejor.

—Está bien Tsu, no tienes que preocuparte demasiado, nosotros dormíamos juntos en el hogar de Kacchan, ¿verdad? —La morena miró al recién nombrado.

—Sí, no tenemos problema Rana, ahora dime donde es porqué el sueño me está matando. —El rubio se estiró, estaba cansado, no había dormido la noche anterior por estar manejando.

—Bueno, Ochako se está quedando en la habitación de Chiasa, la cama es grande y ambos pueden…

—¡Espera ahí! ¡Ni te atrevas a pensar en dormir junto a Uraraka! —Iida interrumpió a su esposa mientras hablaban. —Tú dormirás en el sofá. —Apuntó a Katsuki.

—¿Ehhhh? Pues la Rana ya me ha dicho que dormiré con esta tonta, así que me importa una mierda lo que tú digas. —Bakugou frunció el ceño.

—Te recuerdo que aquí mando yo, Bakugou, no solo Tsuyu, tú dormirás aquí y no quiero saber que tramas algo.

Los alojados en la casa miraron a la pelinegra, esperando que dijera algo, alguna respuesta a lo que Tenya decía, pero ella los miró y levantó los hombros, en señal de que solo podían acatar las órdenes de su amado.

La morena suspiró, no había caso con esos dos.

—Bien, bien, lo que digas Iida. —Uraraka se acercó a la oreja de Katsuki para susurrarle algo que lo dejó helado. — _'Puedes subir cuando todos estén durmiendo.'_

Al rubio se le enfrió la sangre y los pelos se pusieron de punta, estaba claro que no era una declaración lujuriosa, quizá solo era para dormir juntos como antes, pero aun así el roce y la voz de la chica lo dejaron paralizado.

—Bueno, es hora de dormir, Uraraka, ve a descansar. —La nombrada subió las escaleras de la casa para dirigirse a la habitación donde había estado durmiendo por más de un mes. —Bakugou. —Tenya lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Te estaré vigilando, no intentes nada.

—Vete ya y déjame descansar, idiota. —Katsuki se lanzó al sofá, estirado hacía arriba y con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba como Iida y Asui se iban a su cuarto a dormir, tenía que concentrarse mucho para no dormirse profundamente mientras esperaba que todas las luces se apagaran y así poder ir donde la morena que tan loco lo tenía.

Se quedó así por unos treinta minutos, y justo antes de que se levantara para subir la escalera y escabullirse a la habitación donde dormía Uraraka, escuchó como una puerta se abrió y alguien bajaba las escaleras.

Pensó que podía ser la Rana o el idiota de anteojos con ganas de ir al baño o con hambre o quién sabe qué, pero de pronto sintió como alguien lo observaba y abrió los ojos.

—¿Porqué me haces esperar tanto, Kacchan idiota. —Era Ochako, qué mejor.

—Aaah tonta, me asustaste. —Bakugou la tomó y la tumbó en el sofá junto a él. —Pensé que eras ese imbécil del cuatro ojos y ya venías a molestarme.

—Jajaja, no seas así con Iida, él es genial, tal vez si lo llegas a conocer mejor puedan ser buenos amig…

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir eso. —Katsuki se levantó un poco, quedando con el torso por encima de Uraraka, a la que miraba con los ojos aburridos, era demasiado infantil al pensar eso, jamás él y Tenya podrían ser amigos.

—Jajajaja, Kacchan, eres tan malo, es mi mejor amigo, sería genial que ustedes…

El rubio ya no aguantaba escuchar las estupideces de la morena que estaba ahí, así que no encontró mejor manera de callarla que besándola.

—Qué linda te ves cuando no estás diciendo tonterías. —Se separó de ella para decirle eso, la quedó mirando, tenía una cara sonrojada, era como si no entendiera nada.

—¡Kacchan, no hagas eso! estaba desprevenida, y tampoco te he perdonado del todo. —Uraraka se le quedó mirando feo.

Bakugou volvió a besarla, ahora un poco más brusco. —Y ahora me perdonas.

—¡Ah! Deja de hacer eso. —Ella se sentó. —Solo te perdonaré si me dices qué te gusta de mi. —Sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué… me gusta de ti? —Levantó las cejas, no es que le gustara algo, solo le gustaba y ya. —Pues me gustas tú, no entiendo la pregunta.

—Buaaa, Kacchan, vamos solo dime una cosa. —La morena hizo un puchero.

—¿Tu cara?

—Eso no sirve, no digas cosas superficiales.

—Me gusta tu nombre, Ochako.

La chica se sonrojó. —No me llames así.

—¿Porqué no? Si yo lo hago tú también deberías llamarme por mi nombre.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿Otra vez con eso, Kacchan?

—Katsuki. —El rubio dijo su nombre, como corrigiendo a la chica.

—Kacchan.

—Tsuki.

—¿Tsuki?

—Bien, ahora todo junto, Kat-Suki.

—Kat…

—Vamos, dilo, eso es algo que me gusta de ti, eres tan jodidamente tímida y terca. —Dijo el chico, empezando a acercarse a Uraraka.

—Katsu…

—También me gusta que, de alguna manera, me entiendas. —Susurraba mientras empezaba a besar su cuello. —¡Diablos! No sé cómo aún sigues conmigo.

—Kacchan… —La morena susurró el apodo que le había dado.

—Es Katsuki, sigue con eso, de alguna manera sirve.

—Kat… Katsu... —Los besos de Bakugou la hacían tartamudear.

—Siempre caigo en tus putas bromas, eres una cabeza de chorlito, pero también me gusta. —Ahora besó su boca.

—Kacchan, no…

Los dientes de Bakugou chocaron con los de ella. —Mal. —Gruñó.

— _Katsuki…_ —Ochako susurró tan bajo el nombre, que casi ni se escuchó.

—Un poco más fuerte. —Se alejó un poco y la miró, casi comiéndosela con sus ojos. —Siempre estás sonriendo por cualquier cosa, algo que yo nunca podría hacer. —Comenzó a besar con más fuerza el cuello de la morena, bajando lentamente a sus hombros. —Y a pesar de que eso me harta hasta la mierda, he pensado qué, si hubiera al menos una persona que pueda ver a través de eso, tú, no tendrías que sentirte tan sola.

—Katsuki…

—No me malinterpretes, odio verte sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo me encanta, maldita Cara de Ángel.

—Katsuki… yo… —Tal vez era el momento, las cosas que le estaba diciendo, o el que él se las estuviera diciendo, pero sus ojos ya se estaban empezando a humedecer y la voz se le cortaba.

—Por favor no llores. —Bakugou se separó un poco de ella para secar una lágrima que se le escapaba, se notaba que la morena luchaba consigo misma par no empezar a llorar.

—No voy a llorar, idiota, pero no me digas esas cosas.

Claro, después de que quería que le dijera que cosas le gustaban de ella, ahora decía que no lo hiciera, quién la entendía, pensó el rubio.

Uraraka lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas al living de la casa hacía que la cara de la chica se viera aún más bella de lo que Katsuki pensaba, así que no aguanto más y solo la beso.

Él tenía hambre, pero no hambre de comida, no estaba seguro exactamente de lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, mientras más tocaba y besaba a Ochako, más insaciables eran sus antojos, convirtiéndose en esa incesante necesidad de tomarla y hacerla suya de todas las formas posibles.

Katsuki solo quería tirar y arrancar ese pedazo de tela que cubría el cuerpo de la chica, esa pequeña polera de pijama y el short que la acompañaba, definitivamente se vería mejor si tuviera puesta esas grandes camisas que le robaba a él para dormir.

La morena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sentía las caricias del rubio por su cuerpo y los besos que le daba no eran los típicos, el cuerpo del chico casi hervía, no entendía como no explotaba de la nada ni como sus manos no la quemaban.

Sintió otra vez los labios de Bakugou sobre los suyos, pero esta vez abrió la boca, sorprendiéndose por la visita que entraba en ella, aunque no le importó, es más, ella también movía la lengua, adentrándose más en ese beso.

Estaban en lo mejor, Uraraka se acomodó mejor bajo el cuerpo de Katsuki, pero este último se separó de ella, dejándola con la duda en el rostro.

Elevó su cara y parte de su torso, apoyándose con sus brazos en el sofá, encerrando entre ellos a la chica. —Oi. — Se inclinó nuevamente para besarle entre la oreja y el cuello. —Ahora si estoy perdonado, ¿verdad?

—Deja de hablar, Katsuki. —Le molestó que hiciera eso, ¿porqué tenía que interrumpir así? Respiró pesado y agarró la camisa del rubio, acercándolo a su boca otra vez, regalándole un beso tan caliente que hasta sintió como algo bajo de los pantalones de él despertaba.

Los dientes del chico rozaron el labio inferior de Ochako. —Dilo de nuevo. —Gruñó.

La morena se apartó, jadeando por el aire que le faltaba, se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos rojos como la sangre de Bakugou, hasta que al fin las palabras salieron.

—Katsuki… Vamos a la habitación.

El rubio alcanzó su límite, esas cinco palabras lo hicieron explotar por dentro, no perdió el tiempo y tomó a Uraraka, sacándola del sofá y acomodando sus piernas sobre su pelvis, ella lo abrazó para no caer, quedando firme encima de él, subieron las escaleras mientras seguían besándose y acariciándose.

Al llegar al cuarto, abrió la puerta casi de una patada y ambos cayeron en la cama de la hija de Tsuyu e Iida.

Una sensación de terror se acumuló en el interior de la morena cuando sus piernas se enredaron en la cadera del chico, minimizando la distancia que mantuvo su desenfreno a raya, se aferró bruscamente y empezó a besar, ahora ella, el cuello de Katsuki.

—Mierda. —El aliento del chico le hizo cosquillas en la base del pecho.

Se acercó peligrosamente a los pechos de Ochako, y por inercia ella sostuvo sus hombros firmemente, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¡Ka… Katsuki!

Bakugou la miró, con los ojos brillantes de locura, parecía desconcertado y suplicaba que lo dejara continuar.

Todo el subconsciente de Ochako le decía que debían parar, que no era correcto, que en esa cama dormía la adorable hija de su mejor amigo, quien estaba en una habitación cercana.

Pero de pronto el cálido aliento de un largo suspiro del rubio le erizó la piel.

—Está bien, si no quieres no me pondré necio, joder, pero quita esa puta cara de miedo.

Bakugou rodó a su lado de la cama tratando de apaciguar el fuego que quemaba su cuerpo, después de todo tenía mal carácter, sí, era mal hablado, sí, pero no iba a ir más allá de lo que ella quisiera.

Pero lo que no pudo adivinar fue la frustración que empezó a sentir Ochako al verlo tan resignado y aparentemente desinteresado, y de pronto todos los buenos modales y discursos sobre la moral que su subconsciente llevaba gritándole se esfumaron.

Valiente, se subió en el torso de un desprevenido Bakugou, quien estaba logrando calmar su hambre.

—Katsuki… —La morena tomó la mano de él, que reposaba a su costado y la movió hacia su pecho izquierdo, el rubio no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. —T-tócame

Al decir eso se sintió más avergonzada que nunca en su vida, cerró los ojos y sintió cómo su cara se ponía toda roja, y su voz, tan apenada y suave, prendió en un segundo el incendio que el rubio llevaba en sus entrañas. Sin pensarlo demasiado apretó el suave seno de Ochako y ella gimió por lo bajo, pero él la silenció con un beso corto. —Shhh, no quiero que vengan a interrumpirnos.

Ella asintió y rio con vergüenza, debían ser silenciosos. La morena acortó la distancia entre ellos para compartir un beso húmedo en el que sus lenguas jugaban lentamente mientras que los dedos de él masajeaban su pecho izquierdo, era suave y grande, pronto un pequeño botón del seno resaltó, invitándolo a jugar más. Su otra mano acariciaba la espalda de Uraraka, de arriba abajo, por debajo del pijama, podía sentir el calor y los escalofríos que la invadían con cada movimiento.

La chica se alejó por un momento y se quitó, sin dudar, la parte de arriba de su pijama, dejando expuestos un par de pechos perfectos y una silueta femenina pero poderosa. Bakugou no pudo hacer más que disfrutar de la vista y abrazarla para llevarla de vuelta a su pecho.

—Eres jodidamente hermosa.

Ella sonrió complacida y feliz, segura de aquello que sentía por ese idiota.

El rubio comenzó a chupar ambos pechos extasiado de todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba, ese par de senos eran lo más dulce y suave que hubiera probado jamás, mientras ella sujeta con fuerza el cabello del rubio, se estaba esforzando por no gritar de placer por lo que él hacía.

De pronto, el rubio la movió hábilmente, dejándola debajo de él, y la vista de la morena acostada semidesnuda, viéndolo con los mismos ojos de deseo que él tenía era simplemente hipnotizante.

Uraraka lo atrajo para seguir besándolo, pero sus manos se dirigieron torpemente a la cremallera de su pantalón,él entendió lo que ella quería y se alzó rápidamente para quitarse la camisa y bajarse hábilmente el pantalón.

Ante la morena, un cuerpo perfectamente labrado quedó expuesto, casi desnudo, sólo por un bóxer rojo que dejaba ver algo de lo que sin duda el rubio estaba orgulloso.

Se apresuró a colocarse de nuevo sobre ella y le quitó la parte de debajo de su pijama, dejando a la vista unas bragas rosas con flores… tan Ochako. Sonrió y ella comenzó a besar su cuello mientras él dirigía sus dedos a su parte íntima. Masajeó suavemente allí, temiendo lastimarla, pero la forma en que ella continuó besando su cuello aun mientras temblaba le indicó que continuara.

Cada vez estaba más húmeda y Katsuki comenzó a sentir ansiedad por esa secreción, pues él también estaba muy duro ya, así que con cuidado comenzó a besar sus hombros, pasando por sus pechos, su abdomen, su ombligo y con los dientes retiró la última prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de su chica.

Uraraka no quería quedarse atrás, y con sus manos torpemente bajó el bóxer del rubio pero sin ver nada, sentía tanta vergüenza.

—¿No quieres verme o qué, Cara Redonda? —Él rubio, divertido, llevó una mano de ella hacia su miembro, y Ochako pudo sentir la rigidez y el calor que emanaba. Con poca habilidad comenzó a acariciarlo, Bakugou ahogó un gemido. —Ya no puedo esperar más….

Ella lo miró con seguridad y mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, no podía controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

Aunque el Katsuki lo ocultaba, también estaba nervioso, bien sabía que esa mujer no era virgen, ninguna virgen trabajaría de bailarina en un club nocturno, pero era tan delicada y delgadita, pensó que hasta podría romperla. —Esto probablemente te duela y si quieres para debes decírmelo, no te hagas la fuerte, idiota.

Se acomodó en ella y entró lentamente, un terrible dolor le llegó de pronto a Uraraka, quien enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Bakugou, al parecer no tener sexo después de mucho tiempo tenía sus efectos. Él espero un momento que le pareció una eternidad, para comenzar a moverse lentamente, la humedad y calidez que irradiaba el interior de ella iban a volverlo loco, pero no quería lastimarla, así que hizo uso de toda su fuerza de control para no moverse frenéticamente como deseaba.

Poco a poco, el dolor que la morena sentía fue cediendo y comenzó a disfrutar la sensación que crecía dentro de ella, cuando las uñas aferradas a su espalda soltaron su agarre, comenzó a besar su pecho. Katsuki supo que podía relajarse y comenzó a moverse como él quería mientras la besaba, ella comenzó a sentir un calor crecer en su intimidad, cada movimiento de él, la acercaba más y más a esa sensación, hasta que por fin la inundó un placer tan profundo y caliente, acompañado de unas suaves contracciones que la llenaron por completo.

Al sentir el orgasmo de Ochako, el rubio prosiguió con el propio, aunque no quería que todo acabara aún, la morena se veía agotada.

Bakugou sintió correr la adrenalina por su cuerpo, terminando con una última embestida que lo drenó de todas sus fuerzas y al mismo tiempo lo hizo el hombre más feliz.

Cansado también, se tumbó al lado de ella, quien respiraba pesadamente, la rodeó con sus brazos, absorbiendo el olor de su cabello y sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo pegado a él.

Uraraka se acomodó en su pecho mientras una sensación de paz la arrullaba, sentía los párpados pesados y una felicidad desbordante.

—K-Kacchan…

—¿Hm? Ya te dije que me dijeras Katsuki.

—Katsuki yo… —Lo llamó nuevamente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa Cara Redonda? ¿Te duele algo?. —No pudo evitar preocuparse.

—No, Katsuki, yo te quiero.

El rubio se sonrojó, no esperaba eso, pero algo se llenó dentro suyo cuando escuchó las últimas tres palabras de la chica a su lado, sin duda alguna, él ya no la quería, él la amaba.

—Yo te amo, idiota. —Sonrió por poder decir al fin esa frase que tantas veces le resonó en la cabeza las últimas semanas, pero algo le pareció raro, esa tonta no se movía y no le respondió nada. —¿Huh? —La movió para ver que estaba pasando y se dio cuenta de que ella dormía profundamente.

¿Acaso lo había escuchado? Maldita tonta, no había cambiado en nada.


	22. Volviendo a casa

Esa mañana Iida despertó con un cálido aire, como no, si apenas abrió los ojos se encontró con su pequeña y linda hija y con su mujer. Oh sí, no había nada como despertar con las personas que amas.

Tal vez había sido un poco duro con el rubio que tenía a su mejor amiga enamorada, si llegó a su casa debía ser por algo, tampoco era que ese lugar estuviera tan cerca de la ciudad y dado que desde que salieron de la escuela de héroes, nadie, aparte Uraraka sabía dónde ellos vivían.

Se levantó, dispuesto a hablar y hacer la paz con Katsuki, si ese sería el último día de Ochako en casa de ellos intentaría llevar la fiesta un poco en paz. Así que se puso sus pantuflas y su bata y bajó la escalera, en dirección al sillón.

Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando no encontró al chico durmiendo, imaginó que quizá habría salido a pasear o estaría en el baño, así que fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero justo antes de empezar a calentar el agua una idea vino a su mente.

¿Acaso ese inmundo se había atrevido a acercarse a Uraraka en la noche? Levantó sus cejas y usando su quirk llegó en un segundo a la puerta del cuarto de su hija, el cual quedaba en el segundo piso.

Tomió girar el pomo, imaginando que la morena dormía sola en la habitación, sería muy descortés y maleducado entrar y sorprenderla así. Pero debía cerciorarse de que Bakugou no estuviera con ella, jamás lo perdonaría.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, dejando atrás todo tipo de miedo y entró. —¡Uraraka! —Gritó.

La recién nombrada abrió los ojos perezosamente, ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Iida que gritaba de esa forma?

—Iida. —Le habló, mientras se acomodaba para sentarse. —¿Qué está pasan…

—¡Ah, Cuatro Ojos, ¿Cómo te atreves a despertarnos así?! —Bakugou, se sentó rápido en la cama, lanzando la sabana encima de la morena, ella ya estaba tapada, pero quería asegurarse de que el azabache no viera ninguna parte de su chica.

Se puso de pie sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y se colocó su bóxer, acercándose a la puerta, más específicamente donde se encontraba parado Tenya.

—¡Ba-Bakugou! ¡Ponte algo de ropa! ¡Como te atreves a…

—¡Oi! ¡Deja que se vista y luego bajaremos! —El rubio apuntó detrás de él, haciendo que Iida se fijara en la cara roja de Ochako.

Uraraka, al darse cuenta de que no traía ropa interior, tomó la sabana y se cubrió aún más con ella, dejando ver solo parte de su cabello, de su cara de tomate y de sus ojos, que miraban al azabache casi rogándole que la disculpara por eso que estaba viendo.

—Yo… Los espero abajo, estaré haciendo el desayuno. —Y así se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta.

—¡Kacchan! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Iida jamás me perdonara esto! ¡Menos cuando fue en la cama de su bebé! —La morena gritaba más roja que nunca, sentía mucha vergüenza y una combinación entre pena y rabia por no poder aguantarse y haber pasado a llevar el respeto de esa casa.

—¡Cállate! ¡No grites si no quieres que te escuchen los niños! —Le dijo el rubio. —¿Acaso piensas que él no tiene momentos así con la Rana?

—¡Nooo! No me hagas imaginar eso. —Dijo un poco más calmada, tenía razón, no debía gritar si no quería que alguien más la oyera.

—Aparte… —La miró con una cara pícara, que hizo que a la chica se le erizaran los pelos. —Lo de anoche estuvo genial. —Sonrió aun mirándola.

Ella se tapó toda la cara, no sabía como mirar a Katsuki después de lo sucedido, pero él se lanzó a la cama nuevamente y la tomó en sus brazos, abrazándola apretadamente y besándola. La miró sonriendo victorioso y le acarició la cabeza sin cuidado alguno.

—Qué malo eres Kacchan, no me hagas pasar vergüenzas. —Dijo cabizbaja.

—¿Huh? Levanta esa cabeza, solo estoy bromeando contigo, Cara de Ángel. —La tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. —No pongas esa cara idiota y vístete, vamos a golpear a ese tonto de gafas por interrumpirnos mientras dormimos.

—No golpearemos a Iida, Kacchan, jajaja, pero bien, creo que es hora de levantarse. —La morena lo miró y una sonrisa enorme adornó su cara.

Al cabo de un rato, Bakugou bajó la escalera solo, encontrándose cara a cara con Tenya que lo miró fijamente, el rubio frunció el ceño, estaba harto de ese lugar, quería tomar a Ochako y subirla a su auto para al fin estar en la privacidad y libertad de su departamento.

No soportó más la dura mirada del azabache y las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

—¿Qué quieres, Cuatro Ojos? ¿Detalles? Olvídalo. —Tomó una silla y se echó en ella.

—Wuaa, ¡Bakugou, eres demasiado atrevido! ¡Yo jamás husmearía en la vida privada de Uraraka! ¡Menos en la tuya!

—Entonces deja de mirarme así. —Sus cejas se arquearon, demostrando su molestar.

—No puedo, Bakugou, tú no entiendes. —Iida dejó de hacer lo que hacía y se sentó frente al chico. —Uraraka es mi mejor amiga, ha pasado por cosas muy horribles.

—Sí, lo sé. —Dijo Katsuki.

—No, Bakugou, hablo en serio, cosas horribles. —Tenya se puso aún más serio de lo que ya era. —No soportaría verla sufriendo o llorando de nuevo.

El rubio levantó una ceja y se acomodó un poco más en la silla. —¿Me estás amenazando?

—Tómalo como quieras, estoy consciente de lo mucho que ella te quiere, y es por eso mismo que te quiero pedir que por favor, no le hagas ningún tipo de daño.

Los ojos del azabache penetraban en los de Katsuki, si no fuera por la determinación con la que sonaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de ese idiota, Bakugou lo habría mandado a volar en ese mismo instante.

Si tenía que rescatar algo, es que ese tipo de cabello negro se había vuelto más valiente, osea, nadie con su 100% de seguridad se atrevería a hablarle así, nadie, pero había algo que rescataba. Ese inútil le estaba hablando de esa manera por Ochako, al igual que él, Iida solo quería cuidar de la morena.

Se decidió a no golpearlo ni nada solo por eso, ambos tenían una razón en común para mantener la paz, y eso era el bienestar de la chica gravedad, los dos querían verla feliz.

Katsuki se puso de pie, aun con el ceño fruncido y mirando a Tenya, se quedaron así como por diez segundos antes de que el azabache lo imitara y también se levantara de su silla.

Iida no sabía como reaccionar, había pensado bien las palabras para no quedar mal con ese chico y aun así no le respondía nada.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, definitivamente no entendía cómo es que Uraraka podía llevarse tan bien con Bakugou, ese rubio era un cazo, y eso que la morena le había comentado que ya no era tan engreído como antes.

Pensaba en eso y más, cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con una sorpresa que no esperaba, el chico explosivo tenía su mano estirada frente a él, Tenya levantó la mirada con duda, ¿De verdad le estaba ofreciendo la mano?

Notó como Katsuki lo seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido y no entendió que significaba todo eso, pero aun así levantó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

No sabía que significaba ese apretón, tal vez era 'una señal de paz', quizá así le daba a entender que no le haría daño a su amiga o algo así, la verdad tampoco le importaba, estaba más que claro cambiaría después de esa conversación.

Se soltaron y dejaron de mirarse cuando sintieron unos pasos bajando la escalera.

Era Ochako.

—¡Iidaaaa! —Lo llamó, mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo. —¡Iidaa, lo siento tanto! —Se lanzó contra su mejor amigo, lloriqueando y abrazándolo. —¡No merezco su hospitalidad! ¡No le he tenido el respeto que se merece a esta casa! ¡La cama de Chiasa! ¡Soy la peor amiga del mundo!

Tenya solo le respondió el abrazo con una sonrisa. —No te preocupes Uraraka.

—¿Eh? —La morena levantó la cabeza para mirar al azabache. —¿No importa?

—No, son cosas que a veces pas…

—Oigan ustedes dos, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más estarán abrazados? —A Katsuki prácticamente le salía humo por las orejas. —Sepárense ya. —Terminó de decir, tomando a la morena de la parte de atrás de su polera y alejándola de Iida para acercarla a él.

—Kacchan. —Le habló más despacio, para que escucharan solo ellos dos. —¿Qué hiciste con Iida?

—¿Ah? No he hecho nada con este estúpido, entiende que lo que hicimos anoche fue algo normal, es común que hasta un idiota como él lo entienda.

No habían pasado ni una hora desde que se había levantado y Bakugou ya estaba haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

—¿Por qué te avergüenzas? Deberías empezar a acostumbrarte. —Dijo abrazándola fuerte hacia él. —Ahora, dame un beso.

—¡¿Ehh?! —Y nuevamente se sonrojo.

Antes de que ella pudiera responderle, los dos pequeños hijos de los dueños de casa, bajaban la escalera con un escándalo, y detrás de ellos venía Asui, aún con pijama y cara de recién despertada.

Uraraka se separó del rubio antes de besarlo para ir a recibir a los niños, mientras Katsuki la miraba irse de su lado con cara de aburrido, quería volver a su hogar lo antes posible.

Los seis tomaron un desayuno delicioso, cortesía de Tenya y se levantaron, Tsuyu lavaba los platos mientras el azabache se arreglaba para irse al trabajo, era leñador.

Ochako, después de ayudar a su amiga a secar los trastes, fue hacia donde se encontraba su chico explosivo, sentado en un sillón, texteando por su teléfono.

Se paró por detrás y lo abrazó, besando su mejilla y sonriéndole.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Le dijo, girando su cabeza hacia ella.

—Me pediste que te besara hace un rato, ¿no? —La chica gravedad volvió a sonreírle.

Bakugou siempre había pensado en lo horrible y encantadora que era esa sonrisa, era como si quisiera besarla y nunca soltarla pero al mismo tiempo quería borrarla de su vista con una explosión.

—Ya te dije una vez que los besos en la mejilla son infantiles, besame como se debe, idiota.

—Kacchan, no me digas que hacer. —Le replicó molesta.

—Eres una tonta aburrida. —La tomó del brazo y la acercó a él, sentándola encima de sus piernas y empezando a besarla por toda la cara. —Te voy a besar las veces que quiera y donde yo quiera.

—Ribbit, lamento interrumpirlos. —Dijo Asui. —Pero debo limpiar, ¿Porqué no van a dar una vuelta?

Ambos chicos la miraron un poco ruborizados y asintieron.

Primero, después de insistirle firmemente, fueron al cuarto a arreglar las cosas de Uraraka, Katsuki había decidido que se irían ese día y ese día lo harían. Luego de discutir un rato, ambos salieron en dirección al cementerio, si se irían ese día, la morena quería ver por a sus padres, al fin y al cabo viviendo en la ciudad se le haría muy difícil manejar tantas horas para volver a verlos.

Bakugou compró muchas flores para adornar las lapidas, a pesar de ser un malhablado y un malhumorado, tenía muy buen gusto y una bonita forma de ordenar todo para que se viera bonito.

Sonrió de lado al ver la cara de felicidad que tenía Ochako, se notaba lo feliz que estaba de ver las tumbas de los que alguna vez fueron sus padres.

Pensó en como hubiese sido conocerlos, ¿Su padre sería igual de obsesivo que Iida? ¿La madre sería tan linda y amable como ella misma?

—Kacchan. —Escuchó que Uraraka lo llamaba, tomándole atención. —Muchas Gracias por esto, se ve muy lindo.

—No es nada, de alguna manera, es genial que me hayas presentado a tus padres.

—Estoy segura que a ellos les habrías agradado, eran los mejores padres del mundo. —Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa algo forzada, cosa que el rubio notó.

No era realmente bueno consolando, pero el ver a su chica así hacia que algo se le revolviera en el estómago, no quería decirle cosas inútiles para calmar su pena, tampoco se le daba, así que solo se acercó por detrás y abrazándola le habló despacio.

—Vámonos a casa.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se giró, quedando frente a la cara de él, pasó sus brazos por la parte de atrás del cuello del rubio y apoyo su cara en sus hombros, aprovecho bien ese abrazo. No quería llorar, tampoco estaba tan triste, solo quería tenerlo ahí, cerca de ella, sintiendo su calor y ese cariño que pocas veces se podía ver viniendo de Bakugou.

—Vámonos a casa, Katsuki.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando dijo su nombre, esta chica no tenía remedio, lo volvía loco, tenía que ser de él, ya había pasado todos los límites.

Volvieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa donde se estaban quedando, ya se había hecho tarde, así que era momento de irse.

Cuando llegaron ahí, recogieron las no demasiadas cosas de Ochako y las subieron al vehículo, ella jugó un poco más con los hijos de Tsuyu e Iida mientras esperaban que el azabache volviera de su trabajo.

Cuando apareció por la puerta tenía claro lo que le esperaba, la morena se despidió de su mejor amigo con mucha pena pero con todo el cariño que le tenía, también de su amiga Asui y de los pequeños, Katsuki no tuvo otra opción y tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

Se despidió de Chiasa y de la azabache, también del adorable Akemi, ese niño le caía bien, aprendía groserías muy rápido y era gracioso escucharlo. Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse de Tenya, se quedó mirándolo, levantando una ceja, él le respondió de la misma forma, pero le dedicó una leve sonrisa mientras se daban la mano, cosa que el rubio ignoró.

Fueron al auto y se subieron luego de guardar las cosas de Uraraka en la maleta, Bakugou manejaría y Ochako iría en el asiento de copiloto, era un largo viaje, así que, después de insistir todo el camino desde el cementerio hasta que llegara Iida a casa, la morena tomaría el control del manubrio durante la otra mitad del viaje. A Katsuki la idea no le agradaba para nada, jamás le había pasado el volante de su vehículo a otra persona que no fuera él, haría lo imposible para que esa idiota no lo molestara pasada la mitad del camino.

Habían pasado unas 8 horas después de que se fueron del verde campo donde se encontraba la casa de sus amigos, Uraraka dormía como si en la noche no hubiese pestañeado, ¿Debería preocuparse? A pesar de que esa chica dormía demasiado, no le molestaba, era bueno tener un momento de paz después de tanto ajetreo en su vida los últimos 3 meses, definitivamente la tonta Cara Redonda había llegado a su vida para voltear todo.

Pero era genial, se sentía genial, al fin la tenía con él, al fin se iba a su hogar, al fin podría descansar como se debe, su cuerpo estaba cansado, la preocupación de encontrarla no lo dejaba dormir bien, oh sí, al fin también podría dormir en su cama con esa idiota a su lado.

Siguió manejando hasta que pasaron unas 5 horas más, se detuvo para comprar algún bocadillo y despertó a Ochako para saber si quería algo.

—¡Oi, Cara Redonda! —La movió.

—Uhm, ah, ¿Qué pasa Kacchan? —Dijo con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse de su cómoda postura.

—Voy por algo de comer, ¿Quieres algo? —Le respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Uh? —Abrió los ojos rápidamente. —Sí, mochi.

—Oi, despierta, no te escucho, habla bien.

Ella se acomodó en el asiento, pestañeando algo lento, intentando despertar bien. —¿Puedes traerme mochi, Kacchan? Son mis favoritos.

—Hm, bien, primero deberás darme un beso, Ochako.

—¡¿Eehh?! —Uraraka se estremeció cuando él dijo su nombre, eso la hacía recordar lo sucedido la noche pasada, sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rosadas de lo que ya eran y escondió su cara en un acto de vergüenza.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué aun no te acostumbras, Ochako? —Le preguntó con algo de maldad.

—Kacchan, basta ya y ve por mis mochis. —Ordenó la chica.

—Ya te lo dije, primero debes pagar.

Infló los cachetes de su cara y beso tímidamente la cara del rubio. Éste, rodando los ojos, la tomó y la beso un poco brusco.

—¡Kacchan! —Se separó de la boca de Bakugou, mientras reía. —¡No me tomes por sorpresa.

—Solo te traeré uno, espérame aquí. —Se bajó del auto y al mismo tiempo la morena también. —Oye, entra ahí y sigue durmiendo.

—Ni lo pienses. —Fue hacia él y lo tomó del cuello. —Es mi turno de manejar, no creas que no vi la hora. —Y lo besó. —Es muy peligroso que estés despierto por tantas horas. —Volvió a besarlo. —Así que esta vez, es tu turno de dormir. —Y con eso le dio otro beso, a la vez que le quitaba las llaves de la mano.

—¡Oi, eso es hacer trampa! —Le gritó mientras ella caminaba al asiento del piloto.

—¡Son 4 mochis! —Respondió, subiéndose y metiendo la llave.

—¡Oi! ¡Solo te traeré un maldito dulce de menta! ¡Ese es mi asiento, no te atrevas!

Katsuki fue a la tienda y volvió al vehículo con algunos bocadillos, casi hace explotar su propio auto si no fuera por la persistencia de Uraraka, al final ya no supo que hacer para sacarla de ahí, así que se resignó y se fue de copiloto.

Pasaban las horas con la morena manejando, eran las 5 de la mañana y aún quedaban 8 horas más de viaje. A Bakugou a veces se le caía la cabeza y los parpados por el sueño que tenía, pero no dormiría mientras otra que no fuera él mismo manejara su vehículo.

—Puedes dormir, Kacchan, he descansado lo suficiente y me da miedo que te rompas el cuello. —Le dijo Ochako, cuando lo notó.

—No tengo sueño. —Respondió, y tres segundos después sus ojos ya se estaban volviendo a cerrar.

—Kacchan, eres tan lindo. —Le dijo riendo, le había causado ternura ver como peleaba por no dormirse. —Puedes estar tranquilo, ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

—¿Después de que te fueras sin siquiera darme una pista de dónde buscarte?

—¿Eh? Eso no vale, te lo merecías.

—Uhm, ¿Puedo confiar en tu estupidez?

—Qué malvado.

—Jaja, está bien, pero aseguraré nuestros cinturones antes. —Bromeó.

Se acomodó para intentar dormir, y aunque el sueño lo dominaba no pudo descansar, mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierto, se le hacía difícil el no estar manejando.

Se fue todo el camino así, habían unas cuantas veces en las que su cerebro se apaga por un rato, pero luego volvía a despertar en el asiento de copiloto, pasaron las horas que tenían que pasar y al fin llegaron a su destino.

—Kacchan. —Lo llamó Uraraka. —Kacchan, despierta, hemos llegado.

Él abrió sus ojos cansados y con ojeras, por fin habían llegado a casa, esa noche sería genial, después de tanto tiempo, al fin estaban ahí y podrían descansar, juntos, como debió ser desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _Perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía o idea vaga, quería subir capítulo porque así mi mente se distrae, la muerte de Jonghyun me dejó muy mal y he llorado todo el día, sé que es algo exagerado pero aprovecho que soy anónima para descargarme por aquí:(_

 _Otra cosa, este es el penúltimo capítulo, en la próxima actualización esta historia llega a su fin, muchas gracias por haberla seguido, por darle follow, por añadirla a sus favoritos y por todos los reviews que me han dejado últimamente, me llenan el corazón de alegría con sus palabras(L)_

 _Estoy escribiendo otra historia, hace poco crearon el grupo Shouchako en fb y esa shipp me está dando vida, pero si ello le agregamos a Bakugou ME DA EL TRIPLE DE VIDAAAAA! Así que empecé un fic hace poco, llamado 'Tres son multitud'; trata de que Uraraka busca un compañero para vivir y por desgracia consigue dos, intentaré hacer algo cómico, vayan a echarle una ojeada, espero que la shipp les agrade tanto como a mi._


	23. La vida no es tan mala

Esa mañana ambos bajaron del vehículo al estacionarlo, subieron al departamento del rubio (ahora casi de ambos) y se arrastraron a la cama.

El viaje los agotó, Katsuki desde hace más de un mes que no podía dormir bien por estar preocupado de Uraraka y aprovecharía todo el tiempo que tenía ahora para descansar con ella.

Ochako, al igual que Bakugou, tampoco había dormido bien las últimas semanas, ya de por si no lo hacía por pensar tanto en él y aparte por estar viviendo en una casa que no era de ella ni en la que se sentía 100% cómoda.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y adentrarse en el sueño, el rubio alcanzó a mandar dos mensajes de texto iguales pero a personas distintas.

' _Al fin la encontré, está conmigo ahora.'_

Remitentes: Kirishima y Masaki.

Ese día no abrieron los ojos y esa misma noche tampoco, al fin dormían juntos otra vez en la cama que estaban acostumbrados, por fin después de tanto tiempo podían abrazarse y dormir cómodos, calentitos, tranquilos.

Eran las 5 am cuando Katsuki despertó, sin sueño.

Sus ojos se abrieron y notó la oscuridad de esa madrugada.

Miró hacia el lado y vio como la cabellera café que se asomaba en su hombro se acomodaba, sonrió para sí mismo, que tranquilidad le daba al fin poder tener a esa chica con él.

Le acarició con cuidado su pelo y estiró uno de sus brazos para tomar su celular, tenía 3 mensajes.

El primero era de Kirishima: _'Lo sabía hermano, que bueno que estás con ella.'_

El segundo era de Masaki: _'Al fin noticias sobre Ochako, ya me tenía preocupado, recuerda que quiero hablar con ella, llámame cuando puedas.'_

Y el tercero otra vez de Kirishima: _'Mina esta vuelta loca, ¿Cuándo saldremos nuevamente los 4?'_

Dejó el celular de lado y se giró para abrazar mejor a la morena.

—Cara de Ángel. —Le susurró en la oreja.

Ella se retorció en su lugar y frunció el ceño mientras aún dormía. —Uhm.

—Ochako. —La volvió a llamar, dándole un besito en la cara.

—Kacchan, déjame dormir, y no llames Ochako. —Le dijo sin más, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Sabes que puta hora es? Hemos dormido casi 24 horas, y acostúmbrate, Ochako.

—Podemos dormir más, solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y callarte.

—Oi, no seas así, ¡Anda, despierta! —El rubio se sentó en la cama y comenzó a moverla suavemente. —Podemos ir a desayunar, estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Ajj, ¿Qué hora es? —Uraraka ya no aguantó más y también se sentó, estirándose perezosamente.

—Son las 5 de la mañana.

—¡¿EEEHHH?! ¿Porqué me despiertas a esta hora Kacchan? —Lloriqueaba.

—No tengo sueño, hemos dormido demasiado.

—Uhm, ¿Qué quieres desayunar? —Preguntó Ochako, aburrida y resfregandose los ojos, ya se le estaba quitando el sueño.

—No lo sé, es muy temprano para salir.

—No es necesario que salgamos, podemos comer aquí. —Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Bakugou se quedó embobado mirándola, verla sonreír así, despeinada, recién despertada, casi con el hilo de saliva aun marcado en su cara, él encontraba que sea veía preciosa.

Reaccionó solamente cuando la morena le movió la mano frente a su cara.

—¿Huh? Ah, sí, claro, pero tengo pereza, no quiero hacer nada.

—Bueno, en ese caso Google es tu amigo, puedes buscar algo ahí mientras yo sigo durmiendo.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos otra cosa para pasar el rato? —Katsuki la abrazó y la atrajo más hacia él.

Uraraka, roja como tomate, no reaccionó, solo lo miró feo cuando ya lo tenía a menos de un centímetro de su cara.

—¿Qué dices Kacchan? —Lo empujó un poco, avergonzada. —Apenas hemos llegado.

—¿Y eso qué? —Se sentó encima de ella, tomándole las manos. —Podemos hacer esto siempre y cuando queramos.

Se lanzó sobre ella y la comenzó a besar, cayendo sobre la gran cama, era perfecta para ellos dos, ni más ni menos. Así tuvieron, esta vez una madrugada juntos, volviéndose uno, dejando de lado todo lo demás, hasta el hambre y el sueño.

Después de ese lujurioso encuentro se durmieron de nuevo, pero ahora solo un par de horas más, despertando a buena hora para desayunar.

Ese día debían hacer varías cosas, una de las más importantes era hablar con Masaki, el jefe de policías y también jefe de Bakugou.

Desde el primer día que Ochako desapareció, él le contó al rubio que debía hablar con ella, tenía una leve sospecha sobre lo que quería decirle pero no quiso sacar conclusiones rápido.

También quería ver a Kirishima, estaba demás decir que la morena se pondría contenta por ver a la pervertida de su amiga, y él, como buen amigo, quería contarle algunas cosas al pelirojo, osea, estuvo apoyándolo en todo el proceso de desesperación cuando no encontraba a la morena por ningún lado, como mínimo debía contarle lo sucedido en su viaje e invitarlo una cerveza. Tal vez, beber una cerveza después de mucho tiempo no le haría mal, si era necesario se devolvería en taxi a su hogar.

Se levantaron y después de bañarse lo primero que hicieron fue ir a desayunar, el rubio llevó a Uraraka a un lugar donde vendían los mejores Crepes, haciendo que ella explotara de la emoción por el dulce sabor de esos panqueques.

Más tarde, siendo ya las once, Katsuki quería saber si ya había comido lo suficiente como para irse de ahí.

—Uhm, no lo sé, Kacchan, es que todo está tan rico.

—¿Puedes dejar de llamarme con ese estúpido apodo? Vamos, hemos hecho de todo juntos, ¿Porqué es tan difícil que me llames por mi nombre?

—Bakugou suena muy duro.

—Sabes que no me refiero a Bakugou. —Dijo el rubio bufando, ya harto.

La morena notó el mal humor de su amigo (si se le puede llamar así), y bajó la cabeza, debía dejar esa vergüenza de lado algún día, lo que Katsuki decía era verdad, habían pasado mil cosas juntos y aun no era capaz de llamarlo por su nombre.

—Katsuki. —Lo llamó despacio.

Bakugou, casi como si de un grito se tratara giró su cabeza hacia la chica y la miró con los ojos llenos de admiración.

—No te escuché, ¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Katsuki! —Dijo ya más fuerte y sonriendo. —Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a llamarte así.

Que lindo era escucharla decir su nombre, solo a ella, si alguien más se atreviera a decirle así o se atreviera a llamarla Ochako a ella, ni siquiera lo pensaría antes de romperles la cara. Excepto Masaki, ese maldito viejo, no había manera de odiarlo.

Masaki… Él tenía algo que hablar con la morena, ahora lo recordaba, no le quiso decir ese día que estaba en el hospital la razón, pero mientras más pronto lo llamara más rápido sabría que estaba tramando con Uraraka.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su jefe, esperando que contestara.

—¿Hola? ¿Eres tú Katsuki? —Dijo el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

—Masaki, sí soy yo.

—¿Cómo estás, Katsuki? ¿Te ha llegado mi mensaje?

—Bien jefe, y sí, me gustaría saber que tiene que hablar con ella. —Dijo el rubio mirando a la morena que comía y comía panqueques frente a él.

—Ohh, esas son cosas que yo debo hablar con Ochako, no tienes que estar enterado de todo mi querido.

Bakugou gruñó. —Me lo contará de todos modos.

—Bueno pero yo no lo haré, jejeje.

—Tsk, bien, iremos para allá. —Dijo sin más y cortó la llamada.

—¿Hablabas con Masaki? —La chica tenía la cara llena de crema y chocolate.

—Sí, y límpiate esa cara, iremos a la estación de policías.

Uraraka sonrió y se paró de su asiento para ir al baño a lavarse, mientras que el rubio iba a pagar la cuenta.

Le molestaba que su jefe le guardara secretos y más si se trataban de su chica, conociéndolo, quizá con qué estupidez saldría.

Su fueron del local y se subieron al auto yendo a la estación, todos saludaban a Katsuki, su desempeño y gran trabajo hacía que los demás lo extrañaran, prácticamente ellos tenían que trabajar el doble sin él ahí.

Caminó hacia la oficina de Masaki, asesinando con la mirada a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirar a Ochako, no es que la chica fuera increíblemente hermosa, aunque sí lo era para él, pero la ternura que causaba y el buen cuerpo que ahora tenía llamaba más la atención de la que Bakugou hubiese deseado.

Pateó la puerta de la oficina y se asomó su jefe, sonriéndole y saludando a ambos.

—¡Qué bueno que han venido! —Gritó, alzando los brazos y abrazando a los dos chicos que se encontraban en frente. —¡Ochako, que linda estás, no sabes cuanto te había extrañado!

El rubio apretó los labios para no maldecir, ese tipo si sabía sacarlo de quicio.

—A lo que vinimos anciano. —Le dijo, enojado.

—Claro, claro, Ochako, puedes pasar a mi oficina ya.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —La chica nombrada se apuntó a sí misma con su dedo. —¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?

—Te traje porque este viejo quería hablar contigo. —Bakugou se separó de ella y se fue a sentar a su escritorio mientras, revisando algunas cosas.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que esto te interesara. —El hombre se movió para dejar pasar a la morena a su oficina.

—Uhm, bueno, si se trata de ustedes no creo que sea algo malo.

Pasaron aproximadamente 40 minutos, los que a Katsuki le parecieron 40 horas, cuando Uraraka pasó por la puerta de la oficina de Masaki y se dirigió a él con una gran sonrisa pegada en la cara.

—¿Porqué tan feliz, Cara Redonda? —Le preguntó impaciente.

—Ah que no adivinas Katsuki… —Respondió emocionada.

—Suéltalo ya, ¿Que te dijo ese anciano?

—¡Algo increíble! ¡Kacchan, seremos compañeros!

Bakugou esperaba haber escuchado mal. —Espera, ¿qué?

—Eso que te dije, ¡Masaki me ha ofrecido trabajo aquí!

—Y supongo que tú no aceptaste, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? ¿Porqué no debería aceptar?

—¡¿Estás loc… —Cerró la boca cuando se dio cuenta que aún estaban en la estación de policías, así que tomó a la morena de un brazo y salieron. —¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es ser policía en estos tiempos?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú eres policía y creo que, al igual que tú, soy lo suficientemente capaz. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—No jodas Cara Redonda. —Frunció su ceño. —No dejaré que trabajes aquí.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Así mismo como hiciste para que renunciara a bailar? Ah no Kacchan, claro que no.

—¡No me llames Kacchan! —Gritó, ignorando todo lo anteriormente dicho.

—¡Se me ha dado una gran oportunidad! ¡Y no pienso desaprovecharla por tus caprichos! —Esta vez Uraraka frunció el ceño. —Y te llamaré Kacchan mientras tú sigas llamándome Cara Redonda.

—No es justo, yo te lo llamo así por que tú cara sí es redonda. —Dijo el rubio, girándose.

Ella infló sus mejillas y camino para quedar frente a frente con el chico.

—Katsuki. —Le dijo con cara enojada. —Puedo defenderme muy bien, por favor, no arruines esto.

A Bakugou no le gustaba la idea, el imaginar que a la morena la podrían dañar o algo peor hacía que la sangre le hirviera, bien tenía claro que ella podría defenderse hasta del villano más fuerte que apareciera, se lo dejó en evidencia esa vez que casi le sacó una brazo a un tipo por molestarla en su antiguo trabajo o cuando lo defendió a él, por lo que le habían dicho, del gigante que casi lo mató.

Sabía muy bien que ella podía ser una gran policía, pero el miedo a que algo saliera mal aún estaba ahí.

Cuando vio la cara de decidida que tenía Ochako no pudo oponerse más, si ella quería trabajar ahí y si Masaki le ofreció el puesto debía ser por algo, veía potencial en ella y él no era nadie para decirle que hacer y qué no.

—Bien. —Se limitó a decir.

—¿Bien? —Preguntó.

—Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, seremos compañeros.

—¡Yaaay! —Gritó de la emoción. —¡Ahora trabajaremos juntos!

—Sí, genial… —Respondió el rubio, rodando los ojos.

Se fueron al departamento y ordenaron algunas cosas, desde que habían llegado solo su habían acostado a dormir y levantado a desayunar.

Esta vez, Uraraka no guardo sus ropas en un bolso tirado en el piso de la habitación, si no que se organizó su propio espacio en el closet del dueño de casa, algo que a Katsuki no le molestó, es más, él se lo había ofrecido.

Luego de estirar la cama, la morena se lanzó en ella y se quedó ahí un buen rato, mirando el techo y pensando en la nueva oportunidad que se le había dado.

Cuando Bakugou pasó por fuera de su cuarto y la vio, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se recostó al lado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que jamás podré agradecerte por todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Se giró hacia ella y tomó una mano que mantenía en su regazo.

La morena sonrió al sentir la mano del rubio y movió su cabeza para mirarlo. —Gracias Katsuki, por no darte por vencido y buscarme, por más que intenté alejarme de ti.

Los ojos de Bakugou se movieron directamente a la cara de la chica que estaba ahí, quedando en el vacío. Nunca había experimentado esa clase de ternura que la mirada de Ochako transmitía, por lo que le molestó lo mal que su cuerpo reaccionó, quitando la mano de la de ella, casi como si quemara.

Uraraka notó eso y solo se acurrucó más profundo en su hombro, sin tener en cuenta el rubor del rubio en ambas mejillas.

—Sí gracias, y después que estuviste tan determinada a renunciar a mi. —Dijo intentando acabar con la tensión.

—No arruines el momento, idiota. —Gruñó la morena.

Katsuki rio, esa chica era un caso, lo que menos quería era que se alejara nuevamente de él, no quería volver a tener que pasar por todo eso de nuevo.

—Espero que no vuelvas a correr así de mi.

—Y yo espero que no me vuelvas a tratar como ese d… —No pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida.

—Escucha. —El rubio se sentó en la cama. —Estoy intentando olvidar lo tonto que fui esa vez, así que no me lo recuerdes, si dije esas cosas fue porque estaba cegado por la rabia.

—No deberías reaccionar de esa forma, Katsuki.

Bakugou la miró y volvió a sonreír de una forma que pasó más que desapercibida, le encantaba que lo llamara Katsuki, así que volvió a recostarse, pero esta vez subió a Ochako encima de él.

—Lo sé, trabajaré en eso solo por ti, tonta Cara Redonda. —Dijo tomándole una mejilla y tirándola.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —Le dijo ella, quitando su mano.

—Escucha tonta, fue nuestra propia decisión vivir juntos, cuando hayan pequeñas peleas o estúpidas discusiones a la mañana siguiente tendremos que vernos las caras y no nos deberíamos sentir incómodos ni tener quejas. —Katsuki la abrazó. —Al final del día, cuando regresemos a la cama todo se habrá solucionado.

A Uraraka se le fue toda la sangre a la cabeza y a la cara, cuando el rubio era capaz de decirle esas cosas, sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento.

—¡Aaaahhhh! ¡No digas esas cosas Kacchan, me da vergüenza!

—Por lo menos entendiste lo que quise decir? —Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

La morena movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. —¡Sí! —Respondió con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. —Es obvio que tendremos nuestras diferencias, pero no debemos explotar, aunque en ti lo veo difícil.

—Eres una idiota.

Ochako rio y tomó la cara de Bakuogu con ambas manos. —¿Sabes algo Katsuki? Tú me das fuerzas, es genial no sentirse sola de vez en cuando.

El chico acercó su cara a la de ella y la beso, no le gustaba que le dijera ese tipo de cosas, sentía la tristeza en sus palabras y lo que menos quería era que estuviera melancólica.

—Todo es más divertido contigo enana tonta, me haces feliz. —Intentó cambiar el tema.

—Debí haber grabado esto, creo que nunca más te escucharé decir algo tan cursi. —Sonrió y se alejó un poco, esperando lo que venía.

—¡AAAHH! ¡¿Porqué haces eso?! ¡No se te puede decir nada sin que lo arruines, idiota! —Le gritó, moviéndose y explotando una almohada que Uraraka le lanzó.

La morena esperó unas horas a que su compañero se calmara un poco antes de volver a hablarle.

Lo vio en la cocina tomando un vaso con agua y lo interceptó.

—Kaaaatsuki. —Lo llamó juguetonamente.

—No me jodas, Cara de Ángel.

—Llámame por mi nombre.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Le preguntó curioso.

—Tú quieres que te llame Katsuki, así que llámame Ochako, ya me está gustando como lo dices.

—Ochako, eres una idiota. —Golpeó suave la cabeza de la chica y su celular empezó a sonar.

Ágilmente, Uraraka intentó tomarlo, pero Bakugou fue aún más rápido y se fue al balcón a contestar para que ella no lo molestara.

—Quién es.

—Bakugou, soy yo viejo, ¿Cómo estás? —Era Kirishima.

—Kirishima, bien, genial, estoy en casa intentando no explotarle la cara a esta idiota.

—Jjajaja, que bueno es escuchar que se están llevando bien. —Dijo riendo Eijirou por el teléfono.

—Sí, lo que digas.

—Oye, tenemos que celebrar esta bienvenida, ¿Porqué no salimos otra vez los cuatro? Esta noche hay barra libre en el bar que fuimos el otro día.

—Uhm, no lo sé, yo creo…

—¿Quién es? ¡¿Es Kirishima?! —Sintió de pronto, atrás de él.

—¡CUANTAS MALDITAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO INTERRUMPAS A LA GENTE! —Gritó el rubio, separando su celular de la oreja.

Ochako le quitó el móvil y salió corriendo por el departamento, hablando con el pelirojo.

—¡Kirishima, hola! —Le contestó.

—Que tal Uraraka, estaba hablando con Bakugou acerca de salir hoy.

—¡Claro, sería genial! —Le respondió.

—Bien, nos vemos en el mismo lugar de la otra vez.

—¡Ok, a las 10 estaremos ahí!

—¡Ochako, vuelve aquí! —Escuchó Eijirou.

—Espero que no mueras antes, adiós Uraraka. —Dijo antes de cortar.

La morena le lanzó el teléfono al rubio que la perseguía y se encerró en el baño para no recibir todo el odio que Katsuki quería desquitar en ella.

Salió de ahí un rato después, cuando todo ya se había calmado y se acercó a su chico para contarle que esa noche saldrían.

Solo recibió un chasquido de lengua por respuesta, pero lo entendió claramente como un 'Ok', así que se fue a la habitación a arreglarse y luego, de nuevo al baño para maquillarse mientras Bakugou solo miraba la televisión.

Pasaron las horas y estuvo lista, no era la gran cosa, afuera seguía haciendo frío, así que se puso un pantalón negro encima de unas pantys, unas zapatillas y para arriba un chaleco y un abrigo.

Katsuki que también se había abrigado, le colocó una bufanda y un gorro antes de salir, no quería que se enfermara de nuevo y sería peor si no iba en su vehículo.

Se fueron en taxi y esperaron a sus amigos en la barra, mientras bebían dos cervezas.

—Eres tan responsable, Kacchan. —Decía Ochako mientras bebía, solo para molestarlo.

—¿Cuál es la maldita idea de joderme siempre? Te aprovechas. —Dijo el rubio mientras bebía un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Jjaja, ay Katsuki, de verdad me gustas mucho. —Uraraka soltó la frase sin darse cuenta. Solo cuando Bakugou la miró raro notó su error y se llevó las manos a la boca torpemente, abriendo mucho los ojos y sonrojándose.

El chico explosivo estuvo a punto de responderle algo para que se pusiera más roja cuando sintió un agudo gritó desde la entrada.

—¡AAAAHHH! ¡URARAKA!

La morena se giró para ver de quien se trataba y se paró de su asiento cuando la vio. —¡MINA! —Gritó en respuesta y salió corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

Detrás de Ashido, caminaba Kirishima mirándolas y riendo por el escándalo.

Se acercó al rubio cuando lo vio y lo saludó dándole la mano y sentándose a su lado.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal, hermano? —Le dijo mirándolo.

—Uhm, genial. —Bakugou miraba su cerveza aburrido.

—¿En serio? —Eijirou lo miro feo, empujándole levemente. —Ya suéltalo todo, con quién te encontraste en el más allá.

—A qué no adivinas.

—¿Eh? No lo sé, Mina no me quiso decir nada a mi.

—Había una puta rana y un idiota de lentes.

—¿Viejo, podrías ser más claro? —El pelirojo no entendía nada.

—Estaba con la chica Rana de la UA y el idiota amigo de Deku y de ella, ese que tiene motores en los pies.

—¿Tsuyu e Iida? —Preguntó curioso.

—Uhm, sí ellos. —Katsuki bebió otro sorbo de su bebida, acabándola.

—Genial, me hubiese encantado haberlos visto. Oye, pidamos otra cerveza. —Eijirou pidió dos botellas más, y antes de que se las dejaran en la barra se acercó al rubio y le habló más bajito, golpeándole las costillas con su codo. —Y ¿qué tal la reconciliación?

Bakugou tragó en seco y lo golpeó para que se alejara de él. —¿Qué dices, idiota? Un caballero no tiene memoria.

—Baaah, Bakugou, no sé si molestarme por que no me dices nada o felicitarte.

Ambos amigos se quedaron hablando mientras dos chicas un poco más lejanas a ellos los miraban.

—Y bueno, luego llegamos y dormimos todo el día, jajaja. —Le contaba Ochako a su rosa amiga.

—Ay, jamás imaginé que Bakugou pudiera ser así. —Decía Ashido, con cara emocionada.

—Yo tampoco, pero no sabes cómo me encanta. —Reía la morena. —Oye, ¿porqué le dijiste donde estaba? Eres una traidora.

—Lo siento Uraraka, tú no lo viste, ya me había cautivado, no sabes todo lo que hice para encontrarte.

—Ay ya no lo digas que me da mucha vergüenza. —Decía la chica gravedad mientras movía las manos frente a ella.

—Jajaja, Uraraka no seas tan vergonzosa, ahora dime, ¿Cómo te pidió que fueran novios? —Mina levantaba y bajaba sus cejas mientras moraba de forma coqueta a su amiga.

—¿Uh? ¿Novios? Aún no me lo ha pedido. —Ochako se puso un dedo en la boca y miró hacia donde estaba Katsuki.

—¡¿Eeehh?¡ ¿Aún no? Pero si ustedes dos ya se besan y hasta… —Ashido no sabía si terminar.

—¡Sí, cállate! —Gritó la morena tapándole la boca. —Ni siquiera me lo había preguntado, tampoco es que me importe y ya fue demasiado, vamos a beber una cerveza con los chicos.

—¡Sí, vamos! —Y así ambas se acercaron a la barra y luego de un rato los cuatro se fueron a una mesa.

Desde la última vez que no se veían que reían tanto, era divertido pasar tiempo con los amigos, quién diría que ella se volvería tan amiga de Kirishima y de Bakugou, la pasaba genial con ellos.

Pero no podía evitar pensar eso que Mina le había comentado, ¿Porqué el rubio aun no le pedía que fuera su novia? ¿Acaso no significaba tanto para él?

Ya daba igual, porque después de unas horas su cabeza estaba en otra parte, el alcohol ya estaba empezando a hacer efecto en ella y en los demás, excepto Katsuki, que no bebió tanto ya que tenía que volver a casa con su chica y debía estar consciente para eso.

Pasadas las 4 de la mañana disidió que era momento de irse, vio como la morena estaba riendo fuertemente con sus amigos y se golpeó la frente, ¿Por qué espero hasta tan tarde para volver a casa?

—Bien Ochako, es hora de irnos. —Le dijo con voz pesada.

—¿Queeeé? ¿La llamaste Ochako? —Dijo la chica rosa. —Uraraka, ¿Qué significa esto?

—Yo me iré. —La morena se puso de pie, tambaleándose. —No preguntas.

Genial, las dos estaban ebrias.

Tomó a la manipuladora de la gravedad de la cintura y la subió a su hombro, sacándola del bar antes de que se pusiera peor.

—¡Adiós Uraraka! ¡Adiós Bakugou! —Gritó Eijirou levantando los brazos.

—¡Adiooooós! —Gritó Ashido esta vez.

—¡Nos vemos otro día! —Les respondía la morena desde los hombros del rubio.

—¿Por qué me tienes que hacer esto, Cara Redonda, no te acostumbres. —Le comentó Katsuki mientras caminaba hacia afuera del resinto.

En la calle el frío se notaba, así que cuando la bajó de encima de él, Ochako se acercó casi al instante y le tomó el brazo, intentando opacar lo congelada que se sentía.

Bakugou la notó y levantó un brazo, con cara aburrida, para que se acomodara junto a él mientras esperaban un taxi. La morena lo abrazaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, era un tonta cuando estaba borracha.

Cuando al fin pudieron encontrar uno para poder llegar a casa, se subieron y el rubio rogaba por que la chica no se mareara y tuvieran que bajarse para que vomitara.

—Katsuki. —Escuchó que lo llamaban de pronto.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres, Cara Redonda?

Ella lo miró, dejándolo confundido, ¿Qué significaba esa cara?

—¿Por qué no me has pedido que seamos novios? —Le dijo de pronto, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?

—Novios, ¿No quieres que lo seamos?

Bakugou miró al chofer del taxi instintivamente, casi como esperando para que él respondiera. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, osea, vivían juntos, ya se besaban, hasta habían tenido intimidad, eso estaba de más.

—N-No es necesario, es obvio que somos como una especie de novios o algo. —Respondió nervioso por la cercanía en la que se encontraba Uraraka.

—Uhmm, que malo eres Kacchan, si no me lo pides tú yo lo haré.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-qué? —No entedía y el rubor ya se estaba posando en sus mejillas

—Seamos novios Kacchan. —Dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo y acariciándose en el como si fuese un gato.

El rubio miró nuevamente al chofer con una cara entre rabia y sonrojo, tenía escrita en la frente la frase _'Dices algo y exploto este maldito vehículo con todos adentro'._

—¡¿Q-qué estás diciendo, idiota?¡ ¡Se supone que eso debo pedírtelo yo! —Le contestó gritando.

—Vamos, respóndeme, ¿O es que acaso no me quieres? —Lo miró con cara de pena, haciendo un puchero y ya se notaban sus ojos húmedos.

—¡N-No, no es eso! ¡Cállate tonta! —Le volvió a hablar con el tono fuerte, tomándole ambas mejillas con sus rasposas manos.

—Kacchan no me quiere. —Dijo lloriqueando.

—¡Si te quiero tonta, te amo! —En su desesperación porque Ochako no llorara, las palabras le salieron solas de la boca.

—¿Eh?

—¡Aaahh, idiota! ¡Te das cuenta lo que me haces hacer!

—¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo?

—No, tenemos que bajarnos. —Dijo cortante, pagando el taxi y abriendo la puerta para salir del vehículo.

Cuando los dos salieron, Uraraka seguía insistiéndole.

—Kacchaaaaan, dilo de nuevo.

—No.

—¿Porqué no? Acaso de verdad no me quieres. —A la morena se le volvieron a humedecer los ojos.

—¡Deja de hacer eso mujer! ¡No manipules a la gente! —El rubio no recibió otra respuesta que un puchero y los ojos de perrito de la chica. —¡Aargggh! Te amo tonta, ¿eres feliz ahora?

—Otra vez. —Lo animó a repetir.

Él la miró con cara seria y se acercó a su cara. —Te amo, tonta.

—Una vez más.

—Te voy a matar.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarlo.

—Yo también te amo, Katsuki. —Bakugou le devolvió el abrazo, parecía más que la afirmaba, esperaba que recordara esto el próximo día. —Y aun no me respondes si quieres ser mi novio.

—¡¿Por qué arruinas los momentos, idiota?! Y eso debería preguntártelo yo.

—¿Y por qué aún no lo haces?

—No pensé que te importaría, prácticamente ya lo somos, imaginé que no era necesario.

—Aw Kacchan, eres tan lindo. —Dijo la morena, comenzando a flotar a su altura.

—De igual forma, si tanto te interesa, no me importa lo que respondas, desde ahora tú y yo seremos novios.

—Oye, debes respondérmelo tú a mi, yo fui quien lo preguntó.

—Bien, da igual. —La acercó más y la beso para callarla, sorprendiéndola. —Somos novios. —Terminó de decir, mientras le volvía a dar otro beso, más cortito.

—¡Aaah! —Gritó Ochako mientras subían (ella flotaba) las escaleras.

—¡¿Qué te pasa maldita histérica?!

—¡Tengo un novio tan genial!

Bakugou rodó los ojos, no sabía si sentirse bien por lo que había dicho la morena, decían que los borrachos decían la verdad, o sentir vergüenza, ¿Qué pensaría la gente que vivía por ahí con esos gritos?

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Uraraka hizo un show enorme para quitarse la ropa y acostarse a dormir, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando se quedó dormida.

Él en cambio, fue a cerrar y se tomó un café, apagó las luces y solo después de eso fue a su habitación a ponerse cómodo para recostarse junto con la tonta que lo tenía enamorado.

Sonrió cuando la vio durmiendo con la boca abierta, le acarició el cabello y bajó sus enormes mejillas.

No entendía como había cambiado tanto su vida después de conocerla.

Tal vez siempre debieron estar juntos, quien diría que la mejor amiga del idiota de Deku estaría durmiendo en su misma cama ahora, la misma chica que le dio una gran pelea en el festival deportivo, la misma que podía leerlo sin siquiera conocerlo, la idiota de la gravedad, la única que a pesar de tener un carácter de mierda no se asustaba y no corría lejos, que podía hacerlo reír, la misma que hizo que se volviera loco solo por el hecho de no tenerla a su lado.

La misma que conoció de la peor forma, si ese día algo hubiese salido mal, nada de eso le habría pasado y seguiría con su vida de mierda llena de trabajo y comida de microondas.

No la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, menos ahora que eran oficialmente pareja y hasta trabajarían juntos.

Sin duda encontrar a Ochako era un regalo, llegó a cambiarle la vida y definitivamente él llegó a cambiar la de ella, definitivamente la vida no era tan mala si estaban juntos.

* * *

 _Me quiero disculpar mucho por esto, han pasado 84 años :( pero juro que intenté muchas veces subir el último capítulo pero FF no me dejaba, espero que les haya gustado este fic, aunque otras personas ya lo terminaron de leer en Wattpad, no los olvidé a ustedes, mi gente de FF (L), gracias por todos sus reviews, por todos sus comentarios lindos y el apoyo, fui muy feliz con cada seguidor o favorito que me llegaba desde aquí, termino este fic llena de felicidad y amor gracias a ustedes, muacmuac._

 _Si quieren leer otra cosa, estoy haciendo un fic con mi OT3 wujfg Katsuki, Ochako y Shouto, maldición, la pinche perfección ajaja, se llama 'Tres son multitud, por si quieren darle una ojeada. Y bueno, me despido con una gran abrazo y mucho lov para todos, gracias por esto._


End file.
